Once Upon a Baby Mama
by brlittleforw
Summary: Regina was a successful business woman. She had reached everything she could as a professional. But her personal life was always in the background. So one day she made the decision to start a family and that brought someone in a rather unexpected way into her life. AU. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The plot to this story is based on the movie Baby Mama, it won't follow the movie story at full just the main situation. (One wants to be a parent and other is the surrogate mother.) With that we can state that I do not own the characters of OUAT nor the main plot for this.**

**A/N1: Hello y'all! I've been thinking about making this for a while and finally decided to start writing it. Hope you like it. And as English is not my home language I might make some mistakes but I'll try my best to avoid it here.**

**A/N2: This is an AU fanfic non fantastic… So no curse, no magic, no fairies, no many other things… For this one I'll just make the characters based on their Storybrook cursed selves for the most part. And also I'll be having some of the first season events in order to write this (I might change it to fill the plot and put something of my own but you'll see a bit of it here). ****Let's get to it!**

* * *

"Well… Why am I here?" She took a deep breath before starting to tell the social worker a little about herself with all the self confidence that only she was capable of. "From the beginning? I am a Mills. Not any Mills. Regina Mills. That means I'm powerful, recognized and successful. Many might see me as a living example of how to have an impeccable professional life but that was not any easy to attain. For ten years now I've done nothing but run the family business. Today we're the best on everything related to organic food with our specialties being the apples. But I trust you've heard about us." She shifted in her chair and continued. "To reach all of these I've had to push back my personal plans, for when I would be able to handle it without all the pressure of having to successfully run this business. And now that I've reached a steady growth with the company the time has finally arrived, I want to start a family of my own. I want to be mother."

"I take that you're not married…" The man said.

"I think that was implied on what I just told you." She sighed so that she'd remain calm. "I am not really looking for someone to fall in love with but I won't say it'll never happen. All I am looking for is to have a baby. Soon. I'm already close to thirty six."

"And you're interested in babies only?"

"Babies only."

The man seemed to study the situation for a moment before he put it out for the brunette. "As you're a single woman and you only have interest in adopting babies…" He hesitated for a moment and tried to be polite. "It might take you up to five years to adopt a baby."

* * *

It was just diner or it seemed to be. Her mother was staring at her with a weird look all night. She just knew sometime soon it would come to the subject. "So… What about my grandchild plans?" The question was, as usual, casually made as if it were a trivial topic.

"Mother not that subject again, please?" She tried to be polite with the older woman. Cora had been asking about when her daughter would be having a baby for almost two years and ever since Regina decided to tell her she was actually thinking about it the woman mentioned it at ever opportunity she got.

"Sweetie, I don't mind your current lifestyle but I've been waiting for quiet too long, don't you think?"

"You have waited? You have waited?" Regina just turned to face her mother. "How did this turn out to be about you?"

"Oh I don't know. It must be since I've got this terrible desire to be a grandmother." The words were sarcastically spoken.

"Mother, don't be upset because you're getting old. I'm working on that matter, you know? I just applied for an adoption… but it turns out in my current situation it will take me a good five years to have a baby." She tried to explain.

Cora had an offended expression. "I am not _that_ old!"

"It would be much simpler if I was married."

"It's better to be single than be with that Daniel..." She spoke explaining. "And, well, you can have the baby yourself, you don't need to adopt."

Regina was sure she could go with that too. If only her uterus wasn't_ her uterus_.

* * *

After a list of possible donors she had chosen one of them. She finally found one that matched her requirements. The treatment for the in vitro fertilization was started. Again. It was her fourth attempt. Maybe four was her lucky number.

The days passed and the one she'd be taking the pregnancy test was there. She stormed out of work to the closest drugstore and then to her home in order to take the test. She was trying to be patient but the more she tried the more her anxiety grew.

She was in the bathroom pacing counting every minute that passed. "Come on." She murmured to herself. She stopped her nervous walking for a moment taking a deep breath, trying to relax a bit but it didn't work. Turning to face the clock again she saw that the damn five minutes were just 10 seconds away from being up. She closed her eyes and started to countdown. "...Zero." She whispered. The numbers had just run out and there she was with closed eyes and holding the test. The courage took a while to come but when it did… "Negative." She sighed.

* * *

The brunette was sitting at the diner she had just come back from the doctor's office. Apparently fertilization was not her thing. So she just sat there with her bad uterus and ordered a cup of coffee as she pretended to read the newspaper. She sipped her coffee and was ready to turn the page when an advertisement caught her attention.

"Hey!" She heard a known voice taking her out of her thoughts and turned her head up to see Kathryn Nolan. The only close friend she got.

Regina gave the other woman a very little smile. "Hey."

"How was it?" The woman said as she sat across from her friend.

"Bad." The reply didn't carry anything that would reveal her emotional state. With all the years working in the corporate world she had learned to control it very well.

"Oh... Sorry about that." Kathryn took one of the other woman's hands in comfort. "And are you trying again?"

"I might."

Kathryn stood silent for a moment before digging into the topic. "Is this what you really want? I mean, I know you want it but is this gonna be good for you at some point? Because all I've seen is how upset you get after failed attempt..."

Regina had no doubt of the answer. "Yes, this is _definitely_ what I want. I feel like I have waited too long to take this step in my life. I want to be a mother and I will be, it might take some time but I'll get to it."

"I thought you wanted the mayor job too."

"Being mayor can wait. This can't."

The blonde made a face as she had just figured something out. "What is it?"

"What?" Regina had no idea what her friend was talking about.

"You have a new plan, what is it?"

Regina never answered to the question the only thing she did was hand the paper to the other woman read it.

_CHAFFEE BICKNELL Center For Surrogate Parenting_

"Surrogate parenting?!"

* * *

"Why can't I meet her?!" Cora was trying to make her daughter let her stay until the woman that would be carrying her grandchild arrived. She trusted Regina's taste, she really did, but the older woman just wanted to see it for herself.

"Because that's not what we arranged, mother. She's not here to meet the family, she just coming to do an interview which she'll be doing with the other possible candidates to decide... And frankly I don't think it would look good if you're here intimidating her."

"What do you take me for, Regina? I am a really easygoing person." The older woman was trying to sound offended.

"Don't make me laugh, mother." She said giving a glare to the woman. "Now come on, I'll walk you out." She said opening the door and pushing the woman politely by her arm out of the foyer.

"But-"

Cora tried to protest and Regina quickly cut it off. "No buts."

They were to the side walk and Cora had just given up on trying to convince her daughter to let her stay. They were saying goodbye when loud music was heard and a yellow car came speeding around the corner. Both women just stood staring, shocked.

"Is _this_ your baby's rented mother?"

"It's _surrogate_ _mother_. And I hope not." Regina watched and as the car approached her home the only thing on her mind was 'Please don't let it be her'. But when the car stopped in front of her and a blonde woman jumped out of the passenger seat screaming angrily at the driver that thought only got stronger. The woman was nothing but gorgeous and loud. The man left with the car but the blonde just stood and kept yelling in the direction the vehicle went. Regina tried to speak to her but as the woman was only really paying attention to the damn car she went to touch the blonde's shoulder. "Hello?"

"WHAT?" The woman screamed angrily at her.

The woman just stood and kept her face blank. She raised an eyebrow studying the blonde. "Are you Miss Swan?"

Till that moment Emma Swan hadn't stopped to pay attention to either of the women who were standing there just staring at her. The youngest had a demanding expression to go with all her glorious self. After a time staring she realized that she had to answer the brunette's question. "What- Oh, my name... Emma... Swan... Emma Swan. Yes, I am." The woman said with a smile completely switching her mood.

"Regin-"

Regina was abruptly cut by her mother. "Hello, young lady." The woman tried to sound the most polite she could.

"Mother." Regina warned her.

"I'm just being polite with the girl, Regina." She said looking at her daughter.

The name called the attention of the blonde. "Oh, you're Regina..." She pointed to the younger brunette trying to remember the surname. "Mills!" The woman in question nodded confirming. "What a relief... For a moment I thought you were the old lady." Cora just made a face. "No offense." The blonde quickly spoke the last part looking at Cora.

Regina could already see her mother amping up for the 'I am not old' speech so she was fast to cut it off. "This is my mother. Cora Mills. And she was just leaving."

"No I wa-"

"You were leaving mother. Remember?"

Cora huffed a sigh of frustration out and started to walk to her own house three doors down.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Regina said leading the way for the blonde who followed her, studying the big house.

* * *

They stood for a moment staring at each other. Emma was nervously fidgeting with her hands in her pockets. Regina just looked at the other woman before leading the way to her study.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan." The woman did as asked. "Would you like something to drink? Maybe a glass of apple cider? I make the best."

"Don't you get anything stronger?" Regina abruptly turned to face the woman with a judgmental glare. "I mean, apple cider seems fine..."

After fixing their drinks Regina sat beside Emma on the couch and handed the woman a glass.

"So, Miss Swan could you tell me a little about yourself?" Regina sipped her drink and waited for the blonde to answer.

"I'm afraid there's not much to tell... I just turned 23 recently. I move, a lot. Had some financial trouble but now it's all been handled. It's not the best life but it's okay. Kind of a loner, no friends, no family..."

"Everyone has got family somewhere."

"Yeah, I just don't know who they're."

"So, no family and no friends." Regina stated. But as she remembered the way the other women was screaming at the car driver that brought her here, Regina knew that there was someone. "Boyfriend?"

Emma tensed at the question. "Well there is- there _was_ one... I think." Regina gave her a confused look. "It's... Complicated." The brunette wasn't convinced but decided not to push. "What about you? Where's your husband?"

"No husband."

"You're doing it on your own?" Emma was amazed by that fact. She always thought that kids were tough even when it was a team effort.

"Is that a problem?" Regina went on the defensive. As she knew the girl was the one to make a choice she was concerned that she would have issues with her lifestyle.

"Oh... No! Don't get me wrong. I think it is amazing that you're doing it."

"Okay then."

"I just... I gotta ask this... Why are you doing it? I mean joining this program."

Regina took a deep breath before answering. "I can say that for a long time I was busy with my professional life and recently I just figured that I've done nothing about my personal life. So now that things are calm with the business and I'll have time to dedicate to my family I decided to have a baby and start it. I know it won't be easy, being a single mom. But want it, I really do. And as for joining the program... I have a fertility issue and it looks like for single a woman would take almost five years to adopt."

"Oh... So you work at one of those big companies?"

"I actually have one of my own. Mills Organics."

"Oh, heard of it! Not a fan of organics... In general."

Regina took a mental note that if the blonde chose her she'd have to convert her to be an organic food fan. At least until the baby was born. "What about you? Why are in it?"

Emma played with her glass for a moment and then drink a bit of it. "Well... I have plans for the future and I'll need the money to invest on it."

"Plans?"

"Plans. Good ones. I want to be independent and have my own stuff. Stability."

"But you do have a job?"

"I keep busy."

"And have you done this before?"

"No. But they told me that I can be good at the pregnancy thing."

Regina nodded seeming satisfied with the answer. "I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this but are there many other people for you to interview before making a decision?"

Emma had a thoughtful expression. "Uhm... Well there're a few, like seven or something."

"And how's it going so far?"

"As you're my first it's... Good."

Regina was ready to ask another question when a bell went off in the kitchen. "Lunch time."

They both went to eat and kept talking about everything and nothing. In between some trivial subjects Emma asked more about plans for the baby and how they'd be arranging it if she happened to choose the brunette. Regina just answered with confidence. During the meal she observed that Emma really wasn't a fan of organic food, as all of the things she considered healthy were thrown to the side of the plate and never touched again. That'd be an issue but nothing she couldn't handle. After all she's Regina Mills.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter one finished! It took me a while to figure how I'd be writing it but I made it! If you have thoughts, suggestions, anything just send me a review and I'll also be open to hear you on one of my tumblr pages too (frombrtotheworld)! That's all for now, I'll be back with more soon! Thanks for reading it and see you! :)**

***Update note!***

**Some of you told me about another author making a story connected to Baby Mama, I searched it and found out to be from one of my favorite authors but I haven't read it yet. For these of you who are reading/read it I hope that this one doesn't get too much alike the other one. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters below!**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here but before we start I just want to make a quick note. Some of you told me about another author making a story connected to Baby Mama, I searched it and found out to be from one of my favorite authors but I haven't read it yet. For these of you who are reading/read it I hope that this one doesn't get too much alike the other one. :-)**

* * *

The door to the small apartment was quickly open and loudly closed. Emma locked the door with the key and walked till the kitchen.

The blonde was tired. Today had been one of the most exhaustive days of her existence. It was late in the afternoon and in between the work on a restaurant where she got a job as a waitress and once again having to rescue her now officially ex boyfriend's ass from trouble she didn't even had the time to think about what date it was.

She never really was one to have big parties to celebrate birthdays but this year was turning out to be the worst of them all.

After turning the light on she placed the grocery package on the counter and went to the fridge to get a beer. After having a full bottle she unpacked the things from the grocery. A cupcake. And searched for some candles in the drawers.

Finding it she carefully placed one of the candles, a blue one with a little star on the tip, and lighted it. She leaned against the counter and weakly sighed. "Another banner year..." She said with eyes closed before blowing the candle off.

Once the thing was off the phone rang making the blonde open her eyes and she quickly took it off her pocket. She didn't know the number. After three more rings she pressed the button answering it.

"Emma Swan."

The voice on the other side gave her a good new. The first she got in a while.

Two weeks ago she enlisted herself in one of these surrogate mothers program. And by the words she just heard from the other woman on the line they accepted her. After listening that she had been approved a small smile appeared on her face. She thanked the woman for calling and hung up.

Emma was never a kids person, all she knew about them was that they were messy and expensive to fit in her life. But having someone else's baby would come in handy now.

And with today's events she'd be needing it even more since she had to spend a part of her economies to bail Neal out of jail.

Neal. The guy was a loser. But so was she when they met. The fact is that Emma wanted to grown on life and have roots but he just wanted to make the same mistakes forever. For the last year their relationship was getting from bad to worse and when he got to jail she just knew there wasn't a going back for them.

He was working on this place for not more than a week and decided to make one of his clever movies. Embezzled from his employer, got arrested and tried miserable to escape town before they could thrown him in jail.

And along with all that the guy's father got sick.

Emma didn't even know he had a father in all these years.

He tried to say he was sorry but Emma never heard more than three words when he brought it up. As the guy had nowhere to stay and he practically begged her she let him sleep on the couch for a week until he found a place to go. Not even one day more than that. For her it wasn't good, but she'd be okay as he was barely there at anytime for the last month and when he was she was out working.

* * *

It had been a week since she got the phone call and her first interview was scheduled for the next day together with Neal getting the hell out of her life.

She had just finished getting ready for work when the knocks on the bedroom door were heard. She checked to see if everything was okay with the uniform and went out.

"What do you want?" She said not really interested in whatever the man was about to tell her.

"I found a place." She was close to the door but stopped and searched her pockets noticing that she had no keys with her.

"Perfect." She turned back and went on searching the keys.

"And I'll need the car to get my stuff there."

"Okay. Are you doing it now?" She just found it at the couch. And went to the door.

"Tomorrow." She stopped with the door already open and turned to face him.

"_Tomorrow_?!"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He confirmed.

"I have a thing for tomorrow and I'll need the car."

"It's okay. I can do it another d-"

"NO." She said quickly interrupting him. "Uhmm..." She thought for a moment. That had to be a solution for it. "You'll drive me to where I have to go with your things, take them to wherever they've got to be and then pick me up." Yeah. That was better than having him staying longer for sure.

"Okay."

Just after she heard him agree the door was closed and she left to work.

* * *

A good idea she thought. That was turning out one of her worst ones and she had made pretty bad ones through life. The time Emma spent from Boston to Storybrook was like hell. As always she and Neal spent more time discussing than any other thing. But everything just got worst when he decided to make the stereo louder.

She was ready to turn it off but for her relief she was close to reach her destination.

"There! That's the house." She said or more like yelled point out to a white big mansion where two women were out at the porch.

"THERE?!" He was shocked by the place she was pointing out.

"Yeah, _there_."

"Are you hiding something from me?" He said stopping the car in front of the house and his voice was a little louder than it should be.

"Oh I hate to break the news but the title of liar in this car was already taken. I AM JUST LOOKING AT THE OWNER."

He lighted loudly facing her. "YEAH... RIGHT! BECAUSE I MADE ONE MISTAKE EVERYTHING IS ON ME."

"_One_ _mistake_? Seriously?!" She couldn't believe what she just heard. So she opened the door to leave the car but before she was out he started to movie.

If she was already angry now she was on Hades-losing-a-soul level of angry. "You son of a bitch." She said yet in a lower voice. And what came after that was a sequence of several yelled words. "...YOU BETTER BRING MY CAR BACK ON TIME..."

Emma was yet yelling at the car like insane when a hand touched her shoulder and a voice came into her ears. "Hello?"

She didn't even take the time to see who it was. "WHAT?!"

It turned out that the hand belonged to the woman she'd be doing the interview. And the other woman looking at her while she was screaming was Regina's mother. After calming herself down and starting act like a normal person they made the formal presentations. Regina said goodbye, or more like dismissed her mother and they got to the interview.

* * *

The time she spent with the woman was pleasant and Emma felt like Regina was a pretty good applicant. She had a good life. Stability, a good professional career, she was ready to have this baby. Emma knew it.

The interview was already reaching the final and she was ready to leave the woman's house.

"Well... I hope everything goes as expected for me and that you make the best choice, Miss Swan." Regina said politely and standing a hand for the other woman.

Emma shook hands with her.

"I'll do my best. It was nice to meet you."

Regina excused herself and closed the door.

Emma turned getting to the street but she stopped in front of the house looking to find her bug. The car wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed and grabbed her phone to call Neal.

_1 new message_

That was what the display showed.

_Had a problem... Might be late._

"I'll kill you Neal..." She murmured.

She was putting the phone back in her pockets and turning to leave when a body shook with her making Emma drop the phone on the ground.

"Watch out!" She complained and lowered to get the phone.

"You should be the one watching out." A female voice said.

"Look lady, I was minding on my own business when you came out of nowhere. So if anyone should be sorry here, it's not me." Emma said firm and turned to face the woman whom slammed into her.

The woman had an offended expression but she didn't respond and simply entered Regina's house like she owned the place.

"What an asshole..." Emma said to herself with everything on place and ready to leave.

She started walking but then realized she had no clue to where she was going. "The _asshole_ could've helped me with that. Smart move, Emma!"

She was ready to walk straight to nowhere when the yellow bug turned the corner. The blonde waited for the car to stop and when it did she got to the driver's door.

"You're late."

Neal just started to apologize and give the details of how much shit he'd been through like it happened all the time he made something wrong. "I know, I'm sorry I had a problem with the moving out thing and-"

"Do you have any money?" She was losing all of her patience.

"Yeah... I have some."

"Good!" She said and opened the car door. "Get off my car." It was an order. He turned the car off and went out if it. "I expect you to be out of my couch when I come back."

"Emma let me-"

"My keys, please?" She said raising her hand open for him to give what she requested.

He looked at her hand but didn't deliver the keys. "I can get the money, if that's what you want. I can pay you back." She lowered the hand.

He tried but Emma's lie detector beeped so all she did was give him a sarcastic laugh. "No, you can't. And even if you could you should give it to your father."

"He doesn't mean anythi-"

"He's your family now."

"What do you know about families anyway?"

"Nothing." She took the key from his hand and went inside the bug leaving the man alone at the street.

* * *

She was driving around town searching for a place to spend the night. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Storybrook was a small town and that made things easier for her.

She was slowly driving when she saw that place appear. It was so hidden by the trees that if the blonde wasn't really paying attention she'd miss.

_Granny's Bed and Breakfast_

It didn't seem to be an expensive place.

Walking inside she took a look around. It had just the oldest appearance it could have. The first thing she heard was two women's voice coming from somewhere upstairs while they walked down.

"You were out all night, and now you're going out again."

"I should have moved to Boston!"

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern seaboard."

"Excuse me?!" The older woman stopped to face Emma but the other just kept her walk. "I'd like a room."

The young was back and they both had curious glares on their faces now. "Really?!" The older spoke. "Would you like the forest view or the square view?" The woman started to excitedly talk about both views while she got the registration book.

Emma smiled at the politeness of the woman. "The square is fine."

"Now... What's your name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan?!" A third voice said with shock on her back. When the blonde turned to see and brunette with pixie hair was there staring at her with wide eyes.

Emma could swear she had already seen that face but as she couldn't remember she just asked the woman. "Do I know you?"

"Uhmm... No! I don't think so." The brunette said nervously. "Lovely name..." She now gave a nervous smile.

Emma knew she was lying but said nothing about it. "Thanks..."

"Come on, Mary, we're late." The other young brunette said.

"Enjoy your stay." The pixie haired said before leaving.

"Who was that?" Emma asked the older.

"Mary Margaret, she's a teacher at the town school." She answered. It was curious but she could swear she heard that name somewhere. "So, how long will you be staying with us?"

"I'm here only for the night."

"Good!" The other woman said as she grabbed a key and handed to Emma. "Welcome to Storybrook."

* * *

As she did every morning, Regina was walking to the office to start her day at work. It was a lovely sunny morning and her mood was on the clouds. When both these things happened she brought a basket with some apples to eat through the day.

She didn't know why but today she just woke up much lighter.

The woman was almost reaching her destination when a yellow VW bug called her attention. It was the same one that Emma arrived the previous day. Looking at it for a while she decided to reach the vehicle seeking for known woman. She was getting closer when the blonde woman came out of the Diner with a package that she deposited at the passenger seat.

"Miss Swan." The blonde turned to face Regina. "What are you doing here? I thought you had already left."

"Hey..." Emma smiled at the other woman. "I just spent the night."

"I see." She looked for the package inside the car. "Let me guess, burger and fries for the travel?" The blonde nodded, she really didn't seem to care about eating that kind of thing on breakfast. So Regina looked at the basket she was caring and back to the other woman. "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?" Emma nodded saying 'no'. "It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below, and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl, and to this day, I've yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

The blonde looked confused at the woman. "Thanks for the lesson on... Apples." She said unsure.

"I'm sure they are going to suit you during your trip much better than these greasy foods..." Regina spoke giving the other woman the basket.

But Emma didn't take it off her hands. "I'm sorry but I'm not an..."

"...Organic fan." Regina completed. "I know. But you should try it." Emma still hesitated. "You won't regret it, I promise."

It seemed that the woman would not take a 'no' for an answer. "As you insist so much..." She said taking the basket. "Only this time, you're not getting me to eat organics anytime soon." Emma said while depositing the basket at the passenger seat with the Diner's package.

"Do not underestimate me, dear. You've no idea what I'm capable of." Regina winked and left with a winner's smile.

Emma just shook her head and chuckled at the words before she got into her car.

It was time to leave town and go back to Boston jungle. But she already knew that soon she'd be coming back at Storybrook. Emma Swan made many impulsive decisions in her life, and most of them got her into trouble. But this time she just knew that she'd not regret it. Earlier this morning she called the Surrogate Parenting center and canceled all the other interviews. The blonde just knew that even if she met the other applicants, she would still choose Regina in the end for sure. There was something about the woman that she couldn't quiet explain.

The sign that said she was leaving Storybrook came into view.

"I'll come back soon Storybrook." The words came with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: That one was mostly focused on Emma's background. For the next ones we're going to have a bit more of they both and some other characters. I hope you enjoyed it! As always if you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything just send me a review or a PM and I'll also be open to hear you on one of my tumblr pages (frombrtotheworld)! ****Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, sharing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, aside from my crazy mind.**

**A/N: Here's one more up date! It took sometime but it came! I want to say thanks to everyone who's reading this story! I'm loving writing this and I hope you're enjoying as much! Let's get to it!**

* * *

Their appointment was scheduled for ten o'clock sharp. It had passed fifteen minutes from that and Regina was yet to arrive. Emma was starting to get uncomfortable at the doctor's office, it was their last appointment at the clinic but it still pretty awkward being at that place for her. She had already read pretty much all the banners related to pregnancy in the room... Twice. Every now and then her eyes met the receptionist's and they smiled awkwardly at each other. She turned to face the wall clock.

Ten seventeen.

Steps were heard from the hallway that gave access to the officer and when the door was open she saw the brunette finally arrive. Impeccable as always.

"Sorry, I'm late." Regina said as Emma rose from her seat. "I had problems with some company business."

"Hey..." The blonde spoke with a smile that said, "It's okay." She never got a smile back, instead Regina went to speak with the receptionist and they entered the doctor's office right away. Straight to business.

Regina had her full attention on every word the doctor said and Emma was dying of boredom after spending some good minutes talking about how things were going to work and receiving some tips from the man on how to proceed from now on.

Emma was all but calm about the final procedure and Regina didn't let any sight off jitters, though internally she wasn't as calm as she appeared.

After the whole procedure was successfully done they headed to Emma's apartment, the brunette was giving her a ride.

Through the entire path the older woman spoke about everything the blonde should be doing just to make sure. In two weeks Emma would be taking the home test and if everything went okay she'd be going to Storybrook, where the town's doctor would be taking their case.

They had just arrived at Emma's place and a noise was heard when they got to the first floor.

A naughty noise.

A really naughty noise.

Regina frowned at it. Emma was totally ashamed, she didn't know what to do. So she tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry." She said embarrassed. "It must be Roger. He's one of the neighbors." She swallowed and another moan. "He a _very_ active guy."

She made a sign for the brunette to wait till she got back.

Emma knocked two times on the door. "Roger?" She called for the man.

The noises stopped. "_Yeah?!_" A male voice said from the inside. And Regina was astonished with how old it seemed.

"It's Emma. Can you keep it down, please? I have a guest."

"_Sorry, I'll try!_"

"Thanks." She said heading back to where Regina was waiting for her with wide eyes, close to the stairs.

The way till the second floor was made in a compelling silence. When they entered the apartment Emma asked the woman to take a seat at the couch.

"Can I offer you a drink or anything?" She asked trying to be polite.

"Water would be fine."

"Okay."

Regina took a look at the place, it wasn't big but it wasn't too small neither. For her surprise the blonde woman wasn't as messy as she seemed to be. The ornament didn't seem to be anything like the woman and the space didn't care much beside the usual furniture, she couldn't find anything personal.

Emma came back with a glass of water and a bottle of beer but when she arrived in the room Regina was looking at her with an expression that said she was doing something wrong.

Just realizing that the woman's eyes were in the bottle she was holding the blonde came back and got a glass of water for herself.

Regina was very specific in every detail. From how she'd like to be there for every single step of the pregnancy, to how Emma should be starting an exercise routine and develop better eating habits. Of course she repeated for several times the police of no alcohol for now on.

After arranging almost everything both women got in a discussion about Emma having to slow down at work.

"It's not up for discussion. You have to take things a little slower." Regina said trying to make the stubborn woman stay away from stress.

"Regina, I would love to stay home and do nothing but I have to work."

"You work all night everyday and some at the afternoon too, that can cause stress and stress can be an issue for the pregnancy on the next weeks."

"Says who?!" She asked frowning.

"The doctor said." Regina was starting lose some of her patience. "Where were you while he was speaking?"

"Uhmm... There?" Emma said not looking into the other woman's face.

At the way to Emma's apartment it was obvious that the blonde didn't listened to a word the man said and after she walked into the room with a bottle of beer it got even more. "You were not even listening to him."

"And what am I going to do for living? I need to work all the hours to get the money." She tried to change back to their old subject.

"We are not changing the subject." The brunette said demanding for the blonde's attention now. "You _have_ to take this seriously if you're going to do it, Miss Swan."

"I am taking it seriously." Emma tried to sound confident.

"It's not what it looks like." She sighed placing the glass in her hands at the center table. "I need you to be committed to this. I need to _trust_ that you are committed to it."

Emma closed her eyes for some seconds taking a deep breath. She was never good at committing herself to anything but this time she really wanted to make it right. She didn't want to disappoint Regina, that woman deserved this baby so much. And Emma was the one she was counting on for it. So the blonde had nothing more to say other than, "_I am taking it seriously_." With all her confidence.

Regina sighed. "Good." Now felt the like she could trust the blonde. And satisfied with it she went back to the job subject. "I can give you some money-"

"You're not giving me any money before the results come out." Emma stopped the woman's words offended.

"I can _borrow_ you some money... For the food and rent and whatever you need. It's only going to be for two weeks, then you can go back to your normal work routine and pay me or we can discharge it on your first check."

Emma laughed a weak laugh. "It's... It's really nice of you but no, thank you." She declined again.

"Do you at least have somebody to share the finances of this apartment? The..." She hesitated for a moment not wanting to invade the other woman's personal space. "...Boyfriend."

"No boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" She asked not knowing if it was a bad or a good thing that the blonde was now officially single.

"Don't be. He was a jerk."

They shared a moment of silence before the brunette broke it. "So, what is it going to be?"

Emma stared at the other woman. "I can't have your money. And I need the work. I need the money."

"Just tell me you'll take care of yourself, so everything goes okay." Regina had too many deceptions since she decided to have this baby and Emma Swan was her best shot at it right now.

"I'll." The answer was short but truthful.

Regina looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'll be late for a meeting."

"I'll walk you out." Emma said while both of them stood up.

The blonde walked the other woman to the door, when Regina got to the hallway she turned to face the blonde.

"I expect you to consider move to town as soon as the test result comes out."

"You only want me to move there to keep an eye on me and my _good_ foods." They both laughed at the joke.

"That too. And the fact that I'll be able to be there for the entire road. I want to be there. We stated that you'll move there at some point anyway."

Emma thought for a moment. "Can you at least give me some days to think about it?"

"That's not what I want but, for now, it's okay." She said to the woman while standing a hand. "I hope to hear from you soon, Miss Swan."

She waited until Emma nodded and after they shook hands she left.

* * *

It had been a two weeks since the final part of the treatment had been done and Regina called her everyday to remind that she had to make a decision with her tons of reasons for why she should be moving to Storybrook.

By Saturday she arrived in town. It was still missing a couple of days for her to get the final test at the hospital lab and today she'd be taking the home made one. She'd be staying at B&B for a while until she got the test done. Then she would find a place.

Emma was walking her way to the drugstore when she saw a familiar face.

"Hi." She said to the woman that seemed to be expecting for someone in front of an office building.

"Hello." The older woman responded with her always formal behavior.

"Cora, right?" She asked trying to be friendly.

But all she got from the woman was, "You shouldn't call me by my birth name, we have no such intimacy."

Emma got that she and Cora were not getting anywhere near a civil conversation so she started to walk and said, "Okay, I'll continue calling you old lady then."

* * *

Regina had just got home from one more exhausting meeting, things were not as calm as she predicted they'd be. The brunette woman just wanted a cup of her worm decaf and relax a little.

The door to the house was open and the older woman entered the kitchen like she owned the place.

"I don't like her." Cora said entering her daughter's kitchen.

Regina rolled her eyes with the words. "Who mother?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

Regina had just served a cup of coffee to herself and was about to drink but before it made to her mouth Cora simply got it off her hands. "The woman you rented to have your baby."

Regina only sighed in frustration. And went to get another one for herself, she was already used to her mother doing this. "Surrogate mother." She corrected the woman. "Why do you keep saying I rented her?"

"Didn't you?" Cora asked before drinking a sip of the worm liquid.

"Only _technically_." Regina said heading to the study with her own cup of coffee. "You dislike quiet an amount of people, mother. I can count the ones you _actually_ like with a hand."

"That's not true." The older woman defended herself, or more like tried to, as Regina turned to look at her with an obvious disbelief face. "Okay maybe it is a little true. But it doesn't matter how many people I like or not, only that I don't like _this_ one."

"Mother, you're only reacting like this because she called you _old_ _lady_, which you _are_." They both sat on the couch.

"I'm _not_ an old lady. Old ladies don't have the routine I do." She made her point.

And Regina laughed on the words. "What would that include? Water your plants?"

"I go for a run every morning, I do plenty of exercises. I am a very active woman."

"Right. You're right." The younger brunette said not wanting to start an argument about it.

"Yes, I am. You can ask the widow Lucas to prove that old ladies don't have such routine. I even own a computer."

"The widow Lucas doesn't have time to go on runs, she has to do a thing called work. And you don't even know how to turn a computer on."

"I would if I already had a grandchild who could teach me so I wouldn't be so lost with it." Cora spoke looking anywhere but her daughter's face.

"We already discussed this and I said I'm working on it." Regina deposited her cup on the center table and turned to face her mother. "If I had said that I didn't want Miss Swan to be having the baby your grandchild dream would only take longer to come true." Cora sighed for not having an argument against that. "See?! She's not that bad now, is she?"

The other woman said 'no' with her head. Took the last sip of her coffee. And said, "I still don't like her."

Regina's phone rang into her purse that laid on the table. She got it and looked at the display. Emma Swan was calling her. She automatically got apprehensive.

"Miss Swan? Is everything alright?" She asked quickly but with some control over her apprehension.

Cora didn't know what had happened but when she looked at her daughter she saw tears coming into her face.

"Thank you." Even being obviously emotional Regina managed to say the words in her controlled voice. After hanging up she didn't say or did anything just stood there look at nowhere while more tear were dropped from her eyes.

Cora was concerned, she had never seen her daughter that much emotional before. "What was it, Regina?" She said coming closer.

She whispered something but the older woman didn't quite comprehend. "What?"

Regina took a deep breath and cleaned her face. "Positive."

The word brought a smile into Cora's face. "Positive?" Regina nodded. "God bless that Emma Swan!" She said happily hugging her daughter.

* * *

"I hate needles." Emma said while they were waiting for the nurse to take make the lab test.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I would never take you by a coward, Miss Swan."

"It's not cowardice when it comes to needles and flying things that I can't catch." The blonde defended herself.

"Whatever, dear."

The nurse entered the room at that moment, she saluted both women and went to get the equipment to do the test.

When she came back Emma started to sweat out of nervousness.

"It will be only a prick."

If the nurse thought that was going to make the blonde relax she was wrong, only a prick was never only a prick. So that made Emma even more apprehensive. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

"Coward." Regina stated making the blonde open her eyes.

Which was a bad idea. When she opened her eyes the nurse was about to put the needle in her arm. She looked desperate to the thing trying not to move from fear.

* * *

"Stop calling me coward."

"Oh, no you're not a coward. You're a white knight, ready to come and rescue all of the people." Regina said sarcastically mocking her. "It's a shame the villain has a needle."

Emma was just about to make a point when the brunette's phone rang and she excused herself to get it.

It wasn't the first time it happened. Actually she spent most of the time while they were waiting for the results and their first appointment with the doctor on it. Business, she said.

After more five minutes giving orders, a thing she was without a doubt good at, Regina came back to where the blonde was sitting.

"Duty's calling?" Emma tried to joke.

"I'm sorry, it should be my day off but..."

"It's okay if you have to leave."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked showing a bit of concern.

"Yeah. It's nothing I can't handle." The woman still hesitated. "I'll pay attention at every word he says."

She sighed. "Okay then. Anything you need just call me."

"Okay." Emma said.

She watched the woman leave through the hallway and didn't even hear the man calling her name.

"Miss Swan."

She turned to face him. "Hi."

"Hi." He stood a hand for her to shake and started to lead the way to the office.

After stating that everything was going as planned, that she was indeed pregnant, he gave her some explanations about their next appointments and the changes she'd be going through in a while.

They were ready to over the consult and heading to the door when the blonde said, "Can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

It was late at night and Regina was just about to enter her home when she saw an envelope at the floor in front of the door. She took it at her hands and looked around searching for someone who could possibly have left it at her door but she found nobody.

She looked at the thing to see if there was anything wrote but it was clean. She opened it and what she saw brought the first smile after she left the hospital to her face. She turned the picture around and saw a note.

_They said it's very little yet (like microscopic little) and that the scan wouldn't get it. But I insisted so much that they agreed to make it. I'm sorry you had to leave, maybe next time?_

_E.S._

* * *

**A/N: Well, sweet Emma is on! And so is frightened Emma! Aaaaaaand she's pregnant, with Regina's baby! Next one might not be up till Sunday or Monday but I'll try to be earlier if college let me. So if you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything really just send me a review or a PM! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, sharing it! See y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT.**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness... It took me longer then I thought but here it is...**

* * *

She woke up in a foreign bed, as always it took her a while to recognize the place. It was her second week living at Storybrook and she wasn't able to find neither a job nor a place to stay.

After a shower she was heading down. At the reception of B&B she found Granny and Ruby having a discussion, like always. The widow announced she was leaving to open the diner, and Ruby sighed after the front door was closed. Or more like slammed.

"Good morning." Emma spoke making the woman turn to face her.

Ruby murmured something that Emma couldn't understand before saying, "Morning." Her voice cared a bunch of annoyance. "Can I help you with something?" She tried to be polite but she was far from that.

"I kind of needed to ask you something..." Emma not so sure about it anymore. "...But it can wait."

Ruby closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then tried to give the blonde a sincere smile. "I'm sorry for that, I shouldn't take it out on you. Let's just start over, okay?"

Emma nodded once. "I'm looking for a job-"

"Oh, we're not hiring." The brunette said cutting the blonde.

"Yeah... I know. I was actually going to ask if you don't know of anyone in need of an employee, do you?"

Ruby took some time to think if she knew any news about that but for quite a while they hadn't any job openings in town. "I'm sorry, there's been nothing for a while." Emma sighed. What she had to do to get a job in this town? It was nearly impossible that nobody needed an employee. "...If I hear anything I'll let you know."

The blonde gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Kathryn and Regina were at the Diner enjoying their free time. It was a Saturday and the brunette didn't have to work all day.

"When will I meet her?" Kathryn asked anxiously.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Soon." She always said that, her friend was getting tired of the answer. "I promise."

"She's in town for a while and I haven't even seen her yet..." Kathryn complained. "...Even Cora met her."

"How do you know that?" Regina said in a fake wonder.

The other woman tried to avoid the question but her friend didn't let it go easily. "She told me when I walked into to her at the office one of those days... She said she didn't like the girl."

"I should have known..." She whispered to herself. "My mother doesn't like almost anyone."

"That's where you got it fr-" Kathryn mocked. But Regina gave her a look and she stop in the middle of the sentence.

She was about to say something when a certain blonde in a leather jacket entered the place making her roll her eyes.

Emma was coming back from one of her unsuccessful searches, she went straight to the counter where Ruby was working.

A man was sitting two stools from her waiting for his request. As soon as the woman gave it to him, he paid and got up to leave not even waiting for his change, when he turned after getting up from his seat, he looked to Emma with a smile, a weird glare and a nod before leaving.

"Hey..." The waitress said when she saw the frowning on the blonde's face.

Emma turned to face the woman. "Who was that man?" She asked pointing at the doors direction.

"Mr. Gold. The owner." She told the blonde while placing the money at the cash register.

"He owns this place?"

"He owns half this city." The woman answered like it was nothing. Emma was astonished. "Don't be surprise... He's also the mayor." The waitress got closer to the blonde and whispered, "Rumor has it that Regina Mills will be his successor for the next election." Now Emma was even more surprise. She had no idea that Regina was up to politics. She'd have to ask the woman latter.

The door bell was heard again and this time Mary Margaret came in. She looked at the table where Regina and Kathryn were sitting with something close to concern before heading to the counter. Ruby scowled and things got a bit intense. None of the woman said anything to each other, as Ruby knew that Mary was there to catch her afternoon coffee as she did every Saturday, the waitress handed it to the pixie haired woman and got the money from her hand. Once again, the teacher gave a quick glare at Regina and Kathryn before leaving.

Ruby was gone to attend a costumer and Emma stood there with her thoughts alone, she was so focused in it that she didn't see when the other woman placed a cup of cocoa in front of her. "There you go..."

Emma looked at the cup confused. "I didn't order that."

"Yeah I know... Someone else did..." The waitress said looking behind the blonde.

When she turned to look for the person she saw no other then the lady that walked into her on her first day passing by the little town and entered Regina's house. Emma gave a disbelief smile and went at the direction of the table where the unknown blonde and Regina were sitting.

"Hello, ladies." She said with both a fake smile and a fake politeness.

"What do you want?" Kathryn was fast to ask.

"I see you decided to apologize." Emma spoke while placing the cocoa at the table. "Look, it was a nice gesture but is a little too late for that so no, thanks."

The other blonde laughed sarcastically. "You really can't handle yourself, can you?" The other blonde smiled. "I didn't send you anything." She clarified.

Regina, which until now was in silence not really understanding the situation, decided to speak. "What's happening here?" None of the women answered. "Miss Swan?"

"If you didn't, who did then?"

"I did." A guy with a strange accent said from the other booth beside them.

Emma didn't understand at first, she didn't even know that man. "_You_ did?" He nodded. "And who are you?"

He got up from his seat. "The name's Graham. I'm the sheriff." Graham stood a hand for the blonde. She hesitated for a moment but shook it. "Care to go for a walk?"

"Uhmmm... Sure." She said uncertainly.

Regina and Kathryn were left alone, after a moment of silence trying to understand what just happened they decided to speak.

"You know her?" They said on the same time.

Regina made a sign to the other woman to talk first. "She's the rude woman that slammed into me the other day when I was going to your house." She said and waited for the other woman to speak.

"She's the woman who's going to have my baby."

They shared another silent moment.

"Was him flirting with her?" Regina said quietly, only for herself to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma and Graham were walking on the streets. It wasn't a sunny afternoon but the weather was pleasant. When the blonde saw where they were heading to she stopped the walk.

"So..." The blonde spoke suspicious. "What do you want?"

"I heard you need a job." He said.

"You heard right."

"I might have a job for you. Let's go inside." She said leading the way.

After entering the small station, she turned to face the sheriff. The man went to get something at his drawers. Finding it he approached her.

"What kind of job is this?"

"I need a deputy."

"A _deputy_?! _Me_?!" She said almost laughing.

"Kind of... Why not?" He asked seriously. "It's actually for some office paperwork..." He pointed to a big filing cabinet. "I need to get these into a computer. We can try for a week... See if you can handle..." She still hesitated. "You'll only helping out of the office when strictly necessary... It shouldn't be any hard."

She thought for a last moment before saying, "Okay..."

"You can start on Monday. I only need you to do a couple of things." He spoke picking up some papers from his desk. "I'll need you to fill these..." Then her turned and pointed to a uniform hanging at a corner. "And wear that..."

Emma couldn't believe. "I'm not even leaving the office, why should I wear that thing?"

"Technically... You're going to be a local authority."

There was no way she was wearing _that_ thing. "A tie? You know, you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" He mocked her.

* * *

It was late at night and Regina was in front of the door to Emma's room. She knocked and waited for the blonde to get it.

When she opened the door Emma was surprised to see the brunette there.

"Hi."

"Hello, Miss Swan-"

"Emma." She corrected the woman. For a while now Emma always tried to make the woman start to call her by her first name but the brunette never did it until she was corrected.

"...Emma." She corrected herself. "I just wanted to apologize about Kathryn. She's a little impulsive sometimes."

Emma didn't know anyone with that name so she frowned asking, "Who's Kathryn?"

"The woman you had an argument with at the diner not too long ago." Regina explained.

"Oh... Didn't know her name." She never had the time to ask or catch it. "You don't have to apologize, _she_ has."

"She won't." The older woman stated knowing her friend very well.

"I'm patient." Emma said smiling.

She knew that nothing would change her mind so she let go of Emma and her stubbornness.

"Can I ask you what the sheriff wanted?"

Emma gave her a bright smile. "He gave me a job." She said excitedly.

"As what?" Regina wanted to know.

"Deputy. Kind of."

"_What_?!" She was in shock. How could Emma accept to work as deputy? She was pregnant. With her child.

"I'll be the deputy. That's what he named me." The blonde made it clear.

"No, you're not." Regina said firmly.

"What?!"

"You're pregnant, Emma, you can't go around playing a cop."

"Okay..." She laughed nervously. "I- I'm not leaving that job. I'll not even be on the str-"

But Regina insisted. "I can get you another one-"

There she was again with her offers, Emma didn't even let her finish to say, "I'm _not _leaving the job. Forget it!"

"You _are_." The brunette said like it was an order.

"Look Regina, I find it really nice of you to be concerned and all but you don't get to boss me around. I'm not even one of your employees." She said making a point. "You don't own me."

"Well, Miss Swan, I own the baby."

With that Emma didn't even think of what she was about to do, the blonde slammed the door at Regina's face.

"Unbelievable..." She murmured from the inside.

"I can't believe this just happened..." Regina whispered from the outside.

* * *

Emma was avoiding any kind of conversations with her, so the brunette never knew that she was only working at the office.

The blonde was in the job for a while but she didn't tell the sheriff about being pregnant. As no sign of it was shown she just kept working and when it came to be necessary to have the man aware of the situation she'd tell him.

A few days ago the nausea started and together with it some subtle changes at her humor too.

She was sleeping when the sound of someone knocking on her door woke her up. She was still sleepy and didn't even realize how she was dressed, she only went to open the door.

Regina didn't say a word about the woman being in her panties, she used all of her self control not to show that she noticed it. But the blonde was quickly uncomfortable to be seeing in it.

"Good morning." The brunette was the first to speak.

"Look, if came to ask me to leave my work again you're wasting your time." She was fast to say the words.

It was early in the morning and she was already stressed. Before Regina could say anything the nausea took over the blonde and she lost her balance for a brief moment leaning on doorstep.

The brunette was fast to offer a hand to the other woman but it was quickly refused. "I'm fin-" Emma didn't even fish the sentence. She felt the sickness and ran into the bathroom with Regina right behind her.

The older woman stopped when she saw the blonde starting to throw up. She looked outside the room taking a deep breath and then turned to the woman going to help her.

This time Emma accepted her help.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." Regina said firmly.

After flushing and washing her mouth and face Emma sighed and turned to gaze Regina. "I'm fine, it's just nausea. It's normal, happens to all pregnant people."

Regina wasn't much convinced but before she could say anything Emma asked, "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that we have another appointment scheduled in two weeks and to see how you were doing." She faced the floor for a moment before looking the blonde in the eyes. "You didn't call me yesterday..."

"I was busy at work." Emma said leaving the bathroom.

Regina only turned but never left the doorstep.

"Does the sheriff know?"

"No."

"When are you telling him?"

Emma sat at the bed with her arms crossed. "Soon."

"If you need-"

"I know. I'll let you know." She spoke cutting the other woman.

"Okay, then."

With that Regina left the room and Emma just stayed sit for a moment with her thoughts.

* * *

"Sheriff, may I have a word with you?" Regina entered the station like she owned the place. When the man turned to face her she was already a few steps away from him and with an unsatisfied glare coming at his direction.

"Miss Mills." He said while getting up from his desk. "Of course. How can I help you?"

"I want you to fire her." She had a demanding tone.

"Who?"

"Miss Swan. I want you to fire her, she can't work here."

"Why not?"

She didn't want to tell anyone yet, but the man wasn't making it any easy on her, she just told him the truth and as sooner or later everyone would know it anyway she just went on with it. "What I'm about to tell you is a very personal thing, and I hope you're discreet to say the least." She waited for his him to agree and when he did she went on. "Miss Swan is pregnant, it's her early days of gestation yet so we can't see it. And that's why I need you to discharge her."

"And how is it a personal thing of yours?" He asked not able to make a connection.

"Because she's having my baby." She walked couple of steps in his direction. "Just remember, Graham, I made you sheriff as a favor. I expect you to return that favor now." She turned to leave after making her point.

"She's only doing my files."

Regina stopped before she could reach the door.

"You should talk to her."

* * *

Emma had just finished to dress up and was ready to leave her room when the knocks were heard at her door.

"Please do not be Regina..."

She went to open it and found the widow Lucas on the other side. The blonde stopped at the doorstep waiting for the older woman to speak.

"...This is embarrassing." She tried to find kinder words but there was no way to say what she had to kindly. "You'll have to leave."

"Wha- Why?" Emma didn't quite understand what she had done wrong.

The other woman handed her the newspaper while explaining. "I'm afraid we have a no felons rule... It's a city ordinance."

Emma looked through the paper and she couldn't believe what she saw.

She sighed.

"You can gather your things but I'll need the room key back."

Emma handed the keys to the woman.

* * *

Regina was at her office waiting for her first reunion to start.

This time wasn't a business one.

Suddenly the door to her room was opened and a blonde angry woman came in with her secretary, who was trying to make Emma stop.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Mills." She apologized for letting the woman in.

"It's okay, you can go." She dismissed the secretary and turned to face Emma. "I take you read the newspaper today."

"What the hell is this, Regina?" She said demanding for an explanation.

"I'll handle it, Miss Swan, they-"

"Don't gimme that crap! They have my whole life in this damn thing. I want an explanation." She said firmly.

"I don't know what happened but I'm working on it right now." Emma let go off a sarcastic laugh. "Look, this isn't good for me neither so the only thing I can do is ask you to trust me. Can you trust me?"

For the first time since she met Regina, Emma doubted if she should or not trust the woman. It was hard but after giving it some thought she just nodded taking a deep breath.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Came in." Regina said.

The secretary was back. "Mr. Glass is here."

"Send him in after Miss Swan leaves." She said and the woman went out of the room.

Regina got up from her chair and walked at Emma's direction. "He is the chief editor of the city newspaper, I requested his presence right away after I saw it." She explained. "I know this will be hard for you to take but I can deal better with him on my own."

Emma didn't want to leave. "I have a right to-"

"I know you do, but I'm _asking_ you to leave because it'll be best if I'm alone with this man. You already are too much tense and it's not good for you or your health."

Emma thought for a moment before saying, "You better make this worth." And after the words were said she left.

Right after a man entered the room and Regina was back to her chair.

"You're late."

The man sat at a chair on the other side of her table. "I'm sorry. I was not prepared to be here by this ear-"

"I would love to sit here and enjoy your tale but I have no time for this." She showed him the last edition of _The Mirror_. "Care to explain, Mr. Glass?"

The man smiled proudly. "Oh, that's our new format. A bit aggressive but I like it, did you like it? It's one of my better hatchet jobs."

Regina couldn't believe what that man was telling her _and_ with such pride. "Are you an idiot? You just made my private life public for everyone in this town to see and you're seriously asking me if I _like_ it?" Her voice was dangerous. "Well, I _hated_ it Mr. Glass. I really _hope_ you can make note on your next edition to rectify this total fiasco of a newspaper." He nodded nervously getting up from his chair. "I didn't say you could leave." She said firmly and he sat and swallowed. "You should take whatever you have there away from the sheriff's office." His eyes went wide now. "How do I know, right? Just... Don't underestimate me. If you want to keep your work you better fix this mess." That was the only thing she said. "You may leave now."

The man quickly got up from his seat and excused himself.

* * *

Emma had just come in the station. Graham was already there, and he seemed to be waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey..." She said not so sure of how to deal with her boss finding out about her situation by the newspaper.

"You're pregnant." He said getting up from his desk and walking towards her.

She tried to explain, "I was going to tell you about that... But… Things just..." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "...It's complicated."

"And you have criminal record."

"You've got to be kidding me." She murmured.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to discharge you after all."

"Okay..." She spoke with dismay.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

He was desperate. Didn't know what to do. After finding himself into his total mess David was desperate and he needed help. Too bad that the only one who could help him was the one who disapproved all of his actions. But as he had to try the man went to Granny's diner looking for Ruby.

"Hey... Uhmm... I know you don't like any of this but I need to ask you a favor." He waited for the waitress to say something, anything really, but she never said a word so he kept speaking. "Can you give Miss Blanchard this?" He handed her an envelope.

Ruby, who was not even looking at his face until now raised her head to face the man. "Miss Blanchard?!" She laughed sarcastically. "You're really unique, David. How can you call Mary by that with such faked respect?"

"I respect her." He defended himself.

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't be fooling her around."

"I'm not fooling her around, I _like_ her, I really do I just-"

"I don't like you. But that's not only why I'm not doing any favors to you." She said and left to attend a client.

Defeated David left the place but as soon as he got to the street a female voice came into his ears.

"Hey!"

When he turned to see it was a blonde. He didn't know her officially but he saw her face at the newspaper the previous day together with a whole detailed description of her life.

"I can help you." She said, he didn't understand. "I can take it to her. You just need to tell me where to go." She said pointing the envelope in his hand.

"I don't even know you." He was confused not knowing if she should or not trust her.

"I know her. I'm an... Old friend of hers." He was still uncertain. "You can trust me."

David didn't have anyone else to help and though he didn't know this woman he needed to take it to Mary Margaret. "Just... Tell her I'm sorry?" He said handing her the thing.

She got it from his hands. "Okay, I'll tell her that..." She pointed to him waiting for the man to tell his name.

"David."

"...David said he's sorry."

* * *

After having the direction to where the teacher lived she entered the building and waited on the hallway after knocking on the door.

Mary's eyes were wide when she saw who was at her door.

"Hi..."

Emma smiled. "Hello, Blanchard."

The pixie haired woman looked concerned.

Emma tried to calm her down. "It's okay... I just came to give you that." She said handing the envelope to a confused Mary Margaret. "A guy... David... He said he's sorry."

"Oh..." The teacher understood right away what it was. "Thank you."

Emma nervously hesitated to leave, she gave one of her worst smiles before turning to go away.

"You look like you need to talk."

The words made the blonde stop and face MM. "I'm not sure if you'll be pleased to hear it... I'll probably end up crying my hormones out."

Mary Margaret looked at the woman before her and didn't hesitate to give her space to go into her apartment. "Came in."

As soon as they came inside the teacher asked Emma to sit down at the kitchen table while she went to get some hot cocoa and cookies for them. After serving it she too sat down.

Emma sipped her cup and what she tasted made her curious. "Cinnamon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked." Mary said concerned.

"I kept that habit too." The blonde said with a sincere smile.

And the teacher was concerned again. "So you remembered?"

The woman nodded. "I knew that I had met you already but I couldn't remember from where... Then when I heard your last name it all just linked."

Mary laughed a bit nervous. "I heard they send you to one of those youth detention center..."

"Yeah... He was a _decent _guy, so... Couldn't do much about it."

"You were innocent."

Emma didn't feel comfortable with the theme.

And Mary Margaret got it, so she changed the subject.

"Are you really pregnant with Regina's baby?"

Emma sipped her drink before answering. "Yeah... We're in one of these surrogate parenting programs."

"How does it work?" Mary asked with interest.

"Well..." Emma thought for a moment before replying. "I signed myself for it. After they analyzed my petition they called me saying I was in, I did an interview with the possible mothers and after I chose Regina we started this in vitro thing. So now I have her egg and a donor's sperm growing inside me."

After that sentence Emma's facial expression changed completely. She hadn't spoken these words yet. She knew she was pregnant but now it was like everything just came to realization.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." She wasn't really fine but she also didn't want to bother anyone with her problems.

After they spent a while talking Emma decided it was time to go.

"It was nice seeing you again but I'm leaving town tomorrow and I have a couple of things to do early, so... I gotta go."

"You're leaving?!"

The blonde nodded. "Things just didn't turn out to be good for me... No job, no place to stay. So I better just go back to Boston."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's for the best." Emma started to walk to the door.

"Uhmmm... Wait." The blonde looked at the other woman. "I... I saw you at your car..." Emma didn't quite understand what she was talking about. "...You've been sleeping there."

Emma realized what the teacher was talking about now. "I've slept in worst places..."

"You know, I don't have much but you can use my couch."

"Oh, thanks but... I'm not really the roommate type." She quickly declined the invitation.

"It's only for the night... As you'll be leaving tomorrow anyways."

Emma thought about the offer for a moment and ended up accepting it, it was only one night. Couldn't be that bad.

"Okay then... Only for the night."

* * *

As soon as she finished her day at the office Regina went to see Emma at B&B but for her surprise the blonde wasn't sleeping there for the last couple of days. After leaving she had no idea where to find her, she tried to call but the phone was never answered. She had gave up and was starting to head to her house.

In the next morning Regina went out earlier to search for the woman. Walking by the streets she saw the yellow bug and approached the vehicle. By the passenger window she saw Emma Swan inside sitting at the driver's seat, reading the newspaper with donuts and coffee by her side.

The brunette sighed and opened the door taking the donuts and the coffee out of the way so she could sit there.

Emma was distracted and it was nearly a shock when she saw someone entering the car and she was already thinking how she'd react to the strager when she recognized the woman.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me?!" She said recovering from the moment.

"With your eating habits I think I'll not be able to do any damages." The woman said like she just did something completely normal. She looked around the car and made a face. "It's not as terrible as thought from the inside."

Emma put the paper down and turned to Regina. "What do you want?" She spoke with no much patience.

"Where are you sleeping?" Regina was direct.

"What?" Emma tried to pretend she didn't know anything.

"Well, since the widow Lucas told me you're not allowed to sleep there anymore... I was just curious."

Emma swallowed. She thought about lying but went with the truth. "I slept at the bug for a couple of days and then Mary Margaret offered her couch for one night."

"You what?" Regina said quickly facing Emma with a disbelief glare.

Emma made a face and closed her eyes. "I slept at Mary's couch for the night?" When she opened her, the blonde could swear that eyes the pair of brown eyes coming at her direction could kill. "It's not a big deal, I'll be going back to Boston where I have a bed to spent the night from now on..." She tried to make a point.

Regina was ready for an argument but the last sentence she heard were so unexpected that she let it go for now. "You're going to Boston?"

"Yeah... I was about to go tell you that. It just-"

"Why?"

"I don't have a job, I don't have a place to stay..."

"He discharged her..." She murmured to herself but Emma didn't understand it. "What happened to the job?"

Emma swallowed, she didn't know how to tell Regina the reasons they took her away. She knew the woman might have read it but it wasn't the same to say it out loud to her. "Something about that newspaper... I don't really want to talk about it." Emma looked ahead taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving soon, I was just waiting to tell you that and say goodbye."

Regina didn't know how to react to this. Emma Swan was something quiet unexpected in her life, that woman was out of her reach. She tried to keep the handle over the situations. She might be trying too hard to control everything, to keep her perfect integrity, and the fear of someone, anyone, messing with it was huge.

She couldn't believe but to keep Emma Swan close she was willing to give in. "You don't have to leave." She finally spoke.

"I do... I said I don't-"

"I spoke with Grah- the sheriff." She corrected herself before calling the man by his first name. "He told me what you were working at."

"Oh..."

"I can ask him to give you the job back. And you can work from... Home."

Regina waited nervous for the blondes replay.

It took a while for her to analyze all the words but on stuck at her head.

"Home?" She said confused and laughed weakly. "Where's home?" She tuned to look Regina with a half smile.

"You can live with me... I have a spear bedroom. And a study, so you can work from there." The brunette explained.

"Are you asking me to move in?" Emma made the question frowning.

"If you want to..."

Regina didn't wait for the answer she opened the door to leave the car and said, "I'll be waiting for your decision."

* * *

She was already in bed when the doorbell sounded. She got up and looked at the window but she didn't see anyone. Regina was almost turning to go down stairs when the yellow bug came into sight, and a smile got to her mouth. It seemed like she had done something right concerning Emma Swan.

With a smile she went down to answer her door. "I'm coming!" She cried from the stairs.

When she faced the closed door she took a deep breath before opening it.

Emma was staring at the floor. "Hey... About that spare room..." She raised her head to face the other woman.

Regina smiled and made some space so the blonde could come in.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. This was the longest chapters I've ever wrote and I thought about cutting it off but I wanted it to finish where it did. I hope you are enjoying it. Thanks for reading this. And any thoughts, suggestions, anything really just send me a review or a PM! I see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from OUAT.**

**A/N: Well we're back! I was planing to post it earlier but things got a little hardcore at college... The important thing is that it is here now!**

* * *

It was a glorious sunny morning and Cora was about to enter her daughter's house when the blonde came out of the front door with what seemed to be a garbage bag whistling.

At the time she saw the woman Emma gave her a bright smile. "Morning, old lady!" She said greeting the woman and proceeding with the bag.

Regina was inside almost ready to start having her breakfast, her mood wasn't the best this morning. Her mother entered the house after slamming the front door. She set her plate at the counter and both her hands lowering her head taking a deep breath. When she raised her head the older woman was walking inside the kitchen with a pissed expression.

"What is your problem with gently closing the damn doors, mother?"

Cora didn't answer the question, instead she asked about the blonde. "What is that woman doing here so early?" She said crossing her arms and waiting for her daughter to explain.

Regina gave an unsatisfied smile. "I hired her to take the garbage out." Now Cora was even more pissed but before she could say anything Regina spoke, "She's living here."

"She's what?" She was shocked at her daughter's words.

Regina rolled her eyes knowing that something unpleasant would come out of this, as if her morning wasn't bad enough. "She's living here." The words were slowly spoken for the other woman to miss the point.

"How can you let her live her? Regina, you barely know this woman... What if she's dangerous and..."

The headache was there but her appetite was all gone. With a hand on her forehead she started to walk to the study and the older woman was right behind her talking nonstop.

Before they could reach the room Emma came back inside and they both stopped on the hallway looking at the blonde with matching angry expressions. The blonde had no idea what was going on so she headed to the kitchen for her breakfast after giggling nervously.

And now mother and daughter proceeded to the study in silence. When they both entered the place Cora started to speak.

"I really think this isn't a good idea."

Regina who was looking for some documents she had to return to the office stopped to face her mother.

"Look, mother, it was this or she leaving town... Yes, I did invite her to live here and no she's not going anywhere for some long seven months at least. If that's all could you please leave so I can find my papers and go to work?!"

Cora didn't answered she went right out of the room with loud footsteps. And the door was slammed again.

Emma was just coming back from the kitchen when she saw the older woman leave. "Old lady's not happy today..." She murmured to herself and kept walking to where Regina was.

When she reached the door of the study it was open. Inside Regina was madly looking at all over to find something.

She knocked to call the brunette's attention but the woman he mumbled something and kept searching without even looking at her.

Seeing that she'd not get any attention after the unsuccessful knock Emma tried speaking. "Regina?!" She stopped for a second looking to Emma. "Is there some of these apples of yours somewhere inside?"

"Oh I don't know, go and check it out for yourself." Regina responded exasperated.

That was weird, the brunette always went to grab the organic 'bad' food when Emma said she wanted to try some.

The phone started to ring and the brunette went to answer it. Emma heard her saying something about documents and that she wasn't finding the blue case, when looking to the couch Emma saw something blue.

The phone was off now and she kept looking for the documents.

"Are you getting your period?" She said making fun of the brunette.

"No!"

Emma giggled at the reply. "It's funny 'cause you get periods and I won't be getting for a while... So I can mock you out on that."

That was when a very dangerous and mortal glare came to Emma's direction. "I get my period and you get your hormones which are much worst. So I suggest you stop mocking me out because soon you're going to be crying over the air you breathe."

The blonde didn't know why but instead of making a joke and leaving she just felt like crying. So she made a face, a really bad face. Emma couldn't control and soon she was weeping and tears were everywhere at her face.

Regina closed her eyes damning herself for making the woman cry. She knew that Emma was a bit sensitive with thing lately.

"I- I sorry. I dint mean to-"

She didn't let the woman finish, instead she started to try to say something.

"That's..." A sob "...Problem..." Another sob. "...You..."

Regina got closer to the woman and hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder making Emma look at her. "I sorry, can you please forgive me?" She tried to give a firm smile at the end.

Emma cleaned her face calming herself down. "Your files are there." She said pointing to the couch with a hint of cry in her voice and left the room.

* * *

She was walking on the main street heading to the diner, it was late afternoon and she needed to eat something. As Regina had a rule about no mess in her kitchen and she didn't really know how to prepare any of the things on her disposal anyways... She just went to Granny's to eat something.

Ruby was alone attending today. There were only a couple of costumers by now so she was just sitting at one of the empty tables close to the door.

"Hey..." Emma said making the waitress face her.

"Hi." She answered with a smile.

Emma pointed to the chair across from her saying, "May I?"

Ruby nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Bring me a burger with extra fries and I'll love you forever."

The brunette giggled. "Isn't it one of Regina's rules junk weekends only?"

"I need it, Ruby." Emma said with a pleading voice.

The waitress shook her head getting up from the table and heading to the kitchen.

While she was out Mary Margaret came in. The pixie haired brunette went to where Emma was sitting by herself.

When the blonde saw someone approaching her table she turned to look and when she saw Mary she gave the other woman a smile getting a bigger one back from her.

"...Someone's happy..." She said wondering.

After Emma made a sign for her to seat the teacher pulled a chair beside the other woman and sat with her.

They stayed there talking for a few minutes until Ruby came by with Emma's request, making the woman's face bright in happiness to see the food.

"Hi." Mary said in a happy tone.

"I didn't know were here, I'll bring your coff-"

"No!" Ruby was confused. "I'm not staying much longer, I just came to talk to you. If you have time that is. Do you?" The said all the words quickly.

The brunette waitress was a bit suspect yet but she slowly nodded and they both excused themselves and went through the back door. Emma didn't even care, all she wanted right on that moment was in front of her and smelled perfectly.

She was almost finished with her meal when she saw Mary Margaret running out of the diner and Ruby at the opposite side of the place looking furious.

Emma was about to get up and go speak with the waitress but her phone started to ring. When she looked at the display it was the sheriff, he wanted her help because he couldn't find some papers and as she was the last to see those and he claimed to have looked every possible place she just agreed to pass by. Before leaving she asked if Ruby was okay but as the brunette said she'd be fine Emma went out.

* * *

The place was a complete mess with papers everywhere. Emma was astonished to find the man between the papers.

"What the fuck is this?!" She said with wide eyes.

Graham let go of his papers and looked at the blonde. "I couldn't find it so I might have made a little mess..."

The blonde opened her arms point to the whole place. "A _little_ mess?! Really?!"

He sighed. "Where is it?"

She walked to the table where she used to do her work and opened a drawer taking a file folder out and handing to him. "You looked _everywhere_..."

He took the files from her hands. "I did." Graham said embarrassed.

"I see..."

"I... I'm sorry about the job."

"You already said that. It doesn't change anything."

He crossed his arms saying, "Regina's trying to get the mayor to make an exception."

"I know."

"I was actually surprised... She doesn't change her mind easily."

Emma was now much interested in what the man was speaking to her. "She what?"

Seeing that Emma didn't know about anything he tried to change the subject. "Well, I just hope you get it back."

"No, no, no. You said she changed her mind, why?" Emma was getting any bullshit for today. The blonde knew she was not the one to tell him about Regina not approving the job and she doubt that the brunette herself did it. She'd ask the sheriff until the man told her what he was talking about.

Graham was about to say something but someone entered the station and made he look at the door before speaking anything. He swallowed. "I have nothing to say."

Emma turned around and she saw the brunette there staring at the man.

She turned back. "You are lying." She knew well when people lied and that man wasn't telling the true for sure. "Graham, why did Regina change her mind?" He didn't answer. She turned to the brunette, whom was looking at him like she was trying to figure what was happening. "He says that you changed your mind about me working here. How does he know that?"

Regina didn't know what to say. She could lie but Emma wouldn't buy it and if she said the truth the woman would be pissed at her again.

"I want an answer. Now." She said firm.

Regina hesitated before speaking. "I told him to-" She took a deep breath. "I told him to fire you." Emma now was angry. "But it was before I knew what you were working at." The brunette was fast to complement her sentence before the other woman did anything.

Emma stormed out of the station and after giving Graham a glare the woman went after her.

"Emma, wait!" She cried and the blonde stopped her walk.

"I don't want to hear the same excuses you always give me... If that's what you want to say, then _don't_." The words carried anger.

For a moment Emma's vision went blurry and she felt like losing her balance but it was fast and she was quickly fine again. Of course that for Regina there wasn't anything the blonde could say to stop her from at least take the blonde inside the station again.

After getting her some water the sheriff excused himself to leave giving some silly excuse.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor?" It was the tenth time Regina asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

They shared a moment of silence.

Regina was the one to break it. "I won't give you any excuses because I know I was wrong to do it. I only want to..." She closed her eyes not quiet knowing how to do this. "Just please don't leave... For the baby and... I've lived alone for a long time and it's nice to have someone there." The blonde kept in silence. "You don't even have to speak with me, just stay."

Emma didn't say anything for a while and when she did the words were few.

"See you home."

* * *

"Hi, I made you break-" The blonde went out the door. "-fast." Regina completed with a sigh.

"How long is she going to keep doing this?" Kathryn asked her friend as they proceeded to the living room.

"I don't know. It's been a week like this already." She said sitting at the couch.

Kathryn sat beside her. "Well you're adults and this is ridiculous."

The door to the house was open and when both women turned to look it was Cora entering. The older woman went to the living room where she found the other two sitting on the couch.

"Regina, there's something wrong with your pregnant woman."

The younger brunette rolled her eyes. Every time they talked about Emma her mother managed to make up a new name to call the blonde. Always anything but surrogate mother.

"She's not my woman, mother. And why is there something wrong with her?"

The older woman sat on the other couch.

"She just called me Mrs. Mills." Cora said complaining.

Regina only frowned and looked at Kathryn making the blonde giggle.

"Mother, just so you know, you have been telling her to call you that since she got here."

"I know... See." Cora said intrigued. "What happened?"

"I don't know she's giving me silent treatment."

* * *

The next day Regina had to leave early so she left a note to the blonde explaining that a friend had an emergency and she had to attend to it. After reading, the blonde thrown the paper inside the bin at the kitchen and checked for some breakfast. She was taking the box of cereal when she sighted the red apple and decided to go for it.

The doorbell was heard and she went to get it.

Graham had an emergency and he needed some help. He was on the porch with a box of donuts.

"You." She said annoyed.

"I brought you these." He said handing her the box.

She didn't take it. "What do you want?"

"I need a favor." The sheriff said looking to the floor. Or to the dog.

"Hell no-"

"I had an emergency, and I have nobody to leave him with. The owner of the animal shelter has gone missing I can't return him. It's only for some hours." He said with a pleading look and the Labrador barked like asking her please. "Please?"

"I can't. Regina has one of these no animals inside rules."

"It's only this once. You can walk him out."

"For hours?" She asked astonished. He nodded.

"Spot is an extremely gently dog-"

"They all are in the beginning. Haven't you seen the movies?" She asked with sarcasm. "I know I'll regret this." She spoke taking the box and Spot's leash from his hands. "You better have someone dying on you."

"Actually is a missing person... I think you know him. David Nolan."

"David is missing?!" She said in shock.

"It seems. Do you know anything about it?"

"No. I only spoke with him once. Does... Mary Margaret know?"

He frowned. "Miss Blanchard?" She nodded. "I don't think so."

"I'll take your dog for his walk but I want to help."

"What?"

"I can help you find the guy, I only need you to trust me on this." He didn't reply. "Those are my conditions to take the dog." She pointed out.

Graham got something form his pockets and handed to her.

She didn't take it. "A badge?!"

"There's no rule saying I can't hire you temporarily if it is an emergency situation."

Emma took the badge. "Thanks." She said quickly heading to Mary's apartment with Spot and the donuts box. "God is my witness that I was trying to have a healthy morning."

* * *

Mary Margaret had just finished her breakfast and was doing the dishes when she heard some knocks on her door.

She was surprised to see Emma Swan around here again. "Oh, hi." She said looking to the woman with a smile that went out of her face as soon as she saw the dog with the blonde.

"Hi. This is Spot." Emma said. "Rumor has it that he is a true gentleman." The dog barked.

Mary giggled shaking her head. "Come in."

They were chatting about nonsense things for some minutes now. Spot was behaving as good as he could, for sometimes he'd try to get their attention with a game, right now he was running somewhere trying to catch a fly. And Emma still didn't bring the subject up.

"Have you..." She hesitated. "Have you seen David?"

The smile on Mary's face faded away. "No."

"Are you two okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Emma was now even more confuse but decided to tell the woman the truth.

"I... The sheriff came to see me this morning..." She thought for a moment. "I came here because the sheriff told me that David was missing."

"Missing?" The teacher asked to make sure she heard right. Emma nodded. And the next thing she knew a tear came down the pixie haired woman's face. For several times MM opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "That's why he didn't show up." She murmured.

"He didn't show up?" Emma asked.

"Yeah... We had this thing planed and..." Mary couldn't continue her speak.

"Look... We can find him." She said firmly to the teacher. "You just have to try to remember if by any chance something... Anything really... Could have happened in his way to meet you."

Mary didn't even have to think to answer. "Yes." She said sure.

"Can you show me the way till there?"

Mary nodded. Emma sighed going to get the dog and leaving with the brunette to find David.

* * *

Halfway through the place where David and Mary Margaret were supposed to see each other the women found what seemed to be a tunnel that led to somewhere underground.

"What the hell is this?" Emma asked astonished.

"The old mines."

Spot started to bark and push in the entrance direction. Both women shared a concerned look.

Mary was the one to run closer to the area. "DAVID?!" She cried for him but heard nothing. "DAVID!" Something made a noise inside. "It's him." She whispered. Not once she turned back to say a thing. She was so sure the man was there that nothing was left to do except go in and take him out.

When Emma saw what the other woman was doing she ran to stop her but when she arrived to get her Mary slipped and the only thing she heard were her screams.

"MARY MARGARET?!" Emma called.

"_I'm fine_." The voice said from the inside.

"Can you get out?!" She spoke out loud.

"_I can't. There's no way up._"

"Hang in there I'll call for help." The voice didn't respond. "Do you hear me?" Nothing. And then there was a big noise, and the ground started to shake. "MARY MARGARET?" Emma cried for her but nothing was heard and now the way in was closed.

* * *

Not having anything else to do after calming herself, Emma called the sheriff and soon they had covered all the area.

When Ruby arrived she went straight to the blonde.

"Emma!" The woman turned to face her. "What happened?"

"She went in and then things started to fall ins-"

"No! Not this." She cut the blonde, whom now had a questioning expression. "Why is she there?"

Emma sighed. "She thought she saw someone there..."

"David." She murmured to herself.

"Just calm down Ruby, they're going to be out there soon." The blonde tried to comfort the waitress.

When Regina got the call from the sheriff saying what happened she ran to the old mines as fast as she could.

After the Mercedes was parked she went to speak with Graham.

"Sheriff, what happened?"

"Miss Blanchard is trapped into the mines."

"What does this has to do with Mr. Nolan?"

The man hesitated before saying, "There's a possibility that she went in to save him."

Regina was shocked by the news. "How long?"

"An hour at least."

She sighed. "Who made the call?"

"Emma."

"Emma?! Is she here?"

The sheriff nodded and pointed to where the blonde was sitting on the ground with Miss Lucas and a puppy.

Graham was about to say something else but the woman was already gone.

Emma didn't see the woman coming but when Regina arrived she seemed to be furious.

"What were you doing here, Miss Swan?"

Before Emma could say a word again the ground shook only now it was because of the recue team.

Regina only turned to them yelling, "STOP! STOP! You are only making it worst!"

"They're trying to save them!" Emma replied angry.

Regina used the same tone as the blonde. "It's not what it looks like. None of this would be happening if that teacher started to mind her own business!"

Their voices were getting louder. "Well she was indeed, what I don't get is how this is any of _your_ business."

"I have my reasons!"

"That's your problem! You think your reasons are enough to do whatever you want."

"You don't know anything-"

"Yes, unfortunately I do. You should stop being so selfish thinking you have the solution to everybody else's problems. _You should be minding your own business._"

"Oh, please! Lecture me until their oxygen runs out!"

The same way she came she was gone. And Emma just stood there without any actions.

Everyone was working to find a solution. The mines were dangerous and anything they did could end up making everything fall apart.

Regina looked at where now stood the sheriff with Emma, Ruby and the dog. She sighed closing her eyes, once again things were running out of her hands and she couldn't control herself with Emma. Once again she was trying to find a way to apologize to the woman.

Marco approached her taking her away from her thoughts he asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"We need a way to punch through the ground... Something big..."

He smiled at her. "Explosives."

Soon all the people were away waiting for the order to blow it.

And when it came everything was cover with dust. One of the firemen went to see if they succeeded.

"It didn't open!" He yelled coming back.

And the tension was doubled now.

"What now?" The sheriff asked with a sight.

"Maybe if we knew where they are exactly we could drill down there. Maybe rig something to bring them up."

A voice behind every one interrupted them. "Can we try to use the dog? It's David's isn't it?"

Graham nodded. Emma took the leash out. After not more than a few minutes Spot was trying to dig something on the ground.

"Must be there." Emma said.

Marco and the sheriff cleaned the area and a metal surface could be seen. They went to remove it and when it was out they found an air shaft.

After hooking the grate with a truck the sheriff gives the order to pull it out.

Once the thing is open they look inside to see if there's anything there.

"What's next?" Regina asked.

They remained at silence. "We need to lower someone down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft."

"I've got a harness. But I can't go down." Graham said.

And again the blonde was the one to surprise them all. "Pull me down."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Regina was fast to say.

"I'm a part of the local force and if the sheriff can't do it then the deputy should."

"Do I need to remind you that you're not at duty anymore?"

"I have a badge..." The blonde said showing it.

"Now you have nothing." Regina got it off her hand throwing it away. "I don't care if you hate me, if you'll leave town, if you're mad at me and don't even want to speak with me... I'm not letting you go down there, Emma. I can't let you go down there."

"Then who will?" Emma asked as if it was a challenge.

"I'll." Regina said firmly and the blonde immediately knew that she was being serious.

Emma was still not talking to Regina and she also was angry with her but she got worried about this. If the brunette went down things could happen, bad things. "You can't!" Emma spoke concerned. "You've been sitting behind a desk for years, you can't do it." She tried to make a point.

"I _can_! Even if I couldn't I wouldn't let you do it. I can't risk..."

"...The baby." Emma completed the sentence. "I know." She whispered. Emma took a step forward and now she was centimeters from Regina. For a moment she didn't say anything, just stood there looking into these beautiful brown eyes and then she finally spoke softly, "Come back alive to him."

Regina nodded and though she wanted to keep their closeness she stepped back and went to get prepared to go down.

Since the first second Regina went down there Emma freaked out with her nervous. The blonde started to walk from side to side. And after every moment her mind just worked on the worst scenarios. Her nerves calmed down a little when they announced the brunette was ready to get out. But when a loud noise of something dropping was heard her world stopped.

"What happened?" She asked any of the people near there.

"We don't know-"

"How the hell you don't know?! Pull her out!"

"We're trying-"

"Now!"

As the blonde seemed to be hysterical they started to work on getting her off again.

The relief of seeing Regina getting out of the place with David and Mary was indescribable. Now her glare was for only one person and her smile was never brighter than at that moment when she saw Regina was fine and safe. As soon as the other woman got rid of the equipment the blonde didn't think twice and ran to her.

Regina wasn't expecting for anything like this. She wasn't expecting for anything at all but once the arms were around her she felt that now everything was okay.

"You freaked the hell out of me and you're never doing anything like this again, do you understand me?" Emma said holding the brunette tight.

"It's okay now." Hugging Emma back.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Ruby asked.

"I wasn't thinking." Mary answered.

"Well... Next time you better do!"

"I said I'm fine." The teacher tried to calm her friend down.

It was a short while after the whole thing had finished and they were at the hospital, Mary was still waiting to see if David would be fine. After the doctor left they both went inside the room.

Emma entered the place alone, Regina said she had something to do and would be heading there soon. When she saw both women standing at the hospital room and David at the bed she went to where they were.

"Hey..."

"Hi." Mary was the one to say and Ruby only stood silent and with a much serious look.

"How's your boyfriend there?" Emma said talking about David.

"He's not my-"

"David?!" Before the brunette could finish Kathryn went inside the room and hugging him.

Emma didn't get what was happening Regina entered not long before Kathryn, so she went to the woman and asked in a low tone that only she could hear, "Are they family?"

"They're married." Regina answered at the same tone.

* * *

Regina and Emma were heading to Regina's house. They were reaching the porch already when the brunette said, "At least now we're talking."

Emma stopped and turned to her and without saying a word continued the walk. The brunette stopped seeing they were back to where the day had started. She was about to say something when Emma came back. "At least..." The blonde spoke with a smile that said that things were going to be alright for them.

Regina shook her head and laughed a little. "I'll just see something at the garden."

"Okay." Emma said entering the house.

* * *

Regina was at the garden picking up some apples when he arrived.

"What a mess today..."

"Everything is settled now." She said now looking to him. "What can I do for you Mr. Gold?"

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd pop by." He said walking slowly around her. "Lovely scene yours with this... Uhm what's her name again?"

"Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan..."

"What do you want?"

He took off an apple from the tree. "Nothing... I just came to warn you about something." He said casually. "Take it as an advice... Take care of your image."

"My image?" She said wondering.

"If you want to be the mayor of this town one day you have to avoid certain situations... If you know what I mean..."

"No, I don't. Care to explain?" Regina was starting to lose her patience.

"Well, you should avoid being seen in some compromising situations with a woman. Especially the one who's having your child. It could cost you some allies."

Regina laughed at the words making the man look at her intrigued. "Let's just get some things clear. I do not need you to do _anything_, not even to become a mayor. I don't have anything to hide that would compromise my image, if I had something with Miss Swan wouldn't be anything near to an issue. And, well, if I were you I would take care of the words because let's not forget that you have a secret that I keep well hidden, so I suggest you stop making your pointless threats and start minding with your own image. I can only wonder how worried some fathers can be." For the last part her voice had a bit of cynicism.

Now the mayor's was angry. After holding up the apple furiously he thrown it away. "Good night."

He was leaving when Regina stopped him. "One more thing..." He stopped the walk but didn't turn. "There's some issue with Miss Swan working for the police office... They said it was something from the town hall. I appreciate if you made an exception, take it as a favor... I expect Miss Swan to be able to have her job back. Soon."

Now Regina was the one leaving to her house while the man stood before starting to walk away again.

* * *

**A/N: That was a long one again... Well I hope you liked it! I'm planning on get some more of Cora into the next one, so you can expect to see that and also more of Emma's pregnancy and personal related issues. Spot made his appearance! Things are getting a bit tense with Mary, David, Ruby and Kathryn. And Gold has a dirty little secret... That's it for now, if you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything really just send me a review or a PM! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, sharing it! Till the next one guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well guys here I'm again! Before the chapter I just want to ask you something... For this story is taking me a while longer to update because the chapters have been getting longer. From now on I might be making them regularly from 5000 words above or split them in more little ones. If I keep it longer I'll be updating twice a week (for some weeks only once because of eventual college issues) or if I decrease them the updates will be more regular four times a week (when I'm not having college issues also), so I wanna know what you guys prefer. Submit your opinion in like anywhere, here or tumblr, so I can decide!**

* * *

Gold had left not long ago and Regina was coming inside the kitchen with an apple basket when she saw Emma in the room looking a bit worried at her.

She deposited the basket in the counter and started washing the apples.

Emma cleared her throat once but Regina didn't turn to look at her.

She did it again. And nothing.

When she was about to repeat the action for the third time Regina said, "Could you just say whatever it is you want to say?" The words didn't carried anything but annoyance.

"Sorry. I just thought you should know that your mom is here." Regina turned to look at the blonde leaving the fruits at the sink. "She doesn't look happy."

"My mother's here?!" Emma nodded. Regina had a full day all she didn't need was her mother complaining about anything. And by the time being that's exactly what was going to happen. Every time Cora came for an unannounced visit that late at night it meant that Regina had done something wrong and she was there to complain. So the brunette sighed and tried to put up some strength. "Where?"

"At the study."

After Emma told where Cora was waiting she quickly headed to the room.

At the study she found Cora sitting at the couch with crossed arms and upset expression.

Before Regina could say a word the older woman pointed a seat in front of the one she was sitting.

Regina didn't thought about arguing she simply did.

After a silent moment Cora started to speak. "I was having a good and quiet end of afternoon when someone I barely knew told me that my daughter was involved in the turmoil on the mines..." Regina knew very well what was about to come next. "And that not only she was leading the whole mess but she also happened to put her life in danger after going down to that place to be a hero. Isn't that amazing?!" The last part was sarcastically spoken. "You have no idea how I felt when a total strange came to me and told me that. Then I tried to find you but you were nowhere to be found and didn't even bother to call and tell me you're fine, so I came here and waited." The younger woman listened to everything quietly. "Regina, what in hell were you thinking?" Cora now demanded for an explanation.

Regina started to apologize. "Mother, I'm sorry that you heard from a strange and I'm sorry I made you worried. It wasn't my intention. I was going to call you and tell you everything."

"You could have hurt yourself there."

"I'm a grown woman and I knew what I was doing."

"No, you didn't. And you can grow old and that won't stop me from being your mother or you from being my daughter."

"It was me going down there or Emma, and she can't do this kind of thing, she's pregnant."

"She's two months pregnant, not with a mortal disease." That was when it hit Regina. "She's a woman just like you, dear. You have to stop this silly special treatment."

"But she's expecting a baby..."

Cora got up from her seat and walked until she was behind Regina putting her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "You have to understand that even pregnant she's still a perfectly capable person."

They remained quiet in their own thoughts until Cora said, "She's still extremely rude."

* * *

It was early and Regina was about to finishing making breakfast for both her and Emma. Today they'd be getting their second appointment at the doctor.

It had been almost half an hour since she knocked at the blonde's door but Emma didn't give her any signs to be awake. Regina was about to go up stairs to call for the woman again when she heard the door being closed and the blonde came into sight with a really sleepy face, scratching her eyes and murmuring something that Regina didn't even bother to try to understand.

"Emma, it's already eight thirty and you didn't even shower yet." She said complaining about the morning laziness of the blonde.

Emma Swan was never a morning person, that's why she tried to always get jobs that didn't evolved waking up early. But since she got to Storybrook her habits changed a little and she was up before eight almost every day. But today she just wanted to oversleep as the day before she was up until late because of the damn Friends marathon on TV. See? Wasn't her fault.

"I'll go shower." She gave a yawn and left to the bathroom.

Regina shook her head and went to set the table for them.

In the last weeks Emma was turning out to be a really good company at the house. Besides all the messy the house got when she arrived from work, Regina was enjoying having someone to talk now and then.

Though they seemed to be fine both women knew they still had some issues to work out. With Regina always wanting to have everything under her control it took time to realize that Emma wasn't going to let her have the reins on their situation, at least not always. And Emma over reacting about the situation, that she really didn't know anything about till the moment it was late, at the mines. But they just avoided it not wanting to cause any awkward things between them.

Emma had just finished taking her shower and dressing up, she was getting down stairs and heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said to Regina with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for the lateness."

Regina faced her with disapproving eyes. "Next time just try to control yourself. It's only a silly TV show." The last part wasn't more than a rustle.

Emma gawked. How could Regina say such a thing about Friends? "That hurts. It physically hurts. How can you say is a _silly_ _TV_ _show_?"

"Oh, sorry. My mistake." Regina apologized sarcastically and left to the table where breakfast was waiting for her leaving the blonde alone.

"You better be sorry." Emma yelled to no one. Then she puckered brow and walked to the table joining Regina.

After not more than three minutes of not speaking a word to each other Regina decided to talk. "Are you going to be angry all day?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't get over the offence you just made." The blonde didn't even face Regina to say.

The brunette gave an out breath. She was definitively not apologizing for that. So she changed the subject.

"This arrived for you this morning."

Now Emma stopped and looked from Regina to the envelope at the table. "_Me_?" The other woman nodded and got back to her food.

Emma took the envelope in her hands. It was from the surrogate parenting center and it really had her name on it. She opened it but didn't take the whole content out. And a half smile was at her face now. The first payment check. She put it back in place and continued to eat her meal. Regina never asked what it was.

* * *

They were about to park at the hospital's parking lot. Emma gave up her silence over the Friends-offence of this morning but for Regina's mischance she spoke the whole way nonstop about how great it the show was and listed like hundreds of reasons why. After the five fist minutes she just let herself concentrate in the voice and not in the words she was hearing, it was strange but Emma's voice seemed to make the boredom about having to listen to her talking about that go away. With only her voice. That never happened and when Regina was aware of how... Pleased? It was, she just tried stop it.

When the car was parked the brunette internally thanked for their arrival. She'd kill herself in confusion if she had to stand one minute longer listening Emma talking.

Now they were at the waiting room and Emma was starting to be nervous about the ultrasound. She was restless. The blonde sat but in less than a minute she was up again.

"Miss Swan-" Regina started to speak but Emma didn't let her go through.

"Don't _Miss Swan_ me! You don't know what I'm going through here." She pointed at Regina's direction and then started walking nervously. "Regina, what if it turns out to be twins? Or triplets? Or quadruplets?!" Emma was hyperventilating at the end of that sentence. When she had calmed herself a little she turned to look at Regina and the woman had an annoyed expression but Emma didn't even care she kept speaking. "Look... I-I-I like you, I really do but I don't think I can handle more than one. Imagine how big I'd get." She said horrified. "And how painful it would be?!" Her eyes were big again. "I've seen videos. I can't possibly take it. It's just..." And she kept speaking.

"Miss Mills, you may come inside now." The nurse said and she nodded.

But before entering the room she took Emma by the arms shaking her. "Stop it. Now." Emma made her current crying face but Regina was firm with her words. "You won't cry on me!" And Emma was in total silence. "If it's only one I'll love the child, if it is more than one I'll love them. The pain and the greatness... Well I'd give anything to be me the one getting bigger and to actually feel the pain when it comes the time but I can't. You can, so take it as a great gift that someone graced you with because that's what I'm picking." There was a brief silence before Regina kept speaking, now more softly. "I'm _thankful_ that it's you do it because besides everything that happened lately and your really band eating habits-" They both laughed at the mention of this. "-I don't think I could have a better person to be in this with me. Don't ever forget I'll be here with you, you're not alone in this. So put some strength together. And whatever it is, we'll be okay."

Emma was now calm, she had a soft and apologetic glare and a little smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Regina let go off the blonde's arms. "Let's go do it." She started to head to the office where Doctor Whale was already waiting for them.

Regina and Emma were sitting and waiting for the doctor to start. Regina was trying not to show that she was worried but deep down she was nothing but nervous.

"It's normal." Dr. Whale said with a sympathetic look.

But Regina didn't really got what he was talking about. "Excuse me?"

"To be nervous. It's the first- it's officially the first ultrasound. The parents always get a bit nervous."

"I'm fine."

He didn't reply the woman, only took a seat on the other side of the chair Emma was lying and waited for the blonde to pull her blouse up so he could spread the gel over the place that would be scanned.

When Emma felt the coldness over her skin she sighed.

He looked at both women waiting for they sign to go on. After them both looked at each other Emma stood a hand for the brunette to get and after looking at it Regina slowly grabbed it. They nodded for him to proceed, the doctor started the scan.

When the fist images popped into the screen they both looked at it frowning and trying to get what it was showing them.

"So... That's the... Baby?" Emma asked not sure.

Whale looked at the screen and moving the scan, after a brief moment studding what was on display he pointed out something.

"It's seemed to be developing as we hoped." When he looked at the women their eyes were staring the image but they seemed not to be seeing anything. "Can you see this?" He pointed to what seemed to be a dark part of the monitor surrounded for a darker one. Regina nodded astonished. "That's your baby."

Regina was in awe. Before looking at the place the doctor pointed Emma turned to face Regina and found her smiling, like Emma had never seen her smile before. It was beautiful. Her face was bright as the sun and the blonde just stayed looking at her reaction for a moment before facing the monitor.

"Owwwwn..." Emma said loudly surprising the other two people in the room when she first turned to look at the image. "We're having a smudge!" She said all emotional.

"A _smudge_?! You called _my_ baby a smudge?" Regina said emphasizing that the baby was hers and repressing the blonde but never letting go of her hand.

But Regina's anger didn't last too long as the blonde spoke, "Oh, come on, Regina, look at it! It's a beautiful little smudge!" Looking at the image with such adoration.

And now Regina was the one looking at Emma as the blonde stared at the _Smudge_ with a childlike expression. And she felt worm sensation.

Dr. Whale felt a little uncomfortable breaking their moment but he had other patients, so he cleared his throat and waited until they were both looking at him.

"Well, as everything seems to be okay here's your print." He said giving the picture to Regina and now the woman had to let go of the blonde's hand. "And here..." He handed a piece of paper to Emma so she could clean the gel. He excused himself and left saying they could stay in the room for a longer while.

Emma had just finished to clean herself and was getting up from the seat.

"That was easier than I thought." She had a bit of relief in her voice. "Can I see it?" She asked pointing to the scan photo in Regina's hands.

Regina looked at the direction she was point and said, "Sure."

After a while looking at it was if it was the most interest thing on the world Emma searched for something in her jacket pocket. She found it, was a paper and Regina stared at her in silence when she held it beside the scan photo she handed to her.

Emma stayed looking from one to the other like comparing them.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked for a copy of the one I gave you of the first appointment." The blonde stopped her analyses and looked at Regina giving her the scan photo back. "The Smudge grown a little." She said with a sincere smile.

"You made a copy for yourself?"

"Yes, I just thought it would be nice..." Emma answered like it was nothing really.

Regina didn't say anything else she simply started to exit the room and the blonde followed her.

"I hope you're not upset. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I'm not upset." Regina assured her.

They were reaching the front door of the hospital and heading to Regina's car, the brunette was taking her back home before heading to work, when Emma after hesitating through their entire path decided to ask.

"Would you-"

Regina turned to face her, but the blonde didn't say anything else. "What?"

Emma hesitated again before speaking, "Would like to... Uhm... Maybe... Maybe have lunch?" She finished with a nervous smile.

Regina was surprised for the request but she was also glad for it. She was about to accept when she reminded she had a business meeting on lunch time. "I can't. I have a lunch meeting. But thank you."

"That's okay." Emma said, she was a little disappointed. "Look, I'll just walk a little before I go home."

"Okay."

* * *

Emma was walking going nowhere really when the siren of the police car was heard and the vehicle pulled next to her. The blonde crossed her arms and stood.

Graham was out of it as soon as the car was stopped and headed to her direction with a friendly smile.

"What's with the siren?"

"It's so hard to get your attention." He said stopping in front of her.

"You got it, are you arresting me or something?" She mocked him.

"Something." She waited for him to continue. "First I wanted to thank you for the help with the mine situation."

"_The mine situation_. That's what they're calling it?"

He laughed. "Seems so. Anyway, we all owe you a depth of gratitude."

"Oh, are you giving me a commendation? A key to the city?" She said in fake excitement.

"How about your job back?" He said serious.

"What?" She said in the same tone.

"Well... I just received a call from the town hall saying that they made you an exception."

Emma knew that it she wasn't getting the job back because of the help, she really didn't do anything extraordinary other then find the place. "Regina..."

"I'd say so. Regina gets what Regina wants." He said making a point. "So... Interested?"

"Yes." Sure she was.

"You can pass by tomorrow." He spoke and went back inside the car.

* * *

It had been a few days since she got her job back and things were starting to work out for her.

Emma was heading to Mary Margaret's apartment. For the last week she hadn't seen the woman anywhere. After the accident with David she seemed to be hiding all the time. But today was Saturday, Emma had no work to do and for what she knew the woman wouldn't be out of her home anyways.

When Emma arrived she saw David leaving the place really unset. At the apartment floor she saw the door open, which was weird. She looked inside and the teacher was so determinate in cleaning the dishes that she never saw the blonde enter her place.

"You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's gonna press charges."

The unexpected voice made Mary scared for a moment. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Emma said and the woman continued with her raging brush. "Easy with plate."

"Dishes were just piling up…"

"Wouldn't it be better if we just sat and talked about that David stuff?"

At the blonde's suggestion Mary stopped cleaning and looked to Emma with a frustrated sigh. "You don't have to do this." It was strange that after all these years Emma Swan was indeed becoming her friend.

"I know." But Emma didn't go anywhere. "He was a little angry when he left."

And there the teacher was back to the dishes like mad. "We just- He just-"

"I know you _just._ So he's married..." Mary nodded. "That makes things a bit complicated."

The pixie haired woman looked at Emma with a pleading glare. "What do I do?" Her voice cried for help.

"Stop cleaning, give me some healthy-bad-tasted drink and have some alcohol yourself."

They were sitting and drinking in silence when Emma said.

"Here's the thing..." She waited till the other woman looked at her before continuing. "We know I'm not an expert in relationships and I've had many of them failed but generally speaking if you think that what you wanna do is wrong... It is." They both stayed quiet for a moment. "Stay strong and let him figure out his life."**_  
_**

* * *

It was afternoon and Kathryn and Regina were at the study talking for a while now. The blonde was going through some troubles with her marriage for a while now but after the accident David had been even more distant. Regina suspected that something was going on between him and Miss Blanchard, as did Kathryn. But Regina had no evidence of it and Kathryn never spoke openly about it, so the brunette didn't really brought up the subject in their conversations.

"It's been a rough time to him... With the mine accident and everything." She said not really looking at her friend.

Regina squeezed her hand in a sign of comfort. "Maybe you should go home, invite him out to a nice place, talk to him and try to get to a conclusion. Stop faking you're not aware of it."

"David is a good man."

"I know he is. But even the good men make mistakes." She said facing her friend for the first time.

"I don't know that for sure." Kathryn had her glare somewhere else, or nowhere. "I nearly lost him, now he's safe at home. He's fine but it's like I just completely lost him."

"I know how you feel." And Regina did. "Before Daniel was gone I felt the same way." Kathryn now looked at the brunette after the mention of Daniel's name. "But me and Daniel... We could never work it out. You and David though, you have a chance yet. Go to him, talk to him. Tell him everything. I'm sure he'll be honest with you." Her last words were firm. "What you can't is do nothing."

The doorbell sounded interrupting their conversation.

"Emma, can you please get the door?" Regina yelled and, after the woman said she'd be getting it, they continued their conversation.

"You are right." The blonde said with a sigh.

"As always."

"And modesty." They laughed.

"_Regina, they brought you something_." Emma's voice sounded.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back."

"It's okay I have to leave anyway." Kathryn said getting up from her seat.

They crossed with Emma on the hallway and she gave Regina an envelope. After seeing what it was Regina returned it to Emma.

"It's yours." She said and went to walk Kathryn to the door.

Kathryn was ready to leave the house but she stopped at the doorstep and turned to Regina saying, "Maybe you could come to dinner? Tonight?" She asked not sure. "Bring your mom and the blonde bit-" She stopped when Regina gave her a repressive glare. "...Surrogate mother of your child."

"I would love to go but I can't." Kathryn had now a disappointing expression. "I have a meeting."

"Regina, it's Saturday." She complained. Lately Regina had been working nonstop, she was always a hard worker but now the thing was just out of proportion.

"I know. It's only a dinner."

Kathryn knew it wasn't all. "You've been working like crazy for the last week. You know you have to rest at some point, have that _personal_ life like you were planning."

"Next weekend. I promise."

Before she left Kathryn heard the other blonde scream from somewhere inside the house.

"OHMYGODREGINAITISSMUDGE."

Regina's face wasn't enough to show all her embarrassment. Kathryn just had a curious glare but decided not to ask anything, she hugged her friend and turned to leave.

* * *

It had been a whole month since Regina started to work the double of the amount of time she regularly did. Cora, Kathryn and even Emma were constantly reminding her that she should slow down. Emma thought that for someone who was ready to settle down and have a family Regina was over doing with her professional life. At the beginning she just thought it would be a phase but the woman was acting like that for nearly a month.

Emma kept working for the police department. Some days, when she felt like, she went to the station to get her work done, and at others she just took the files to Regina's house and did it there. Every time she tried to call Regina to do something the woman declined because she was busy at the company, so for a week now she just gave up. For a few days at every morning after waking up she stared at her belly, there wasn't much to be seen but for the blonde there was something she didn't own already there.

Mary and Ruby for the first time since Emma got in town were acting like friends and the teacher stopped seeing David Nolan, but not for the man's choice. David insisted for more than a week but at the end Mary remained strong and their affair was over. Kathryn, besides all the distance in between her and her husband, managed to get their relationship back, it wasn't as good as before but it was a start for her.

Gold was quiet during all this time, which Regina found really weird. She was alert to every single one of his moves.

Cora had been as always in disapproval of everything Emma Swan related except for the part referent to her grandchild.

It was a spring morning at late April and also today it had been eleven years since Henry Mills was gone. At this specific date Regina and Cora went to Storybrook's graveyard. Henry, as he described himself, was a nature spirit so neither Regina nor Cora thought that he'd like to buried at the family mausoleum. They did it where he'd always be surrounded by nature.

_"Henry Mills._

_Brave In Spirit, Strong In Love. Gone But Never Forgotten._

_1947 – 2001"_

Cora was there already staring at the tombstone. She remained silent, as always being here brought her warm memories, until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're here." Regina approached her mother touching her shoulder.

"I'm always here, dear. I'm surprised _you_ are here." She spoke giving a comfort smile. "You have been working too much lately."

"I..." She sighed knowing that this time she did really exaggerated. "I know. It's been crazy."

"You look tired." Cora was concerned. "Why are you doing it?"

Regina thought for a moment trying to find a better answer but there wasn't any other truest than, "I need to."

After looking at the tombstone Cora grabbed her daughter's hands with hers. "No, you don't." Her words were firm. "For ten years you have been working at the company but when we get closer to this date you double your work time. This year though you've been doing it for a month." She placed her right hand at Regina's cheek tenderly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Regina faced the floor. "I just feel like I own this to him."

Cora slid her hand till the younger woman's chin making Regina look into her eyes. "He'd be proud of you. But maybe it's time to stop a little."

"This company was his dream, mother. How can I let it go?"

"It's _his_, not _yours_. You've lived his dream for eleven years, just go live yours." The older woman said with a sympathetic smile.

"I've thought about the mayor proposition but I had a disagreement with him and I think I'll have to make it on my own."

"Good. Because you don't need him." Cora stated proudly.

"I know. I told him that actually."

"You are about to start your own family, that'll require time and if you keep working nonstop like this..."

"I know." She said not so sure. "And there's the baby." She frowned and her expression was concerned. "What if I'm not good at it?"

"At what?" Cora frowned too.

"Being a mother." Her voice was not more than a whisper.

"Remember what he always said to you?" Regina nodded, she'd keep her father's words for ever. "Baby," Cora used her faking Henry voice. "you can do anything as long as you put your mind to it." They both smiled at the end. "And he was right, you can."

* * *

Regina was getting ready to leave her house. Today she and Cora would be going to have dinner at the Nolan's house. After declining Kathryn's invitation through all month she decided to go. The invitation extended to Emma but the blonde said she didn't want to go. She and Kathryn still not talked to each other and when they did was only to exchange some insults.

She was getting out of her relaxing shower and heading to the bedroom to start dressing up. But the loud sound of some rock music she didn't really know came into the room. Regina rolled her eyes and exited her bedroom in a bathrobe and walked to the right where Emma's door was and also where the loud music was coming from.

She knocked three times and called for the blonde.

The music stopped.

"Emma, keep that music down, would you?"

Regina waited but the answer never came so she headed back to her bedroom. But before she reached the door the music was back. Louder.

And now a furious Regina was back knocking at the blonde's door. But the woman didn't even seem to notice. After the third knock she heard a strident voice singing along with the unknown lyrics and it was the end. She was trying to keep it polite but Emma seemed to be doing her best to not give a damn about how loud and disturbing she was being.

The knocks were harder and the threats started but nothing. The blonde didn't do anything.

"Emma if you don't open this damn door right now-" The door was finally open and the music was even louder.

"You what?" Emma yelled over the loud music in a challenging way.

Regina didn't respond it. Instead she entered the room looking for the stereo and when she found it she shot it down.

"I'm trying to get ready for my dinner, can you please stop this damn music?" The brunette was trying to at least be civil but her nerves were in every word said.

"Well I'm sorry to ruin your night." Emma said angrily and sarcastically.

"Why are you upset anyway? You've done nothing all day." Regina was annoyed.

"Oh, now you'll judge me. Well done!" Emma kept the same angry tone.

"You're acting like an asshole." Regina said leaving the blonde alone.

But when she was close to her bedroom's door again the music was there and now louder as the blonde didn't even bother to close the door to her room.

Regina stopped taking a deep breath and when she managed to put a smile on her face she turned back to Emma's room. Passing through the blonde and heading to the stereo. She unplugged the thing, grabbed it and walked to the window where she thrown it away.

She sighed in relief and turned back to the blonde with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it just slept from my hands. I'll make sure to buy another one six months from now." She faked an innocence expression and started to head to her own bedroom. Now with Emma behind her complaining about how incentive she was being.

At the end Emma slammed into the door and frustrated she returned to her own room grumbling.

"Go there with your bitch friend." The door was slammed behind her. "I didn't even ask that much, only a lunch or something." She threw herself on the bed. "I see you don't have time for me. It's okay, I don't give a fuck." She tried to convince herself and miserably failed.

Emma was planning on stay awake until Regina arrived but she couldn't keep it until after ten.

When the woman arrived she found Emma with Cheetos and coke and candies all over the place. She tried to take a deep breath but it was stronger than her.

"What the hell are those doing here, Emma?!" She yelled and Emma jumped from the couch on alert.

"Where?!" Was the first thing the blonde said looking around for something but she had no idea what she was looking for.

"Food." Regina pointed at the mess her center table was. "Explain. Now." The words were spoken slowly.

"What's wrong with it? I was going to clean it up-"

"What's wrong with it?" And Regina was getting closer with threat jumping out of everywhere in her body. "Do you really want me to tell you?" She gave Emma a chance.

And the blonde swallowed and nervously shook her head not saying a word.

Regina went to the kitchen after having the woman sweating in fear. And when she opened the door Emma ran through the room quickly saying, "I can explain."

"WHAT IS BEER DOING IN MY REFRIGERATOR?!"

And the first tear came. "I swear I didn't drink it!" Emma said between the sobs.

"Oh, come on! Don't cry." It was obvious to her that she was vulnerable to crying.

* * *

Emma was passing through the station to get some papers and let others when she saw the darts at the sheriff's table. After staring at it for some time she decided to pick it up and look around for the dart board.

When the target was found she looked to the door observing if there was nobody coming in.

She stood at a considerable distance from her aim and prepared to launch the first dart. She missed it only making the dart fall on the floor.

She prepared for the second launch and when she was about to throw...

"Our taxes always hard at work, I see."

She was startled. And the dart hit the middle of the board.

Emma was astonished. "Can you do this again?"

Regina shook her head.

Emma walked to get the dart from the board and the other from the floor and said, "Graham is not here... Think he's ill or something."

"I'm not here for Graham." Emma looked confused at Regina. "I was thinking... Do you want to have lunch?"

"With you?!" Emma joked, as the brunette had been busy all month and never had the time to do it and every time she asked she said she had work to do.

Regina knew she deserved it but she rolled her eyes anyway. "Yes."

"I'll have to think about it... You know I have a lot of work to do-"

"Are you coming or not, Emma?"

"I said I have to think."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed turning to leave.

"I already thought!" The other woman stopped by the door and the blonde passed by her heading to the exit. "Let's go."

* * *

On their way to Granny's Emma decided to ask about the clock. It had been a while since she moved to Storybrook and she hadn't ask any citizen about it yet.

"Why does it never move from eight fifteen?" She pointed to the clock tower building so Regina would know what she was talking about.

They stopped their walk and the brunette looked at the building with half-lidded because of the Sun's light. "It hasn't move since I was little." She turned to Emma. "There's a silly story about it. And the whole town actually. I think they just leave it like that to preserve it."

"Story? What story?" Emma asked with true interest.

"It's a long story, I can tell you other day."

"Okay..." The blonde was a bit disappointed but she didn't complain.

* * *

When the door to the diner was open they found Ruby giving Cora and then the older woman leaving the place with her yoga uniform but before she exited she gave Emma one of her disdain glares, it was like a tradition that she'd do it every time she saw the blonde.

Ruby and Mary laughing with each other. And Whale approaching them with flowers in his hands. Mary was with her back turned to him and when she turned around he handed them to her with what seemed to be a sincere smile. Ruby didn't look anger or anything, like she used to do when it came to her friend being with David, the waitress shook her head and turned to go to her grandmother.

The Lucas widow quarreled with her for something and the younger woman ran into the kitchen. Granny shook her head and went to attend the table where their mayor sat with a blonde young woman, she didn't look like more than twenty. The widow was polite with them and gave one of her warm smiles.

Mr. Gold seemed to be pleased and the girl too, after leaving some money at the table he headed to the exit with a winners smile. When he passed through Regina and Emma the man gave them a fake smile and proceeded to the exit where the David and Kathryn Nolan were entering the place.

David immediately looked at the direction where Mary Margaret was with Dr. Whale and after seeing the both of them having what seemed to be a pleasing conversation he looked at his wife and decided to concentrate on her. Kathryn didn't miss his glare in the teacher's direction but as the man turned to face her with a warming expression she hadn't seen in a while she smiled at him and they headed to one of the booths. In the way the blonde saw her best friend and Emma, she gave a sincere smile to Regina and all her rudeness to Emma.

Emma corresponded her rude expression in the same level making Regina kick her under the table.

"Ouch!" She said complaining and placing a hand on her ankle. "She started." The blonde defended herself.

Granny came by their table to get their request and Regina was surprised when Emma asked for something other than her fat meals. When the owner left Regina asked the other woman, "I'm shocked."

"I decided to try harder... You know... the food stuff." She didn't look at Regina while speaking.

And also she never saw the proud smile the brunette gave.

"Good." Was the only thing Regina said.

They kept speaking about work, Emma was telling something about the unusual crimes that had been going on Storybrook for the past years and they were laughing when Ruby came with their requests.

Both women ate in silence for a while. Emma was trying to eat without complaining about how the taste of health was unpleasant but she never said anything because obliviously Regina was happy about her trying it. The blonde was sure that the good habits weren't going to last long.

"Can I ask you something?" Regina was the one breaking the silence. Emma nodded. "Saturday, when we had the stereo accident-" Emma was alert. "-and I went inside your room I saw your baggage." And the blonde was a bit more relieved. "You have been living in there for nearly two months, why didn't you unpack yet?" Regina was curious to know.

Emma was uncomfortable with the theme and after giving it some thought she said, "It's something I haven't bothered to do in a long time." Silence. "And I'll have to leave soon anyways..."

Regina was even more curious now. "You move a lot." She murmured and now Emma looked at the other woman not quiet understanding. "When was the last time you did it?"

"Well..." Emma hesitated to respond.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Again they remained in silence.

Emma looked down to her plate. "As you must have read in the papers-"

"I didn't." She assured Emma. "I wanted for you to tell me when you felt comfortable, and the newspaper is not always that much of a reliable source."

The blonde gave a half-smile and continued. "Seven." She looked into Regina's curious eyes. "Seven different addresses in the last five years." She explained. "The longest I stayed anywhere was two years. After that I met a guy... And I've been moving ever since, comparing to the other places Boston was the longest deal after I left Tallahassee."

"Tallahassee?"

"That's where I went after I was out." She looked down again and said in a whisper, "Two years."

"What did you enjoyed so much about Tallahassee? Was it the weather?" Regina tried to joke.

Emma giggled but her expression was quickly back to being serious. "That's where my biological parents lived."

* * *

**A/N: And one more is over! For the next one we will be getting or last Emma hormonal crying crises for a while. I'm really enjoying writing this, I'm learning stuff about pregnancy (I definitively am going to be up for adoption when I decide to be a mother!) and I'm also liking to take it slow, showing all the phases of it slowly. I'm glad that the story is not only talking about the pregnancy (though is the mainly theme) I'm trying to make it about all the messed up things with all the people at least a little of it (I hope I'm doing it right). If you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything really just send me a review or a PM or find me on tumblr (frombrtotheworld)! Don't forget to tell me what your opinion about the short or extensive chapters thing! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, sharing it! Till the next one guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of all this are my grammar mistakes and crazy ideas.**

**A/N: Well... Here I'm again! I'm really sorry that it took so long to update but last week I've had some problems with my computer... But now everything is back to normal! And I'll keep the longer chapters! Now, finally, let's get to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_"What did you enjoyed so much about Tallahassee? Was it the weather?" Regina tried to joke._

_Emma giggled but her expression was quickly back to being serious. "That's where my biological parents lived."_

Regina was surprised by the words she just heard. She knew Emma had grown in the system but the blonde never mentioned anything about her biological parents before. Actually she never spoke about anyone that could have been a part of her family.

"Your parents?" She showed to be surprised.

"It's a long story." Emma never talked with anyone about it after she left Tallahassee, not even to Neal. The truth was that she always got uncomfortable with the theme so she tried to change subject. "Uhm... " But nothing came to mind. And they shared some seconds of silence before Regina's phone ring interrupted it.

Regina got the phone and looked at the display. Emma didn't need to know what or who was on the other side, for the face the other woman did she knew it was work. After giving a couple of instructions the brunette looked at the blonde with an apologetic glare.

Emma tried to not seem disappointed but when she spoke her voice betrayed her. "It's... Okay." She gave Regina a half-smile.

Regina squeezed the blonde's hand on the table. "I'm really sorry." Emma opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, she looked at the hands and a very little genuine smile was on her face.

Seeing that their hands were making contact for more time than it should have been Regina quickly let go of the other woman's hand and started to get her things to leave. When she was up she placed some cash on the table and Emma was about to complain. "Wha-"

"I invited, I'm paying and I have no time to discuss this." And Regina was out before Emma could say anything.

After staring at the money with a bit of frustration Emma got it from the table and headed to the counter where Ruby gave her a weird glare and Mary didn't looked like she knew what it was about. She sat next to the teacher.

"Hey..."

"Hello." Ruby kept her weird glare and now she also had a hinted voice. "How's... Everything lately?"

Emma looked confused at Mary Margaret but the woman only shrugged not knowing what was going on. The blonde decided not to question anything about it, she turned to Mary who had the flowers Doctor Whale gave her when she arrived. "Nice flowers."

"Best part is... They're not from David." Ruby mocked.

Emma giggled, at how Ruby seemed to dislike the man. "So..." The blonde faced Mary. "Why would Dr. Whale give..." The teacher gave her a glare that pretty much said everything. "Oh..." And after feeling quiet awkward about it Emma asked, "Is it serious?"

The pixie haired woman looked to the waitress crying for some help and then turned to Emma who wasn't sure if she did right asking. "It's a disaster." The words were quickly said.

Now Emma looked for Ruby's help but again she didn't do a thing. "Uhm... No!" The other two women looked at the blonde confused. "It-it's... Uhm... It's amazing." They were even more confused. "You know... Because it means that you are getting over David-"

"There was nothing to get over." Mary interrupted only to receive two disbelief glares. "Okay. Maybe there was something." The glares were kept. "So there was something." She admitted. "That doesn't matter right now, the point is the Whale situation is a big fat mess. It was supposed to be a one night standing." She tried to be firm in her words.

Emma laughed. "And he came to give you flowers?"

The teacher turned to Ruby saying, "I shouldn't have called him." She looked a bit desperate.

"Oh my God." She was laughing harder now and Ruby joined her. "You called him?! Definitively not a one night standing!"

Ruby was still laughing when she faced a pissed Mary Margaret and stopped. "She's still learning. It was her first time."

And Emma couldn't believe it, she was in total awe.

"I felt guilt." She confessed.

"Oh, come on, Mary. There's nothing wrong with that!" Ruby said trying to make her friend feel better. "One night is as far as I ever go."

"Wise decision." Emma said.

"Yeah, but that's because you're-" She suddenly stopped talking.

"I'm what?" Ruby asked.

Mary looked at them both without knowing what to say. "Never mind."

"No. Tell me."

The teacher swallowed and when her words came out they were softly spoken. "I get it. You're only trying to protect yourself."

"Just because I don't get emotional." Ruby said making a point.

"I'm glad I don't get that emotional with men."

"I can see that." Ruby murmured.

"See what?" The blonde frowned.

"How you don't get in touch with _men_."

"Whoah! What does that mean?"

"You know... I'd totally understand. And besides... Regina is gorgeous."

Emma's eyes were wide, Ruby left to attend a costumer and Mary after analyzing if she got it right stared again at the flowers on her hands.

* * *

Regina didn't stop all her work routine as it was expected. The brunette only increased it. Every day she arrived at her house and didn't find Emma, who was avoiding sleeping too late. Except on Saturdays, that she allowed herself to sleep until late at the next day. The blonde's hormones were slowing down on their drama crying crises and after two months standing it Regina was relieved to see that it was gone.

The last one came on a a Friday night. Regina had worked all day long, though this day she had come home a little earlier because Cora was practically pulling her daughter out of the office. After passing by the grocery to get some things for dinner she headed home with Cora.

Mother and daughter were entering Regina's house, Cora was complaining about one of neighbors and their cat.

"I just don't want them complaining when their little devilish animal get accidentally killed." From three weeks now the cat had been making Cora's garden a daily visit.

"Mother, it's just a silly cat." Regina headed to the kitchen with the grocery store bags.

"That's because it's not coming to your garden or your apple tree."

"Even if it was-"

"If it was the case you'd not be complaining and the thing would already be dead."

"Well I..." Regina stopped speaking as soon as she heard the moan and sobbing coming from somewhere in the house. Cora seemed not to have heard anything and was about to go on with her complaint when her daughter made a sign for her to remain silent.

Regina placed the grocery bags at the counter and went to where the noises were coming from, she already knew what was happening. Cora went right behind her.

Arriving at the living room they found the TV on at some Animal Planet show. The lion was running for the gazelle and when it reached it they heard Emma's voice.

"Noooooooo!"

Regina looked to Cora before saying anything, the older woman had an annoyed face on.

"Emma, what is it?" Regina was the one to speak.

Emma sniffed and cleaned her face but it didn't work because it quickly became a mess again. "It is..." Sob. "...So unfair." And there she was crying again. "That gazelle could have a family... Now it's dead..." She said between the sobs.

"It's okay, Emma. It nature, it happens-"

"It's not okay!" She cried harder. "It's dead." She turned her head to face the two other women at the back of the couch. "I need a hug!"

Mother and daughter were now a bit uncomfortable and after looking at each other Regina murmured, "Mother, she needs a hug."

"She _your_ woman, not mine!" Cora murmured too but angry.

"She's not my woman."

"I didn't rent her, you did!" She said firm. "Now be a Mills!" Regina straightened her back. "And go do your duty!" Regina took a deep breath.

When Regina looked at her direction Emma looked back to the TV just in time to see other animal being, as she thought, murdered.

"There's another one dead!" She was crying again. "This so unfair!" Sobs. "Where's my hug?!" She yelled.

And after looking at Cora, Regina was on her way to sit at the couch. As fast as she sat Regina was hugged by the blonde and Emma kept speaking of how unfair it was.

* * *

The next day Emma woke up latter than she usually did. After getting ready for the day she went for her breakfast. Regina always left something for her to eat prepared, the woman was very protective of her kitchen and as she knew Emma was a big failure at cooking the brunette just cooked something extra so the blonde could eat a healthy meal and not make a mess in her precious kitchen. But today unexpectedly when Emma arrived the kitchen she didn't see the food and at the refrigerator's door there was a note from Regina saying she had problems with the company and that she had no time to make breakfast. At the note she specifically said that Emma could only use the toaster and that everything should be clean when she was over with it.

"That's not so hard. I can use a toaster." Emma said confident to herself and started to get everything she'd need for her toasts.

The time to put the breads in the toaster came and she was looking for it around the kitchen. When she found the toaster all her problems started. Regina had one of these super modern ones with many buttons and functions.

"Oh... Not as easy." She murmured.

Taking a deep breath she started to try to figure what each thing did. "Frozen bread?" She frowned. "Why the hell Regina doesn't buy normal stuff like everyone?"

She put the slices of bread inside and clicked at the button to start the process, the toaster automatically pulled the pieces inside and started operating.

Emma had a winner's smile on her face. She went to get milk to drink and search for where Regina placed the apples. After the first time she ate it Emma was already a fan as Regina said she didn't regret eating the apples instead of the junky at all.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She had just found the apple when the beeps started and she looked for the toaster.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It seemed that the thing was over but the slices weren't coming out of it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She tried to press the cancel button but nothing worked. That was when she started freaking out.

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ohmygodreginaisgoingtokillme."

She started to lose all of her self control and press every button in the toaster but none of them worked. Soon a dark smoke was coming out of it.

"That can't a good sign."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She started to press everything again and turn the heat level from high to low but nothing seemed to change. She went to try again but when she touched the toaster the thing was hot as hell. She was a dead woman when Regina arrived today and she knew it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeps went on, and she had no fucking idea of what it meant.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She tried to take a deep breath and when she was a little, very little, bit calm it hit her.

She quickly looked for the appliance socket to turn it off.

Beep. Bee-

Relived she sighed and sat at the floor with her face covered with sweat. It wasn't over but it was something already. At least she didn't put the whole kitchen on fire.

Her only thoughts were for Regina not kill her when she found out.

* * *

Cora was just preparing herself to leave for one of her yoga classes at morning when the nonstop knocks were heard at her door.

"I'm coming!" She yelled from the living room getting her bag to leave and headed to get the door.

When she opened it, she saw a desperate face on the other side of the door.

"I need help." Emma said with a desperation jumping out of her and an embarrassment smile.

She was ready to slam the door right at the blondes face when the woman stopped the door to get close.

"It's serious. I really need it."

She opened it again and when Cora finally spoke her words were strangely soft and polite. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Swan. It wasn't my intention to give you the wrong idea that I actually care for your problems." And she gave a fake bright smile at the end.

"Look, I messed with the toaster and Regina is going to kill me when she finds out."

Cora rolled her eyes and gave one step closer to the blonde. "Again, dear, I'd love to care but I still don't."

"Come on, I need hel-"

The older woman didn't let the blonde finish. "And you're right." Emma didn't understand. "She will certainly kill you for that." Cora's tone was calm at every word.

"It wouldn't kill you if you helped me!"

"Look, it isn't my fault that you're incapable of doing anything right. You fix it by yourself." She said passing through the blonde after closing the door.

"_Incapable_?!" Emma said loudly. "I'll show you incapable!"

Cora only giggled with sarcasm.

"When I'm done fixing it, you'll swallow your words!" She yelled and headed back to Regina's with confidence.

* * *

Regina had a busy morning and after having all the morning problems solved she went to her room to get a little rest after warning her secretary not to pass any phone calls or let anyone in her room for the next half hour.

When she arrived at her office a white envelope was found on her table. She found it weird because it wasn't there when she arrived this morning and certainly the secretary would have said something about someone dropping it there for her. Regina got it at her hand and at the outside it had her name written. She frowned. And after a moment hesitating she went to open it.

For her surprise it was nothing other than legal documents. Criminal files. It had a full record of Emma Swan.

As soon as she read the name the brunette was storming out of the room and heading to her secretary's table with heavy steps.

"Who brought this?!" She said firm.

The other woman was frightened at the tone Regina used and she looked confused at the envelope at her boss's hands. "I-I don't know."

"I wasn't in my office this morning when I arrived but when I came back from the meetings was there on my desk. So someone must have brought it there, don't you agree?" She waited until the other woman nodded. "Now who was it?" She demanded an answer.

"I swear that I don't know. And I didn't let anyone in your office, Miss Mills." She said nervous.

"Are you sure?" Another nervous from the secretary.

If this woman was telling the truth, and Regina knew she was, there was only one person that could be behind this.

* * *

Emma was at the backyard looking really concentrated at the thing ahead of her. At the table laid a toolbox and what once was a toaster. After getting the screwdriver and analyzing the object once again she went for it and discharged all her frustration at it hitting the thing like mad and not giving a crap.

"The toaster broken?" A voice said.

The blonde dropped the screwdriver and looked at who was there talking to her.

"It wasn't when I started with it." Was her answer. "Now I'm sure it is."

Ruby got closer to the pieces spread around the table and looked at the blonde. "It's screwed as shit." She said making her point. "Interest idea of fixing. Did you accomplish anything with your hits?" She asked wryly and they both smiled. "So what's going on?"

Emma sighed saying, "Cora said I'm useless... I'm not! So I was trying to prove her wrong."

"You're not useless." The waitress said trying to cheer the blonde up. Emma only looked at the toaster. "It's only a silly toaster, you can always buy a new one."

"I'll _have _to buy a new one. Regina might kill me when she arrives and there's no toaster."

Ruby frowned. "She'll kill you over a toaster?"

"You don't know how control freak she's about her kitchen." Emma assured the other woman and Ruby was surprised. "Did you want anything?"

"Uhm... No. I was just passing by and decided to stop and say hello."

Emma knew it wasn't true at all what the waitress had just told her. "Are you sure?"

Ruby looked around looking for something that not even she knew what it was and finally answered, "Yeah..." She tried but she wasn't even close to be sure. "I think I need to talk."

At first Emma didn't know how to react, she wasn't really good at giving advice or anything like that but she could be a good listener. "Okay... Do you want to go inside?"

"N-no. I was actually thinking if maybe you could come over at the B&B by the evening..."

Emma nodded. "Sure."

Ruby gave her a relived smile. "Thank."

* * *

The bell of the pawn shop was heard with a voice calling for its owner.

"Gold?" Nothing but silence was the response she got. "I know you're here."

"Well it is my shop." His voice was heard from somewhere inside. Regina followed it and what she found behind the curtains was a terrible smell that made her grimace. Gold was sitting at a chair messing with what seemed a chemistry set.

"Lanolin." Regina stated disgusted.

"For waterproofing."

"Whatever... This is not what I'm here to talk about and we both know it." She was back to her point. With the envelope at her hands she showed it to him asking, "Where did you get this?"

"That depend on what is this..." He acted like he didn't knew what the woman was talking about but Regina was absolutely sure of his involvement with her receiving the papers and she also knew that only one person could accomplish such thing in this town and that person was surely the mayor.

"You can pretend all you want but we both know what I'm talking about and what you did."

The smell was strong and though she tried to support it the thing was just too much for her to take, so Regina turned to leave the room and head back to the shop area with Gold right behind her.

When they stopped at the room she handed the papers to him saying, "This is abuse of power and illegal."

After taking a look at it Gold had a pretentious smile and the most dissimulating act. "If- and I said _if_- I do have something to do with this... Well as you and Miss Swan seem so close I can only assume you'd have heard eventually." He handed back the papers to the woman. "Now it would be a big trouble if the town got aware of this kind of information. What would they think if they find out that the respected and honored Miss Mills is living with a thief and that woman is also the one who's having her baby." He pointed at her. "Now that would be something to worry, dierie."

"They can think whatever they want."

"And that's how you'd like to become mayor?" Gold placed a hand at his chest with false shock. "And I had such high hopes."

Regina was getting tired of this sick game that Gold thought he could play. "This is my second warning-" She leaned on the counter where the man occupied the other side. "-Don't make me let some things get to the wrong people because if I have to I'll." She said with threatening tone. And left.

* * *

Emma was just getting home with the new toaster, she was driving as fast as the bug could go. The blonde was hoping that Regina was not at home yet, so she could put the new one at its place. It took her a good time to find the exact same one that she broke but after all she did it. Emma never thought that a toaster could be that expansive but then again Regina had all of the best and modern in her kitchen so she wasn't as surprise when the seller told her the price.

She parked the bug at the garage and for her bad luck the black Mercedes was already there. Looking at the door she saw Regina opening it and waited to exit the car when the woman got inside.

Emma Swan wasn't one to pray but at this time she only could ask that, if there was a God to hear her out, for him not to let Regina in the kitchen.

The front door was carefully open and when she was inside Emma looked around to see of Regina was anywhere near the kitchen door. Seeing that the other woman was nowhere to be seeing she went outside and got the toaster already unpacked to replace and with very light steps she went to the kitchen. It was with relief that she finished plugging the toaster and sighed.

"Emma?!"

The blonde quickly turned at the sound of Regina's voice, she didn't know where to put her hands so she stood there changing positions and opening her mouth to speak something but it took a while until anything could be said. "Beautiful... Toaster?!" Dumb! That was the word that came into her mind at the first second the words were out.

Regina only found it weird but she had to go get ready to diner with some clients so she didn't question the strange attitude or anything. "Thank you." She said leaving the room.

And Emma was now with a complete relief.

Regina went right to the study to get the papers she'd need tonight when the phone started to ring.

Emma didn't mean to overhear the other woman's conversation but when she was passing by the hallway coming out of the kitchen she heard the heightened voice and stopped right where she was.

"...Well, I'm saying that this is impossible." ... "If we lose all these products I'll have problems at the next harvest that I won't be able to afford." ... "No! I can't replace it from the other one to fix your stupidity." ... "Forty eight hours, that's all you've got."

As soon as she heard the conversation over Emma went to her bedroom and the other woman never saw her there.

Regina was now almost ready to go, she was just checking her face at the mirror close to the dining room where Emma was sitting at one of the chairs.

"I'm worried about you."

Regina kept her look at the mirror while she spoke. "There's nothing to be worried, dear."

"You've been working like crazy and that's not normal." Emma had concern in her voice.

"I've always worked like this, Emma." She gave a quick glare at Emma. "I'm used to it."

"Well, you're also having a baby and that means you have to slow things down and start to make time for it."

She stopped looking at the mirror and faced the blonde. "I'll... When it comes the time, I'll."

"The time is now, Regina." Emma got up from her seat and walked till she was right in front of the brunette. "When I came to interview you, you said that you were ready to settle down and have a family. And all I can see is that you're killing yourself with work meeting after meeting." She took Regina's hands in hers and looked at the brown eyes she had before her. "Is there something that I don't know?"

Regina closed her eyes for a brief moment after the question when she opened and saw the green eyes that right now seemed more intense than any other she had ever seen. She'd like to think that wasn't anything wrong, but she knew that there was, she just had no idea of what it was. So the only thing she did was give Emma a sad smile and speak softly. "No."

Emma reminded of the mine accident when Regina was about to go in that place to save Mary and David they were close, as close as they were now. And just like at that day Emma didn't want to step away from the other woman, she only wanted to be closer. And again just like that other day Regina was the one to pull away.

"I have to go."

And there she was... Gone. But today Emma knew she'd be back and they'd talk about it. Even if it wasn't today, someday they would.

* * *

At the hall of B&B Ruby was waiting for Emma to arrive. The woman was walking from one side to the other at the room and only stopping to look at the watch to check the time.

Only when she heard someone arriving she stopped her nervous moves and headed to the front door.

"Emma I was just..."

When Mary Margaret was at sight Ruby was surprised, she wasn't expecting to see the teacher today.

"Mary... What are doing here?"

"Granny said you were here..." Mary Margaret wasn't so sure about coming to see her friend anymore, Ruby seemed a little distant in the last couple of days. "Is it okay that I've come here?" She asked insecure.

"Yes, uhm... Sure! You know I love when you stop by." She said managing to give a sincere smile at the end.

Once again the door was open and now Emma was the one arriving. As soon as she closed it Mary turned to face who was coming inside.

"Emma!" She said smiling.

"Mary Margaret." The blonde tried not to seem surprise with the teacher's presence and behind MM Ruby tried to make a sign for the blonde not tell anything about their meeting. "Uhm... I... I was just passing by."

Ruby took a step farther and was now beside Mary. "Can we help you?"

Emma looked from one woman to the other before speaking. "Actually, I think I could use a talk." She said looking and sounding a bit sad.

"What is it?" The teacher said with concern.

"I think... Regina is hiding something."

Ruby and Mary shared a confusing glare. "Hiding?" The waitress said.

"I know I have no right to ask or demand anything in her life but I just feel like she's holding something." Emma sighed. "You know that I'm not good at letting people know that I'm... There for them." She said looking at Mary Margaret and the teacher nodded. "I really wanna help her or at least be there to hear her out when she needs me."

Ruby didn't know what to say, when it came to those things she was as lost as Emma, so she let the answer to the one person she knew that would give the best solution to the subject in the room. And she looked at Mary with wonder at every word said. "Sometimes the best way to get someone to trust us with their problems is to make them know that we too need them, maybe she needs to know that you count on her too. And then she'll start to trust you. Show her that you trust her before asking her to trust you."

"I can't..." She thought about the word she could use. "Risk it." Mary knew what Emma was talking about but Ruby was not even close to it.

"There're things in life worth all the risks." Ruby said. Or more like murmured.

* * *

Regina was arriving from her meeting and when she found the house silent and all the lights off she thought that Emma was probably asleep already. So she went to her study and fixed a glass of her apple cider. She felt tired that night, as she felt at many other in the last couple of months. She had to make a decision about her life and soon. Emma was right. She had to commit to the child that soon would be here and working like she was wouldn't be the way to do it.

When Emma arrived she found the light of the study on and went to the room when she saw the door open. Seeing Regina inside looking out the window. She knocked from the doorstep making the woman turn to her but only for a brief moment.

"I thought you were asleep already." She made a comment concentrating at something outside.

"I was out actually." Emma got closer curious to see what it was. "The apple tree."

Regina smiled a sad smile and looked at the blonde now beside her at the window. "Every time I feel sad or I have some trouble I come here and look at it." They remained silent for a moment. "It reminds me of my father." She spoke looking at the photo in her hands with a expression that said she missed something or someone.

Emma turned to look at it and saw a little girl smiling happy at the arms of a man that she assumed to be Regina's father and her. "Is it him?" The brunette nodded. "What was his name?"

"Henry." She answered with her eyes already filled with tears that she never let fall.

"It's a beautiful name." Emma said with a comforting smile. "He must have been a really special man, just like you are a really special woman." The soft words of the blonde brought a small smile at the other woman's face and Emma felt a little warmer inside for it.

"Thank you." Regina said turning to Emma and making the blonde turn to her too.

Again the closeness was there and it took Emma all her self control to speak what she need to. "I wanted to ask you something." Emma was trying to make her fears go away but she knew that in every word she said they were there to remind her of how things could change. "Actually I need your help with something."

"With what?" Regina was curious.

Emma took a moment before speaking with all the assurance she had. "Unpacking."

Risk, Emma didn't know what she was risking there. Regina was only supposed to be a woman she was doing a favor, a temporary one, and then she'd be gone. And maybe that's why she hesitated so much to tell her things that could mean intimacy. Because just like the blonde Regina was trying to keep Emma away, not get involved at any sense. After all Emma was not other than the girl who never unpacked her stuff, the instable one. When she came to Storybrook Emma wanted to change that, the reason she got into this program was the fact the she wanted to start making roots at the first place. So she decided to take the risk. To start her new path.

Regina's smile was bright and big. She didn't even know why she was smiling like that, she must to be looking like a fool right now. But she couldn't avoid it. The words said by Emma were simple but she knew that for this one woman it was more than just unpack, she knew that something bigger was meant. It scared her but Regina didn't want to think about it right now.

"Thank you."

For the first time Regina started the hug. After the seconds of surprise Emma hugged her back with a silly smile on her face that she couldn't contain. One of her brightest ones.

"If I knew I was going to get all this I'd have decided to unpack earlier." The blonde said when they parted.

"The _thank you_ wasn't for this."

"Wasn't?" Emma asked confused.

Regina shook her head. "The _thank you _was for my new toaster." Emma tried to come up with something but every time she opened her mouth she decided not to say a word. "My mother told me."

"I swear I'm not touching anything again, and I tried to fix it. Please don't kill me for it." The blonde said quickly.

"It's okay. She said you didn't mean it and that I shouldn't go too hard on you."

And now that was a bigger shock for Emma, who had her mouth open at the words she just heard. "_She_ said that?" The question came with astonishment.

Regina nodded.

"It's not like I was going to do anything too serious with you anyway..." She admitted.

"You weren't?" Emma said unsure.

"It seems that I can't get mad with you, Miss Swan. At least not for longer than some minutes." And the last name was there again. Regina always used in a sign of joke at the last months and it always made Emma giggle.

"Good for me."

"Bad for me."

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. Now we're stuck with so many questions about Emma's past. Mr. Gold's dirty past. Why's Regina so stuck at work day and night? And what's going on with Mary and Ruby? The next one won't take long to be posted here (I hope so!). If you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything really just send me a review or a PM! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, sharing it! See y'all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, but if anyone wants to give me... Feel free!**

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back here! This'll be a longer up date, because I won't have the time to make for the next week, so I wanted to work in a longer chapter for that reason. I really want to thank all of the people that left me a review, thank you so much! It really warmed my heart to see that you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

It was slightly early and Emma was awake already, as she had been doing for a couple of weeks now before leaving her room the blonde stood in front of the mirror looking at her bally. It was nearly four months and a half of pregnancy and she was starting to show signs of it. For the shot amount of time she spent there the blonde turned to observe it from every angle possible always making a face when she found what she expected to see.

Turning to the door's direction yet with her eyes at the mirror the blonde had quite an unexpected surprise to see Regina looking at her through the doorstep. And quickly Emma downed her blouse and tried to pretend she wasn't doing a thing, clearly she was embarrassed to be seen by the other woman.

Regina was fast to clean her throat before speaking.

"Good morning." Her words had a tone neutral, as if just like Emma she was going at least to try not to talk about any of what she had just seen.

"Morning." The blonde's answer came but even if her words were directed to Regina, her eyes wondered across the room in between every space that she couldn't find the brunette.

"I just came to see if you'll eat breakfast before we go..."

Regina was not working today and if not for something strictly important with the company the woman wouldn't have her breakfast elsewhere. After all this time living with her, Emma understood why. Breakfasts were the only daily meal the brunette was absolutely sure she'd eat at home, and it was mostly during the meals that she could share something about her day. Even for Regina Mills it was nice to unburden occasionally.

"I... Think what you pick will be fine."

Regina sighted her watch and after checking the time, she spoke, "My mother is already at the hospital, so I think we better eat it there or at Granny's if you don't mind."

Cora had an accident with one of her sport activities, though the doctor said she would be okay and that it was only a small fracture in her knee, he also mentioned that it would be better to operate. Since last night, the woman was in the hospital and this morning her surgery would be one of the firsts. Neither Emma nor Regina told her about the blonde knowing she defended her and though she knew that Cora probably was in a hell of a lightened moment when she kind of defended her at the toaster accident, she also knew that it would be nice to return the favor with some support before she went in the operating room.

Emma agreed to do it the way Regina found best, and they were on their way to the hospital and after wishing Cora good lucky the blonde would be heading to the diner to get something for her and Regina eat. Then she'd have to go do some work at the station.

* * *

Cora didn't admit to anyone but the last thing she was with going into the OR was comfortable. And just to make it better, the universe seemed to be conspiring against her today since the time she woke up.

When she started to regain conscience she couldn't identify where she was, then everything came to her mind. The hospital, the surgery and her fears. She was slowly opening her eyes to get used to the morning light that came from the window, when she looked to her bed's left side she saw a man dressed in black. After a moment, she recognized the man to be a priest, and his gestures said that he was probably praying. The man had a bible in his hands and what called her attention the most was the purple stole on his neck, she knew very well what that meant. Cora was trying to remain in position but suddenly the man started to throw holy water at her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She looked mad at him, and the man stopped throwing the water to go back to his Bible. "What do you think you are doing?"

As if he wasn't saying anything crap scary the priest answered, "Giving you the last rights."

"I think there must have been a miss understanding here. You see, I don't need it." She explained with calm.

He looked with more attention at her, analyzing her face. "Aren't you Mrs. Peterson?"

"Hell, no!" She was fast to say.

"Oh, it was a long day. I must have mistaken the rooms." She nodded to him, and before getting ready to leave, he said to her, "Since I am here, do you need your last rights?"

"No." She didn't even bother to be polite, everything she didn't need was a priest insisting to give her the last rights. Especially after one of the nurses left slide a comment about the last patient to stay on this room having passed away.

"Have you had your operation yet?"

"No."

"Good luck. I'm sure everything will be fine." He was sympathetic and turned to leave but before reaching the door he faced her for one last time saying, "...But just to be safe I'll pass by in the afternoon."

* * *

Regina and Emma were talking to the doctor that would be performing Cora's surgery. Turns out that the one whom would be doing it had an emergency and wouldn't be able to make it, so the hospital passed the procedure to another one. Regina was paying attention to the doctor's words and Emma was looking at something behind him. After everything was discussed, the man excused himself to go check if everything was ready.

"Uhm... Regina?" Emma said looking curiously at the priest on the hallway. When she had the other woman's attention, she continued talking. "I think a priest just got out of your mother's room." She spoke wondering.

Regina frowned and looked at the man before he turned left in one of the hallways. She found it weird, Cora wasn't a religious person, never was. Not having any other thing to do, she headed to the woman's room.

When the door was open, Cora was found with her coach put on and walking out of the bathroom.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Regina had a harsh tone.

"I think I might be healed."

"Did the priest heal you?" Emma said with a hand covering her mouth while she giggled.

Cora only looked at her, ready to kill.

"Mother, get back to bed." Regina's tone was one that left no space for arguing. Though Cora knew how to use this kind of tone, her daughter, as a good Mills woman, got it from her. Cora didn't try to argue, she just took her coach off and got in the bed. "The doctor said the nurse will be here soon to take you to the OR."

"What is your rented woman doing here, dear?" She said looking at Emma with pure disdain.

Emma was used to all the things Cora came up to call her, that's why she kept her nickname in the first place. "I only came to wish you good luck, old lady."

"Stop calling me that."

Emma didn't have the intention to anything to piss her off but she simply couldn't avoid. "Well, you being here at this situation just prove me right."

Regina knew that an argument would start, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. For her sake the nurse came to take her mother when the first insults started to be said. She hugged Cora and after some words of comfort, that the older woman swore she didn't need, her mother was taken to the OR.

* * *

After wishing Cora good luck, Regina and Emma went to the cafeteria to eat something and, after making sure she really ate, Emma had to leave for work. Goodbyes were said and the blonde was already on her way, she figured that she didn't had time to get the newspaper today and as Mr. Clark store was in the way to the station she decided to stop by.

When the door to the store was open, the bell rang. If there was something about Storybrook stores was that all of them had a bell to ring when the door opened, it was a thing in this town.

Emma headed to the newspaper section to grab one for herself, in the way she saw a young boy reading a comic book and smiled to him saying, "_Hulk vs. Wolverine_. Good one." The boy had a frightened glare when he looked at her, and he didn't say anything, only dropped the comic in its place and headed to the door, where a girl about his age was waiting for him. The kids were on their way out, Emma besides the weird feeling went to get what she wanted and pay for her newspaper.

Turning around she saw Mr. Clark blocking their way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, apparently with a bad nasal problem. "Open up the bag." He said and sneezed pulling a white handkerchief out of his pocket before another one came out.

The kids looked scared at each other. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Don't think I didn't see you robbing." He pointed a finger at them. "Open your bag." He insisted.

"We didn't get anything." The girl defended them.

And that was it. Mr. Clark was apparently not getting any of their bull for the day. So he grabbed the backpack from the girl's shoulder and opened it.

Emma was just behind the kids when the owner of the store pulled the items out of there, proving that they had indeed robed him.

"And liars too." He had a judging glare at both children. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm calling the authorities and your parents."

She didn't want to be involved at the mess, as it didn't concern to her at all. But when she got to the counter and saw the items they had in the bag Emma sighted the two kids with merciful eyes. "You were only trying to help, right?"

They both remained with their heads down and nodded.

Mr. Clark came back from his call. "The sheriff is already in his way but-"

"Mr. Clark." Emma interrupted him, making the three pairs of eyes look at her. "Uhm, there's no need to call the sheriff, I can handle it from here."

"You?" He asked with a unreliable expression.

"I've been working as his deputy."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't have anything that proves you're an officer..."

* * *

In the meantime Regina's at the hospital waiting for her mother and of course solving work problems. The woman was nothing more than a machine of solving company issues for the last months. The numbers were pointing to a decrease at the Mills Organics financial, though it wasn't anything that they couldn't fix it was an unexpected event and that only could put her into worry.

When Kathryn arrived at the cafeteria she saw her friend sitting at one of the tables with her eyes and all her attention into the papers. It wasn't a surprise that Regina was doing work after all. When she looked at the table there was a cup of coffee to joining her activities. The blonde decided to walk and make her presence noticed, at months before Regina would know she was in the room with her only looking at her for some seconds from the door, today she was so called in her business issues that she didn't even notice her arrival.

After cleaning her trough, Kathryn said, "Work has suddenly become fascinating in a question of months."

Regina, after hearing the other woman's voice, looked at her with surprise. "Hi." She had a tired voice to go with her apparent exhaustion.

The blonde sat across from her friend but not before taking away the papers from her and when Regina was ready to complain she only said, "You're not on call for the day, remember?"

"I need to finish this pape-"

"You need to sit down, take a deep breath and think at how stubborn you're being right now." Her voice was serious, as were her eyes. "This is insane and you shouldn't be working that much. I was honestly hoping that at least for today you'd be away from that but I couldn't be more wrong."

"The numbers-"

Kathryn was truly a patient and calm person but when pushed through some limits she was also a strong and decided woman. "Screw the numbers." If there was any other person Regina would have them in their place but Kathryn, besides having a hard work to conquer it, had her "consent" to be the friend she needed when the time came. The blonde's mouth was open once again but no words came out when she looked at the cup for a moment. "Is this caffeine?" She pointed it.

"Yes."

"You're even drinking one of the things you hate most." Regina had her phases of being stuck at work but she never recurred to caffeine.

"I need to keep up."

"You need to get a rest." She confronted the other woman. And they shared some awkward silence.

"I know."

"Good. Have you eaten?"

Regina nodded. "Emma made me."

"I'm starting to like her for that." They both giggled. "How's Cora doing?"

Regina sighed at the mention of her mother. "She's going to be fine. We had a silly moment of fear, that she'll never admit, but she'll be as good as new."

"Won't tell her you just called her old." The blonde joked.

* * *

The sheriff had just arrived at the store and found Emma having an argument with the owner. She was ready to give that man a piece of her mind when she heard the door bell and Graham came in.

"Uhm, hello." He said to both and then to the owner. "What's the problem here?" He was polite.

"Miscreants." Mr. Clark simply said pointing the two kids.

"Did you call their parents?" He asked.

"Disconnected phone." He said now annoyed.

"So..." He was looking to the children now and Mr. Clark left to attend other costumers. "Did you give him the wrong number?" Graham waited for their answer but it never came, the girl only looked to the boy making a silent commitment not to speak. "So you're not going to talk to me?" Again he only got silence and they both looked at Emma.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked the man and Graham only headed to somewhere closer to the door.

"They were just trying to help and probably they're scared to say the least. They won't talk to you-"

He already knew what was coming from this conversation. "Did they talk to you?" She nodded. "I'll let you, but I'll need a full report. And I want to see their parents." She nodded again.

The sheriff left and right after he did Emma made a sign with her head for the children to walk out the place while she opened the door. Already out she walked the two of them till where her yellow beetle was parked. Before opening the car she faced them and lowered so she was on their level and asked, "Did you guys give Mr. Clark the wrong number?" The blonde girl looked at the boy before they shook their heads. "Then why was it disconnected?"

"Because our parents couldn't pay the bill." The words weren't more than a whisper when they left the girl's mouth. And with them the tears were starting to show on both their faces. "Please don't arrest us." She pleaded. "It would only make things worse for our parents."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Eva and this is my brother Nicholas."

"Is your brother deaf?" She frowned.

"No." The boys spoke for the first time.

Emma sighed and opened her car's door so they could get inside. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

A blue house, not too big, but one that seemed comfortable and didn't have a single window open or any sign of being anyone's home came into their sight. Emma looked through the car window and asked the children, "That's it?"

After they confirmed it she was ready to leave the car but right after she opened the door the girl spoke, "Please don't..." The woman looked confused at her. "If our parents see you we'll be so embarrassed."

Emma closed the door again and turned to face them in the back seat of the car. "I'll tell you a secret. I have a superpower, you know?" She waited for their reaction before proceeding. "I can tell when anyone is lying." She pointed out. "Now... Tell me the truth. Money problems aside, is everything okay at home?" She spoke it slowly making it clear that she wanted the truth.

Without any hesitation Eva said, "Yeah. We're great. Can we go?" She wasn't that bad if a liar Emma figured.

"Yeah, you can."

And they went out of the vehicle, stopping by the house stair to wave her goodbye. Emma started to move her car but she kept an eye at the kids, before running out of sight she saw that they never entered the house, at least not by the front door. Those two could be clever but Emma Swan wasn't easy to fool.

With a half-smile she made her way back to where the kid had gone and when she tried to open the house's door it was locked, but that was no problem to her. She was already inside when both kids came looking at something suspicious and positioned behind them she said, "Why did you lie to me?" Making both of them turn around with scary faces. "Where. Are. Your parents?"

Eva gathered some courage to say, "We don't have any." And then swallow.

Emma wasn't expecting for this, she was caught off guard and her face could tell it.

Fifteen minutes after Emma was knocking at Mary Margaret's door asking her a favor.

* * *

"What you're telling me is impossible." Graham spoke sitting at his table gathering some files. "Two children living without anyone all this time here in Storybrook?" She nodded.

"Mary said she saw them at school but nobody knew that they were orphans. Not a soul in there knew." She pointed out.

"Do you have their names?"

Emma nods. "Eva and Nicholas Zimmer."

Graham frowned, "Zimmer?! Do you know any relative's name?"

"Yeah. They said their mother was Dorrie Zimmer."

"Are you sure?" She asked and she confirmed. "Dorrie Zimmer died years ago. She didn't have children."

Emma found it awkward that a woman that live in this town was never seen with those children. "Apparently she did."

"What about the father?"

"They never knew him."

"I'll... I'll have to contact the social service."

Emma made a face, one of someone who does not like the situation. And the sheriff didn't get it.

"They're going to the system." She whispered to herself.

"It's their best chance right now."

She walked till she was right in front of his desk. "This is not even close to it. Trust me I know."

"So what are we going to do? Adopt them?" He asked getting up from his seat.

She thinks in search of a solution. "We don't have anything related to the father. So that's who I'll look for."

"They father?!" He asked as if he had just heard the biggest nonsense ever said. "And what makes you think he'll want them?"

"I don't know. The kids don't know of him, he might not know about them too." She said making her point.

But Graham knew he had responsibilities to fill and wait until she could find that man with all the risks was something he couldn't do. "I get that you want to help them but I can't wait till you find the father. However, it's a small town and I think you'll have two... Maybe three days... To find him and convince the man to take care of the children."

* * *

Regina was back to the waiting room with Kathryn, the blonde managed to make her friend stop with work for now and they were waiting for Cora's operation to be finished, which wouldn't take much longer. They were both surprised to see when Emma stormed into the hallway heading to them with rush.

"Regina, can I talk to you?" She asked yet trying to recover her breath.

The brunette looked at Kathryn with concern and excused herself taking Emma to a place where they would have more privacy.

As soon as they reached a safe distance from anybody Emma started talking. "I need access to some restricted papers and as you're known by the people in charge of the city hall... I thought that maybe you could help me." The blonde spoke quickly in one breath.

"First, calm down." Regina saw the urge on the words but she tried to calm Emma down with her hand on her shoulders and then she asked. "Papers? What kind of papers?"

"Birth certificates." Emma said a tiny bit more calm.

Regina didn't know anything about that department and though she tried to think something through she knew that Emma's helper wouldn't be her. "I... I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you-"

Emma didn't let her finished and rushed into her words saying, "Please, Regina? There are these two children whom nobody knew were living by their selves until today and if I can't find their father they're gonna be put into the foster system. I can't let this happen to them."

Regina saw the desperate eyes in front of her and moved her right hand from the blonde's shoulder to her face. "I said that _I_ can't help you." She spoke slowly and in a calm tone and then looked to the place in the final of the hallway, where Kathryn was sitting in a chair. "Never said I didn't know anyone that could."

Emma knew that this woman, Kathryn Nolan, wasn't very fond of her. And truth be said she didn't quite like her neither. But right now if there was someone that could help her it was Kathryn. Regina explained that for years Kathryn has been working with social service in the town, which meant that she could have and give access to the files Emma needed. Right now Emma Swan was in front of her and after silent moments of only staring at each other with challenging eyes Regina spoke as encouragement for the woman whom was carrying her child. "Emma needs a favor."

"Really?" Kathryn couldn't contain her sarcasm.

But Emma tried to make the things a bit more serious. "It's... Important."

Kathryn had never heard this tone from the other blonde and she knew that whatever she needed it was an important matter. "What is it?" She asked suspicious.

Emma, once again, explained the kid's situation and why she needed her help to have access to their birth certification. That she was searching for their father and that's where she was starting with.

"Where are they?"

She looked at Regina as if asking for permission, and the brunette nodded. "With Mary Margaret."

"I'll help. I'll give you permission to look through these files..." Emma sighed in relive. "But as a social worker I'll have to be in charge of the children for some days." Emma gave her a sign of understanding. "Also, I won't be able to stop or retard the processes. If can't find the father in a couple of days, they'll have to go to a foster home." Kathryn explained.

* * *

When Kathryn and Emma arrived at Mary Margaret's the awkwardness was undeniable, as much as both Mary and Kathryn tried to stay focused in the children Emma knew that internally they didn't got over the fact that they'd have to share a room for a couple of minutes. The kids were eating at the table while the three women discussed away from them with lower voices.

"Do they go to school?" Kathryn asked the pixie haired woman in a much professional voice.

"Yes."

She looked back at the children and then at Emma with an apologetic glare that the woman had never seen there before. "Are you sure you want to do this? Finding a man that you know nothing about could take time... And we established that they only have a very limited one."

"I'm." Emma said sure of her decision, she could not succeed in finding this man but she would at least try. "I will do everything I can to find him."

"There's also a big chance that they might have to be parted." Kathryn pointed.

"I know. It's hard to find a foster home to take one kid that isn't theirs, let along two." Emma said with concern. "It's their best shot."

"Or..."

"We're gonna be separated?" A young voice said between the tears making the three adults look at the girl with very worried expressions.

Emma waited to see if any of the other women would do something and when she saw that no action was coming from them she approached the girl and spoke trying to make her trust in her words. "No. That's _not_ gonna happen."

"Please, don't let it happen." The girl pleaded with the tears running through her cheeks.

* * *

Back at the hospital Regina went to see her mother when the doctor said that the operation was great and that Cora, though sleeping, would be able to receive her visit. After the good news about the surgery the brunette was relieved, but also she was worried about Emma and her problems with the children. For some reason the blonde seemed to be very predestined to find a solution, whatever that could be, to prevent them from going to the foster system. For sure her experience in that place wasn't not even close to good. And now she was asking herself if the blonde even had the chance to know he parents at some point.

She was in the room with Cora, telling her about the day's events when the doctor arrived saying that besides all the good improvement they'd have to keep her mother during the night, just in case.

Before living the hospital Regina went to get something for both of them to eat for dinner. During her time waiting for the food, her phone rang, it was Emma telling her that she'd be getting home a bit later than usual and for Regina not to worry. She told the brunette some details about the whole situation and the time passed without any of them noticing. Regina was the one to say the goodbyes, saying Cora was waiting for her and she'd probably get on her nerves for it.

Regina had two plastic bags in her hand when she entered the room and placed them in a side table, but not before Cora making her questions.

"Why took you do long?" She asked annoyed.

"Emma called and we spent more time than we should at the phone." Regina was setting everything for them to eat.

"When is this woman going to do something right?" She said with her judging tone.

The younger woman stopped what she was doing to look at her mother frowning. "Why do you keep criticizing her but then when she actually does something wrong you come in her rescue?"

"That was a moment of compassion." Cora made her point shaking her shoulders. "It happens once in a while."

Regina didn't believe a word she said, but she also knew that she'd not get anything better than that from the older woman.

* * *

When Regina got home she didn't see Emma there and the blonde didn't arrive before she went to sleep neither. And the next day she had to go to the hospital early and get Cora, who'd be spending sometime at her house till she recovered from the surgery, so she didn't see her when she woke up neither.

The first time she saw Emma after the blonde left the hospital with Kathryn the day before, was when she arrived with her mother at home and saw her at the kitchen's doorstep looking around yet in her PJs and with a briefcase in hands.

"Don't even think about it." Emma recognized Regina's voice and quickly turned to face her.

"I wasn't. I swear." She said, biting her lips with nervous. "I needed food but not at the price of death." She pointed.

Cora was walking with a cane help and when she saw Emma looking at her direction she made a face.

"I see you're walking again."

Regina rolled her eyes and got her mother from her left arm starting to move till the living room with Emma behind them. When she turned back to Emma, she saw the case in her hands.

"Are those their files?" She pointed to the content the blonde had and Emma nodded. "Can I see them?" She received another nod before the other woman handed the briefcase to her.

Regina looked through it paying a very close attention at everything she read. Not even with those papers they had signs of the father, looked like the man never existed.

"They're really on their own." She commented. "They'll need help, Emma. Even if it's from the foster system."

"I'm trying to help them by finding their father." She replied firm.

"Well... Looks like he doesn't exist." Regina didn't want the blonde to have any false hopes about 'saving' this kids.

Emma sighed pointing the obvious. "He has to."

"Only biologically. There's no record of him anywhere." She said giving Emma the files back. "There's no choice but put them into the system."

"Does this town even have a foster system?" The blonde spoke exasperated.

"No, they'll probably be sent to one here in other town Maine or in Boston." Regina hesitated to say her next words but she had to, "The chances of them being together are slightly the lowest." Emma made a sad face and the brunette tried to comfort her. "I don't like it either. But if there's no choice..."

"I still don't get it." Emma said ant took a seat at the couch where Cora was sitting while Regina fixed herself a glass of her apple cider. "How come a couple of lost kids live by their selves all this time and nobody noticed? It's like Hansel and Gretel poofed in town."

Cora, that didn't say a word until now, decided to speak. "Maybe it's the _dark curse_." She giggled in the end of her words and Regina goes along.

Emma doesn't understand the joke. "Curse?"

"Just a silly town old story."

"Is this the same one you always say you'll tell me but you never do?" She asks with a bit of interest.

"I'll..." Emma is skeptical. "Someday."

Regina made an excuse to leave the room with Emma and when they were in the kitchen the brunette stopped by the counter and asked the other woman.

"Why are doing this?" Emma doesn't quite understand the question. "Trying at every cost to keep them away from the system." Regina explained.

"I know how it really is there." She explains. "The system I knew and was in for sixteen years." She looked back and spoke with her eyes brightened from the tears that were starting to from out of anger. "Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket... Nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again."

Regina approached the blonde putting a hand in her shoulder. "Some might be different." She tried to give some comfort but it seemed not to work.

Emma shook her head and said, "All the ones I've been in were like this."

"There must have been one good thing out of it."

Emma smiled a sad smile and turned to face Regina. "One... I was pretty young..." She started telling with her hands in a necklace swan shaped. "And again I was going to a new foster home. By the time this happened I already knew how cruel it was to be there and every new home was worst then the elders. I was fifteen, would be sixteen in a couple of months when I arrived there. The place was a mess, and they weren't any different from the others. But in my second day I met an old couple who lived close to there, they were nice people and they seemed to like me. So every day at six o'clock sharp I went to their house and helped them out in any way I could. And every day after that, they sat with me by the fire place and told me some old stories while we drank hot cocoa with cinnamon." By the end Emma had a dreamy expression Regina found amazingly beautiful. But when she continued the story her eyes changed from dreamy ones to sad ones and her hands were kept in the necklace. "One day before I turned sixteen, they gave me this necklace. But then I got into some big troubles and I..." She hesitated to speak. "I had to go away."

Regina had a blank expression, she could only remember about the white envelope she kept in somewhere waiting for her to read or for Emma to tell her what happened. Maybe she was close to the second option.

"Where?" The brunette asked softly.

"To a worse place." Emma whispered.

"At least you kept something of them... Something you can remember them by." Regina said in comfort. "What about your parents?"

"My parents?" The blonde frowned.

"Do you have something to remember them by?"

"That's it." She spoke to herself. "Come on, we gotta go." She had a slightly happy little smile and turned to leave ending their conversation.

* * *

Kathryn was talking to the children and trying to find out something useful that could help in their situation. They were all sitting on the living room when someone started to knock at her door. She found it weird as she wasn't expecting anyone to come. When she got to the door she saw Regina and Emma Swan, the second with a box in hands, standing outside of her house with some excitement.

"I think I how to find their father." She spoke as soon as the door was open.

Kathryn gave them space to come inside and leaded till the living room, where the kids were.

"Hey... Let me show you something..." She put the box on the floor close to the couch where they were sitting and knelt before them opening it and taking a white blanket with purple details made of wool.

"What's that?" The boy was the one to ask for her surprise.

"It's my baby blanket. It's something I've held onto my whole life." She explained. "That's the only thing that I have from…" She sighted Regina for a brief moment. "From my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them... All of _us_... We held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

"I might have something-" And now Emma was giving a truthful smile. "-but if I give it to you, you're gonna make sure we stay together, right?" The girls asked, and Emma understood that she was only trying to be sure that they'd be protected.

"Yes." She said firmly.

That was when from out of her pocket, Eva pulled a old and broken compass. Emma took it from her hands and looked studying the object with attention.

"Our mother gave to us." The girl explained. "She said it was our dad's."

The blonde looked from the compass to the girl with a assurance smile.

"Your parents..." Emma was ready to leave when the girl's voice was heard saying, "Did you find them?" Now Regina was on alert too.

"Kind of." She simply said. "And I'll find yours."

* * *

Emma and Regina had just left Kathryn's house and were walking down the streets. The brunette cleaned her throat to call the other woman's attention.

"I hate to be the one breaking the winner's moment but... How the hell are we going to find this man?"

Emma stopped her walk and turned to Regina. "This compass is probably one of a kind... Do you know anyone that could identify those things?"

Regina didn't have to think much to know who to go ask about it. if this was indeed something unique there was but one man that would know to find the owner. "The mayor... He runs a pawnshop."

Mr. Gold's bell shop is heard and when he looks at his visitors, the man stopped cleaning one of his pieces to give the visitors his attention.

"Miss Mills. Miss Swan." He said with fake sympathy and a fake smile. "Oh, I see the pregnancy is starting to show." He said looking to Emma. "What do I won the pleasure?"

"We're looking for information on this old compass." Emma took the compass out of her pocket and put it on the balcony where the man was standing by the other side. "Any idea where it came from?"

Gold took his time, which isn't more than some miserable seconds, looking at it and then he takes the item in his hands, "Well, well..." He said taking it closer to his eyes. "Look at the detail..." He pointed to the broken glass and spoke, "You know, this is crystal." He kept looking at the compass. "This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece." He commented. "The person who owned this obviously had great taste."

Regina tired of hearing his bunch of nothing decided to spoke. "Where would someone buy this?" She already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Here of course." Mr. Gold spoke, as if he was stating the obvious.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

And he nodded being as much sure as one can be. "A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to know who bought it?"

"Look, Miss Swan, if this is about those unfortunate children, I'm sorry to say you're losing your time." He said giving the compass back to the blonde and going back to his doings.

"Do you know who bought it?" Regina said with treat in her voice and making him stop right away.

"I'm good at names... But not _that_ good."

He was ready to start walking again when Regina interrupted him a second time. "Maybe you should look into your records." She said in a tone that indicated she was making more than a suggestion.

It took a moment but at the end Gold turned back and headed to where he kept his records booked to look through it. With no problem to find what he was looking for, a paper was pulled out of the box. "Here..." He said but didn't hand to neither of them.

"What is the price?" Regina asked.

"You know what it is..."

"As long as you can keep it civil."

He gave a half-smile and said, "The compass was bought by Mr. Michael Tillman."

* * *

After speaking with Gold the women had to split up, Regina had to go home to see how was Cora and Emma went to get something to eat before she went to talk to the kids' father.

As Regina told her Michael Tillman was the town's mechanic, and it was easy to find him. It was Sunday, and as every Sunday the machine shop was supposed to be closed, though today Emma was lucky and she could find the man by the door of his establishment ready to close the door.

"Mr. Tillman?" She called.

The guy in a blue t-shirt turned to see from whom was the unknown voice calling for his name. "Hi. How can I help you?"

"Do you know these children?" She said handing him the kids register with a recent photo of them.

He looked at it but didn't find anything familiar about their faces. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Well... I'm sorry for saying it like that but... You're they father."

The man looked at Emma like she was nuts. Father? That was impossible, he didn't have any children, so the only thing that came to his mind was that the whole situation was a big miss understood. He shook his head and handed the papers back. "That's not possible." He denied.

"Actually it is." She tried again.

"Look, Dorrie... She wasn't my- Uhm... That was a onetime thing." And the guy turned to continue closing the door.

"Pretty sure that it's all it takes..." She pointed.

When everything was locked in place he gave the blonde his attention. "I met her when I was camping. And we... I..." He was trying to make a point but there was none to me made. "I don't have twins." He said not sure.

"Yes. You _do_." She started to make her point now. "You have twins, Mr. Tillman. And they're homeless since their mother passed away. They've been living in an abandoned house because they're afraid of being kept apart. And if you don't do anything to take responsibilities for them, they'll be shipped out to God knows where. And they'll be alone."

He started to sigh between the words. "I can barely manage this garage... I can't take care of twins." He tried to explain. "And how can you be so sure they're mine?"

She started to search in her jacket pocket. "They gave me this."

He frowned and took the compass from her hands. "I lost this."

"Eleven years and nine months ago?" He stayed quiet. "I know it's a lot."

"Is it twins?" He said talking about her pregnancy.

"No." She said. "About six months ago I signed for a program to have the baby for someone who couldn't make it. One of those people happened to be a bright special woman, whom I chose to give this gift-" She said using Regina's words. "-When we did an interview she said she tried for adoption but it would take her a couple of years to be able to adopt a child, and more than five to get a baby. Till this day I don't regret to have chosen her because I know that besides all the trouble this kid can possibly get through life, she'll be there for them."

"I heard about that... Miss Mills' baby... What's your point?"

Emma's voice was strong and determinate when she kept talking. "My point is that this kid won't be alone like I was. He won't be thrown from place to place without anything more than himself to count on, he'll have support, and he'll have a family. My parents didn't have a choice and because of that I've had to grownup into the system... Your children can have a future much better than that place. You only have to take them in. They didn't ask to be born, but you and their mother brought them into this world and right now they need you, Mr. Tillman. You can choose not to take them but you have to know that you'll have to answer for that decision the rest of your life." She took a deep breath before saying the last part. "One day if they find you... And believe me they're going to... You'll have to answer to them."

The man looked at the compass in his hands, and Emma was sure he was going to take charge of the kids but then, "I'm sorry. I know nothing about being a dad." He said putting the thing in her hands again and started walking. "If it's a good home they're looking for, it isn't with me."

And there Emma was alone with the compass in her hands.

* * *

For hours there was no sight of Emma anywhere. Regina was starting to get worried, in a couple of hours the kids would be leaving town and if the blonde didn't get back to Kathryn's place in time they'd have no other choice than to be taken to Boston, where the mayor _kindly_ found them a home each. She had already tried everywhere but nothing, people didn't see Emma after noon come. There was only one more place to look at and she knew if Emma wasn't there, she'd have nothing else to do.

She knocked for the tenth time with rush, and yet the woman didn't come to get the damn door. "_I'm coming!_" A voice yelled from the inside. And the door was open to a astonished Mary Margaret. "Miss Mills..." She said in shock. "Is this important? I'm in the middle of someth-"

"It wouldn't be important if I wasn't here." Regina was fast to cut the teacher. "Have you seen Emma?"

"Uhm... N- no." Mary was nervous immediately, which was a thing that happened every time she was face to face with Regina in certain situations.

"Are you sure?" And Mary only nodded quickly. The next thing she knew Regina had stormed out of her building hallway.

Now she was desperate. Regina had nowhere to go look for the blonde now, it was impossible that she just disappeared. Emma had to be somewhere. She stopped in the middle of the main street and looked around in search for a sign. And there it was. At the banner of one of the stores she saw a picture of a castle at the middle of the sand.

The beach castle wasn't anything grand, it was made of wood, it was simple, humble, and calm, a place to enjoy the view and the silence. But right now, that place was nothing but sadness.

"Emma?!" She called and when the blonde turned to face her she was indeed right. It was her. Regina started to walk to her direction and when she was nearly close to the other woman she stopped. "I brought you something." She said and sat by the blonde's side, handing her a cup. "Cocoa… With cinnamon, wasn't it?"

Emma didn't take it right away, she first spread her hands through her face and cleaned her trough and then she said, "Yeah." And took the cup that was being offered to her.

"You nearly killed me with worry." Regina's voice was full of emotions that she couldn't neither name nor control.

"I'm sorry." The blonde's voice wasn't more than a whisper. "He doesn't want the kids."

The brunette looked down and sighted. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you could."

"I can't face them." She said turning to Regina, and now the brunette could see the reddish eyes and nose that said Emma had been crying. And Regina hated Emma crying, even when ti was for silly things. "How'll I tell them that all the false hope I gave them is exactly that?" She lowered her head after the words were said.

"I don't know." She said honestly and placed a hand in Emma's chin, making the sad green eyes look into hers. "Do you want to see them before... You know... Graham might be taking them by any minute."

It took some time, but Emma nodded, she did want to at least apologize to them before those kids left. Regina stood and gave the blonde a hand for her to take, after they were both standing she guided the blonde till the back Mercedes.

* * *

When Regina's car turned at Kathryn's block they saw the sheriff closing the door the police car starting and begin to move through the street.

"We're late." Emma whispered in defeat.

Regina opened her mouth so say something but her words were never heard. When the sheriff's car was almost out of sight another red vehicle passed through them in a rush and the next thing they saw was a car being thrown in front of the cop's one and the sound of the tire echoing. Fast both women got their seat belts off and went out of the car to see what was happening, they walked to the front of the Mercedes and stopped side by side with astonished looks. A man got out of the red car and when Emma recognized him her smile was bright. Regina turned to the blonde and said with joy, "Looks like you did it."

"I did." She said in wonder.

Regina took Emma's hand in one of hers.

* * *

Everything was finally okay, the kids had their father now and Emma was happy for that. She felt relieved to know that they'd be in a better place than her, on their age. She and Regina were coming back home when the brunette stopped the Mercedes somewhere nothing alike her house.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Did you like them?" Regina said facing the other woman.

"Them?" Emma was confused.

"The stories you told me the old couple told you..."

"Oh... Yeah, they made feel like I wasn't a grown up... That I could still dream. It gave me hope."

With a gentle smile Regina said, "I have a surprise for you." And then she exited the car waiting for Emma in the outside.

"Isn't it the library?" Emma asked. "That's closed, Regina." She pointed out.

"You're forgetting something, dear." She said and stopped to look at Emma. "I am Regina Mills." And Regina showed the keys she had in her hands.

She reached the door and when it was open there was nothing but dust everywhere they looked inside and a big mess of books spread by the whole place. Emma covered her mouth and nose with her right hand, and kept following Regina. Nothing seemed to be in place, and Emma was ready to call whatever they were doing in this place nonsense when one big box made of glass came into sight. Regina, once again, used her keys to open up the box lock and she took a book out of it. She could see it was an old book, but it was also a well preserved one. At the brown hard cover she reads in golden lattes. _Once Upon a Time._

"Remember the _town silly story_?" Emma nodded. "It's in this book. I used to read it all the time when I was younger."

"You read fairy tales?" Emma said in disbelief.

"Don't judge me till you get through it." Regina said defending herself.

"I'd give you a hug if I didn't want to get out of all this dust mess so bad."

* * *

After arriving home, Emma went to her bedroom right away, she wanted nothing more than to take a shower and relax. Regina did the same and came back to see if Emma was okay, after all it had been a long emotional day for them, and specially for the blonde. When she reached the door to Emma's bedroom she saw the scene from the day before repeating. Emma was with her blouse up, in front of the mirror, the only difference was that now Emma was looking at it while she caressed her bally with a soft half-smile.

When she saw Regina by the doorstep she only said, "I'm already getting fat."

Regina went inside the room and stopped right behind Emma and they both looked at the mirror for a second before the brunet said, "You're not fat, you are beautiful." Her voice was in complete wonder of the amazingly beautiful pregnant woman Emma Swan was turning out to be. Emma smiled and turned to face Regina. They're close to each other and lost in their eyes, Regina tried to speak something, "You will be fat if she keeps eating as you do..." Her voice faded out and she wet her lips with her tongue.

Emma has the time to make a joke saying the old classic line. "I'm eating for 2 now..." But her voice too died in the end and there was nothing more than Regina's lips in her sight.

They were getting closer and in point to reach each other. Regina slightly closed her eyes. Their noses were touching and they were sharing the same air.

They were so concentrated in each other that they didn't saw someone in the door, but the someone made her presence to be noticed.

"Regina?"

When she heard her mother's voice Regina jumped apart from Emma, and started hyperventilating. "I... We... Well..." She tried to say something.

"Damn it!" Emma said out loud making the other two look at her with widen eyes. "I think I want to eat... Tacos." She said looking to Regina with pleading eyes.

Regina slowly shook her head, she couldn't believe this. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Regina, I _need_ tacos." Emma insisted.

Regina looked to Cora asking for help and all she got was, "You have to stop trying to make me solve your woman's problems." And left the room, leaving an astonished Regina behind.

Emma got closer to the brunette and tried to use her best smile. "So... the tacos."

* * *

**A/N: So we started seeing a little of Emma Swan's background. And for the next ones we'll be having some more of their mysteries solved. And their first kiss was soooo close to happen... Damn Cora! Maybe in the next one, 'kay? A lot happened but there's a whole lot more to come. Also I wanted to say that, as I'm back with my Golden Girls addiction, at this chapter I placed a part inspired by one episode of that show. (Bonus for who found it!) Well, that's it for now. If you have any thoughts, suggestions, anything really just send me a review or a PM! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, sharing it! I see you guys...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own any of the OUaT characters.**

**A/N: Hey there, I'm back! And I've got some great news for all of you! I've met a lovely soul who's going to help me bring my stories to a whole new level. lmckown is going to be my BETA-READER. That's right, people! So the story's going to become much better to read. A warming welcome (to my craziness) and thank you to lmckown for her help! I'll be replacing the previous chapters slowly, and I'll make a note when they're all replaced! For the next two months I don't have plans on stopping posting for more then ten days. We're almost reaching the middle of this story, and I couldn't be happier to see how the plot has been developing! :)**

* * *

Mary and Ruby were excitedly speaking about some big town event. Though Emma gave them a smile and a nod every now and then, the blonde wasn't paying much attention at their conversation. She was looking in Regina's direction, the brunette was sitting at the first booth of the diner while she was at the last one, closer to the backdoor. At times Regina looked back in her direction and the blonde quickly looked elsewhere trying to avoid detection but not quite succeeding.

She had been staring for a while and didn't hear when one of the other women at the table asked her something.

"Emma?" Ruby called for her, but the blonde's eyes were still fixated on Regina, so the waitress snapped her fingers in her face to get her attention.

Finally, the blonde refocused and looked confused at the other two. "What?"

"Did you even hear a word we said for the last half hour?"

"Wha- I mean, sure." She tried to give the impression she had, but it didn't work very well. The blonde sighed and said in apologetic tone, "Sorry, I think I was distracted."

"Is... Everything okay with the both of you?" The schoolteacher said, expressing worry with her friend's strange behavior.

"_Us_?"

"Regina and you." Ruby said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Yes." She said not sure. "Definitely."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you've been pretending you haven't been looking at her for almost a half an hour."

"Yeah." When the blonde responded her eyes again looked in the brunette's direction. "I mean, it's nothing we can't handle"

"So, there _is _something?" Mary asked and the three shared a brief silent moment.

"We kind of... Had a situation."

"A situation?"

"What kind of situation?"

"Well..."

* * *

Regina was at Granny's, her day at the office ended earlier than the usual for the last few months. It took Kathryn calling the office all day until finally Regina agreed to spend some time with her. As the usual for this time of year, the blonde was excitedly talking about the annual festival that the town gives. Regina always participated, but she wasn't as excited as the rest of the townsfolk.

She was paying attention to all of Kathryn's words but couldn't help herself, every now and then she looked back to catch Emma staring at her. The blonde sitting at the other booth tried to pretend she wasn't looking but every time Regina glanced back their eyes made contact.

Katherine had already lost count of how many times Regina locked eyes with the blonde. "Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina answered levelly, drinking a sip of her decaf.

"Are you going to tell me?" The blonde simply asked.

"What about?" Regina frowned looking at her friend.

Kathryn put her cup at the table and stared at her friend asking, "Do you know how many times you've looked back since we sat here?" When she saw the other woman didn't have an answer for that she said with a comforting smile, "Plenty..."

"I guess I was distracted." She tried to make it look like it didn't matter.

However, Kathryn knew better than that. "You were distracted by Emma?"

"What?" Regina quickly looked from her cup to the other woman. "No." She said firmly.

Before answering Regina looked back to the source of her distraction, when her gaze finally fell back to Katherine she started to explain. "For a while now Emma has this routine..."

* * *

"...So I asked for tacos." Emma said with her hands covering her shameful face.

The blonde had gotten out of the station and headed over to Granny's, now they were sitting at one of the booths with some drinks while Emma explained.

Ruby and Mary both had astonished looks on their faces when the blonde told them the events of the previous night. The duo looked at each other then the teacher rolled her eyes when her friend gave her a lame half-smile. Then Ruby turned back to face Emma.

"Tacos?! _Really_?!" Ruby asked containing a laugh.

"But I really wanted it." Emma stayed silent for a moment before saying thoughtfully, "Must've been one of those pregnancy things." She tried to defend herself.

"Wait!" Mary said causing the others to look at her. "You are into _Regina_?"

Emma looked at Ruby and then at the teacher and tried to say something. "Umm... Well, I... think-"

"Where have you been, Mary?" The waitress asked stating the obvious.

"It's not that obvious." She defended herself. "And I didn't know you were having cravings already." Mary commented frowning.

"It was the first time." Emma whispered.

And now the once contained laugh was out of control and Ruby showed no remorse, it was short lived and died out as she noticed the glare Mary Margaret was giving her. That look was usually reserved for the mischievous children in her classroom.

"And here I thought you and Regina had already passed that phase." The waitress murmured to herself, at the curious looks she received she muttered a quick "never mind."

Mary cleaned her throat and asked the blonde, "And what happened then?"

"I insisted on the tacos, and Cora was gone before we realized..."

* * *

Kathryn had been silently listening to her friend's story. "...Well, my mother was gone, which was odd. She didn't even question anything about the situation. And Emma seemed to want those _damn_ tacos as if her life depended on them." Regina sighed and nervously played with the cup on the table.

"Hold on!" Kathryn said raising a hand so the other woman would stop. "Are you saying you like, as in _like_, Emma?"

"I don't know. I might." Regina hadn't stopped to actually think about what that all meant, not just for her but for Emma and the baby too. "Well, it's all complicated. Then there's the baby to think about."

"Yes, I know." The blonde gave a kind smile. "Take time to think it through."

"I wish I had the time for that."

"We both know why that is."

"Please don't start with it." With another glare, Regina told the blonde, "I just... For once, I don't want to be the reasonable one." Kathryn looked at her not quite understanding. "I just want to do this, to feel this. But I know there's a lot I need to process."

"Oh my..." In all those years of friendship, Kathryn not once saw Regina acting this way about anything. Everything in the brunette's life was controlled and planned; she always reacted badly to unexpected events. However, with Emma Swan she seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "So... You went to get her the tacos?!"

"What else could I do?!" Kathryn couldn't believe what she was hearing, if it wasn't Regina telling the tale she'd never believe.

The blonde opened her mouth to respond but came out was a laugh. "I can't believe this."

"As luck would have it-" Regina said with sarcasm. "-when I came back home with the tacos, she took a bite... _One_ _single_ _bite_... And that was all."

The blonde kept laughing and Regina just rolled her eyes.

Kathryn looked at Emma and seeing that she was saying her goodbyes, she was quick to also make an excuse to leave. "I better go, and you should go and get ready for your dinner." When she had already kissed Regina goodbye, she saw Emma coming at their direction. "Hi, Emma." Immediately the other two women frowned. Emma's was confused, but Regina looked ready to kill. "What a coincidence, Regina here was just saying that she'd need a... Ride home... And... Umm, as I'm really late for my dinner with David could you please take her home?"

"Well... I..." Emma nervously smiled. "Yes." She said uncomfortable with the situation.

"All settled then." Kathryn went to hug Regina before she left. "Talk to her." She whispered in the other woman's ear.

"I'll kill you." Regina whispered back.

When the hug was over they forced a smile at each other and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

With the bug parked in the garage, the first thing Emma noticed was the missing black Mercedes. She turned to face Regina and then she looked back inside the garage. "Where's your car?" She said turning off the bug.

Regina considered telling a lie but went for the truth. "Parked a block away from the diner."

"And you needed a ride?"

"I needed to talk to you-"

"You could have asked." She said starting to play with her fingers. "People usually do that when they need to talk."

"When they're not being avoided-"

"I'm not avoiding you." She cut the brunette off.

"Okay then..." Regina said agreeing, she didn't want Emma to be pissed off, so she didn't put up a fight. "Can we talk?"

"No." Emma's answer came fast and she was already opening the vehicle's door to leave when Regina's hand landed on her arm. Emma stopped and turned to face the other woman. They were already closer than they should be. The blonde was looking into Regina's eyes at first, then her eyes were drawn lower into the red full lips that were calling out to her. The scent radiating from her body only made her want the kiss more. Her mouth suddenly dry she realized that the more she tried to resist the more she was pulled in Regina's direction. For a moment, she stopped moving, her lips were ready to take the final step. Their rapid heartbeats and breath in sync with one another. Regina raised a hand to touch Emma's cheek and bring her closer.

The bright light came up behind them followed with a crash strong enough to make the car shake and the two passengers to come apart.

Regina was the first to jump out of the car and go see who had rear ended them. The very familiar black Mustang Saleen convertible's hood was now smashed in. The bug, however, only had some paint damage.

"Mother!" Regina called when she was getting closer to the driver's door.

"My car! I can't believe it!" Cora exclaimed getting out and heading to survey the damage.

"What were you doing out? Do I need to remind you that the doctor said-"

Cora stopped her analysis of the crash. "I'm not a child, Regina. I know what I can do, and for your information, I can walk just fine." She looked back at the Mustang hood. "Maybe I can't drive yet, but walking is not an issue."

After calming herself down Emma got out of the beetle slamming the door, Regina and Cora both looked at the furious blonde.

"It's okay, Emma. Your car is just fine." Regina assured her.

Emma scowled at her. "Do I look like I care about the car?" Regina looked at her mother and Cora was just as astonished. Then the blonde walked up to the older woman, "You're being rude! I'm pregnant, have some mercy, would you?!" She yelled frustrated and ran inside the house.

* * *

Regina had slowed her work a little after Cora came back from the hospital. The mother was staying with her daughter for a while, until she fully recovered from the surgery.

Emma was coming down stairs with the old book Regina had given her. After taking a shower, the blonde was once again calm and relaxed. In the living room, she saw Regina looking in a mirror and Cora right behind her complaining about something.

"Mother, you can't go out like this." Regina tried to make the older woman understand. "You have to rest, that's what the doctor said. You can't even walk for longer than a few minutes yet."

When the blonde sat at the couch both women looked at her. Cora remained looking from the blonde to her daughter. Regina was smiling at Emma, and though it seemed to be a friendly gesture, the other two women just knew an unpleasant request was coming. In the last few months living with the brunette, Emma had learned that when Regina wanted something she would put this exact mask on.

"No. Not doing it." The blonde was fast to speak and opened the book to continue reading it.

"But you don't even know what it is yet." She sputtered.

"Regina, she said no. Deal with it." Cora said earning two glares in her direction. "What is that you're reading?" She pointed at the familiar book.

"Regina gave it to me, it's a fairy-tale book." Emma found it odd that Cora was agreeing with her, but didn't say anything about it. After responding to the older woman's question, she looked at Regina. "You're being friendly, so I know whatever it is I won't like it." Her eyes drifted to the pages again feigning interest in their content.

"I'm friendly..." Regina murmured and rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'm willing to negotiate."

The blonde immediately looked up from the book and posed like she was studying it. "I'm listening."

Regina looked at the other woman in the room. "We'll be right back, Mother." Before either one could say anything Regina took Emma by the hand leading her into to the study.

Emma took a seat and Regina remained standing. "So..."

Regina cleared her throat and started to speak. "I need you to stay with my mother for the week. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"You mean babysit your mother?!"

"I'll have appointments and I won't be able to be here all the time. Knowing my mother I'm sure she'll be doing anything but resting."

"What do I get for doing this?"

"A weekend..." Regina was hesitant. "Free of healthy food."

"A weekend?" Emma got up from her seat and started to walk out the door saying, "Call me when you've got something interes-"

"Wait!" She heard Regina say before she reached the door. "One day for each day you stay with her. But I want to _talk_ about things."

Emma smiled and exited with Regina right behind her. When the blonde entered the living room she went to sit beside Cora on the couch and put a hand around her shoulders. "We're going to have a great time!"

Regina grabbed her purse and when Cora turned to face her she quickly said, "Mother, Emma will be keeping you company tonight." then rushed out of the house.

When the door was closed the older woman looked at the hand lying on her shoulder and then to its owner. "First. Take your arm off of me. Second. Get up and go sit elsewhere."

Emma did as she was told. It was going to be a long stressful week. "Just think about the food and the _talk_, Emma." She murmured to herself, while she went to sit on the other couch with the book and started to read again.

* * *

Regina was awake early. She had always been a morning person, today she was up a little earlier than usual, the brunette wanted to really think about her life. For quite a while she was feeling pressured by the company matters and as much as she loved working in there during her last night's meeting she started to consider that selling it would be for the best. She was going to start a family, raising a child was not easy and it required time, the time she was dedicating to the family business. It wasn't really like financial problems could come up, and the weirdest part of the whole situation is that seven months ago, when she started to adamantly try to be a mother, the company's financial managers didn't predict any financial loss. Not even the slightest.

She walked out of the house and went to sit on one of the garden benches, the one closest to the apple tree. She breathed deeply and looked at the few red apples ready to be picked that remained from the spring. The brunette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when one of the doors were slammed inside the house followed by Emma storming out.

Regina finally came to when the angry blonde sat beside her snorting and crossing her arms with her frowning eyes and pouting.

"What happened?" Regina asked worried.

"The devil you call your mother… messed with my jackets." She turned to face Regina and said with a threatening voice slowly, so her point was perfectly understood. "No one. Messes. With. My leather jackets."

Regina raised an eyebrow and asked with a calm that only served to ignite the blonde. "Dear, how do you know it was her?"

"Was it you?" Emma tried to suppress the anger, but it was surely there. Regina shook her head. "That's how I know."

"Emma, it's summer, you haven't been wearing them and your leather jackets won't be fitting-"

"That's not the point." She explained, "I love those jackets," She said almost crying. "I don't want them gone just because I'll be fat in a while."

"How many times will I have to say it isn't fat?"

"Until I'm back at my normal weight..."

"I'll see what I can do about the jackets, but I make no promises." Regina said and started to walk back to the house but turned around halfway there. Emma didn't see her coming until the woman was already behind her and the brunette whispered in her ear. "You look lovely when you're angry." At that all the blonde's anger went to hell.

* * *

Emma had just parked the beetle in the driveway and was walking to the diner when somebody bumped into her letting books fall all over the place. When she turned to see who it was, Mary Margaret was on the floor hurriedly picking them up. "Sorry, Emma. I'm late!" The blonde lowered to help her.

"It's only ten after seven." She said.

After everything was off the sidewalk the blond handed the books back to Mary Margaret. "I have to be there at seven fifteen. Science fair. I'll be helping the kids with their projects before school." The words came out in one breath and as soon as the school teacher had everything in her hands she started to run again.

"I'm sure they live if you're five minutes late." Emma yelled.

Mary turned back to face her and said, "We're making a volcano." As if this explained her rush.

"Fine..." When she looked down she saw a lone book that had been left, she bent to pick it up and went to call for Mary Margaret, however the words died on her lips as she had already headed into the diner. Just as she was about to enter, she saw David Nolan coming out with two cups of coffee. She greeted him and opened the door, inside the school teacher was in the counter waiting for her morning coffee.

"Hey!" She called Mary. "You forgot this." She said and handed the book to the other woman.

"Thank you." The teacher took the book and put it on the counter.

All of the sudden the rush was gone and Mary was patiently waiting for her request.

"Weren't you late or something?"

Mary looked at the blonde. "I was-" She shook her head. "I mean, I am."

And as soon as Ruby gave her the cup of coffee she rushed out of there once again leaving the book behind.

"Late my ass." Emma murmured.

The blonde left to take it back to the pixie haired woman and when she got out the door she saw Mary staring at something down the road. Emma looked at it and saw David giving Kathryn, who was waiting for him in a car, one of the cups and kissing her before heading to his own car.

Emma cleaned her throat making Mary look at her quickly. "Nice volcano." She said giving the book back again.

Mary tried to explain herself. "I was-" But the blonde didn't let her speak.

"I get it." She said trying to be understanding.

Mary kept her eyes where Kathryn's car once was. "He comes every morning to get coffee."

"For him and for his wife." She sadly reminded the other woman.

"I know. I just like to come see him."

"Like a stalker?" Emma asked joking.

But Mary didn't get the joke and with wide eyes she answered. "No. Not really!" Emma gave her a half-smile and slightly raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a little. But it's not like I'm following him."

"Isn't it?"

"No. I just happen to know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at seven-thirty, and then he's home around five." She said and by the end Emma was astonished.

"Is that all?"

"Thursdays he picks up Chinese for dinner."

"Let me know when you start to stalk him."

Mary sighed and looked at the blonde. "I can't get him out of my head."

"Do you know what you need? A night out."

The school teacher hesitated. "It's a week day, Emma."

"We don't have to come back too late." She tried to convince Mary. "Come on, please?"

"All right." She finally agreed.

"I'll tell Ruby. And I call you later to set everything." Mary made a face and Emma knew she was about to decline, so the blonde said, "Come on, Mary. Maybe that's the first step to start getting David out of your head."

"Okay." She said defeated. "Love's the worst." And Emma only nodded.

* * *

Cora was in her room, her eyes were closed her headphones in her ears, and she had cream on her face. The device played something relaxing and for a moment she closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply.

Regina was in the shower, she didn't have any meetings today and Emma had a night out with Mary and Ruby. So this evening she'd be spending at home with her mother. The brunette had just finished drying and was tying the robe. She went to the door in order to unlock it, it didn't matter if she was alone at home, Regina always locked the bathroom door when she was showering. When she turned the key to open the lock, a click was heard and the little piece of metal broken in pieces and in her hand.

As this was the one and only Regina Mills, she didn't freak out at first. The brunette looked at the thing in her hand and tried to think of a way to open the door. She looked around but the truth was that she had no way to do it with the key being broken.

"Mother?!" She tried to call for Cora. "Mother!" But after a while waiting for the known voice of her mother to be heard she gave it up. The older woman was probably having one of her nightly routines and relaxing, which by the way was the one thing Regina had spent the whole day asking her to do. And besides that, the room she was staying was three away from Regina's. "Emma." She murmured and was ready to call for the blonde, but reminded that she was out for the night. "Just think, Regina." She tried to calm herself and once again look around.

The bathroom had a wall phone, and when she looked at it a smile of relief was instantly on her lips. The first person she thought to call was, of course, Emma.

* * *

At the Rabbit Hole Emma was with Mary and Ruby, the school teacher had just seen an old friend of hers and was talking excitedly with the woman. With all the things that had happened lately, the blonde had forgotten to ask about the subject she and Ruby never had time to speak about. She excused herself making a pretext to leave the table with the waitress. Both women left and right after they got up Emma's phone started to ring, but with the loud music nobody heard it.

After passing by the counter to get some drinks, Emma's without alcohol, Ruby was starting to head back to the table when the blonde asked her if they could go outside for a moment.

Out of the establishment, the immediate surroundings were empty and the only people out there were a couple of drunk guys heading in the opposite direction a ways down the road.

Emma looked around not knowing how to talk about what was troubling her.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked with worry, thinking that Emma wasn't feeling well.

Emma kept looking around when she answered shortly. "Yeah." She looked to the floor and then to the other woman. "Ruby, I think we need to talk."

"Why?" She said trying to put a smile on.

"You know why, Ruby." She tried to give the other woman confidence.

"I've-" Ruby's eyes went from Emma's face till the floor. "Figured it out."

Emma knew she wasn't lying about it, but she also knew that her friend still needed someone to talk to. "You don't have to tell me anything." The blonde took a step closer and put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "But you can count on me."

With a half-smile Ruby said, "I know."

The back door was open and when they turned to look at it they saw Mary coming out of there. "Hey." She said walking towards them with a smile. "I was looking for you."

The other two shared a glance and Emma said, "I needed some fresh air."

"Oh," Mary's face wrinkled in worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go back inside." The blonde said as she put an arm around the pixie haired woman walking with her into the bar.

Ruby was about to follow them when a man walking at the other side of the pathway caught her attention. She frowned trying to see better, it looked like someone she recognized so she wanted to make sure. When a car passed by, its headlight illuminated his face. It took not more than a second to know who it was.  
Astonished she murmured in a tone only she could hear. "Daniel."

* * *

It was the millionth time Regina was trying to call Emma, and her frustration only increased with each message she left in the voice mail.

"Emma, I really need help! Just pick this damn phone! _I'll kill you when I get out of here_!" The last phrase came out in a calm but threatening tone.

As her hopes that Emma would ever pick her phone dwindled, the woman was now putting _plan b _in action. She was never so grateful to have a good memory for numbers. As she finished dialing the brunette waited for the man to pick up, with hopes that she was lucky enough for him to do it. She hadn't felt lucky to hear a man's voice in quite a while.

"_Hello?_" For a moment the woman was just so glad to have her call answered she remained silent. "_Regina?_"

"Graham!"

"_Is everything okay?_" He sounded preoccupied.

"I'm afraid not." She was never so embarrassed by having to ask for someone's help. "I've had a little accident and need you to come over."

"_Uhm... Okay, I'm on my way._" The sound of keys being caught were heard.

Before he hung up she spoke, "When you arrive, go back into the garden and look up."

* * *

After seeing the sheer amount of calls she received from Regina, Emma was worried. She apologized to the girls and left as soon as fast as she could. The beetle was parked in the garage right behind the Mercedes and the blonde was climbing out when she heard a noise coming from the back of the house, slowly Emma walked arond so she could see what was going on. It was dark but she could see a man climbing out of the window, the one that lead to Regina's bathroom, he was making his way down. The first thought that ran through her mind was that this could be a thief, murderer or even worst and that Regina was in danger. Trying to stay as calm as she cold she crept back to the garage, where Regina kept a few ceramic vases and wait until the man passed by the bay of the garage.

The blonde was hidden in position and when she saw the shadow she was on alert. The guy took two more steps and she was behind him with the vase in hands. Within seconds the vase was broken and the man was on the ground. She ran inside the garage to switch on the floodlights and when she came back she couldn't believe what she saw.

The sheriff was lying on the ground, with a thin line of blood covering his forehead and shards of the broken ceramic all around him.

"Ohmygod." She started to get desperate and every breath was shorter than the last. "Shit! I killed the sheriff." Her vision was starting to blur with tears. She couldn't think straight.

After some time, the blonde couldn't say how much, a voice came from the front door and started to get closer.

"Graham?" Was all it said.

Regina immediately stopped in her tracks when the blonde looked insanely at the floor. "Emma, what..."

"I-I k-ki...ed." She grumbled the words.

"What?" Regina said getting closer to them both.

"I killed him."

Regina's eyes widened. "You did what?!" She said in a louder tone.

"Don't... Don't..." She was starting to sniff. "I'm gonna be arrested."

Regina looked at the man and saw him moving his hand in the direction of his head.

She walked up to Graham and lowered herself. "Emma, he's not dead. Now help me move him inside." She tried to pull the blonde out of her despair, but it was useless.

"But Regina, I just hit him in the head."

She looked up to the blonde waiting for her to grab his legs while she got his arms. "What did you do this for anyway?" Together they weren't strong enough to pick him up move him inside the house but they could move him inside the garage at least.

"I saw him climbing down from your window, I thought he was stealing or something..." She tried to keep her voice calm but it wasn't working. "...So I came back to the garage, got a vase and waited for him."

"He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I know, he was..." She didn't finish her sentence, she just looked at the brunette woman. "Wait..." She dropped Grahams legs with a loud thump. "What was he doing..."

"It's not what you're thinking. He was only helping me-"

"That sure looks like helping." The blonde said angry. "I can't believe you have an... Affair with this man."

Now Graham's arms suffered the same fate as his legs and were soon lying on the floor. "I just needed his help to-"

"Sleep with you?"

"No!"

"Then what happen?" Emma asked in disbelief.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting to explain the whole story. "I locked myself inside the bathroom, there was no way out, I called you a million times and you didn't answer, so I had no option but to call Graham. My bathroom window was the only way in and that's why you saw him climbing down there."

"That's a really nice story. But as we're grownups you can say the truth, Regina. I won't be hurt or anything..." Emma still didn't believe her.

"I just told you the truth."

"It's none of my business and I don't even care if you are having an affair with him or not, but you could at least be honest."

Regina was losing her last bit of patience. She walked closer to the blonde and stopped dangerously close. "Emma, if you keep saying that so help me God..."

"What? I wasn't the one fooling around here. Don't be ashamed of the things you do."

"I wasn't fooling around. For the hundredth time, I was locked inside and that was the only way for him to get in and help me. I haven't replaced the key I gave you yet, he had to climb up take me out and then try to open the door."

"You were locked in the bathroom, wearing only a bath robe, with the sheriff and when I arrive I get him sneaking out of your bathroom window. Yeah, that seems a legit rescue story. Not you mention that your mom was here, she could have helped _unlock_ you."

"My mother's sleeping."

"I never thought I'd say this, but... I really wish I was her right now."

Regina got closer, she was about to explode. "You know what? I'm tired, so if you don't help me move him inside the only corpse here is going to be yours."

"You wouldn't do that. I'm carrying your baby-"

The blonde was abruptly interrupted by a demanding angry and firm voice that said, "NOW."

And the only things she could manage to do was go back to take his legs and say, "Okay."

* * *

Since a few days ago, when the misunderstanding with the sheriff happened, the brunette was being avoided by the blonde. Emma never said anything about it after that night, preferring not to mention the events. As for Regina, she tried the first day but every time she tried to talk about it her mother came in and interrupted them or Emma made up an excuse to leave, so Regina tried to let it go. Maybe giving Emma some time would help. This week Emma was working from home, so she could look after Cora, Regina's mother seemed to be the worst when it came to resting her damn foot. After the operation she was constantly trying to sneak out of the house. Emma's jackets were gone and she knew Cora had something to do with it, but every time she tried to make her reveal where she had hidden them the woman would just ask if she could prove her guilt.

It was Thursday and Regina had received a call from Kathryn earlier saying that she needed to talk. To her surprise it wasn't anything bad as she was expecting. They were on their way to the grocery store.

"I can't believe it." Regina said.

"I'm not sure, but I really want it. I mean, that could help us." She said with excitement.

They entered the store and looked at each other after closing the door.

"Dear, I need to get some things for myself. I'll see you by the cashier."

The blonde nodded and went to the section that contained what she needed. She stood looking at the shelving with different kinds and brands, she had done this once in a much younger age, but now it was totally different. She was longing for the positive results. After two long minutes just staring at them she decided which one she'd pick. She plucked it off the shelves and went to wait for Regina. She turned the corner, distracted, and didn't see the other woman coming in her direction until they slammed into each other causing both of their hauls to scatter across the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She heard the unmistakable voice of Mary Margaret Blanchard say.

Trying to be polite she gave the woman a smile and lowered herself to help the teacher gather the goods. "Oh, no worries... I was distracted."

The brunette hands paused over Katherine's box. "Oh, this must be..." Stopped when she read the words _Pregnancy Test_ on it. After a couple of seconds she spoke again. "...Yours."

"Kathryn, can we..." Regina's voice came up behind the blonde making the two women both glance at her.

As everything was off the floor they both rose and Mary, still with the test in her hands, handed it to the blonde with a quiet, "Good luck!"

"Thank you." Kathryn said and started to walk.

But Regina remained and when she was alone with the teacher she spoke, "I trust you'll be discreet."

Mary did no more than nervously nod.

* * *

Emma was at Granny's for her end of the day cocoa. When Ruby came over to her booth, the waitress noticed her friend looked a little depressed. It had been like this since the day after they went to the Rabbit Hole. She placed the hot cup of cocoa at the table and waited until Emma looked up.

"Thanks." She murmured, she was definitely in a really bad mood and was now glaring at the promise of contentment in the cup.

Ruby cleaned her throat. "Do you need anything else?" The only response she got was a silent shake of the blonde's head.

The bell announced a costumer coming in.

Mary walked right up Emma's booth.

"I need to talk!" She said nervously and sat across from Emma prompting Ruby to sit as well.

"What was it?" The waitress asked.

After breathing deeply the teacher started, "I saw Kathryn and Regina at the grocery store today an-"

"How was she?" Emma asked.

"Kathryn?"

"Regina!"

"Oh," The teacher gave Ruby a questioning glare. "Well, I think she was fine." She said unsure.

Emma immediately looked devastated at the teacher's words, Ruby seeing the blonde's expression fall nudged the teacher and glared.

"I mean..." Mary looked at her friend again for help. "She... Was... Really bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The pixie haired woman tried to sound confident. "So... I was there and I saw a pregnancy test-"

"Regina is pregnant?!" Emma was quickly interested in the subject.

"No!"

"Oh my... Kathryn?" Ruby asked and Mary nodded sadly. "Oh..."

The door opened again and a Blonde woman, one Emma had seen with Mr. Gold a couple of weeks ago. She seemed to have put on some weight but it was her.

"Look, it's Ashley." Ruby said waving to the blonde and once she was seen, Ashley came over to their table. "Hey you!"

"Hi!" The blonde was definitely exhausted and as soon as she pulled a chair out of a close table she sat and let out a sigh.

"Oh!" Mary said looking at Emma's questioning stare, and remembering that they probably didn't know each other. "Ashley, this is Emma. Emma, Ashley!" She made the introductions.

"So... How is it going?" Ruby said.

"It's... Umm... Fine, I guess." She didn't seem anything close to fine.

"How's Sean?"

"He should be fine." Now Ruby and Mary had both strange glares on. "We kind of broke up. It kind of sucks."

"Come on! It doesn't have to. You can go out with us." Ashley seemed to hesitate. "Girls night." Ruby insisted.

"I don't know. I'm... I'm off of drinking..." She said looking at her crossed hands on the table.

"I can't drink either." Emma said with a hand on her belly.

"Wait!" Ruby and Mary said together.

"Are you..." The teacher tried to ask but didn't finish her sentence; she just started to move her hands as if she was saying _you know what I mean_. Ashley timidly nodded. "That's..." Again Mary was gesturing with her hands, trying to find a word.

"Great!" Ruby said. "Congratulations!" She tried to seem as excited as she could. "So there's one more reason for us all to go out. You can keep Emma company."

"It would be fun to not be the only one sober at the end of the night." Emma said with a half-smile.

"If you insist..."

"We do!"

"Then I guess it's okay."

Ruby looked at something behind Emma's seat and started to rise. "I gotta go."

The older blonde looked behind her to see what was and, "What was..." Her words ran out when she saw the sheriff and rolled her eyes.

For a couple of minutes she looked at the man with the angriest face she could put on while he threw darts. Ashley seemed to be really interested in the teacher's story about an old boyfriend who had taken her into a cabin in the woods around the town. When he turned they made eye contact, and she rose from her seat making a silly excuse to the girls then headed to the door.

It happened fast, when she reached for the handle to open the door a dart whizzed by her and gouged the doorframe centimeters from her. She looked at it frowning and then turned to the only man capable of this.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked in a heightened voice, but he didn't say a thing, only smiled at her. "You could have hit me."

"Nice shot!" Sidney Glass' voice was heard from one of the booths, he seemed too drunk to stop the words. "I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again!"

Graham didn't answer he looked to the angry blonde and before Emma could say a word another dart was coming out of his hands and into the wall right behind her. With a lame smile he said, "I never miss a shot." She walked in his direction and spoke low enough only they could hear. "You've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you, I just have zero interesting in talking to you... If it isn't a professional matter." She said already opening the door to leave, but the sheriff stopped her before she could squeeze out.

"Emma, you should know that me and Regina-"

"Look, sheriff, it's your lives and I don't care." And she again opened the door, but this time she left.

"We haven't done anything." He went after her.

The blonde stopped in her tracks, first she looked at the ground and then to him. "I know."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

She hesitated to say it out loud, trying to find excuses, but none of the ones that she would share were true enough. "Because..." She started but the rest of the sentence never came.

"Why?!" He pushed and stepped closer to her.

"Because even the thought of it makes me angry." She whispered, but he heard her.

"Were you jealous?"

"I..." She wanted to tell him the truth but ended up lying. "N-No."

"You're lying." He said crossing his arms and giving her a friendly smile.

She looked down taking a deep breath and then faced him. "Look sheriff what I feel for her is none of your business... So just stop-"

"So you _do_ feel something?!" He interrupted looking astonished.

"You started it, sheriff-"

"You do feel something for _Regina_?" He said emphasizing the name.

"Yes, I do. Happy now?"

He smiled and nodded. "I gotta go, Emma." He said and simply walked away.

The blonde made a face and turned to walk home but stopped when Regina came into her field of vision. Her mouth moved to speak a few times while Regina approached her smiling.

"Miss Swan?" She said when she was close enough.

"Y-Yes?" Emma said nervously and swallowed hard.

"My mother was right about you."

"Y-Yes." She said not really paying attention to anything but Regina's proximity. "I-I mean, no."

Regina laughed and said, "You're an idiot." Before her hands made contact with the blonde's face and she closed the space between the two of them.

"I know."

"We should... You know..." Regina was going to say talk, but the last thing she wanted to do with Emma Swan right now was talk. For once, she stopped asking questions, for one moment she just let go of herself.

Emma knew what she was about to suggest, so the blonde took a step closer and said, "I know you can do better than talk."

Those words were barely spoken when her mouth was captured by Regina's. The mere touch between their lips became hungry. Soon Regina had her hands gripping Emma's hips, and Emma had her hands on Regina's blouse collar. They felt pure heat, their hearts running wildly and their breathing getting harder. To Regina's surprise, she had butterflies in her stomach, a thing she never thought she would feel again, and this time it was even more intense than before. The two of them both needed to breathe. Once they were apart, Emma kept her eyes closed and Regina held their bodies together. The two women just stood there, sharing the same air with silly grins.

Just as the blonde was about to kiss Regina again they saw the headlight of a motorcycle coming down the street. They stood beside each other looking at the vehicle coming until it had reached them.

"And I thought I was patient." The blonde murmured making Regina giggle.

The mysterious man parked the motorcycle across the street and turned it off, when he took the helmet out of his head the two women looked curiously at each other, they had never seen this man before.

The stranger started to walk towards them. "Hey."

"Hey." Emma responded.

"Is this Storybrook?"

The women shared a look again. "Yeah."

"Know a place to get a room around here?"

"Are you staying?" Regina asked and Emma looked at her.

"That's the plan."

Regina kept staring at the man, he finished creepily staring at Emma before he looked over at the brunette. By her expression, Emma knew Regina wasn't very fond of him.

" Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road... Another two blocks."

He looked back at the blonde smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." And he turned and climbed back on the motorcycle. "Hey! I didn't catch your name!" Emma yelled making him look back.

"That's cuz I didn't give it."

And with that the guy left.

"Now that you've mentioned your mom-"

Regina knew what was coming from that. "Don't start with it, Emma."

"Where're my jackets?"

"I don't know." She said patiently.

"You're really not telling me?" Her only answer was silence. "Okay then... I'll walk home..." She moved closer until their noses were touching. "_Alone_." With that she turned and started walking.

"What?" Regina asked frustrated.

"I'm sorry, are talking to me?" She said not breaking her stride.

"Are you seriously doing this _now_?" Regina said disbelievingly, but the blonde didn't respond. "You're such a child!" She murmured to herself.

Emma stopped and looked back. "So...You were saying about your mother and my jackets… What was that again?"

"Emma." Regina said in warning but the blonde didn't do anything besides continue walking.

When she felt a hand in hers, the blonde stopped and she could barely hear, "Her bathroom, in the laundry basket in a white bag." before Regina kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, done for now! Kathryn's taking a pregnancy test. Emma started to read the book, and we'll be getting more of her reactions to it the next chapter. Ruby saw someone look alike Daniel in town, will it be him? Cora was a piece of work but they did shared their first kiss! How are things going to work from now on? There are so many mysteries to be solved yet! I see you guys next week with more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: Same old thing, don't own OUAT characters...**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back here! First I want to say a big thank you to everyone that has been leaving me reviews. You've been really sweet with me! And just so you know chapters 1 and 9 are now revised and replaced. (This one's not yet)  
**

* * *

Emma woke up and, as per usual, she got out of bed more than only half-asleep. The blonde automatically headed to the bathroom not really carrying about opening her eyes on the way. She had lived there long enough to memorize the way, and, of course, she had also tripped over all the obstacles between the bed and the bathroom door. As she approached the sink her left eye was slightly open so she could get used to clarity of the sunny morning. Now both eyes were open and she scratched them as she yawned. Not as wake as she should the woman started to brush her teeth, and after she was over with it, Emma grabbed a bit of water within her hands and thrown it over her face making herself to be on alert and awake for then to go take her morning bath. Now more conscious, it came to her head the images of the last night when she and Regina shared not only one kiss but as many as she could steal from the brunette. In a dreamy moment she could go back to the events in her head, and it almost felt as if the woman had her hands against her waist. She was enjoying the moment when it suddenly hit her. "Damn it!" She was so distracted with the thought of Regina that she had forgotten to take her top off before getting under the water.

Regina, unlike Emma, was wide-awake at six-thirty sharp as she usually did. However, this morning she had a bright smile and the highest humor she could have. Getting off the bed humming a song, she headed to take her shower. It had been a long time since she felt anyway close to this. It was as if she had just turned fifteen again and was discovering a new and colorful world, one filled mostly in a bright intense green. The smile did not get off her lips for a second. While under the water the images of the first kiss they shared were vivid, and the others too. It wasn't until she heard a known voice yelling on frustration making her realized she had been showering for almost an hour.

When Regina went into the kitchen she found Cora drinking coffee and looking out the window, with an observant glare. She didn't notice Regina until she was behind her trying to figure out what her mother was finding so interesting on the mansion's porch.

The brunette didn't expect what she saw, the man who came looking for direction the previous night was in his motorcycle looking at her house. When he looked at her direction being couch, he nodded greeting her and left, as if nothing. That only made Regina more suspicious about him.

"I just have a feeling about this young man..." Cora commented, staring at the empty space where once the motorcycle was.

"I'd say the same thing." Regina said and went to get started cooking her breakfast and Emma's. As it hadn't been a week since Cora had the surgery, Emma was still having to be healthy, and it would be like this at least for two days more. The blonde was now reaching five months and Regina was making sure that she'd eat all the nutrients she needed. Searching in the refrigerator she started to put out all kinds of fruits she got there.

Cora looked at her daughter not quiet understanding what she was doing with all that. "What is this for?"

"Emma's new diet." She responded while starting to cut and organize them to go in the blender.

Cora made a face and shook her head deciding not to talk about it. When she remembered about the book, she looked at her daughter with pride and said, "Bright idea!"

"I know." Regina said, thinking Cora was talking about the fruits and still concentrated at them.

"Not this." She said in disdain. "This will be disgusting."

Regina stopped for a moment looking at her mother. "What is a _bright idea_ then?"

"Giving Emma the book, of course!" She said with an evil smile. "I can't wait until she finds out about her name being at it..." Cora said enjoying the thought of Emma going crazy.

"It's only a book. She'll be just fine with it." Regina said and went to get the blender ready.

"I hope she doesn't." Cora said hopefully.

"Who?" Emma asked coming in the room.

"Now you like eavesdropping into other people's conversation too, Miss Swan?" Cora said with disapproval.

"Well... Not as much as you like to going through other people's belongings." The blonde responded in the same tone.

Regina turned on the blender. Cora gave Emma one of her frequent scorn glares and went out slower than she wanted because of the still aching ankle. The other two women only stared at her going out the kitchen's door.

When the brunette was done with the shake, she took a glass and served it. Emma looked weirdly at it and grimaced. "What the hell is that?"

Regina smiled and took the glass handing it to the blonde. "That, dear, is your new morning shake."

_"Mine?" _Emma asked with widen eyes. "I'm not drinking that goo."

"It isn't a goo. It's healthy. Now drink it." But the blonde refused.

"We had a deal!" She recalled.

"I know, but we hadn't state that today you'd be free."

"Well, I'm saying it now."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She murmured to herself opening a drawer. "Would you drink it if we... Shared?" Regina asked, getting two straws.

"Okay, then..."

* * *

They were walking down the street, heading to the station. As the sheriff didn't went there until late morning and Emma didn't know if he'd be there before she was back at the mansion with the new files, the blonde asked Regina to take a look at a curious open case. The only one she saw since she started working there.

They were passing by the convent when the blonde stopped by the mail box and opened it taking the newspaper out and restarting her walk.

"What are you doing?" Regina said, with a hand by Emma's arm making the blonde turn back at her.

"Gettin' the newspaper?" The blonde spoke not really carrying about from where she was 'getting' the paper.

"Hate to break the news to you, but that's not _getting_. That's stealing."

"Isn't that the convent?" Regina nodded. "Then I'm getting it, 'cause let's face it, nuns don't read that stuff."

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to take the newspaper from Emma's hand so she could put it back on its place. "Give me that."

The blonde didn't let go of it, wasn't until Regina asked for her to let go the third time. And behind the brunette they heard someone clear their throat. Regina turned to see who was and not for her surprise she saw the mother superior with a reprehensible glare.

"Regina, I told you not to steal their paper." Emma said, shaking her head in a disapproval sign. As soon as she heard the blonde's words Regina turned at her direction with a threatening expression. When she was about to speak, Emma took the paper from her hand and returned it to the nun with an apologetic glare. "I'm really sorry, mother. It won't happen again."

The nun looked at Regina, who had now a matching reprehension glare and thought twice before making any comments. She simply excused herself and entered with the correspondence and newspaper in hand.

Emma turned to the brunette beside her saying, "Gee... Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Regina crossed her arms. "I should be ashamed?"

"Yeah! I mean, you just frightened the hell out of a nun." Emma said, starting to walk again.

* * *

"So..." Emma said waiting for the other woman to finish her analyzes at the files. Regina didn't answer, she only kept looking at it with much attention. "Weird, right? A cold-case, missing girl and nobody seems to talk about it."

"Where did you get those?" She asked without taking her astonished eyes away from the papers.

"In the sheriff's files."

Regina closed the folder and handed back to the blonde saying, "It's nothing, just an old mystery that was never solved. Nothing to worry about." She explained.

Emma took the files and with a skeptical glare asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Was the short answer she received.

"Why are you lying about this?" The blonde asked, while crossing her arms.

Regina stood thoughtfully for a second, studying if she should or not tell the blonde what this was about. "It's nothing." She spoke, starting to make her point. "That was the old sheriff's last case. It was never closed because, unfortunately, he died before and nobody ever continued the investigations." She went with telling her not the whole truth, but not telling any lies. "You shouldn't lose your time with this..."

"But why? Why Graham didn't continue with the case?"

"I don't know." Emma, again, didn't buy the words the brunette was saying, but before she could question it Regina changed the subject. "If you see the sheriff can you tell him to pass by my office?"

"And why is that?" Emma said raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I need to speak with him." The other woman simply explained.

"About what?"

"_Miss Swan_, that isn't your concern."

"Now you're sharing secrets with the sheriff?" The blonde asked and Regina immediately understood why she was acting like this.

"I though you knew that the sheriff and I-"

"I know." She cut the woman to say. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have to worry."

"Is worried a new term for jealous?" Regina spoke in a cocky tone getting closer to the blonde.

"I'm not... That." Emma said with tension for the closeness.

Regina kept their bodies close and the blonde put her hands on her waist. "We're in the sheriff's office, it wouldn't be good if he walked on us."

"It's not like he doesn't know." The blonde said and went to kiss Regina.

However, the brunette moved her head back before their lips could touch. "You're just doing this so he won't try anything." Emma nodded in agreement and finally shut the distance making the kiss happen.

The kiss didn't stop until they both were breathless. Emma had a smile and Regina stood with her eyes closed for a short while. Reminding that she had to get to her office quickly, Regina recomposed herself and when she looked impeccable and was ready to leave, she went in the blonde's direction. "Just don't forget to tell the sheriff to pass by."

"You're really not telling me?" Emma said in faked offence.

"There's someone new in town."

"I know... We gave him directions for Granny's the other night."

"_You_ gave him directions."

"He asked for it." Emma said making her point. "What's the big deal, anyways?"

"He's a stranger."

"So..."

"There's something about him." She said looking at a point beside the blonde and then facing the other woman. "Something familiar."

Emma had a ridiculous scary voice when she spoke. "He must be one of the untold millions you cursed."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Oh... You thought I wouldn't connect the points?" She asked with a faced that screamed '_really_'.

"It's just a storybook, and I didn't curse anyone." Regina said kind of explaining. "I only need the sheriff to find out who he is."

"I might not catch Graham before I leave, but if I do I'll let him know."

* * *

Before heading back home, Emma stopped by Granny's for her chocolate cocoa with cinnamon. She was about to leave with her cup when Sidney Glass came on her way, stopping right in front of her. "I can grant your wish." He said unexpectedly, and obviously he had drunk again.

Emma didn't now how to react, so she looked at him weirdly and said, "I haven't rubbed any lamp." She said walking past him.

But stopping when she heard, "I can help you show this town who the mayor really is."

Turning around she faced him, studying his proposal. "That'll be hard, since most this town is inside his pocket."

"I'm not." He said sure of his words.

"Yeah, and that's why your paper published that article about me when I got in town."

"I'm _done _with him." He guaranteed.

Emma still didn't believe him. "So-"

"He got me fired from the paper. So I'm offering you a partnership to expose the mayor's office." When he noticed that Emma was still hesitated, he said, "I know something about a long missing girl."

"Sidney, you're drunk. Go home. Sleep it off. Be grateful you no longer have to answer to him."

Quickly he searched into his pockets and when found, he gave Emma a card and spoke, "Call me. The city deserves to know the truth."

She stared at the card and then at the man before taking it from his hands and walking out the door.

* * *

She was late for her dinner tonight. Regina thought it was best if she didn't stop by Emma's room to see her, as she often did, because the last times she had done it her short checking ups were taking a lot more than she planned. However, not always the best was the decision she went for, and she couldn't help herself when passing by the blonde's door. Regina turned and raised a hand to knock but stopped before she could make it.

When the blonde came out the door, she had a furious glare. Regina didn't know what could possibly have happened to get the other woman in such a bad mood, she was about to ask what was wrong when Emma's smile finally appeared. "Hey." The younger woman said by the door while looking from one side to the other in search for Cora. When she didn't see any movements from the older woman around the blonde approached Regina stealing a quick kiss, to which the brunette responded grabbing her face with both hands and closing their mouths in a deeper touch. Gently, trying not to break the kiss, Regina moved a step forward making the blonde enter the room and closing the door behind them kicking it with her right foot. Once she could feel Emma pushing her against the door, Regina moaned through the kiss and hearing it Emma had a cocky smile put on. The moment was broken when they heard Cora's voice coming from the outside, Regina immediately stopped kissing the blonde only to hear the knock on the door. Their clothes were a mess, and the woman outside didn't stop the knocking. Quickly, Emma tried to look decent and straightened out before opening, while Regina in an even more ungainly way stood behind the door.

Cora was in her fourth consecutive knock when the blonde opened the door. "No need to drop the door, I'm here." She said before the woman could knock again. "How may I help you, _old lady_?" Emma said, pretending she was polite.

"Regina's not at her bedroom, have you seen her by any chance?" She was straight to the point.

"Uhm..." Emma made an expression as if she was thinking about it. "...No. Is that all?" She asked, again with her polite voice.

At first Cora looked like she didn't believe a word, but then the woman seemed careless. "I guess so." She said turning to leave, and Emma was about to sigh in relief but before she could do it the other woman turned around saying, "Tell my daughter that no matter her reasons she should not hide behind the doors."

Emma didn't know how to respond, she looked dumbfounded at Cora while the woman walked to her room, and then to Regina who had her dress in place but was still trying to adjust it.

"She'll be gone. Soon." Regina said trying to comfort the blonde.

Emma sighed frustrated. "Can't wait for that."

"I have to go, otherwise I'll be late for my business dinner."

They both started to walk down stairs and Regina went to get her purse at the center table in the living room, while Emma went to take the TV remote and then take a seat.

"Well... I'll just be here in a very closed pray circle with all my junk-food!" Emma said practically throwing herself at the couch. It was weird but Regina wasn't looking displeased with the statement like she always did when junk-food was brought into their conversations. "Okay... Why aren't you freaking out yet?"

The woman just turned to face the blonde with a bright white smile. "It's nothing... I was just wondering where you'll get your junk."

"What do you mean?" Emma spoke in worry. Her junk-food was a serious matter, it must not go away that easy. And their deal said today was healthy-food free day.

"Nothing, it's just that I did promise you that I would be not getting on your nerves with you needing to have a healthier nourishment. However, I never said you would be free to fill yourself with garbage. So no crap food, sorry, dear." With a smile that said she was just wining a prize, Regina continued, "And as I just happened to know that you'd not contain yourself, the unhealthy food supplies are all gone..." She waited for Emma's reaction and when she saw nothing more than shock, Regina felt satisfied.

The blonde was ready to start the drama. "How could you do this with me? I needed it, Regina! I had so many plans for that food..."

"That was our agreement, _Miss Swan_." The older woman stated firmly.

"Is this your payback about the nun incident?"

"That's far away from my _payback_."

"But-"

"No 'buts'." She said and closed the door leaving Emma with her pain.

"That was not fair... I feel like she took away my drugs." She whispered to herself. And suddenly her eyes were wide open like she just made an important discover. "Geez... I'm a junk-food addict."

"Don't worry, we're fixing it." Regina said back to the room and giving Emma a quick kiss goodbye.

* * *

It's a Sunday morning and Emma Swan is as cranky as hell. It wasn't past eight yet and she was already up with all the noises around the house. Hammering, moving, fixing, mounting and dismounting. It was a true mess. When she walked out her room looking as if she had just come out of a tornado with sleepy eyes the blonde saw about five men walking around the house moving the mobile. It took more than it normally would until she was able to find Regina. The brunette was in the middle of the stairs giving orders to the ones around her, as soon as she saw Emma she went in her direction with a bright happy smile and warmly said, "Good morning!"

"It's a Sunday morning, and I'm up. What's so good about that?" Emma said moody.

"Why so cranky?" Regina asked yet smiling.

"Just said." The blonde said irritated and turned to leave.

But before she could get start to walk back to her bedroom she heard Regina say, "That's my _payback_."

* * *

Regina was coming out the porch, with all the things done for the baby's room, she went to settle accounts so everything was over with Marco, who was the one in charge of the furniture assemblers. She was looking as they left and she saw when their chief stopped for a moment in his way to speak with a man who was turned back, but she knew very well who it was. Without making herself being noticed she walked up to him and when close enough to be heard she said, "What are you doing here?" It was clear that she had her professional and cold tone on, the same one that could make her seem higher than any other.

He looked at her for a moment before getting to his motorcycle with a screwdriver in hand. "I'm trying to fix my bike." He simply said.

"No, I mean here in Storybrook."

He didn't seem to mind with the questioning and kept with his doing. "Just visiting."

"And what is that?" She said with her glare fixed in the wooden-box over the motorcycle.

"It's a box." He didn't even stopped again.

"I think it would be best for both of us if you stopped acting so stupidly." He was starting to get on her nerves, but the firm words came out controlled and didn't let it be noticed for a moment.

"It's just a box that I need to do what I came for." He raised and took the helmet with both his hands putting it on and getting up the bike.

"You said you were just visiting..." She made a point.

He started the motor and before starting engine said his last words. "Doesn't mean I don't have something to do..."

"What was the new guy doing here?" Emma's voice came from behind making the brunette turn around. The blonde seemed more calm, but she didn't have a smile on, as she did every time she saw Regina lately.

"I don't know. Yet. But the more I see him, the more I need to know who he is."

"I thought the sheriff was working on that."

"He said he was."

"Maybe he _is_ just passing by... It's okay, you know?" She tried to make a point. "It's normal that people wants to come to visit once in a while. It gives the city a fresh air, maybe could bring surprises-"

"I don't like surprises, Emma. I find them threatening, and that always ends up badly."

"And here I thought I was being surprising..." The blonde said looking down.

Regina took her by the hand and waited until the blonde was looking at her eyes. "You _are_. And it's been amazing. But you're also different."

And the blonde's smile was back. "I just really want to kiss you." Emma said biting her lower lip.

"And what is keeping you from doing it?"

"I thought we were sneaking out..."

"And why would we do that, dear?"

"I just assumed..."

"Well... We're not." Regina said and got closer.

But Emma gave a step back. "That's not all... I'm still mad at you for this morning."

"But you deserved."

"Well you do not _deserve_ any kiss."

Frustrated, Regina stood at the porch while Emma walked out. "Emma." She called for the blonde.

"Maybe if you buy me a burger..." Emma yelled turning around at the pathway.

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon?" Regina asked, hoping the blonde would accept.

She looked at Regina as if she was pondering her offer. "Only if you give me a lift till the diner."

* * *

When arriving at Granny's, Regina's phone started to ring, so Emma went inside and was going to wait for the other woman there. Regina looked at the well known number on the phone display and pressed the answer button. "Hi." She said with expectation in her voice. "So, what the blood test result?" The answer took a few seconds to come but when it did, she felt the relief for both her and the other woman on the line. "Positive?!" The voice confirmed. "Well, that's amazing! Congratulations!" She spoke in excitement. "I can come over if you want me too-" Her sentence was cut. "Right... David. I see you tomorrow then, on lunch time." After saying goodbye Regina was ready to enter the diner, but she postponed her enter when heard two voices exalted coming from the backdoor, close to where she had her car parked. Two voices she knew very well.

"_I was avoiding you_!" The woman's voice said.

"_I was avoiding you too!_" The male one spoke.

The pair never noticed her presence and went on with their discussion.

"_So how do we stop seeing each other_?"

"_Apparently we can't_."

"_We have a problem_." She nodded.

And that was when Regina saw the kiss and she couldn't believe how fate was making such a cruel joke with her friend. Kathryn had just called to say how happy she was that the pregnancy test came out positive. Now, not more after, she was standing there looking at Mary Margaret and David kissing each other.

Regina remained in place until the kiss was over.

David looked through Mary's shoulder and saw Regina staring at them. And Mary could see Ruby coming out of the diner with much more than disappointment to have seen the scene.

"Ruby." Mary whispered and without looking back, she ran after her friend.

David didn't have the time to say or do anything, when he approached Regina the woman was fast to cut and save him to spent his words of guilt with her. "Save it."

"Please don't-"

"I won't, _you_ will." She simply said and walked to where Emma was waiting for her.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the diner, Emma entered the place and not for her surprise she found the foster inside sitting at one of the booths and decided to go and try to talk with him.

"We need to talk." Emma said while approaching him.

"Why." He said looking up at her.

"Well..." She sat at the booth across from him. "Apparently there's a town law against all foreign people." She tried to make a joke.

"How long have _you_ been here?" He asked her.

"Good, I see you've made your homework." And now with a more serious tone she spoke again, "Seriously, though... What you doing here?"

It didn't take long until he spoke, but not to answer her question. "Why do you want know?"

"You've acted suspicious."

"When?" He said in a fake astonishment. "Sitting here, out in the open and drinking coffee?" She didn't say a word, only stared at him. "I wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a donut."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea."

Emma was getting tired of this pointless game, so she went straight to business. "What were you doing at Regina's porch?"

"My bike broke down. It happens." He explained.

"Twice at the exact same place?" She asked. "And this mysterious box?" She asked pointing down the table. "What's in it?"

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?"

"Just say it..."

"Why? Is there also a law against carrying boxes around here?"

"No, of course it is not!" She said starting to get on her nerves.

"You really want to know what's inside of it, don't you?"

"No." Silence. "Maybe."

"I'm going to make you wait." He said, enjoying her frustrated reaction. "You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing, only guessing, what could possibly be inside that box. Or, you could let me buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now."

"You wanna by me a _drink_?" She said sarcastically.

He lifted by the table and whispered. "Yes."

"Haven't you seen it?" She spoke referring to the pregnancy.

"Yeah... So?" He said not carrying much about it and leaned back on his seat.

"Okay then... A drink it is."

He immediately took the box from above the table and deposed it up on it, but through all his moves he didn't get his eyes out of her. He unlocked both sides of it and the box was ready to being open. But before doing so, he waited a few seconds till it was finally open.

"_Really_?" She stated after seeing the typewriter.

"I'm a writer."

"And that's why you're here?"

"I think this place provides..." He looked up searching for the right word. "...Inspiration. Don't you?" And after sharing a moment of silent reflection, he abruptly closed the box and started to raise from his seat.

"Wait! Have you been here before?" She asked looking at him.

"You didn't answer my question." He asked ignoring her words. She looked lost as if trying to recall what he was talking about. "How long have you been here?"

A third voice was the one to answer. "Five months and three days being exact."

"Thank you for the answer." He said trying seem polite and went out the door leaving the two women alone.

Regina sighed when she was alone with the blonde. "Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll be going back home. I'm a little tired." She said apologetic.

"Oh, okay..." Emma said with some disappointment in her voice. "I'll just get my cocoa and I'll be right behind you."

"All right." Regina said leaving.

Emma went to the counter and made her order to Granny, strangely Ruby wasn't there to attend this afternoon. When she searched for the money in her pocket, she also found a card. Sidney's card, she looked a long time at it and made a decision. With her phone in hands she dialed the number, it wasn't long until he attended her.

"All right. I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N: So, Gold's secret's about to be sorted out and I bet some of you have ideas about it... What is it with the foreign guy? And as usual, MM and David's relationship is a complete mess, only now things are showing to be a whole lot more complicated. For the next one we'll be learning more about how Emma and Mary Margaret met each other. Hope you've enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: So if anyone thinks other wise, I do not own the character's below. I only I took them borrowed...**

**A/N: Hey, y'all! So, it took me longer than I planned to update, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"It's the third time this week." Regina's angry voice echoed through the room. She was walking from side to side in the living room.

Emma was sitting on the couch, only staring at the other woman's moves. "I'm sorry..." She whispered trying to keep herself under control.

"_Sorry_?" Regina stopped her walk and stood in front of the other woman. "You made me drive for two hours to get you this damn burger." She said dangerously. "You're not allowed to be sorry."

"It's not my fault that you people don't have a Burger King in this God for sake town!"

"Are you implying it is my fault?" Regina asked, and Emma knew that she'd have to answer cautiously.

But by the time she opened her mouth to answer, the last thing she thought about being was cautious. "Actually, if you were faster we wouldn't be having this entire problem. I know that I was a little picky to make you go all that way to get it, but the baby wanted it. So you could, at least, be a little bit more supportive, it wouldn't hurt or anything."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "You're not eating?"

Scowling, Emma crossed her arms and looked away from Regina. "Nope."

The brunette was gone thought the kitchen door for a few minutes, when she came back she had Emma's Triple Whopper and a cup of soda. Against all her house rules, Regina sat on the center table in front of Emma. She put the cup by one side and grabbed the hamburger with both hands, showing it to the blonde.

Emma looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Eating. I'll eat all the crap you ask and don't eat. And, eventually, when I die there's going to be a letter saying that I could still make it till a few more years if not for you and your trash food." Regina simply answered and bit the burger.

"Eat all you want, I don't need it." Emma said not really meaning it.

"Really?" The brunette responded sarcastically.

"What I do need are chocolate cupcakes with flocks of pepper and gooseberry juice."

Regina stopped her action before she could bite, she was almost giving up her self-control and yelling at the blonde.

* * *

Regina was still intrigued with the new guy, it wasn't until she received a call from the sheriff informing he figured who it was.

The stranger wasn't a _total_ stranger, his name was August Booth. The little boy Marco once adopted after his brother, the real father of the kid, passed away in a car crash accident around. Since he was sixteen, August had left town, and by the time it happened he was really different from what he looks like now.

Though Regina knew who he was that didn't quiet explain what could this man possibly be staring at her house, she tried to think but there wasn't one tiny thing that could connect him with it. Except that maybe, just maybe, he was after Emma. But why was it? Well, that question was still a mystery.

She was reading the newspaper and eating her breakfast when Emma came in the room. As it had become their routine, Regina had her morning supplement fixed and ready for the blonde to drink. Emma was humming a song in a delightful mood, which Regina found strange because the blonde hated to wake early.

"Good morning." She said to the brunette with a smile and for Regina's amusement went right away to drink the supplement without any complaints.

The older woman immediately stopped what she was doing to observe the blonde with curiosity. "Alright... Why are we so happy this early in the morning?"

"Well..." Emma said pulling a chair to seat beside Regina. "That's because today is a very especial day."

"What makes today so especial?"

"Payback!" Emma said with a smile. And Regina didn't understand what she was talking about. "Your lovely mother is going back to her home and I couldn't help myself, so I got her a wonderful surprise."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head before asking the blonde cautiously, "What did you do?"

"Not much..." The blonde said shrugging and then she rose from the chair prepared to leave the room.

"Stop right there." Regina demanded, and Emma did as told slowly turning to face the brunette. "Spill it out."

"Can't we negotiate it?" She said in a childish pleading expression.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss."

Regina after a false pondering moment got closer to the blonde and gave her a quick kiss. "Now spill."

"Oh, come on! That wasn't a kiss, it was barely something. If you want to know you'll have to give me a decent kiss." Emma said in complain.

And once again Regina repeated the gesture to roll her eyes and got the blonde by the neck joining their lips in what soon became a make out session and only stopping when they both needed air. Emma had her legs weak and her heart racing still and Regina besides being breathless could manage to put herself together faster than the blonde. "Now, what did you do?"

Still recovering from their moment Emma said between the still heavy breathing. "I gave her garden a few extra cats."

As soon as the words left the blonde's mouth they both heard the door open and a very contained Cora come inside the kitchen with her hair covered in cat hair which caused the others too much effort to contain their laughter.

* * *

Emma was in the middle of the woods for minutes, she had waited for Sidney to come. As he claimed to know something about the lost teenage girl, the blonde decided to give it a shot. The ex-newspaper chief editor decided that it would be better if they met in a remote location to avoid undesired events. The man was twenty minutes late when he arrived.

Emma, hearing the step sounds turned to the direction it was coming from and was relived to see that Sidney Glass was finally there carrying a black folder.

"So, what do you have for me?" She asked as quickly as he stopped across from her.

"Fifty thousand dollars." He said and handed the folder to the blonde.

"Excuse me?" She frowned not understanding his point and moved to get the files from his hand.

"That's the amount of money she received before disappearing."

"And what does the mayor has to do with it?"

"Everything." He explained. "He's name was in the check."

Opening the case Emma started to analyze it, finding a copy of the check. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know yet. The family said she had consults with doctor Hopper." The expression of the blonde suggested she got his point, and with the smile of a winner Sidney spoke, "This is just a tip of the iceberg, we figure out why he gave her the money and all the rest will be easier."

"The shrink keeps the patients files... But we don't have permission to do that."

"We can make permission-"

"No!" She cut his words. "If we're doing this, we're doing it by the book."

Sidney nodded in agreement, and before they prepared to leave the place he asked the blonde, "Sooner or later he'll know we're doing this... Are you prepared for his raft?"

Emma had a half-smile when she said, "Sure."

For days Emma waited to find something useful, a start point. She never expected a drunken Sidney Glass to be the one giving her that. Looking through the files she got from the station and the ones the man gave her, the blonde woman could figure a part of the mystery puzzle, which was bigger than she imagined it to be. First, the mayor was involved with it, one way or another. He had obviously given her the fifty thousand dollars. Now, she had to figure why a man of his status did this.

The more she looked the more she collected questions. Not once the name of the girl was mentioned. She only knew that she used to have therapy sessions with Dr. Archie Hopper.

She had to find a way to get the files from the shrink, and fast.

For the blonde's amusement, the former newspaper editor called her to schedule a meeting days later. He brought no other than Archie's files and news about the mayor. Explaining that as Storybrook was a small town, it wasn't a problem to find the right patient, but the name was still unknown. And also it was the only patient that left -or more like disappeared from- Storybrook. At first, Emma wasn't very convincing that he simply asked for the files and Archie gave them away, but Sidney seemed really insistent that this was all that happened. Yet suspicious, the blonde accept it and took the papers with her so she could start to read them.

Regina said she would be out all noon for a business meeting with a colleague from out-of-town in order to discuss the last balance sheet of the company. The blonde didn't understand much about business but from what she heard something was going wrong with it.

At the diner, Emma sat at one of the booths and as usual, when she hadn't the risk of being catch by Regina, she asked for burger and fries.

Comfortable in her seat she put the folder on the table and opened it starting to read what was inside them. Ruby never saw the blonde so concentrated in anything before and found it weird, but decided it was better not to ask or interrupt her friend.

It had been a couple of hours she was into the papers, she didn't even saw time pass by. Wasn't until she was interrupted by the sheriff, who she hadn't had a decent conversation since things with Regina worked out.

"Miss Swan." When he said her name, Emma frowned at his tone. All the more serious and nothing friendly as it always used to sound.

"Hey." She carefully asked, "Would you like to seat down?" He gently declined. Using the same tone she said, "Is everything okay?"

"Well..." He seemed to look for the right words. "I'm afraid not." She had a questioning glare at his statement. "There's something I need to ask you." She nodded as a sign for him to continue. "It's about Doctor Archibald Hopper."

"Arch... Who?"

"He is a therapist in this town." She made an 'oh' face as recognizing who Graham was talking about. "I received an anonymous call saying that you've got one of his confidential files under your possession."

She rolled her eyes already knowing why all the fuss. Of course this would happen, she thought and cursed Sidney Glass.

"Sidney gave them to me." She tried to explain.

"Seems that someone has another point of view."

At that moment Emma closed the folder and handed it to him. "Here."

He took it from her hands but didn't leave. "And I... Umm... I'll need you to come with me to the station."

Emma's facial expression changed a few times until she had what took to respond him. "I just told you that Mr. Glass was who gave me these files."

"I'm sorry, but I need to do my job."

"You cannot arrest me." She said slowly, trying to remain calm. "You have no proof I _did_ this."

"Actually, finding you with the files is a high-proof. And I recall you that the mayor's office had already sent me your files, in which says you've already committed such crimes." He declared.

She rose from her chair and stopped in front of him, looking defiantly into his eyes. "You know I'm being set up, right?"

"For who?"

"The mayor." She said in an obvious statement.

Before heading with Graham for the station, the blonde passed by the counter to pay, yes she paid for her meal before leaving to basically jail. Of course that was only an excuse so she could talk to the waitress. She asked for two favors, first for the woman to contact Mary Margaret and send her to the station, and second for her to try to talk to Regina in her office, knowing she was on her meeting the blonde assumed she'd never answer the phone. When receiving a nod from Ruby, Emma walked with the sheriff out of the diner.

* * *

Mary Margaret was in her break when the phone rang, she looked at the display and saw Ruby's name. Only that managed to get a smile on her face for the first time in the whole day. Excitedly she answered the phone, and when she heard the words of her best friend her smile died in her face and she stormed out the room.

When delivered the message to Mary, Ruby was already on her way to Regina's office building. Arriving the place she went right away to speak with the secretary. The woman explained that Miss Mills wasn't there, she had a really important lunch meeting and wasn't to be interrupted by anyone. The waitress tried to say that it was for a really important thing, she even tried to use her charms to get the information of where exactly was this meeting happening, but nothing she did was enough. That was until she said the name Emma Swan, and the secretary widened her eyes immediately giving her directions. After having the paper with the information in hands, Ruby merely had the time to yell 'thank you' on her way to the elevator.

* * *

Emma wasn't thrown in a cold, smelly and uncomfortable cell right away. Instead the sheriff asked the blonde to sit at one of the chairs while he prepared to ask her a few questions, as he well said. She was nervously moving her hands and legs all the time, and once in a while she changed her position in the seat. "Where are you Mary Margaret?" She murmured to herself staring at the door.

The sheriff heard someone arriving on a run and turned to see who it was. For Emma's relief the school teacher had just walked in, and with worry she walked right at the blonde's direction.

"Emma." She spoke exasperated. "I came as soon as I heard."

"It's okay." Emma tried to calm the other woman down, as she seemed to be more nervous than herself.

The sheriff seeing the interaction between the two of them, decided to intervene. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Mary.

But before she could answer Emma quickly spoke, "Mary Margaret was my witness at the case." He looked like not understanding.

* * *

After arriving at the Italian restaurant, the best one in town, Ruby asked the maître for Regina. After checking Ruby's clothes from head to toe, the woman said that Miss Mills wasn't to be interrupted and started to walk away, but before she was out of reach Ruby said, "Please can you just tell her I'm here?" Trying to be patient.

The woman hesitated, but as Ruby seemed not to be going anywhere she gave in. "Your name please?"

"Ruby Lucas." The maître nodded and walked out.

By where she stood Ruby could see most part of the tables, and following the woman with her eyes the brunette saw when she walked inside a closed room. And before she came back, Ruby walked in the same direction trying to pass by unnoticed, but with her choice of clothing was almost impossible. When she opened the door and entered the room she was surprised at what was there. The maître was now apologizing for letting this crazy woman, as she said herself, enter the room. At first Ruby just stood there with her eyes widen and glaring at one direction.

"I knew it was you!" She murmured.

Regina turned to the restaurant's employee saying, "It's okay, you may leave now." After saying she was sorry for the tenth time, the maître left and the obvious tension was now increased. "Care to explain, Miss Lucas?"

A moment of silence was made and Ruby opened her mouth to speak for a few times before the two women heard the man say, "Hello, Ruby." She greeted her politely. "I can leave you two alone, if it's needed-"

"It's okay." Ruby interrupted him quickly before he could raise from his seat. "It's about Emma." She said direct to Regina.

At the same time she heard the blonde's name Regina was under alert. "Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Hmm... Yeah. The baby's okay-"

"Is Emma okay?" She said in concern.

Ruby shook her head. "She... She's at the station, with the sheriff. She asked me to came and warn you to go there as soon as you can. And I think she might need a lawyer."

Regina looked at the man apologetically and started to gather her purse and blazer to leave, before she could head to the door she heard Ruby pointing at the man and asking, "Is he coming too?"

Regina glanced him and then the waitress. "Daniel is a lawyer."

* * *

"When I went to juvie, Mary was my witness..." Emma spoke explaining. "She tried to say I wasn't guilty, but the court didn't believe her. Or at least that's what they said."

Mary was looking from Emma to the sheriff. "Emma-" She tried to say something.

The blonde didn't care to look anywhere but at the sheriff's direction. "I've spent one year, eleven months and seventeen days of my life locked up in that place, and I didn't even do anything to actually deserve it. By the time I only had few days to leave I was mysteriously proven innocent. So when you point your finger at me and accuse me of thievery, you should at least do it for the actual facts."

"How come this not be in the criminal record?" Graham asked.

"The mayor gave you those, it's obvious he only gave you what could frame me."

"I can bail you out." Mary spoke.

"No-one is bailing anyone here." Regina said stepping inside the room with Ruby and no other than Daniel right behind her.

All the others turned to face the older brunette, but neither Mary nor the sheriff could say a word when they saw who she was with. Ruby looked at the school teacher and then walked until she was behind her. Emma didn't get what the fuss was all about.

"It's evident that you do not have any reason to maintain Miss Swan here, sheriff. So I suggest you let her leave with us."

Graham looked from Daniel to Regina. "I'll have to ask her some questions before she leaves then."

Regina agreed. "That's quiet all right, but she'll be having her lawyer present."

"Lawyer?!" Mary, Emma and Graham asked together.

Daniel stepped up. "That would be me?"

"And who are you?" Emma asked.

"Oh..." He said walking at her direction. "I'm Daniel." He stood a hand for her to shake. Emma glanced at it for a few seconds before she shook hands with him. He gave her a friendly smile saying, "You must be the famous Emma Swan."

The blonde tried to smile but she couldn't do it, so she looked at Regina with a questioning expression.

* * *

The way home was made in total silence. Shortly after they arrived Regina's house, the brunette went to her home office and waited for Emma to follow her with the door opened. Right after stepping inside, Emma received orders to close the door and take a seat while Regina fixed them two glasses of water. She gave the blonde a glass, deposited hers on a center table and went to one of her desk's drawers taking a white envelope out of there. With what she was looking for in hands she took seat right beside Emma. Neither of them spoke for a while. The blonde stared at the floor not knowing what to do or say. Regina handed the envelope to the blonde and for the first time since they left the station they exchanged words.

"What is this?" Emma asked hesitating to take it from Regina's hands.

The brunette looked the envelope now in Emma's hands and then she started to explain. "A while ago I received those papers in the office. I opened it, but when I saw what it was about I decided not to continue reading."

Emma placed her glass at the table and went to look through what was given to her. "Those are..."

"...Your juvie records."

Emma swallowed hard before speaking again, "This was supposed to be sealed by court order." Her voice was little. "How did you get this?"

"I didn't." The blonde faced her frowning, it was the first time she looked at Regina since they started talking. "Someone left on my table."

"You mean the mayor left by your table." She pointed out exasperated. "I didn't do it." Emma spoke as if her life depended on Regina believing her words.

And the response she got was more than enough for the moment. "I believe you."

They fell into silence again for a couple of minutes.

"I wanna tell you." Emma said getting Regina's hands between hers.

The older woman turned in the blonde's direction looking at their joined hands and then at Emma's green eyes. "What about?"

"Everything. But it's such a long story and I don't even know from where to start."

Kissing Emma's cheek and then taking her hands out of the blonde's ones, Regina placed an arm around the blonde adjusting they both at the couch into a more comfortable position. "First things first." She said in a soft voice. "Tell me about what happened today. The other things can wait."

While Emma told the story Regina threatened Sidney Glass of death as many times as she said that Emma shouldn't be involving herself with Mr. Gold's life. However, the blonde insisted that she was only trying to make justice which Regina responded with worry. After telling everything, Emma was still trying to figure where the girl could be. The therapist's files said she was counting on someone else to break a deal with the town mayor. So now she only wanted to know who this person was, and then all the mystery would be solved. Regina didn't say it, but Emma knew she was upset.

It was late and they were already heading to their bedrooms when Emma stopped half way through the stairs and asked, "Who was this lawyer guy that came out of nowhere?"

* * *

Emma was heading to the garden when she saw it. She stopped right where she was and only stared at the amazing sight. Regina gardening, but what called the blonde's attention were the jeans she was wearing. Emma had a glass of water on her hands and when she started to feel the heat come through her body, she started hyperventilate. "Oh, my..." She said with her eyes specifically on Regina's ass.

When the blonde started drinking her water a voice coming from behind her said in warning, "Miss Swan, are you looking at my daughter's behind?" And the blonde immediately spat starting to cough. She put a hand on her chest, and her eyes were widen. her face started to get red, more and more. Cora just stood watching her cough crises. Emma started moving her arms as if she was asking for a little help and on the same time she also tried to cry for it.

Regina when seeing the blonde, now pressing a hand on her throat and with her face red as one of her apples ran in her rescue.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She said trying to help Emma with her cough problem. The blonde tried to say something but it only caused her crises to get worst. "Calm down, Emma." She passed her hand through the blonde's back. "Drink the water." She suggested, but Emma only shook her head hopelessly. "Okay, okay. Just try to breathe with me?" Regina said breathing in and out and signing for the blonde to join her. When the blonde's cough was almost fully controlled Regina asked them, "What happened?"

Cora was the one to speak as Emma was still recovering her breath. "Well, Miss Swan here was staring at your behind." And the words barely left her mouth when the blonde started shaking her head again and the cough was coming back.

Regina started laughing of the situation and the other two women stared at her in confusion. Emma had almost stopped her cough and even tried to speak, "Why-coff are you-coff laughing?"

"Is everything okay?" Ruby yelled coming from the front door, she heard a commotion coming from the yard and went to see what was going on. She caught Regina a bit more contained and Cora and Emma staring at the brunette.

The blonde cleaned her throat and spoke, this time decently. "It's nothing Ruby."

"You and your woman still own me an explanation, Regina. And we shall talk about the scumbag." Cora said and walked out.

But before she was out of reach Regina said, "Don't call him that."

"How may we help you Miss Lucas?" Regina asked.

"I think I... Came to speak with Emma." Looking over the other brunette's clothes.

"Excuse me then." Regina said going inside. Ruby was still looking at her until she closed the door after entering the house.

"Hey! Don't stare!" Emma said calling her friends attention.

"I... I'm sorry. I just saw the powerful Regina Mills laughing and wearing jeans. That's not something easy to get over." She said making a point. "Okay, I got over it. Now did Cora just say 'your woman'?"

"Long story."

"Good I've got the day off."

* * *

As things with Sidney Glass didn't work out, and he was now doing his explain for the sheriff, Emma decided to start acting by herself. At every suspicious move, she was there to watch him. Things were now personal and she would find out all the dirty Mr. Gold had to hide.

In the middle of an afternoon she saw the man getting out of his office unattended, he carried only a briefcase and before getting into his car Mr. Gold looked around as if he wanted to check there was nobody he should worry about. Done this he got to the car with the briefcase in hand, and the blonde walked fast to get her beetle that was parked one block away.

She thought she was lost in the middle of nowhere and was about to start cursing herself for this dumb idea, when after the bushes she saw Gold's car turning left and stopping. She parked the bug in a left entrance where the trees and plants and all the green stuff she could use to cover it made her car disappear of sight.

She walked until she was close enough to see it, when the mayor knocked at the door, looking around suspiciously. And Ashley came out the door, she looked inside quickly seeming to say something and then closing the front door. She started to walk side by side with Gold until they were close to his car.

Emma saw when the man showed Ashley a small paper, which looked like the same size as a check. The girl stared at it and then nodded. By now he put some papers out of the briefcase and on the car's hood and handed her a pen so she could sign.

"He's doing it again." Emma murmured and then started making her way back to the bug.

* * *

Regina arrived home late that night, she expected Emma to be sleeping but what she found was the blonde at the study looking very concentrated at the computer screen. She stopped before the desk placing her purse there and not even this made the blonde look away.

"Miss Swan." She said and waited for the woman to look at her but nothing happened. Emma only typed something on the keyboard. "Emma?" She went beside her to look over what the blonde was finding so interesting. "What is this?"

Finally the blonde started speaking. "I know he bought both babies, but why?" She said and looked up to Regina. "I bet it was for personal reasons but I need to know for sure. So I need documents that officially link him to those girls, which are the contracts. If Ashley signed one, '_Belle'_ must've done it too. The question here is who has hers? I could try and break into his pawnshop, let's take it as the place where most of his things of value are, but according to this building design plan he's got a state of the art security system and alarm. So, if I break in the alarm system goes off, it calls for the police and if I plan it well the sheriff will be at least ten minutes away. The mayor will have two minutes to get a call from the alarm company, one minute to get coat n' keys, three minutes to drive until the pawnshop and I could still add something for his lame leg, but I don't want to underestimate the man. I'll have six minutes to search the place and get the contract."

"Where did get those?" Regina asked after recovering from the astonishment of hearing the blonde's entire plan.

"Oh, this is the reason I didn't resign from the work at the station. I needed to have access to some files."

"This is illegal. And you're so not doing this." Regina said making clear that the subject wasn't open for discussion.

"Of course I'm not doing this... I want to make it clear, so that way the victory is going to be much better."

Regina got the blonde by her shoulders and turned the chair she was sitting at until she had all of the blonde's attention. "I forbid you to do it. This is craziness, and you are pregnant remember? You should be away from things like this."

"You can't-"

"I know I can't tell you what to do. I've learned my lesson the first time. But this is different, this is something that could put your life in risk, and I'm not letting you put _your life_ in risk."

_Your life_. Two words that echoed into Emma's head, she had never had anyone to worry about her life being in danger. And though probably Regina was prizing for the baby's life and not hers the blonde felt a warming feeling when she heard the other woman say it.

"I worry about you." Regina said as if she had just heard to the blonde's thoughts. "Can you promise not to do anything stupid before telling me at least?"

Emma seemed to be considering the words before she said in a little voice, "Okay." And Regina leaned to kiss her.

* * *

The clouds started to form in the sky that once was blue, but the temperature was still warming as many other summer mornings. Emma Swan was walking down the street coming out of Regina's house, she had decided to make a little effort and exercise a bit. Regina had left early this morning, it wasn't a work day but she claimed to have an important thing to do.

Emma was carrying the book against her body.

The first thing she saw on her path was the results of her malefic plan against Cora, who days later could get ready of the cats in her garden, maybe now she'll think twice before messing with the leather jackets, Emma thought to herself.

She walked a bit more, and when she passed by Kathryn's house, across the street, she saw the blonde by the porch looking out as her husband, David Nolan, packed his old pickup and attached load at the back of the vehicle. She didn't look any happy, none of them did. Emma only had the time to see when David looked at Kathryn disgracefully nodding and got into the car, after the man left the blonde could see that Kathryn cleaned a tear before entering by the door.

For a while she hadn't seen Michael Tillman and his kids, Nicholas and Eva. When passing by a small park she could see the whole family united playing around. They seemed the happiest they could be and when the little Nicholas saw her he waved and called the others attention to the blonde passing by making them wave her too and she returned the gesture with a smile.

Reaching the main street she saw Mary in her little front garden, though it was a humble location the teacher took such good care that it turned out as graceful as it could be. The pixie haired brunette was trying to reach higher enough to hand a birdhouse in place but she was too little for that. The blonde thought about going there to help but stopped in place when she saw that Ruby was coming right ahead yelling madly with someone -who the she could bet it was Granny- but immediately hung up when she sighted the petite woman with difficulty to reach her purpose and went to help with it. Mary Margaret climbed down the little ladder and Ruby went up on it. She was about to reach and make it when a black motorcycle passed by honking and with the unexpected sound of it she lost her balance and went right down the floor. Mary tried to suppress the laughter but she couldn't manage it.

Emma thought about joining her friends but decided it was better not to, they had much to talk about and things to work out. So she kept her walk.

More ahead she saw the pawnshop of the mayor and coming out of it there was Ashley Boyd, she found it weird and the other woman seemed to carry something with her, she moved her head at a greeting and walked the opposite way. Emma only forced a smile and resisted to make her way into Mr. Gold's shop or follow the younger blonde.

Graham was taking the garbage out, in that case Sidney Glass. It seemed that he was going to be released from charges after all. God know how, it had been enough happening for Emma to figure that this was probably the results of doing dirty works for the mayor.

Regina was coming out of her office, she was closing the door with the key and with her it was Daniel, the man had with him a travelling suitcase and Regina accompanied him until the taxi. He seemed to be assuring the brunette of something and they said their goodbyes while the driver got the baggage to the trunk. They were a little bit closer than it should be if you ask Emma, so the blonde stopped staring at them with her fairy-tale book in hand and one of her childish expressions. When Regina saw the ridiculous image of Emma Swan she smiled at the way the blonde tried to disguise her attitude.

The brunette walked her way till the blonde and when she approached the woman she spoke in Emma's ears, "What are you doing here, _princess_?"

She tried very much not to show that the closeness of Regina's body was intoxicating and control her tone when she spoke, but when it came to the brunette, Emma couldn't fully use any kind of control. "I was only looking the peasant with his hands all over _my queen_."

The brunette opened a smile hearing the blonde's words. "_Your queen_, huh? I wonder who that is..." She said teasing the blonde.

"Regina, I saw him all over you right there-" She pointed the spot Regina and Daniel were a moment ago.

"Daniel is only a friend."

"He's not _only_ a friend..."

"Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." The blonde said fuming and looking around.

"Whatever you say, dear." Regina said not wanting to engage into an argument with the blonde. "I need to go, my mother is waiting for me. Will I see you for dinner?"

The blonde nodded and gave Emma a quick peck which caused the blonde to put on her most dramatic shocked expression. "Did you just kiss me in public?" But Regina didn't mind it, she only turned to leave. "...And without my consent."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

* * *

Emma was waiting for her hot cocoa when the irritating voice interrupted the silence.

"What are you reading?" He asked sitting beside her in the balcony.

"You..." She said not really happy to see the guy.

"This look a lot like a book I lost..." He commented looking at the fairy-tale book. "It was a hell of a book."

"Did you write it?"

"No."

"Then it sure was a hell of a book."

"It sure was... What is this one about?"

"Stuff."

"The author was terrific, he was also a really nice man you'd like very much to meet hi-"

"Why are you so interested in me and my book all of the sudden?" Losing a bit of her patience she asked him.

He friendly smiled at her, "I'm just trying to be neighborly."

Emma turned to him with a suspicious glare. "What are you doing in Storybrook?"

"Stuff?" He answered her sarcastically as he started to get out of the seat. "When you start missing something, just come and find me."

Emma stared at him while he left the diner with a puzzled face not knowing what he meant.

* * *

She sat by the wooden platform and looked over the beach view. Coming to this place had become something regular in her life, she sat by there with the book and read it as if she was reading to the baby. With a smile she caressed the over grown belly.

"Hello, Smudge." She said in a soft voice. Regina always got furious when she called the baby by that name, but Emma didn't care for it, she felt like it was an affectionate nickname towards the baby. Something only they both shared, like a bond of their own. Since she gained the book, the blonde read it –as she liked to say, for the baby- every night she could before sleeping and every weekend she came by this very spot to do it.

Emma opened the book on the marked page. Once she stopped to glance over the figure of the Dark One, in the picture he was incarcerated in a jail protected by magic.

She took a sigh and started her reading it, with each word she got more into the story and even the tones were changed within each character. Truth be told, her Rumplestiltskin imitation was one of the most embarrassing things she had ever done in her whole life. The Dark One was about to tell something of how the curse of the Evil Queen, that she didn't find much of an evil character, would be broken. But all the lines when to hell when she saw the name write on it as Snow White told the name of her unborn child. "_Emma._" She murmured. It must have been a coincidence, but as the pages were turned and at one specific she saw an image of a baby blanket exactly like the one she had since she was a baby was drawn there. "It's just a coincidence." She tried to keep herself calm but that didn't work at all. Reminding that she didn't look through the front pages information, such as the author's name, dedication or any other thing for that matter, Emma opened the first few pages looking for it, but found nothing. At that moment the click finally came and she remembered the words: _When you start missing something, just come and find me._

* * *

**A/N: So that's it... Few new things about Emma and Mary's past. A bit of Gold's mystery. David moving out? And Emma's revenge is on! For the next one there's more about the book, Regina and Emma's relationship and baby news!See y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of OUaT is season one... On DVD and Blu-ray.**

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back! I know I said that the story wasn't going to be without an update for that long, but Brazil was in kind of a (wonderful) revolution and I needed to be there for the country. And also my finals are coming up, so I had no time to finish the chapter earlier. But now it's here, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Cora asked staring up at her daughter from the couch as Regina stared at an empty point out the window. The younger woman seemed not too sure about the decision when they started to talk, but as their chat developed Cora was convinced that the decision had been made.

After listening to her mother words, Regina turned facing the woman. "Yes." Her answer was short but enough to give the impression she wanted, Regina was certainly not changing her mind. "It's not just because of the recent money issues. As I said we're just fine even with this." She walked over to the couch and sat beside Cora, the other woman was looking at her with a grown curiosity. "I know I have been giving much more time then I should to the company. And even though I love working there, it's about time I start to build the carrier I always wanted." The smile on her mother's face made it clear that she knew what Regina was talking about.

Immediately the thoughts of a younger Regina came into Cora's mind, even when she was not more than a teenager, she was constantly talking about how great she'd feel about it. Politics. Finally, she decided to start her path on her dream-carrier.

However, the woman also knew that this wasn't only about getting a new job. "It's not only about the elections." She pointed out, as was already expected Regina shook her head confirming it. "Darling, it makes me much relived seeing that you decided to stop acting like a stupid workaholic and dedicate some of your time to my grandchild." The last comment only made Regina roll her eyes, she should expect something like this from her mother. Even after the recently completed months of Emma's arrival and the baby's birth being few months from now Cora didn't stop with her pressure over the theme.

Though she had many questions kept over the last weeks about the pregnancy, Cora decided to let the subject go and asked, "Can I ask you a favor?" Regina silently nodded. "Keep the farm-house."

With a radiant smile, Regina replied. "I'd never sell the farm-house..." And after a brief moment of silence she continued. "...Or the stables."

The last part of her daughter's words carried a grin that implied much more than it should. "I refuse to talk about this subject. And I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me he was in town."

Regina sighed not really liking where the conversation was heading. She was about to continue their conversation when the sound of the front door closing was heard and followed by rushed footsteps. She looked at her mother frowning and then rose from her seat making her way to the stairs.

* * *

Emma was fast on her walk to the car, she was still a bit nervous about the entire stuff she saw on the book. Before she could reach the yellow beetle, the first drops of water started to get her clothes wet. Without even thinking straight, she directed herself to Regina's, her single thought was on the images and the need she felt to be sure that this was truly happening.

Arriving she parked the car on the garage and went quickly inside the house climbing the stairs not really carrying about being loud. When she arrived at her bedroom, the blonde went looking inside every and each one of the boxes she kept inside the wardrobe with some of her belongings. Soon everything was a mess and the boxes were all over the bed when she finally found it. The baby blanket was inside with a key that she never knew what it opened but kept over the years. Those were the only things she had got from her parents. With the blanket in hand, she went to get the book between the boxes and opened at one of its last pages.

There she saw the draw, a white blanket involving a newborn princess, with the purple letters she could read her name in the exact same format. If there was one thing she took over all those years was that coincidence, if not ever, very much often didn't exist. Therefore, there must be a reasonable explanation for this, and she already knew whom to ask.

She was lost in deep thoughts and didn't notice Regina calling her name out the bedroom, when she finally became aware of the knocks and the voice calling her name outside the blonde started to put her things inside the boxes and place them where they belonged. "I'm coming!" She yelled with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"_Is everything okay?_" Regina's concerned voice shouted back at her, but the blonde didn't answer and after a few seconds of silence Regina started to call for the blonde again. The brunette got it that the blonde sometimes could need a bit of space or some lonely time, but she only needed to know if she was fine, despite whatever problem she was having, she needed to know that it was all it.

Emma had finished packing things back on place and put it in the wardrobe and when she opened the door to leave she ended up with her passage blocked by Regina, she seemed very angry or concerned or both of those things. They remained silent, the brunette studying the blonde and Emma thinking of a solution to her how-to-explain-what-was-going-on-without-sounding- as-pathetic problem.

"I... I'm fine." She said not even capable of convincing herself. "I just need some fresh-air." And as more words left her mouth, more she fell on her terrible lying skills. Before Regina could manage to say a word the blonde passed by her heading downstairs.

It wasn't night already, but with the clouds covering the last of the sun's light made it obvious that would be dark soon.

Before Emma could reach the door, a loud thunder made it clear that the low rain was about to became a strong one. Said and done, it was raining like hell. The blonde was about to reach the front door and get out of the house when Regina, who had stood not more than three seconds alone by her bedroom's door step, achieved to follow and stop her before she left. "Where are you going with all this rain?"

Sighing Emma stopped where she was and turned around to face Regina, still not knowing how to explain. "I... Need to go."

"Can't you wait until it stops?"

"It's only a summer rain, it'll go as soon as it came." She said and turned to walk to the door.

However, she stopped as soon as another thunder made it clear that no, it wasn't just a summer rain. And Regina spoke again, "Emma! What is happening?"

"I'm fine, I just need to find someone-"

"For someone with a lie detector for a super power, you are a terrible liar." Regina said, cutting her sentence.

"What's going on here?" Cora said attracting their attention to her, and as she made herself noticed a flash coming from outside and a huge noise came, followed by an oscillation on the electricity.

Regina looked from her mother to Emma, the blonde was facing the ground and Cora was still waiting for some explain from one of them. "I'll check the emergency light. I'll be right back."

Emma quickly glared nodding at Regina, who looked right back at her with a silent plead and Cora didn't say a word until her daughter was out of reach. Turning to the blonde who was avoiding to look directly at her Cora said, "You have no idea what you're doing with my daughter, do you?" The younger woman was clueless and stared at her trying to understand the statement. "You should really get to actually know her. Regina, I mean."

With a half-smile, which was her only confidence gesture since she got downstairs, Emma replied, "I do know her, old lady."

For the first time, ever, Cora didn't change her face features hearing the blonde call her that, she kept her face neutral. And the blonde swallowed hard when she saw that her attempt of making a joke to easy what could come out of this conversation failed. "No, you don't." Cora said calmly. "You think you know her only because you've been living in this house for the last few months." She walked closer to Emma, and spoke in a lower voice, "Let me tell you something about my daughter, she's much more than she let's herself seem to be. Do not let her trick you with the illusion that she isn't, Emma."

And for the first time Cora called the blonde by her first name, and she was so focused on the words she was told that she didn't even noticed Cora being gone inside the living room until Regina came back and the high heels that announced the brunette was getting closer made her see she had been left alone.

* * *

About an hour later Emma was sitting at the couch eating a sandwich and the TV was on, but she wasn't really paying any attention to it. The rain didn't stop or decreased for almost a whole hour. Regina tried to sit there and watch whatever it was on but she couldn't take anymore of the awkward silence. After seeing that not even the damn Friends show was working to improve Emma's mood, she gave up and left the living room to the study.

She was looking through her same papers for the tenth time, stuck in this very part. The further she was able to reach was the middle of the page, then her mind would take her away, direct to the golden haired woman and the beautiful green eyes. She couldn't help herself, she was truly worried about Emma, much more than she should be.

The water was just one excuse that Regina had given herself to check up on Emma when she walked to the kitchen. Looking at the blonde she sighed weakly. At least she was still eating, even in her kind of depressed moment the blonde didn't lost her appetite and that managed to put a tiny smile in Regina's lips. Forcing herself to wait until the blonde was ready to talk even if not about her issue, the brunette left the door step and headed to the kitchen so she could fill her glass of water.

After collecting what she had come to, Regina was already making her way back but the sight she saw outside the window made her stop on her feet. There he was again, staring at her house. There was no explain to that yet. When his eyes found Regina looking at him from inside the house, opposite to the other occasions he was 'caught' by her, August stayed there staring at the window under the falling rain for a while not making any signs that he'd be going away from there. For her astonishment he turned his bike off and after adjusting it he started walking to her porch door. Regina frowned at this unexpected action.

"Is he staring again?"

Surprised to hear her mother's voice, she poured a bit of water on her shirt. "Shit!" She murmured while getting a rag in order to fix a bit of the mess.

"Language!" Cora said only to see her daughter rolling her eyes at her.

Neither of them could say a word because the doorbell rang right away. Mother and daughter looked at each other before Regina left to answer to it.

She had barely opened the door when she spoke, "What do you want?" With her voice firm.

"I was kind of hoping you'd come out there." He started explaining. "I need a favor."

Regina walked dangerously closer to him and crossed arms with her eyes looking defiantly into his. "You need a _favor_. And I'm supposed to believe that you have been staring at my house for God knows how many times only to ask for that? You've been smarter than that."

"I'm sorry for intruding at your privacy, it wasn't my intention. But right now I need to give Emma this." He gave her a small sized wooden box locked by a little padlock and a card stick with it.

And there was what she needed to confirm that he was looking for Emma. August was about to get back to his motorcycle as soon as Regina had the box in her hands, but before he had the chance August felt strong hands holding him by his forearm. "What do you want with her?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer this question." He said pulling his arm away, and starting to make his way back.

Emma was going inside the kitchen to place her empty glass and plate when the sound of the front door being closed making her head back to see who was on the door. She never got the chance to see anything, and Regina was already closing it, but the engine roar over the sound of the rain gave her the clue she needed.

"Was it the new guy?!" She asked rushing till the door and opening it, but seemed too late to call for him. Sighing she went back inside and closed the door.

* * *

For that night Emma didn't sleep well, for hours she only switched positions from one side to the other. Every time she closed her eyes the image of the box would come into her mind, but the blonde was just too afraid to open it. Yeah, she knew she was being silly, but whatever was inside that box could change her life.

The records of her messed up life popped into her mind. And when she started to recall all of the things she had been through until the present days were always filled with the more and more questions about where she had come from, or why they had abandoned her, or if they ever cared for her. The note August left with the box written on a simple card paper was already memorized by the blonde, and she recited it again on her mind.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person, but things got though and I've got to leave town for a while. And believe me when I say that I really do want to have a formal conversation with you. It took me a long time to find you, and now that I did I'll make sure to do everything properly. About the contempt of the box... Well let's just say that this might answer some of your questions, and I know you've been keeping them all of your life. I believe you've got the key to the padlock, at least you were supposed to._

_I promise I'll be back soon, and then maybe we can have that drink? And just so you can stop calling me 'new guy', 'cause I'm not new in town, the name is August Booth."_

She looked at the clock and saw that she'd get not more than a few hours of sleep. But the memories kept coming. She remembered when she was not more than a little girl and for the second time she had to get away from one foster home to another, feeling always the nuisance that nobody would ever care about. It had been hard and confused in her younger ages, but then she grew up and started understanding that her hopes and dreams to get a family, make roots and be a part of something real was only mare daydreams.

It was hard growing up, but she could manage to get a handle of herself and pass through it all. Until one day she had to move again, she was already used to this routine, and the place she went this time wasn't any differ from the others. But it became especial when she met the elderly couple and she even made a friend that summer. She felt happy and for the first time she allowed herself to care for other people in a long time. But life wasn't fair, at least not to her. All her expectations and wishes fell down. She went to juvie for a crime she never committed, the old couple had shame all over their face when the social worker came to take her. And the friend she had made that summer? The girl tried to warn them, say she wasn't the one to blame but they didn't believe anything that wasn't they stupid evidence.

Since that day Emma never thought she'd have the chance to see Mary Margaret again, but her she was.

And it was here, in Storybrook, Maine that she once again met people she could call her friends. It was here that she found a decent job, even if it was only temporarily. Here she had found that she could still do things to help people, and maybe even solve a mystery, which made her feel useful. But the more important right now was that in Storybrook she met someone that for sure would change her life, but she didn't expected it to be the way it was. The main reason for Emma to come to this town was the baby, but she never thought that the reason for her to even consider the slightest possibility of remaining there would be the very same one that brought her in the first place. Weird how things happen and soon everything changes. The two people she wasn't suppose to get attached to were the very two she grew founder and founder, the baby, or 'Smudge' like she called him, had already found a part in her heart and that was for sure. Though what worried her was how her feelings for Regina had been getting stronger with each and every day. The words of Cora made her think about where this was exactly going, in the end of her reflection she had it very clear that the older woman was right, she didn't know Regina at all and that was her way to keep the distance, to try not to get attached. However, Emma knew with each passing day she failed at it. She was well aware of it, ever since she decided to unpack, but preferred not to rationalize it.

For the moment her only thoughts were that maybe, just maybe, she was ready to try and get roots again, but the blonde didn't think of that for long, as the subject still made her fear. And so did the unknown content of the box.

* * *

Regina had decided to take things slower, she was finally taking sometime to herself. And to start with it she had taken the day off.

Before leaving to meet Kathryn at the diner she left a note to Emma saying she'd be out for breakfast and that the blonde should get to rest a while longer, she knew that Emma had not sleep through the night and she also knew that she should force her to go and get her sleep. But Regina realized that this would only lead 'Stubborn-Emma' to make an appearance. And of course she made it crystal clear that she should have a _health_ morning meal when she decided to wake up.

When she arrived at the diner Regina found Kathryn already sitting at one of the booths waiting for her. She walked in her direction and the blonde noticed her arrival when Regina was half way through there, as soon as Regina reached the table she got up from her seat and gave her a hug. She was happy her friend had taken some time to breath, and she knew how much Regina was in need of this right now.

"Hi!" She spoke through the hug, and when it stopped Regina took a seat across from hers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to make some arrangements before leaving home." She said while taking the menu and finding that there wasn't absolutely nothing of her like she decided to ask for her usual cup of decaf. Granny had come right away to get her order and when the Lucas woman left she looked at her friend with a hint of expectation in her eyes and said, "So, how are things working for you?"

"Well, they're not as bad as I thought would. I mean, I do miss him but I'm handling it well enough." The blonde said with as much confidence as she could have right now.

"That's good." Regina said giving one of her comforting smiles. But when she stopped to look at her friends expression she saw that there was something else. "Though, that isn't all, so spill it!"

"Well I have some news. I've enlisted myself to a social program at the Boston University and yesterday I received a letter saying that I was accepted." Kathryn spoke with a bit of excitement.

"Oh my God! This is great news, congratulations!" Regina said with an almost matching excitement. "How long is it going to lest?"

"About six months..." She answered not sure. All of Regina's excitement left her face. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, really!" She assured. "Only that you won't be here when the baby's born."

"Of course I'll be here!" She replayed. "You just have to make a call and I'll came running for him or her-" And at the point she recalled something she wanted to ask a while ago. "Which remind me of... Till when are you going to wait to find out the sex?"

"I honestly wanted to wait until she or he was born, but I don't think I can wait that long... So I've been meaning to schedule with Emma for soon."

"It has to be in less than two weeks because that's the time I've got before leaving town." She explained.

Regina agreed with it, after Granny stopped with her coffee and Kathryn's meal they engaged in a conversation. Kathryn seemed really excited about the chance to go back to college even if it was for such short amount of time. They exchanged some old stories about their time during the first semesters in the campus, Kathryn would constantly mock Regina about some silly story, which the brunette pretended to ignore.

When Regina saw Mary Margaret Blanchard coming inside the door, in the company of Ruby Lucas, her smile slowly died in her face, and her friend looked back to see who was coming in.

"Are you okay?" She asked her friend not getting her reaction.

"Yes. Are you?" Regina asked back, which only caused the blonde to be clueless.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She asked and her tone made it clear that she didn't really had a clue.

At first Regina frowned, but then she got what was happening, or at least she though she did. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"What?"

"Know what? It's nothi-"

"No, there _is_ something, just tell me!"

Regina glared the cup of coffee in her hands and sighed shortly, "Their affair..." She made a short pause. "It wasn't just our imagination."

"What?"

"I saw something that made it clea-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kathryn said, having her eyes filling with tears.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you." Regina said reaching the blonde's hand across the table. "And I swear I told him to be honest with you as soon as I knew."

Kathryn glanced at the counter where Mary was chatting with Ruby excitedly about something, the tear was close from falling but she stopped it from doing so with a finger tip.

"It's okay, I get it." She said honestly.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered.

Kathryn barely listened to her words as she rose from the table saying, "I need to go. I'll be fine." And left throughout the door.

* * *

By the time Regina got to her home in the late afternoon, she found Emma waiting for her on the dinner table. Immediately after seeing the blonde she gave her a quick 'hello' and started to walk to her study.

"Wait." Regina stopped immediately at the pleading voice of Emma, but she didn't turn to face the blonde. Emma stood up and walked closer to the brunette. "I'm... Sorry." Emma waited hopping to get an answer but the other woman kept silent. So the blonde took a deep breath and walked closer standing by her side. "I wanted to show you something." She said raising a hand for Regina to catch.

There was no doubt that she'd take Emma's hand, but the brunette didn't move to do so until she saw that the blonde was almost giving up and joined their hands.

Emma looked at their hands and sighed with relief. "Come on." She said while starting to walk. They headed to the living room, and sat on the couch.

Regina looked around and then at the blonde. "So you wanted to show me... My living room?"

Emma giggled at her comment and then shook her head saying, "It's just that it will take a while." The blonde embraced Regina placing her left arm around her shoulder and the brunette leaned on her embrace placing her head over Emma's shoulder.

"Okay." She said in a mare whisper.

"I'm sorry that I was kind of a jerk." Emma started. "It's just that I don't know how to deal with... This kind of thing."

"It's okay, just take your time." Regina said while she took Emma's right hand joining with hers.

"Not, it isn't." The blonde said softly. "You're always saying that I should take my time, but I just feel like I've taken enough time."

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No." She answered sincerely. "I doubt I'll ever be."

"You'll be..." Regina said, and Emma could notice a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But you won't be waiting forever."

Emma's tone indicated that this was more a question then a statement, but Regina didn't respond to it, she just had got no words to say for the moment. Neither of them spoke for a while that seemed like eternal. Regina was feeling comfortable, she felt like this was a place she could stay for the rest of her life. Her eyes started closing but before she could fall asleep Emma's voice made her wide awake.

"Come on! Give me your hand." The blonde seemed excited about it, whatever it was.

Regina united their hands again, Emma guided it until the brunette was in touch with the overgrown bally, she was about to question the action when she felt it.

"Did you feel it?" Emma asked with expectation.

Regina didn't know what words to say, but for the blonde seeing her brightest smile was just enough. Actually every smile she could get from Regina seemed to make her day worth. "The baby's kicking." She stated in a emotional voice.

Emma nodded saying, "Yeah, Smudge is kicking already."

"Can you stop calling him or her like this, please?" Regina tried to seem mad but the joy in her voice was keeping her from that.

"Well, you know, if little fellow had a name I'd stop." She said shrugging.

"So what? You've got suggestions?" She said mocking Emma.

And for her surprise the blonde got a list out of nowhere and placed it in her hands. "I actually made a list."

Through the rest of the night they discussed the terrible taste at names that the blonde had. The whole list turned out rejected by the brunette, and as she knew Emma would not stop until she was persuaded that those were terrible names, Regina also made her a list of as many motives as she could think of for not accepting each name. By the end Emma was kind of defeated, so she said that she'd get a much better list if they knew if it was a little boy or a little girl.

* * *

By the next morning Emma woke much better, her night chat with Regina had made her tension go away. She was still hesitate to open the box, but somehow she felt prepared to do it. First she took a deep breath so she could start opening it. The box was unlocked and before opening the top, Emma closed her eyes taking some courage to go on with it.

She opened her eyes and the box, inside she found papers that seemed letters, some pages closed like scrolls, it looked old. She started with taking things out of there, but the one thing that called her attention was a paper where she read:_ To Emma_. She took it out and looked over it but decided to read later. Again she looked inside the box and found a golden necklace when she took it off she saw the swan pendant, but her biggest surprise was when she looked back inside and saw the last thing that remained in the box and found an old photography. In the picture she saw a young couple smiling and a baby in the woman's arms, looking closer she could see the blanket that evolved the baby. She'd recognize it anywhere, actually she had been seeing it a hell of a lot lately. When she turned the picture she saw handwritten: "_The Swan Family. The Happiest Of All Happily Ever Afters..._"

* * *

**A/N: 'kay... So, this one was a bit (lot) more about Emma's background, and her relationship fears. Regina seems to have her mind made about the company. David, once again, is making a mess all over. Kathryn might take some time off. And Cora thinks that Emma should actually let herself know Regina. For the next one I'll be working a bit more on the mysteries of _"Belle"_ and a there shall be bit more about the book and Emma's family (by now some of you might have figured what is going on...) What else...? Oh! The town fair is coming, soon... So we'll talk about it. And some surprises about Regina, and her relationship with Daniel. For now that's all! Thank you all of you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story! Next chapter will come soon, I'm hoping to get it done before I start my final exams. See y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once and the same old blah-blah-blah.**

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm posting the next chapter this week, because as I said final exams are coming and I won't have much time to update for three weeks or so. But I'll try to update something in between those weeks.**

* * *

Once again Emma had slept close to nothing, it was the third time she couldn't have her hours of sleep through the nights. She had been all night thinking about all the weird pranks life had played on her lately. The foreign guy, that she found out wasn't as foreign, hadn't come back from wherever he was yet and she could only fill her head with more and more questions about his connection to all this. With the box she found the first pages of the book, which said that her mother and father had made it together, he wrote and she drew the pictures. With the missing pages she saw the dedication one, that her father said he'd dedicate it to their future daughter –he had the 'feeling' it would be a little girl. "_That this pages may one day warm her heart and make her see more about the world throughout those stories"_. He also said something about his beloved friends from Maine, that inspired his very words with their amazing personalities.

But what really made her astonished was the letter directed for her. There her father's words told her why she had to get through life all by herself. They were coming back to Tallahassee when an accident happened, her mother didn't make to the hospital and he... He after only woke two days after the accident, the doctors said he'd not live longer than maybe a few days due to an internal bleeding that they couldn't contain and caused severe damages. The car crash had made two fatal victims, in the other car there was a boy, who went to the same hospital as him but tragically he lost his father. In the days he had left he and the boy talked each day, even after his uncle came to take care of him. Her father wrote the letter so she could one day know what had happened and as a last wish he asked Marco, August's uncle, to take a box filled with things that could keep her close to her father and mother, and one day she'd hopefully get it.

She was still trying to process everything, but it was just too much to take in.

She had been awake by half an hour now but didn't get out of her bed until the sound of the alarm clock was heard and unlike any normal morning she calmly took it off before getting the sheets away so she could stand on her feet and walk to the bathroom.

Today they had an appointment scheduled with Dr. Whale, Regina decided to know the sex of the baby. Emma wasn't supposed to feel that excited about it, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted so very much to know if Regina was going to have a little girl or a little boy.

When she went down the stairs Regina was already waiting for her, as usual. It was funny that in their earlier appointments the woman always arrived late or needed to leave soon, but at home she insisted on being the one putting everything in order every morning. And as much as Emma tried to help with breakfast the only thing she allowed the blonde to help with was set the table –Regina had a rule about her kitchen, it was the 'Emma must be as far away as she can' rule.

After she got down stairs Emma headed to the dining table and the brunette, who setting it for their breakfast, got astonished at the breathtaking view. It was as if she had lost all her speech skills and Regina didn't stop her gaze even with the broken plate she had clumsy let slide from her hand.

"Regina?" It was the fourth time Emma called her name. And still she didn't respond right away, she was still out taken by the sight of Emma Swan in a dress. Emma Swan pregnant in a dress. But not any dress, it was kind of, well the prettiest dress she had ever seen. The fabric seemed soft and with tones of light yellow, orange that blended with white, the three colors gently went from one to the other through the fabric. The knee-length strap dress with a straight neckline fit wonderfully on the blonde. It kind of made her shiny. Just so the sight was complete Emma's golden curls fell over her shoulders.

Out of her weird moment Regina started to blink quickly and then she noticed the fuss on the ground ahead of her, she murmured something that Emma couldn't quite understand lowering herself to clean the smithereens.

Emma walked at her direction and when she was almost reaching Regina, the blonde started lowering too while speaking, "Let me help."

But before she was actually doing it Regina rushed and said, "No!" Signing with a hand for the woman to stop. "I've got this. Jus..." She ceased her words looking up to Emma and again it took her a moment to regain her speech. "Just finish setting the... Th... The..."

"-The table?" Emma tried to help her, and when she saw her nod the blonde was at it.

Through the meal they talked about trivial things, Emma saw that Regina was looking far too much at her this morning, she could actually feel Regina's eyes over her. Regina asked if it was a good idea that the blonde went to the doctor in a dress to perform the exam, but as it was much of a battle for Emma to decide to put the dress she only said she'd be taking one of these horrible pants that the patient usually wore in hospital. Now and then they eyes would meet and she'd smile at Regina. The brunette saw the swan pedant on Emma's necklace and she found it beautiful. It suited her very well.

* * *

The way to the hospital was made in silence, each one in their own thoughts. Regina was a bit concerned about Kathryn, as she hadn't heard anything from her friend ever since she left the diner days ago. And Emma wanted to find a way to ask Regina about the book, she seemed much connected to it, and her family was all in its story –names and all– which made possible that she could've met Emma's parents. But when she thought of something she could say to bring the subject up the blonde would stop before even starting. Through all the thoughts that ran in their minds the constant excitement to discover the sex of the baby was the more recurrent.

They were already waiting for Whale to receive them. Emma didn't say anything but in their way from the parking lot to the doctor's office she felt people staring a bit weird at her. And though Regina didn't say a word she knew that the brunette had also noticed it, and every time she'd see the looks she only stared back at the person and they looked elsewhere. Some even let out a sight of apology and when that happened Emma just thought that was the power of Regina Mills.

One of the nurses came to ask them to go inside the doctor's office, before following her inside Regina and Emma shared a glare and both took a deep breath. Emma offered a hand for the brunette, and after she accepted they started walking to the door.

All of the time Regina had been holding hands with Emma. Now and then she recalled the previews times they came together in this very room. More than five months had gone by since then, and much had changed. A smile appeared in Regina's face when she remembered the blonde calling the baby 'Smudge' for the first time, a thing she kept even though the brunette tried to make her stop with this habit. With time and a bit of patience Regina got used to it, and she realized that Emma calling the baby this way carried endless affection, she didn't even know if the blonde was aware of it but Regina could feel it.

When Emma saw the smile on the older woman's face, she smiled back nervously. The blonde could barely contain her excitement. She didn't know when or how, but the baby was just too much important to her. She couldn't explain, but she felt a deep bond with this kid. Even though she wasn't going to keep him or her, maybe she could stick around and be the nice untie. It sounded like a nice plan. There she went, thinking about staying again. She forced herself to stop the thoughts and pay attention to the screen where the ultrasound would start to show thei- No! Regina's baby by any minute.

When the first images come into the screen all of their thoughts went away and the only thing they could do was amaze at the sight displayed by the monitor. The baby was now grown and, as the doctor didn't hesitate to say, healthy and strong.

"He's growing perfectly." He said last.

And the words called the attention of them both.

"_He_?!" They asked together.

The doctor nodded and said, "Yes, you're having a boy." While he pointed at a spot on the screen that Emma wasn't much sure for a while but as she was looking at it for some seconds she mouthed an 'oh'.

After printing the scan, this time he made two copies without them needing to ask, the doctor excused himself and left the two of them alone.

Emma, who was lying down sat and turned to Regina taking her hands. Regina was looking down to the floor, and when she felt the blonde taking both her hands she raised her head to face Emma.

"You're having a baby boy." Emma said softly with a smile.

"I'm having a baby boy." Regina whispered back.

The space between the two of them got shorter when Regina stepped closer to where the blonde was sitting, their foreheads touched and they stood at this position for a while. The silent was peaceful, and for a moment Emma allowed herself to close her eyes.

"A baby boy." Regina whispered lower than the time she last spoke.

With her eyes still closed Emma smiled and for her surprise she felt the soft lips making contact with hers. The first kisses didn't get deep, they were gentle caresses between their lips. When the hands that were holding Regina's moved and Emma held the brunette's neck, Regina had her hands grabbing the blonde's knees. Emma sucked Regina's down lip as if she was asking permission to deepen the kiss and when she heard a moan left by the brunette she made it so. Their tongues started searching for one another and at that moment they could only search for each other, nothing else. It wasn't a wild moment, but it sure was full of passion and affection. They could feel like one actually had the other.

The kisses lasted a few minutes, and thought they wished to remain there for far more time, in an instant of lucidity Regina softly parted their lips away.

"I was dying to do this ever since I saw you before breakfast." Regina confessed still trying to recover her breath. She opened her eyes and saw that Emma's were already open and that the blonde had a cocky smile.

"I knew it." She said all full of herself. And then she put a lock of hair behind Regina's ear gently. "Did you like the dress?" She asked a bit insecure.

"I love it." She responded and got herself closer again. "But it was much better without those pants on." She said referring to the hospital pants the blonde got.

"We could solve this problem and take it off." Emma stated through a flirtatious smile.

* * *

"So..." Mary said trying once again make a comfortable conversation with Emma. "A boy, huh?" And again she failed.

Emma couldn't pay any attention to the words the school teacher was saying. As the blonde looked around them the people in the diner were staring just as the ones at the hospital. Some of them even whispered things in between each other, and it was pretty obvious that they were talking about her.

"I'm sorry, Mary." She said trying to keep her eyes in the woman before her. "I was just..." She tried and failed to make up an excuse. "It's just that everyone has been looking at me with this weird faces and I don't even know why." She said in a single breath.

"They aren't looking at you. Believe me." Mary Margaret assured.

"No, they're looking at me. I know it."

"No, they aren't. It's me, I'm telling."

"Look, people have stared at me ever since I got out of Regina's car this morning." The blonde explained making her point. "You were not there, so they were looking at me. Just like they're now."

"Then they're looking at us both, because ever since yesterday afternoon I've been receiving those glares. The difference is, I do know why they're looking at me.'

On contrary of what Mary Margaret expected, Emma didn't make any questions about any of it.

"Why are they looking at me?" Emma asked again.

"Because you having a _thing_ with Regina is news for the day, and as people in this town seem over with gossiping about her and her... UHm... Choices, now they're talking about you and yours." Ruby answered. She had just arrived at the diner from her morning run, she had decided to start on doing it every morning recently. Now paying more attention at how the blonde was dressed she said, "Fancy today, aren't we?"

"Shut up!" Was the only answer she got about the comment. "And how do you even know that?"

"It's all over the newspaper, _it even has a photo_." She spoke the last part as if it was absolutely awesome. "Are you guys okay?" She pulled out a chair to sit down.

"I'm fine." Mary answered first, not really seeming fine.

And when they saw that Emma was in a far, far away land the other two women looked at her concerned.

"Choices?" She finally spoke. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

In a tone of fake mystery Ruby said, "I think... I do!"

Emma stood thoughtful for a moment while Mary and Ruby chatted about something related to Kathryn going after the teacher the previous day. And the part where she was telling about how the pixie haired woman received a slap in the middle of the school hall called the blonde's attention. "Wait there. Kathryn went after you?"

Mary nodded, "It was the most disgraceful thing that ever happened to me."

"But, why was she after you?"

"Apparently David lied to us both, and she found out about... Everything." She said with a sad smile. "She came to the school and she didn't know that I didn't know she didn't know about us by him, so she started a whole moral speech, slapped me in the face and left. So now I'm like the town's tramp. Or the home wrecker. Or whatever people are calling me."

After MM finished telling everything Emma placed a hand over hers and tried to give her a comforting smile. And Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's already my time to go. Thank you, for everything." She spoke with a sincere smile at both of the other two and got matching ones back at her.

"Will I see you tonight?" Ruby asked while Mary rose from her seat.

"Of course." Mary answered and after saying goodbye to Emma, who was looking from one to the other suspiciously, she left.

Ruby followed Mary with her eyes as she exited the establishment and started walking, she carried a silly smile that out of nothing died when she saw the teacher stop and David approach her. Mary tried to pass by him, but David stopped her by grabbing her arm. When Ruby saw him doing it she was ready to get on her feet and go say some truths to him, but Emma's hand stopped her.

"Sit back tiger, he won't do anything to her." Emma assured her friend.

"You don't know that-"

"I do know. And you know too."

Despite all her fury Ruby sat and watched as Mary and David exchanged words outside the diner, after stopping her from passing by him he didn't touch her not one single time. They noticed that he seemed tired and emotional. They also noticed how his face fell downer when Mary obviously said that it was over and walked out on him.

When David was left alone Ruby looked at Emma, who had a 'I-told-you-so' face.

"So about Regina-"

"Sorry, my shift starts in like half an hour and I'll have a long journey to take _Mr. Booth_'s lunch." Ruby said the name with sarcasm.

And Emma didn't mind her joke, the name called her attention. "August?!" She asked curious.

Ruby frowned. "Yes. So he decided to introduce himself?"

"Kind of..." Emma confirmed and looked around before asking, "Look, Ruby, would you mind if I took his lunch today?"

"I'd _love_ it!" She said excitedly. "_But_-" And there was always a 'but'. "-I can't let you, Regina would kill me if you got lost in the woods because of me. And you'd take hours to find the trailer."

"The _trailer_?" Ruby nodded. "Than... Can I go with you?"

"No way!" She said rising and heading to the back door of the diner.

Emma was right behind. "Oh, come on, Ruby! Pleaaaase?!"

"No!"

"I'll mock you with it until you take me!"

"I know..."

* * *

Regina had a full day ahead of her, since she left Emma at Granny's diner and went to her office she hadn't stop filling paperwork. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost her lunch time and decided to stop with the papers for now.

She sighed and dropped the pen above the pages, than she closed the files and put it in their respective cases. Taking a deep breath she rose from her seat and started to change the flowers' water and rearrange them in the vases.

She's almost finished with it when someone started knocking on the door, she found it weird but then remembered that the secretary must be lunching and if nobody called her from reception of the building, than it should be someone of trust.

"Come in." She said but kept on with her flowers.

When Kathryn came in and saw her friend concentrated with the plants arrangements the blonde slightly laughed. "Nobody does this as great as you do." She commented attracting the other woman's eyes. "You were always good with dealing with plants."

And Regina, who wasn't expecting to see Kathryn, smiled at her comment and even made a joke, "Better than with people, right?"

The blonde chuckled and said, "Much better!"

There was a moment filled with silence in which none of them knew how to begin to speak and both used the time to collect some words to say. Regina thought that maybe it was best if she let the other woman start, she was never good at friendship issues, or friendship alone itself. But she was learning a thing or another throughout the last few years.

"I'm sorry." Kathryn said gawky breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have left like I did the other day."

"It's okay. Not that I'm not angry because you haven't been answering my phone calls, but it's okay." Regina said crossing her arms above her waist.

"I have done a lot of thinking and decided to move along. Go on with my life. And the trip to Boston couldn't have come in a better time, I need to be away for a while and this is the perfect chance for it."

"Does he know about it?" Kathryn frowned not knowing what Regina was talking about. "The pregnancy, I mean." She explained and the blonde shook her head. "Will you tell him?"

Kathryn shrugged saying, "I honestly don't know."

Looking at Kathryn's hand she saw that the woman was carrying a plastic bag with her. "Oh, is this my lunch?" Regina asked pointing to it.

"Yep."

"Let me just finish with those flowers and then we can lunch." She said going back to make the last adjustments on the flowers.

Kathryn took off the papers from the desk so she could make space to place the food with the disposable dishes, when she took off the cases she saw the newspaper over there. "The Mirror strikes again?" She asked after reading that their cover story was about Regina and Emma.

"Yes, seems like Sidney doesn't appreciate his luck at all." She said with her attention on the flowers.

"Wanna know something? I was kind of let down when I saw this. I guess I was expecting my best friend to have told me." She said feigning hurt.

"Can't we just call it even?" Regina asked turning to face the blonde.

"I'll think about that." She said not really giving in her hurt feelings. "We can be so stupidly childish sometimes-"

"Speak for yourself, dear." Insisted to let this clear.

"Oh, I'm serious. I _actually_ felt a bit betrayed because you didn't tell me about it before the newspaper did. Then I got how silly I was being."

Regina was over with the flowers and when she turned back to look at Kathryn she saw her friend staring at the paper with much attention. And when Kathryn sighed Regina decided to question, "What is it?"

Kathryn looked from the paper photo to Regina and then back to the photo. "Look at this." She said turning it so Regina could see the picture.

"I've looked at it a lot already." She assured the other woman, who was now giving her a glare that spelled: Details, please. Regina felt the silliest person in the world for saying it out loud but she couldn't get out of this without saying so. "I'd look at it every time I felt like I missed her, which was most of the time and also the reason to why my paperwork is still lying on my table. Satisfied?"

Kathryn took a second to process the words and then spoke, "That's a word for it." She knew Regina wouldn't say anything beyond what had just came out of her mouth, so she proceeded with her point. "Okay, so, the point is that when I look at this picture and see the way you look at her –and more importantly, the way she looks back at you... Well, David and I never shared anything like this and we've been married for so long." Regina was about to speak something, but she kept her words, which didn't go by without Kathryn noticing. "What is it?"

"It isn't my place to say this... But they don't give away the impression to share... _Anything_ neither."

"I know but as much as it is hard to say this, I just feel like the three of us are lost in all this confusion. And just to join my life's disasters parade, yesterday I did the dumbest thing I've ever done." Kathryn confessed.

"What?"

"I went after her at the school. It was a total mess. Shot story... I poured out all the blame on her and in the end she was as lost as I was when I found out that he lied to me."

"Oh my..."

"In deed."

"So, no going back for the two of you?"

"No, not for us. I want something real and true but it's just not going to be with David. I know that Emma isn't one of my favorite people in the world, but I need to honestly say that I've never seen you so... Bright. And you are not even _officially _in a relationship with her."

"_Yet_. We're not in a relationship yet." Regina clarified. "And now you've got a little someone coming soon."

"I do. But so do you."

"I'll wash my hands so we can have lunch..." Kathryn cleared her throat. "... And so I can tell you the news about _him_."

"It's a boy?"

Regina, who was gone into the bathroom's door, heard her friend's voice not as cheerful as she thought she'd be when the news were told. "Yes, it's a boy."

"I'm glad for you"

"It doesn't seem so."

"It's just that I own your mother some money."

"You what?" Regina said coming out of the bathroom door right away. "I can't believe you two made a bet over the sex of the baby."

* * *

Emma and Ruby had been going through this clay road for almost half an hour now, and nothing of the trailer or any sign of August so far. She was sure to start give up to find him anywhere.

"There it is." Ruby said looking ahead on the road where they could see a trailer. She parked the '75 red Camaro close to it, but still not could see him anywhere. They got out of the car and Ruby walked to the door knocking at it. "August." She called for him.

"Out here!" She heard his voice coming from the out the trailer but at the other side of it. Both her and Emma walked over to where he was and the blonde stopped on her feet when she saw that he was getting water... From a well.

"What the hell?" She asked pointing out the surroundings.

August looked at Ruby with a questioning expression and after she shrugged he looked at Emma saying, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I was kind of looking forward to that drink."

"I thought you weren't available."

"You know what I'm talking about. I was so naïve as to think you were here to actually write and find some _inspiration_."

"How do you know that's not what I'm doing?"

"In the middle of nowhere, taking water from a well, living in a trailer. Yeah... That seems inspiring."

"I know someone who used to do this. Actually I know _two_ people who did this."

Ruby was looking from one to the other as if she was watching some kind of table tennis match. And when she saw that none of them would speak again she had time to say, "Here's your lunch." She said handing it over to August, and then directing to both she spoke, "What the fucking hell was this all about?"

"Nothing." They said together.

"Thanks for the lunch Ruby." August said hoping that his discussion with the blonde, or whatever it was, had been finished.

"You're welcome." She spoke to him and then continued facing Emma, "Now we gotta go."

"I... I'll stick around a while longer."

Ruby laughed at the words of her blonde friend. "You've got no freaking clue of what Regina will do to me if she finds out that I let you in the jungle to survive by yourself. Do you?"

"I won't be alone in the jungle to survive by myself..." She turned now to August. "I'll be with Mr. Booth, who seems a real expert on the forests of Storybrook."

"August has been out for so many years that I lost count, I think that makes him pretty much unqualified for the task." She said making her point.

"Come on! It's not like Regina will kill you, and I'll be back safely."

"How?"

"I can take her back Ruby."

"Not helping." Ruby faced him with a threatening glare.

"I know." He said calmly.

"I hate you." She responded in the same tone of his.

"He'll take me back." Emma said point at August. "It's all settled."

After many orientations from Ruby, the brunette left but not before making Emma swear she'd tell her what was going on there.

August pulled a table and two chairs off the trailer, he filled two mugs with water from the well and offered to share his lunch with the blonde, which she politely refused in addiction that she had eaten just before she and Ruby came to deliver his.

"And there goes your drink." He said while giving her the mug of water.

"I thought it would be something a bit fancier, but water is... Fine, I guess." She spoke taking it.

"Maybe next time." Looking inside the content of his own mug he said, "There's something special about the water from this well."

"No shit."

"It's more like a legend actually. They said that the water from this very well is fed by an underground lake. And that lake has magical properties."

"Magic?" Emma asked with a skeptical expression. "Seems that you've reading too many fairy tales..."

Not minding her words he kept telling the story, "So... This legend, it says that if you drink the water from the well something lost will return to you."

"You know an awful lot of mystical things about this town. How do you know all this? Are you someone from the 'other world'?" She tried to joke.

"No. There is one simple reason for me to know this, it's in the plaque." He answered. "Do you know who wrote it?"

She chuckles looking down to her mug. "He did."

"He did."

"For a moment I thought you actually believed it."

"I'm a writer, I have to have an open mind." He said smiling at her, but she didn't face him back. "That's not what you came to talk about, the well I mean."

Emma shook her head, she pondered the words she'd say for a moment. "Did you really meet them?"

"I did."

"How...?" She said now facing him.

"Fate is a very tricky thing..." He started to tell and he had entirely blonde's attention.

August confirmed the whole story about the accident and how he stood by her father's side. James and Snow –that was her parents' names– were both exceptional people, before the accident happened he only had the chance to exchange words with them once, but it was enough to know. The couple came to Storybrook for 4 summers in a row, and they used to stay at a farmhouse close to the Mills family's one. And that's why they became good friends, and had their names on the book. The others in town, they knew much little about, so they took as much as they could of them and adapted into the characters. And that was how the book was written. Emma still had many questions but as August never got to actually know the history of her family he knew very little and shared everything he could with her.

Her way back to the town was an issue, as August only had a motorcycle to take them out of there and the blonde had said countless times that it wasn't safe for her, they discussed it until he was practically forced to take the trailer at least until the main road.

* * *

Time went by and the town seemed calm, too calm for its' sake. People had stopped staring at Emma like she was the weird kiddo in the kindergarten, but Mary didn't get the same "luck". After the episode with Kathryn at the school things started to get worst and someone even had written over her car in red letters _tramp_. Ruby tried to help her clean it up but after spending almost two hours doing it the school teacher only wanted to get into her apartment.

As for the mayor, during this time every time he was seen in public it involved something related to money issues between him and the citizens, he was seen having a discussion with the florist. The poor guy couldn't pay a debt he had with Mr. Gold, and the mayor took the truck he was using to transport all of his merchandise leaving him without any means to win some money and actually pay his debt. But days later the mayor was robbed and he had no doubt who was, Emma saw when he held a gun to the man and made him get inside the truck followed by Mr. Gold. The blonde thought about following him, but she reminded that she made a promise to Regina, not to do anything stupid before telling her and if she was going to stop and tell her she'd lose him, so the blonde called the sheriff and told him to rush to where she was.

When Graham arrived Mr. Gold had already left the place, Emma told him in what direction he went and Graham rushed to see if he could still make it saying he'd call her if he had any news.

When she received the call she was about to go to bed, he said he found the truck and Mr. Gold with Mr. French. Didn't give much details in concern about the advanced time, he said that the blonde should sleep and they'd talk the next day when she passed by the station.

The next morning Storybrook woke shaken, the mayor had gone to jail and all the gossiping was about it. The Mirror had its very first page with a big photo of their leader handcuffed with his face down.

By the time she entered the station she was faced with Gold locked up looking as if nothing had happened to him. She swallowed at the sight and walked to kind of a room where was located the sheriff's office. She sat across the table and looked at Graham in expectations.

"So...?"

"Good morning you too." He said mocking her.

"Sorry... Good morning." She said and then repeated. "So...?"

Graham started by telling her he'd find the trunk in the middle of the woods parked right in front of a cabin made of wood. He stopped to open it and check if the man she saw him put there was still inside by any chance, but there was nobody. When he was still checking for any signs really he started hearing screams from inside the cabin, some of pain and some of rage. It was very clear to him that Mr. Gold was saying something about a girl. He asked the man stuff like where was she, what he had done to her, and the final was an affirmation, she was your daughter. That was when Graham entered and stopped him. Mr. French is in the hospital now, he was hurt pretty badly.

Emma remained thoughtful and after making some quick thinking she decided to tell the sheriff what she knew about the vanishing of a girl, keeping to herself only the part that included that someone had been helping her to get away. Though she didn't had an identity, she thought by now that it was probably the same girl as the mayor was referring to the previous night, but there was only one way to find out. The sheriff said that when he started in duty, this was supposed to be his first case but the mayor gave him evidence that led to the girl's death. He never closed it, the town never talked about it, and as the only family this girl had was the father when he went to ask the man he agreed that yes she was dead. Due to the need of filling his part as an officer, Graham left to visit Moe French at the hospital and to take his testimony about the recent events.

The blonde doesn't leave right away, she stays in order to update the station system. Away from the chair where Graham was sitting, Emma glanced at Mr. Gold in his cell. The man had an obnoxious smile put on.

"It's nice that you still smile over all this fuss. You know what's funny mayor? How every creep thing in this town seems to happen to you."

Keeping the smile his only response was, "I'm a difficult man to love, deary."

She was about to respond with some well deserved hate, but stopped when someone entered the station. And for astonishment it was Cora.

"Miss Swan, could you go leave us please?" The woman said not looking at Emma but at Gold.

"I... I kind of have work to do-"

But Cora didn't even let her finish she only said, "Go work on your relationship with my daughter, buy her some food, I'm sure she'll love it." When Emma was about to set another argument for stay in the station, Cora spoke, "Don't play with your luck dear."

Figuring that Cora wasn't letting her stay anyways, before the woman could drag her out by the arm the blonde decided to go willingly. "I... Was already done with this."

She said leaving but not to wherever Regina was, the blonde headed to the hospital.

After she was left alone with Gold, Cora walked closer to his cell and stopped a couple of steps away from the grids. "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable." He said sarcastically.

"I'm just fine standing."

He didn't insist, instead he made a comment about the way she spoke with Emma, "I see that you're quite adjusted to your daughter's lifestyle."

"For a man whom can't even handle his own life, you have been much concerned about how my daughter lives hers." He laughed weakly. "It still astonishes me how you took all the wrong choices, Mr. mayor." She started to count with her fingers. One. "You forced your wife go away because you were afraid that the town would find out she was cheating on you." Two. "You send your son, the only family you still had, away from this town. And after he made a life of himself and didn't came back you regretted it, but there was no coming back, you had lost your chance to be a father." Three. "You had a second chance at happiness, but again you only sabotaged yourself. You met Miss French, fell in love but when you found out that she was pregnant with the child of other man, you actually offered her even money so she gave up the child." Four. "Now that all the chances had slipped through your fingers, you decided to pay a girl an amount of money in exchange for her baby, but as she refused you used one of your blackmail means to get what you wanted-"

"You can't actually prove this."

"Oh, don't be silly. You know that I can prove much more than this."

"Where is it?" He asked not wanting this conversation to go farther.

"Where is what?"

"How did we get to this, we used to get along just fine."

"Well it must have been when you started to force people into your dirty deals, you've ruined many lives. She was right about you. All you were left with was your paretic life and an _empty heart_." Cora said emphasizing the last two words.

And this aroused Mr. Gold's curiosity and attention to what the other woman was saying. "Where did you heard this?"

"Somewhere."

"Let's cut the little talk. I know what I want, Cora, but the question here is what do _you_ want?"

Cora opened her beg and took off what seemed a music box. "Very simple. I want a name."

"A name?"

"Who is been taking money out of my family's company? And don't deny you know it."

"Return what's mine first." He said standing a hand out of the grid.

"The name." But Cora didn't hand anything to him.

With no other choice Mr. Gold said, "Albert Spencer."

"That pig." Cora murmured to herself.

"In deed. Now return what's mine, please?"

Cora gave what he was asking for back to him and closer to the grid she spoke, "Don't forget, we have much more than only crappy papers on you, Mr. _mayor_."

The title was said in sarcasm and Cora started to march out but stopped on her feet when he said. "How did you know about her?"

"I've got my means." And now she walked all the way out.

* * *

When she arrived at the hospital Emma waited until the sheriff finished his visitation with Mr. French. She was trying to hide beside the coffee machine. From where she stood she could see as Graham was sitting at a chair and the man he was talking to was in a wheelchair wearing a hospital gown. The man didn't talk too much, and whenever he was asked something he usually nodded and only spoke a few words. From the time Emma got there it didn't take more than five minutes for their conversation to be over. After the sheriff took leave she waited a couple more of minutes before approaching Moe French.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. French?" She asked taking the same seat as the sheriff.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"You probably don't know me, I'm Emma Swan."

"I know who you are, the whole town knows. What do you want with me?" He seemed a lot snappy, but who could blame the guy.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I'm listening." He shortly spoke.

"Well, Mr. French, I've been looking through the papers about your daughter's case. And I would like to know if by any chance you're aware of a person that could've helped her or if you know where she could be-"

"My daughter is dead, Miss Swan."

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see her body after her death?" After her question was made the man turned his head looking away from her, she could see signs of pain in his eyes. "I know this is hard, but I really need to know."

Even with her insistence the man remained silent, and Emma didn't know what to do or what to say, so she decided that she'd better leave him with his thoughts. She apologize and rose from her seat, but the blonde didn't even started walking because he decided to speak.

"It was all his fault, he ruined my Lacey's life. I had to ask for help."

With a hint of hope Emma turned to him and asked, "Whose help?"

"Cora Mills."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it for now. We've discovered a hell lot of things but there's much more to come still. Next one there shall be more about Regina's past, I know I said it would be in this one but I had to make some adjustments, so it is definitively coming up in the next chapter. Also things are about to get a little bit more serious between her and Emma. There'll be a bit of Ruby, Mary and Kathryn****. There'll be a big town event coming up, the ****Miner's Day Festival and also a lot with it. That's all I guess, let me know what you're thinking about it, thanks everyone for reading the story. See y'all. (Soon I hope!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The usual... I don't own any of the OUaT characters!**

* * *

As many other morning Regina was the first to wake up. However, it took her a while longer for actually get off bed, as the woman was having a lot of thinking about... Emma. The blonde had been over taking her head for the last couple of days and it seemed for Regina time to take a step up into whatever they were having. Not that she wasn't enjoying the stolen kisses and holding hands and all that sort of stuff, but she also wanted to know where they were heading to or even if they were actually heading somewhere. With all those thoughts running through her mind the brunette got ready to start her day. She headed downstairs and before making her way to the kitchen she went right to her garden, she took a sigh and stared at the magnificent honey-crisp tree.

When Emma entered the kitchen with her usual jeans and a black t-shirt. Regina was washing her hands and when she turned and saw Emma standing in the kitchen's doors step she couldn't prevent the smile on her face. The print on the t-shirt with a speech bubble placed as if it was the baby speaking.

"_Get me out of here_." She said reading it. "Really, Miss Swan?"

"Hey! It's funny." Emma said defending herself.

"Whatever..." Regina spoke, still smiling over it. Emma walked to the fridge but Regina's soft hands stopped her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "I've already set the table for us." She said as they walked now hand in hand to the dinner room.

When they entered the room Emma stopped at the sight of an amazing breakfast placed right in front of her. Everything she could think of having for a perfect breakfast was there. From fruits to croissant, and from coffee to juices, several kinds of jellies. There was some stuff she had never even seen in her entire life.

"Holy..." Emma was absolutely stunned by the view and had no words to say at all.

When she saw the blonde's amusement Regina couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. "So, did you like it?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emma said turning to face the brunette. "This... This..." She tried to say pointing out the table set. "This is amazing."

"You're amazing." Regina said as she took Emma by the hand and leaded them to their seats.

They were about to start they meal when Regina decided to speak, trying to assure herself that it'd be okay she only had to ask it and be over with all that drama. _Just ask the woman out, you've done this before_, she thought to herself. "Emma, I want to ask you something." She said and as soon as the words were spoken the blonde looked at her direction curiously.

"I swear I haven't done anything wrong for a while now, so whatever it is... Not my fault-"

"It's not anything like that." Regina cut her off to say, "It's about _us_." Emma nodded slowly as if asking the woman to proceed. Regina took one of the blonde's hands in hers and as they were sitting by each other's side she turned to face the blonde. "Emma would you like to-"

Everything was just fine until someone abruptly interrupted them. "Oh lord." They heard a well-known voice from the doorstep. Regina made a frustrated expression and Emma an annoyed one, for a moment the blonde had forgotten the existence of Cora. "Good morning." The older woman said being all the cynical she could be.

Looking at Emma apologetically Regina said, "I'll set one more spot at the table." And lower so that only Emma could hear she said, "Sorry."

The blonde mouthed her an _it's okay_ and then forced a smile at Cora's direction that didn't last long.

After Regina left the table, the silence that stood between Cora and Emma was one of the most uncomfortable. Cora expected the blonde to make a joke or something, but instead the woman was just looking at her weirdly for the entire five minutes her daughter was gone.

Once Regina was back things got a little better and soon enough they started at a trivial topic conversation.

After Cora's obtrusion the brunette wasn't able to ask whatever it was she wanted to ask Emma, and as they were done with their morning meal Regina started cleaning everything up and the blonde made her way to the kitchen with the excuse said she'd try to be useful. Cora remained where she was sipping her coffee, and Emma saw the perfect opportunity to ask what Regina was about to say before her mother came in interrupting them. Once again she didn't get the chance to ask, same motive, and the only thing Emma had the time to do was thank for the breakfast and ask if they could have lunch. To which Regina responded nodding, at least she'd have another chance to talk with the other woman. Before leaving the blonde thanked again and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

* * *

Emma was excited about the new discovery, she was still not sure if she should tell all to the sheriff her first impressions of him said the man obviously wasn't going to lay charges on the mayor. However, as the unexpected events happened and Graham was proving to be an honest and righteous sheriff she also had reasons to trust him. She had done her time of thinking for the last days and it was by time she got to a decision. It was a normal day at the office. Storybrook being a peaceful town, nothing out of the ordinary was booked for the last years - except for one missing girl - the station files weren't many and she was reaching the last ones. The sheriff didn't come to the station for the morning, he was in court with the mayor. The blonde doubt that anything would be kept against Mr. Gold but she was rather curious to know the final results.

It was already close to Regina's lunchtime, so she had to leave or otherwise she would be late to meet the brunette at the diner.

When she entered Granny's Diner Emma walked until the last booth, the only one unoccupied, and took a seat there. Regina had not arrived yet. A couple of minutes after she sat Ruby came to get her order.

"Hey. The usual?" Ruby greeted and asked with a smile, as the place was a bit full she was in kind of a hurry.

"Nope." Emma was fast to respond widening her eyes and shaking her head.

Although, for her misfortune Regina was right behind the waitress and the woman only asked once. "What is Miss Swan's usual?" The words came out in a much-feigned wonder.

Both women froze for a moment.

"Spring pasta salad-"

"Beef stew with-"

Emma and Ruby spoke at the same time. Saved by Granny calling her in the kitchen, the younger brunette left excusing herself before Regina could do anything. Emma was not as lucky, she swallowed hard when left alone with Regina and the woman was still staring at her waiting for some kind of explain.

"Well... It's kind of a thing they do mixing those two..." She rubbed something over her neck in total embarrassment.

"Fine." Regina said not buying it for a second but letting it go. What mattered was that she now had a moment with the blonde.

They sat by and waited until Ruby was back to get their order and once she was gone after they made their requests Emma spoke first.

"So, you wanted to tell me something this morning..."

"I did. And I still do." Emma waited for Regina to elaborate her thoughts. "Emma, I wanted to ask you if-" But again she was cut off as some argument over the counter kicked off getting the blonde's attention.

Leroy was acting grumpy as always and he didn't want to do the favor of skip a seat so Mr. Clark and Walter could seat together, and just so things got better Clark just sneezed at his food which made him angrier and ready to leave. After the whole thing was resolved Emma had her attention back, but it didn't last long as Ruby came right after with their drinks.

In the meantime, Leroy just paid for his food and was rushing the attendants to get his change and leave. Right after taking Emma and Regina's orders to them Ruby headed to where he was and as she did it Granny was already trying to make her go attend some other clients. She rolled her eyes, her day was going pretty much a disaster and her fights with the other Lucas woman was just getting worst. As fast as she could place all of four orders in the tray she went to deliver, in the middle of her rush she almost ran into a client, and in order to save the guy from winning a coffee bath she had split it on the floor. Sighing frustrated she went delivered the other orders and got a cloth to clean the mess on the floor. As she downed herself the bell announced a new client.

"So..." Emma said back to the morning subject.

Regina was already getting stressed with the situation, but she tried again. "As I was saying-"

Looking up Ruby saw Mary with a clipboard in hand, the teacher stood in front of the door, straightened her back, and cleaned her throat.

Emma immediately got a sensation that things were about to blow, and whispered, "Holy crap." Only Regina could hear, which got her attention and made she look back to where the blonde was looking.

Mary asked to have everyone's attention, she had to repeat the words so people could finally look at her. Once most of the eyes were directed to her, she started to speak with a hint of nervous that increased with each word. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch meal, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us. The Miner's Day." She made a brief pause and started explaining her point. "As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?" There was a weird silent moment, in which all the people in the room just stared at her and did nothing, but all of the sudden they went back to their activities as if nothing had happened.

Before Emma got on her feet and walked to where Mary was, she saw the teacher get out right after Leroy and exchanged glares with Ruby before the waitress ran after Mary.

Emma looked worried from the door to Regina, she was aware that other woman didn't have any sympathy towards the teacher but the comforting smile on her face was genuine, she knew that. Regina didn't feel like right at that moment wasn't the propitious time to talk to Emma, so she let it go. Maybe later.

* * *

Emma arrived at the station later, the sheriff was already there. His face was totally downer, and as she already predicted the mayor was free without even a bit of a resistance from the court. And as for Mr. French... Mr. Gold simply decided not to press charges on him for thievery.

After telling Emma without many details what happened he gathered some papers from a desk and walked into his office.

Emma sat by her desk and tried to get some of her work done, but as much as she wanted to concentrate on the papers the more she just wanted to go there and tell him everything. Ever since she had found out that Sidney was only trying to spy on her for the mayor Emma had nobody to count on with this.

Taking a deep breath she got to her feet and walked until his door, she knocked a couple of times and the sheriff looked up from his desk waiting for her to speak. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." He said leaving the papers aside and gesturing for the blonde to sit down.

Emma sat there and started with telling him about her visit to the hospital, which he didn't take very well but only made a face letting her proceed telling. When she reviled that Cora was helping somehow to keep Lacey away from '_him_', he didn't actually said a name but that was just a matter of questioning Cora.

"We can't interrogate her without any legal proof of it-"

"I know, and that's where Archie comes in."

"Archie?"

"Remember that you almost arrested me for stealing his files?" Graham looked at her with regret for the hapless event. "The files I had were all related to this girl."

"So we can get the files back-"

"No. Having those files won't prove anything, they don't have names on it. Not even the girl's name was written there."

"So what?" He asked confused but sure that the blonde already had thought this through.

"We get a warrant for his tapes."

* * *

Regina's mood was the worst possible and Kathryn was getting a bit scared by the way she was hitting all the furniture over the boxes, the blonde had just finished packing one of the last ones.

"Maybe you're not hitting it hard enough and that's why nothing is broken yet." She said calling Regina's attention to what the she was doing.

With a tired sigh the woman closed the box in front of her and placed it on the corner with the others. "Sorry." She weakly spoke.

"Is it work?" Kathryn guessed.

"Emma."

"Oh, Emma, huh?" She said while pulling Regina to seat at the couch. "Emma Swan seems to be the hardest of the all."

"Emma was actually the only one to cause me any trouble."

"You must be losing your touch." Kathryn said mocking her friend.

Which owned her a grimace from Regina. "That's a good thing. Means she's different from the others. Especial!"

"God, you turned out such a love fool."

"I did not." Regina pointed.

"Right. You didn't." Kathryn said pretending to believe the other woman. "What about Miss Swan now?"

"I had this great breakfast planned for us, my mother hadn't been coming in the morning for the last few days so I just figured she wouldn't come today, right?" She shrugged. "Wrong." She said with a sadistic smile on her face. "She not only appeared, she also interrupted us in the exact moment when I was going to ask Emma out on a date. Then Emma asked me to have lunch, which I said yes, of course. Then again, I tried, we were in the diner and I was just about to say the damn words when Leroy decided to have an argument about a stupid thing. But that's all right, we still had all our lunchtime ahead of us." Kathryn was going to say something but before she could Regina went on. "We had. Because Mary Margaret Blanchard came out of hell and started a speech worthy of pity in front of everyone, and although I don't care about her and all of her misery I couldn't help but feel bad for Emma."

"I'll miss this." Kathryn said through a sigh.

"I know."

"I know you'll miss this too." But Regina only shrugged as in a whatever sign. "You can still ask her."

* * *

"How do you even know he has tapes?" Graham asked while closing the station.

"I was in his office once for a couple of minutes." She said as if it was nothing. "Was enough to take a look around."

He looked at her with amusement. "Have you ever thought about joining the force or something?"

"_Me_?!" She said with a hand on her chest. "Never!"

"Well, you should. You are pretty good with it." He said smiling at her and leaving to the police car.

Goodbyes said, each of them left in a different direction, Emma headed to the diner to get herself a hot cocoa and of course chat with Ruby and Mary Margaret. Ever since the scene with David she hadn't speak with the schoolteacher and with all the noon fuss she wanted to check and see if things were alright.

It was past four when she made her walk to Granny's, most of the stores were starting to close as the citizens were preparing for the holiday ahead of them. Emma didn't know much about it, but she was aware that this was Storybrook's biggest annual event in which everyone was participating. She didn't think of a way to come along and stuff but she'd come up with something soon enough.

On her path she didn't see more than a couple of people walking down the street and some kids coming out of the school walking home or to a playground. Absorbed in some thoughts about all the things happening in her life she didn't even noticed when a young small body ran into her.

When she looked to her right there was the young Nicholas and his sister Eva, the boy was with his back turned on her but he faced the woman as soon as he felt his body smashing over someone. "Hey." She greeted them.

Eva waved her and said excitedly, "Hi, Emma!"

As her brother only managed to speak a really shy "Hi." Through a sigh.

It had been a while since she last saw those two and the she thought about them once in a while, wanting to know how they were doing and stuff. Looking at them, they seemed pretty great, Eva was smiling and looked like she also was enjoying herself as a kid and not as the kid who needs to take care of her brother. And Nicholas was not an over feared and closed little guy, he even had a dreamy glare put on. When Michael Tillman called the kids waving to greet Emma she started her walk again.

A while later she was at the diner with a bag in hand, the blonde looked around searching for one of her friends it wasn't hard to find Mary sitting at a table drinking a shot of something, she thought this was sure going to be a tough chat. Before heading to where the schoolteacher was she went to the counter and waited for a few seconds until the Lucas Widow come out of the kitchen to get her order. She had already asked for her hot cocoa and was heading to the table Mary was when the older woman's voice said to her back. "Take care of that." Emma knew she was referring to the pixie haired woman.

* * *

It had been a long while for Emma to convince Mary that it was better for her to stop the drinking and go get some rest. Though the woman was not any big or heavy, and Emma could just handle her, or at least she thought she could, they were both having some trouble to get past the first block and there were some good three ahead of them.

Before they managed to cross the street Emma looked to her left and there she saw a known figure handing a travel suitcase that she placed into the trunk of the 75' red Camaro.

"Ruby?" She said in a whisper, which was enough to get Mary Margaret's attention to where she was looking.

Until now the schoolteacher had been handling herself very well, besides her dunk state that is, but when she faced Ruby getting the case into the car and locking it up the trigger was pulled and she started to cry. "She's leaving town." She spoke, like a children would speak before crying when someone take her candies away.

"Hey..." Emma said tightening her right arm around the other woman's shoulder trying to make her feel better and hoping that it worked, because if didn't she'd run out of options right away. "She's not leaving town, she'd never go anywhere without saying goodbye to us-"

"She's not even saying goodbye." Mary said looking at the blonde and frowning as if she was in some sort of profound pain, afterwards hugging the woman and crying over her shoulder. Emma didn't know how to respond to any of it so she just voiced the first thought that ran into her mind. "I'm hormonal, Mary. I'll end up crying with you in a minute, so stop it!"

But as it was predictable it didn't work, Mary was crying harder now. "You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm just avoiding the whole crying..." Bur Emma's words were slowly stopped when she saw a man walking to where Ruby was. "Doctor Whale?" Emma whispered again, and again was a really bad decision. Before Mary looked back to where Ruby was Emma placed her hands over her shoulders making Mary face her. "You know what?" She said trying to make time so she could come up with a random conversation topic. After stuttering for a while and Mary already being half way to turn around, she suddenly said, "The baby!" with that Emma made the other woman look back at her. With much of a dumbfounded expression Emma stuttered a bit more before being able to come out with a sentence that made some sense. "Started kicking."

When Ruby dismissed the Doctor she turned and saw two figures in the middle of the street it didn't take her any long to figure who they were. "What are you guys doing?" She said loudly walking in their direction.

With a big smile Mary turned to face the waitress and said highly on happiness and drunkenness. "The baby started kicking!"

* * *

With Ruby to help, or more like do the whole work for her, Emma had no trouble to get Mary into her apartment. Before they got there the woman had been the whole path commenting on things that only made sense in her drunk mind. Mary Margaret passed out immediately as soon as she was placed at the couch.

The blonde wanted to stay and help Ruby deal with all the mess but she also wanted to get to Regina's, as Ruby said she had it all handled and it would be fine, the blonde decided to go promising to come back to check up on Mary the next day in the morning.

When she arrived Regina wasn't at home yet, she had mentioned something about helping Kathryn packing something that Emma didn't quite remembered right at the moment. With the baby-blue pack still in hand she headed up stairs. On her way to the diner she had stopped by this shop when she sighted a pair of baby shoes on their showcase. It was a humble present but she was really excited to deliver it, it was the first time in a long time that she bought something to somebody else.

She was already bathed and relaxing in front of the giant TV by the time Regina arrived.

"Emma?" She called her name and the blonde immediately walked to where the voice come from.

"Hey." She greeted Regina with a quick kiss and then headed to the kitchen with her. "Is this pizza?" She said with disbelief pointing at the box Regina placed by the kitchen countertop.

"It's vegan."

"It's _vegan_? What does that mean?"

"Means we can fool ourselves into believe we're being unhealthy with being healthy." Regina explained.

Emma kept watching as the other woman pulled out the plates, forks, and glasses preparing things so they could eat.

"You know what?" She said getting closer to where Regina was. A mysterious glare on her eyes. She took the glasses off the Regina's hand and placed it by the counter that was behind the brunette ending up entrapping her by it . "There is this _great_ show on TV and I though we-"

When she heard the words 'great show' Regina was already with a sarcastic smile on. "I'm not watching Friends, dear." She said kissing Emma on her cheeks and finishing setting things.

"Oh come on!" Emma said pleading.

"No." Regina said not looking at the other woman.

"Please?"

"No." This time the '_no_' was a bit hesitate.

"Pretty please?"

She stopped for a minute and swallowed still not facing Emma and said, "No."

"But really, really want it." Emma said now trying to get into her field of view.

Even with all the resistance she had put up, not more than two hours later Regina was still sitting on the couch with the blonde watching Friends. They were getting to the last episode of the marathon and still she didn't do much but point out the massive failure of the people in this show, but Emma knew that she had start liking it at some point. No-one would sit their butt for almost two hours watching anything they didn't like.

"Let's be honest, this man and his monkey-"

"Ross and Marcel!" Emma corrected.

"Ross is the neediest man in all of human history, he's literally worse than a cat lady."

Emma laughed over the subject and they both fell on silence for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's companies. Emma made herself comfortable into Regina's embrace, while the brunette caressed her hair softly.

"Remember that I wanted to tell you something earlier?" Regina asked in a quiet voice and Emma hummed her as an answer. "I was going to ask if you'd like to-"

"Oh, hold that thought!" Emma said abruptly pulling herself out of Regina's arms. "I just remembered something, can you just wait a little bit?"

"No, I would prefer-"

"It's going to be real quick." Emma said already heading out the room.

A couple of minutes later she was back with the baby blue package in her hands. Reaching the room where Regina was still waiting for her return the blonde stopped in front of the woman shyly handing her the little box.

"What is this?" Regina asked as she curiously looked over the box.

"Open it." Emma said anxious.

While Regina opened the package Emma went to sit where she was just before leaving the room. Her excitement was barely contained by the time the other woman had opened it. "So?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

But her response didn't come with words, instead Regina pulled her on a kiss and she could do nothing but kiss her back when she felt the soft lips over hers. When they fell apart Regina's eyes were shiny and her smile was bright. "Thank you." She said and Emma could feel it was the most meaningful words she'd heard until now.

"There's more." She said smiling back at Regina, who waited for her to go on. "I... You... Well this isn't as easy as it was in my head." She said nervously. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Oh, no." Regina said sounding a bit delusional but in the moment she didn't really thought about what that would mean or how that would be taken by the blonde.

Emma's smile was slowly vanishing from her face. "No? As in _no_..."

When Regina saw that the other woman was hurt and upset she tried to explain. "It isn't that, Emma. I really-"

"You said _no_." She said still hurt. "Well you know what? That-tha-that's just fine." And started walking out of the room.

"Emma, please come back here, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain." The blonde said over her shoulder.

"Fuck!" Regina whispered frustrated when she found herself alone in the room.

* * *

Next day she was feeling like crap, she slept through the night but woke up with her body aching as hell, her back was killing her but she had to get up. She promised to be checking on Mary by the morning and Ruby might be already waiting for her.

When she arrived at the apartment she found Ruby finishing to make some coffee and as soon as the other woman saw her there she walked in her direction saying, "There you are. Look, there's fresh coffee there. Mary's in the shower, besides a hell of a headache she's fine." Emma didn't had much time, as ruby made her way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Emma turned saying.

"I... Have to leave." She said not looking Emma in the eye.

"Ruby. _Where_ are you going?"

Taking a deep breath Ruby closed the door of the apartment so she could talk with Emma at the hallway.

"I need to leave."

"Need to leave?" Emma asked confused.

"I had a fight with Granny and I kind of lost my job and I've no place to stay."

"You were really leaving." Emma said sadly. "And you didn't even think about saying goodbye to _her_."

"Of course I wanted to. I just didn't know how to, I still don't know. This wasn't going to work anyways." She said shrugging.

"You don't know that, 'kay?"

"Oh, we know that. Her life is just a really big mess up, and if I throw myself into that mess things are only gonna get worse."

"Oh, I think it's a bit late for that."

"I'm leaving, period."

"And where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"You don't even know where to go, Ruby, and you don't know anybody out there."

"Maybe I'll go to Santa Fe."

"And who are you expecting to run into there? Oh, I know! The cast of Rent, you might be lucky enough to meet them just about to open up their restaurant in there, what the fuck, Ruby?!" Emma said sarcastic. "Are you insane? You've never been out of town in your life. You don't even know anyone to help you out there."

"I can handle myself just fine, Emma."

"Look, I know you can, it's not this I'm worried about. But people... It's just... It's tough when you don't know anyone. I know you can make it, but the costs... Think this through for a minute."

"I'll. Can you do me a favor and keep this between us?"

"That I can do." Emma replied with a friendly smile. "You are not leaving _right now_, are you?"

Ruby shook her head. "I still have some stuff to do."

With that Ruby left and Emma went back inside of Mary Margaret's apartment where she found the woman already on the kitchen drinking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey." Emma said greeting the other woman. "Morning."

"Morning." Mary said in a low voice.

"Hangover headache is a bitch."

"The cruelest one." The pixie haired woman said and laughed, which caused her to close her eyes in pain.

"So Miners Day, huh?" She tried to pull out a light subject before knowing if she was supposed to ask about the previous night events. "Should I greet everyone with 'Happy Miners Day' or something?"

"No. We're not that much into it." Mary said sipping her coffee. "Do you want some?"

"Oh, no. We've got this no coffee police, so Regina would kill me. And though she doesn't deserve any of my concerns right now, Smudge does."

"First fight?"

"I'd not say it was actually a fight, nor the first."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Sure? It's much easier to talk about your problems right now."

Emma smiled uncomfortably and then walked to pull out a chair in the table where Mary was already seating. "Remember anything?" She asked.

Mary looked down on her coffee mug and thought for a moment. "She was leaving, wasn't she?"

"That's what you said."

"This is such a mess." The teacher said sighing. "I just want my normal life back. In my premiere as a home-wrecker I destroyed somebody's marriage to have a man I realized I didn't love at all. Then I tried to make things right and I broke up with him, it hurt to be there doing it. And that was when it hit me, the pain I felt that moment was nothing compared with the one I felt when she looked at me disappointed."

It was still weird for Emma to get over the fact that her closest friends might like each other. And she had put up a weird glare when thinking about it.

"Emma?"

Cleaning her throat Emma said, "Sorry."

"Well, I've got like a thousand candles to sell and they won't do it by their selves so..." She said getting up.

"A _thousand_?"

"Yeah. Leroy, lovely Leroy, said to a nun that we'd be selling it all so they could pay their rent and Mr. Gold wouldn't evict the whole convent out of town."

"I'm stuck in... 'Lovely Leroy'."

"Till last week I had like ten volunteers and two days ago I had none. It's like the Hunger Games, but regretting is a valid option. Then Ruby tried to make me feel better and signed herself for it. And then weirdly Leroy decided to join us, there was a whole thing, in the end he promised we'd sell five thousand bucks of candles."

They were already on the hallway and Mary was locking up the door when Emma said. "I really don't want to be you right now."

"Love's such a life-wrecker."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Mother, were going to be late." She spoke louder to the woman upstairs. Regina was waiting for Cora at the woman's living room. She felt like each time she was there a new purple ornament was placed somewhere.

"A queen is never late-"

"You're not a queen, so hurry up, please?"

"-everyone else is simply early."

"And stop quoting that stupid movie." Regina said losing patience.

"Julie Andrews is always something to be appreciated, even when she's doing those infant movies." She said reproving her daughter's judgmental tone. "I'm ready." The older woman responded coming down stairs. For someone who didn't care about this silly celebration, as she denominated it herself, Cora was pretty overdressed.

"You look, lovely, mother." Regina said suspiciously.

"Thank you, darling. I see you didn't bring the annoying blonde with you." Cora said referring to Emma.

"No. I brought someone way better than Emma."

With a sarcastic smile Cora spoke, "That could be almost anyone."

The woman's smile was kept right until she opened her door to exit the house and was across from the one person that couldn't be better than Emma Swan. "Hello, Cora." The man respectfully greeted her, which only made her even more furious. She ignored Daniel and glared over Regina in search for an explanation but found none. Her daughter only smiled cynically at her and headed to the vehicle awaiting for them.

* * *

"Peasants. Peasants everywhere." Cora commented as soon as they set foot close to the city hall's square. All the booths were half way set, some only needing their occupants to come.

"I'll call for some help to get the pies out of the trunk." Regina announced, "Can you two stay civil while I do that?"

"I don't know what you are referring to, I'm always civil." Cora said and started walking around.

At the same time Daniel looked at Regina with a smile that said he'd be just fine, once she was off he took a look around and when he saw some known faces he walked till there.

* * *

When Emma arrived she only stood taking a look around, it wasn't all settled already but she could see some people having their fun. It was early in the day yet but she had already witnessed what would be the nonsensical moment of the day. Sidney glass was having fun literally like a child while throwing rings. She covered her mouth with a hand and laughed.

"Who would say, huh?" She heard a friendly voice coming from behind her back and turned to face August.

"Hey... Look who decided to leave the jungle."

"It isn't like the jungle is that far."

At that exact moment David and Graham passed by them laughing and once they saw August and Emma they stopped to greet them.

"Hello, Emma." The sheriff said offering a hand for her and then repeating the gesture with the man by her side.

"Hi." David simply said.

"Do we want to know what is so funny?" Emma asked curiously.

And David and Graham faced each other before responding "No." together.

"Is it the video?" August questioned them. And received a nod from each.

"What video?" Emma frowned crossing her arms.

"It's just a silly town stuff." Graham said like it was really nothing.

However, this only made Emma more curious. "Come on, it can't be that bad. It's just a video, right?" She waited for some response but the other men only exchanged glares. "Is it porn?" She said in a whisper that only they could hear, and they all shook their heads. "What is it then?"

"It's..." David tried to define it for her. "It... There's really no word to describe it."

"It's disgusting yet funny." August offered and the other two agreed with him.

"Show me!"

As they saw she'd not let it be, graham took out his phone and after searching and setting the video for the blonde she handed it to her.

It started with the mayor announcing something, he said it was the opening for their the traditional apple pie contest, the camera went over all of the contestants. All of them being faces she could recognize, one of them was Daniel and she made a face as soon as she saw him on the tiny screen. They were all set to start eating it.

"What's the big deal about this video?" She asked when all she had seen was a bunch of people eating like crazies.

"The best part is just coming up." August commented. A bell rang announcing that someone had won, and the eating machine came into the screen, but the poor guy's dignity didn't last much. As he was just about to claim his victory- "There you go." The apple pies he had just eaten started to come out ten times faster than they went in. All three of the laughed.

Emma made a disgusted face and said, "Oh... This is funny?" She didn't stop looking at the video.

"We said it silly." Graham spoke getting the phone back when the blonde finished watching.

"What's the point of this?"

"This was the last time we had this contest at the Mainers Day, and it's been a long while. But this year it's back."

"The apple pie contests is back?" August said interested.

"Why is it back and why was it ever gone? That is, if it wasn't for the disgusting images I just saw."

"It was gone because our winner was out of town and it's back because he's back." David explained.

"Who's back?"

"Daniel-"

"Daniel's here?" She said looking around.

"Yes, he's just over there." August said pointing to where Daniel stood with Regina and Cora.

"Wait there, he didn't win the contest." She stated.

"He did, he finished all the pies a couple of seconds after the bell rang. And as the winner threw up..."

"Can't do that, it's against the rules." Graham said.

"You're all gonna be on that contest?"

"Of course! It's like the ultimate honor. To beat Daniel at something." David spoke and received a glare from the blonde who was waiting for someone to explain.

* * *

"Let's face it, there's only this many people signing up because I'm back." Daniel said while walking to enter the booth where Regina was getting the apple pies ready.

"You are just so full of yourself, aren't you?" The woman said sarcastically.

"It's not that your pies aren't good. They're eatable, you know?"

"You're such a jerk." After she heard his last comment Regina punched him in the arm. "Have you seen my mother?" She said taking a look around.

"No, she must be using her fake-social-skills."

"I think a gentleman might be wooing her."

"That is good news, it also means that the gentleman is the same age as her." He laughed at her words but stopped as soon as he saw the blonde staring at them and coming in their direction. "Hello." He said greeting her friendly.

"Hi." She spoke not nearly friendly, she was being totally the opposite.

When Regina heard the blonde's voice she walked closer to her and smiled, "Emma."

"Hey." Though Emma was dying to smile back, she kept her face serious. "I... I want to sign up."

In the exact moment she heard the words Regina's smile fell off. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Uncomfortable with the situation Daniel thought it was better that he left them alone. "I'll just-"

However, before he could the blonde cut him saying, "It's not necessary, I really just came to sign up for the contest."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are stubborn. You are being it right now. To say the truth you're acting like this since last night."

"I don't wanna talk about last night."

"Well, I do."

"Just gimme the damn paper to sign."

"No."

"_No_?"

"I believe that is what I just said."

The words stopped for a brief moment in which Emma took to calm her heavy breathing. "You do realize you aren't the owner of me?"

"Emma! Help me out!" A clumsy Mary Margaret interrupted the discussion, with Leroy right behind her carrying boxes of candles. "What's more sympatric?" She spoke yet regaining her breath for the fast walk till there. "Scarf?" She said crossing the scarf over her neck. "Or no scarf?" Unmaking it.

Blinking quickly a couple of times trying to make a fast analyses the blonde said, "S-scarf."

"Come on, sister, we've got a schedule."

Happily Mary thanked Emma before leaving but she came back right after saying, "If you see Ruby, ask her if she can stay at the booth for a couple of hours, please?" And after Emma nodded she left.

"That Mary Margaret... She was always kind of cute." Daniel commented making two pairs of eyes look right at him. "And I should leave you both alone."

"It's okay, you don't have to leave." Emma's words were softened and Regina frowned at the blonde's sudden change of attitude. "Just put me in."

"Emma, this is like a crap food contest. And it's not good-"

"-for the baby. I've heard this before, like a thousand times before. But I've been taking care of myself-"

_No, you haven't_. That was what Regina thought, but she preferred not to voice it. "Why do you need to do it?"

"I guess for the same reason the others are..." They exchanged a look, Regina asked herself all the possible meanings for the blonde's words, and then remembered what she had heard from Daniel not too long ago, most of the people enlisted because they'd be competing with him. "I need to go." Emma said before Regina could ask her anything.

The brunette couldn't do much more than stay there while Emma went away into the crowd, and wasn't until Daniel's laughter come into her ears that she turned to face him. She shook her head and faced where he was looking at and what she saw made her astonished.

Kathryn was walking at their direction, the blonde was a total disaster. In jeans and a black t-shirt she was wet and had reddish and brownish spots over her clothes and arms. At least her face was still clean.

"What happened to you? Did someone through you at a tank full of soap and then washed your hands with red painting?" Regina asked as soon as her friend stopped across from her.

"Very funny. But no, I was doing a good action before I left."

"Hello, Kathryn. Classy as always." Daniel said mocking the blonde.

"It's a shame I can't say the same, Daniel."

"As you're both having a good time in each other companies I'll just go home, but I'll be back quickly, so you won't miss me or anything alike." Regina said getting her purse and starting to walk away.

* * *

Emma was at the candles' booth, she hadn't find Ruby anywhere she looked and was tired of going around so she stopped her search and went back to take place there herself. Which she was now retreating as all the smells of foods that were being sold could be felt there and she was refusing to eat anything before eating the apple pies. During the last hour she spent there at least eight different people stopped by offering her food, and she knew that Regina was the one sending them over and though she was extremely hungry she stood with her decision. Eventually they'd stop coming, that what she told herself.

Not so far away from the blonde Regina was observing her, each person that arrived with food was quickly dismissed by her. Daniel had been gone for a while now and wasn't back yet, Kathryn was away too, she went home to take a shower and change into decent clothing. Regina was hesitant to go and face Emma again, and time was getting shorter as she stayed only looking at the woman from a safe distance. Daniel insisted to go and try to speak with her earlier but she dined it saying that she had to solve it herself. When her phone rang and she went to answer it a male friendly voice said for her to look at a direction, and when she sighted him Daniel was standing just behind Emma's booth ready to go and talk to her when the brunette tried to make him stop and started to walk in his direction.

Now that she was this close, Regina only wanted to stay there with Emma. And when she crossed glares with her friend he nodded trying to say that it would be all right.

"I signed you up." She said when approaching Emma on the booth.

"Thanks." The blonde replied not looking at her.

"Can I go over there?" Regina asked and as the blonde shrugged in response she went over and got inside the booth with her. "Emma, can you at least look at me?" The blonde still hesitated to do so, but slowly her eyes went from the surroundings to Regina's, seeing that Regina walked closer to her and took a deep breath. "I have something to show you." She spoke searching through her black blazer's pocket. When she pulled out a ring Emma frowned confuse.

"Nice ring..." The blonde said not sure of what she should actually say.

"Can I tell you a story?" Again Emma shrugged, but Regina only shook her head and said, "No, I want you to say if you want it or not."

Her impulse was to shrug again but before she completed the act Emma stopped and said, "Yes."

"Just don't freak out until I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay."

Staring at the ring at her hand Regina started, "This was my engagement ring." Then she looked up knowing that Emma would interrupt her, and when their eyes found each other Emma was stopped from saying anything and Regina went on. "I was young when I got it. I always felt like I was being pressured, by being the daughter of who I was and having this traditional family. It was always such a big pressure because technically I was my father only heir and that for a lot of people meant I had to get married so my husband could rule over the family company. I was never the kind of having many boyfriends, and I never really felt anything towards the boys or men. By the time I was fifteen half the girls I knew had have their first experiences and I felt as if I was left off. So one day I met this amazing young boy, who was going through the same things - except that he was humble family and there supposedly was this huge social abyss between us."

"Daniel?"

Regina nodded. "He became a really good friend. He says that it was friendship at first sight. By the time I was sixteen my mother started asking things about the boys and when I'd be bringing a young man to present her as a boyfriend, she even made some arrangements, and other people in the family started to do the same. I was a teenager, and my mother hated Daniel. Was the perfect match."

"You started dating him?"

"Almost, I pretended lasted for almost two years. On the one-year anniversary of our fake relationship he gave me this ring, and it was supposed to be a joke and something to represent our friendship. But my mother found out and she made all of a fuss over it. We went along with it at first, almost six months later Daniel met someone and he started with all this whole first love thing and he wanted to just be able to be with the guy. I found myself someone too." Emma started to raise an eyebrow. "Which is not the point. It didn't last long. And many years ago at the Miners Day we decided to tell our parents that we were both gay, Daniel did it without any greater issues, except that his father was really not happy to know. But I wasn't so lucky, and I just couldn't do it that same day. Next day I woke up with a really nice picture of me kissing a random girl all over the first page of The Mirror."

Emma was feeling like a fool by the end of Regina's story, she didn't know what to say exactly. "Daniel is gay, huh?"

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone." And now Emma see the point of this.

"Then why did you-"

"I didn't. You took it as if I did, but I didn't."

"You didn't?" Emma asked with her hopes back in place.

"No, that was all your hormones alone." Regina assured the blonde.

"Then will you?" Emma asked smiling, truly smiling.

"What?" The brunette played dumb.

"Go on a date with me."

"I sat through two whole hours of Friends for you, of course I want to go out on a date with you!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're so lucky that I usually find it cute when you're acting like an idiot."

Cora was passing by and she stopped right in front of the booth when she saw her daughter and Emma all smiles with each other.

"Wanna by a candle?" Emma asked.

"No, thank you." The woman said but didn't move.

"Would you buy if I said that elderly people get a discount?"

"I'd buy two, just to smash one in your head. How many times will I have to say, I'm not an elderly person. I'm barely getting to middle age."

* * *

The contest was about to start and Mary arrived just before it did, was already starting to get dark and the lights placed over the square were put to work. Regina, Kathryn, Daniel, Emma, and Cora were all in the candles' booth when she approached them with Leroy. Emma didn't have to ask to know that they weren't any lucky with their door by door scheme, so she simply let her friend be.

Mary looked around missing someone, she hadn't seen Ruby ever since she woke up this morning and though the woman promised to be there for the festivities she wasn't seen anywhere around. "Where's Ruby?" She asked her blonde friend.

Emma didn't know what to say, she tried to make up a lie but before she could Ruby came in sight. "There." She said pointing the waitress.

"How's it going?" She asked as soon as she was close to them.

"Bad." Mary said sadly.

Ruby's face got sad for a moment too, but that was just for a few seconds. Smiling she turned to Leroy. "Brow, can you lend me some tools?" And when he nodded they left with Mary Margaret.

A couple of minutes later Emma was staring at the stage as the citizens cheered up.

"Those guys are disgusting." Emma commented.

"You'd be one of them if wasn't for me." Regina said hugging her waist from behind.

"No, I'd be cute." Emma defended herself.

"You two are so pathetic." Cora said.

"Isn't there someone over that rooftop?" Kathryn pointed out calling the others attention.

* * *

Ruby placed one feet over the edge of the building's rooftop, she looked down for a quick moment before looking up.

"Ruby ,what are you doing?" Mary said nervously. "Just please, don't-don't- you know... Don't do it."

"It's okay, I'm not jumping." But Mary's expression didn't get any easy. "Relax, MM."

"I can't relax seeing you there."

"Nothing will happen, I promise." She assured the other woman.

"What are you doing up here?"

"See that ax over there?" Ruby said pointing to an ax over a corner. "Hand me that."

Mary did as the other woman asked but still frightened. Ruby looked over the people on the square for a second time, she was waiting for the damn contest to be over.

As soon as the bell sounded spoke, "Step back, Mary." And waited for the other woman to do so. When she saw that the teacher was in a safe distance, Ruby smashed the ax over the power resource causing sparks to shout out of her target and the power shut down right after.

Mary had her eyes covered with her hands, and she slowly opened them looking around. Ruby had already started to get down the border, when she was safe on the ground she took a deep breath to calm herself. Standing side by side they both looked down at the blackout they caused.

"What was that for?" Mary asked.

"Selling those candles?" Ruby said with a charming smile.

* * *

After the power went out Emma looked around to see what was happening. At the precise moment she looked back to the rooftop she realized what was happening.

"Emma?" Regina called her and still astonished the blonde turned to face her. "Are you okay?" The woman simply nodded.

By the end of the festivities all the candles were sold. Emma was alone in the candle booth as the people went all around normally trying to enjoy the last moments of the festival. The winner of the pie contest was now David, though he didn't managed to eat as much as Daniel at the previous contest he was now the new "champion".

Regina had been gone for a while now, the blonde started looking around to see if she could be found anywhere. The familiar smell of fried food reminded her she hadn't been eating for hours and that was too much for Emma, who lately had been eating every five minutes practically.

When she turned around she saw the brunette there smiling at her, Regina handed a bag to the blonde and Emma looked at it suspiciously before taking. "Burgers and fries?"

Regina nodded. "And strawberry milkshake." She got herself something a bit healthier, but she was still drinking a vanilla milkshake. "It's a shame we don't have a candle."

"Than you may just thank me, because I'll bring the light to our night." Emma said getting a candle in one of the boxes and placing it on the booth counter.

After lighting the candle up Regina looked over to the blonde and said, "We've got food, candle light and it's just us."

"So?"

"Seems like a date." When Regina finished her sentence Emma started laughing. "What is it?"

A little bit more controlled the blonde said, "I don't think you should look back right now, but looks like your mom found a gentleman to lighten up her mood." Regina looked around to find it.

And Mary interrupted them looking for Ruby, "Have you seen Ruby?" She asked Emma.

"No, I haven't seen her since... Since the..." She said trying to find the right way to place it but ended up pointing the place and that was enough for Mary to figure.

"I haven't seen her since... That too." She looked around quickly but found nothing. "Emma, what if she decided to go away?"

"Why would she go away?"

"She was going away yesterday, wasn't she?"

"I don't know..." The blonde said trying not to lose sight of Regina who was intrigued with her mother's interactions with a man she had never seen before.

"I'll just..." Mary said randomly pointing a direction and walking the opposite of it.

* * *

It was late and Regina was almost asleep when she heard the yelling at the next door. She got out of her bed and walked to Emma's room as fast as she could. She knocked on the door and called for the blonde, but before she could hear the other woman allowed her to go inside, Regina was already opening the door.

Emma was walking from one side to the other talking on her phone.

"Mary? Mary talk to me? Mary Margaret?" She called desperate for the woman. "What's going on? Just say something!" She shouted but whatever the words that came back from the other side of the line were, they were feared. "Jefferson." The name was spoke in a whisper and Regina had to be fast to get to her before she lost her balance for complete.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a long chapter and a lot happened, and though it had some mysterious things I had my fun writing it. My vacation time started this week and that means I'll be having a lot more of free time to write, for this year I won't be going away and it's winter vacation around here so it's not gonna last longer than a mouth (maybe). Anyway, we are certainly be getting up dates more frequently! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you ****for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. See y'all soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: I do not own the show or anything alike...**

**A/N: Hey you guys! So here it is a new chapter for you... I just want to say that the amount of drama on this one was out of my control, but I really tried to keep the good spirits and put some humor... I hope you still enjoy it! *crosses fingers***

* * *

Emma had an intense day, she was about to get into her bed for some sleep when her phone started ring. Reaching the object she looked through the small screen and saw Mary Margaret's name written at it. She frowned asking herself why the schoolteacher would be calling her this far in the night and answered it.

"Hello." She said while sitting at the board of the bed.

"_Hey, sorry to be calling this late-_" The worried tone over the other side of the line was perceptive.

"It's okay, I was about to get into bed yet." Emma said cutting her, as for the other woman's assurance. "Is everything okay?"

"_Sort of._" Mary spoke not really sure of her words.

"What happened?" The blonde woman was starting to show some worry.

Mary let go off a heavy breath. "_I was going through the thoroughfare and before the edge of the city... There was this car, aside the road._" The last part of her speech was shakily pronounced.

"What are you doing there?"

"_I'm going after Ruby._"

"Did you get off of your car?" Emma patiently asked.

It took Mary a while to speak again, and Emma could practically hear the other woman shaking her head. "_No_." The teacher spoke through a sigh.

"But..."

"_Emma_..." The shaken voice failed o say anything besides the blonde's name, and Mary had to take a couple of seconds to compose herself. "_There was this man walking around the car-_" She cut herself again, which made the blonde woman's apprehension arouse and place a thumb nail between her teeth. "_I... I think it's him_."

"_Him_?" Emma spoke not knowing to whom Mary was referring. Although, the line stood silently until all it could be heard was the little heavy breaths of desperation. "Mary?" Emma tried once again. "Mary, are you there?" She said raising her voice. "Mary Margaret?" And, again, no words come from the other woman. cough up in her restiveness Emma rose from her seat and started walking through the bedroom while she tried to get the other woman to say something, anything. "There's someone there... Who is there?" She was so concentrated in her task to get the other woman to speak that Emma didn't even notice Regina entering her room, wasn't until the brunette was calling for her name. however, Emma didn't stop to face the woman in her bedroom, she kept trying to get something out of Mary Margaret. "Mary? Mary, talk to me? Mary Margaret?!" Her desperation grown with each word spoken, "What's going on?" The last tiny piece of patience she got went to hell and she practically yelled, "Just say something!"

"_It's him, Emma. The scar over his neck, it's him!_"

At the voice of a weeping Mary Margaret, the blonde came to a realization of who the teacher was talking about and a fear she hadn't felt in years took over, "Jefferson." She tried to keep the control over her body, she tried to see through the blurry that her vision became, she tried not to give in, but the darkness seemed inevitable.

* * *

Slowly Emma started to regain consciousness, and when the ongoings replayed through her mind she hissed, "Help her." She opened her eyes to a worried Regina Mills sitting by her bed, and felt the other woman's hands pressed over hers in a gesture of comfort.

"The doctor is on his way." The brunette's voice sounded softly.

"I'm fine." Emma said, now more lucidly. "Mary- I've to call her." She tried to rise, but her head didn't let it be, she closed her eyes in pain.

"Stay put, princess." Regina remarked while leaning the blonde back calmly. Emma did so, but still she tried to take a look around searching for her phone. "Here it is." Regina said giving it to her.

"Thanks." She said dryly and started dialing.

Before anyone could answer the call, Regina heard the doorbell ringing and assuming it was the doctor she excused herself to get the door.

Emma didn't try to get up again, she remained in bed with a silent plead for her friend to pick up the phone, but all she ended up with was the answering machine. Frustrated she hung up and left her mobile aside.

Soon Regina was back with the doctor, Whale politely greeted the blonde and entered the room after the brunette. Regina paced side to side while the doctor examined Emma, she had been out taken for at least ten minutes. Regina looked at the man sitting by the bed's board while he checked the blonde's pupils, and Emma only made an annoyance expression at every procedure of the doctor.

"She's fine." He said getting up and facing the brunette. Regina broke her nervous walk and stared back at him, a million questions running through her mind, but to know that Emma was at least fine was a relief. "What happened before the faint?"

For the first time since the doctor enetred the room Regina looked the blonde directly in the eyes, and it was obvious that the pregnant woman didn't want to tell him any details. "She was having a rather stressful conversation with somebody. Not long after I entered the room she collapsed." Regina explained.

"Then this was sure some reaction to a stressful situation," He said now facing the blonde, "I'd recommend you to rest for a few days in order to recover. Keep things slow, it's good for the baby and for you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Look, doc, it's not that I don't think you're right or anything but-" She looked at Regina for a couple of seconds and then turned her attention back at him, "She already has a full arsenic to keep me doing nothing, practically living in a bubble. I hardly thing she needs more advice on that."

Regina sighed shaking her head at how stubborn the blonde could be, "So, Doctor Whale," She spoke making the man pay attention on her and once he was, she put on a mischievous smile. "If, and I said _if_, Miss Swan doesn't cooperate with this what are the chances that she might come to need to be near needles?"

"I'd say it's very much possible." He stated frowning.

And when her lie detector didn't beeped the blonde immediately shouted, "I'll cooperate!"

When she was satisfied to see that the blonde would take the tips from the doctor, Regina led the way to the front door.

Not too long after, Emma had made her way down stairs looking for the brunette who was at the kitchen making them something to eat. It was late, but she knew that the blonde would be hungry, and besides that Emma rarely rejected food.

"Needles, Miss Swan." She pointed when the Blonde came in the room.

"No need!" Emma assured her.

Although she wasn't actually facing the blonde, Regina could practically feel that something was bothering the other woman. "Is everything okay?" She said letting the cream cheese and the knife rest over the counter to look at Emma.

"She didn't pick up." She explained facing the ground.

"We can call the sheriff." Regina offered.

"Graham is out till tomorrow. And he can't do anything, because of this twenty-four hours rule." Peeking over the other woman, Emma went on, "What if he got her?"

Making her way until she was close to the blonde, Regina placed an hand over the other woman's chin making Emma look at her. "Who's Jefferson?" Her voice was soft and Regina tried to make it clear that she didn't want to force Emma to speak about it.

"He's... The reason I went to jovie."

* * *

"He was a respected man. Always friendly towards all the neighbors, he did everything to become trustable." Emma said, she was comfortably sitting at the couch with Regina's arms through her shoulder involving her in a hug. "There was this one day that I had to do a favor to my foster parents, I went to his house to deliver a box of tools. When I arrived this little girl opened the door, she was about seven years old. Then a woman showed up, I think she was the baby sitter. She told the don't go opening the doors speech to the girl and then she looked up to me, I explained why I was there she leaded the way to the attic and told me to get the box to there. Once I entered that place-" Emma sighed before proceeding with her statement. "It was different from anything. He had a full shelf filled with hats, all kinds of them. The other shelves had smaller collections, chess pieces, miniatures of old cars, different coins, old tools... All kinds of old stuff. There was this one shelf that called my attention, it was similar to the one with hats but this one had watches. There was a covered board too, and I was kind of curious about it. I took the covering off and when a I saw it... The board was full of pieces of newspapers, all of them talking about some kind of robbery. Some had pictures and when I looked closer the objects in those pictures were over this very room. I panicked for a moment, and then all I wanted was to be gone from there, so I ran out the door but when I got down stairs he was there."

"Did he know?" Regina murmured the question.

"I think he planned it." She said quickly peeking at the brunette. "Somehow, he wanted me to be there. A couple of days later I ran into him at the streets and he tried to start a conversation, I didn't suspect on anything, to me he was only a weird man and I had nothing to prove that he actually did anything wrong. But then the son of a bitch asked if I'd help him with it, he told me his plans all of it. I said that I wouldn't play a part on this, and that he shouldn't either. He said he was going to do it with or without me. I tried to tell people about it, but no-one would believe that the highest gentleman in town was capable of such thing-" She said the last part with sardonic irony. "I had to do something..."

"You tried to stop him." The other woman said in a statement.

Emma nodded confirming. "The plan was simple, I'd get to where Jefferson told me he'd do it before he arrived. I'd try to stop him. The place was a kind of a hangar, where they fixed all sorts of electric things, the piece he was after was watch in a hat shape. I looked everywhere for it, and I found nothing."

"A trap."

"A trap. When he arrived he told me he knew I would be there, and there was nothing I would be able to do. We had a big discussion, but stood quiet when the sirens of the cops were heard. He was just as surprised by it as I was, his plan didn't include calling the cops. The last thing he said was that it was all my fault and that now I was going to pay the price."

"Who called the police?" Regina asked curiously.

"Mary Margaret did." She responded getting the brunette's face to a surprised expression. "She was there the whole time, her grandfather knew the owner of the hangar and she was there to collect a piece for him. And she went to see what was happening, I guess when she heard all about Jefferson's plan she called them."

"Why did you get to jovie if he was guilty?"

"Even though Mary witnessed on the case, and she told everything she heard that night... No-one believed it or so they said, in the end it was his words against mine... And I was-I am a perfect nobody."

Regina placed a hand on the blonde's face and made her look into her eyes, once she met the green hazel ones she spoke, "You are not a nobody, don't _ever_ think you are again." When Emma tried to look down again Regina made her look back at her. "You have no idea how much you mean to me..." Regina noticed that the blonde didn't know how to respond to this, so she only hugged her, right now she didn't need any words from Emma, she only needed her to know she meant much more than she could prize.

* * *

The morning didn't take long to come, but what took Regina off her sleep was the doorbell weirdly louder than she remembered it to be when heard from her bedroom. She opened her eyes still trying to get used to the clarity and then looked around to find she was not at her bedroom. Again the doorbell sounded, and she sighed. Looking back she saw the blonde curls that belonged to Emma Swan, the blonde peacefully rested over her lap. Carefully, Regina got up making her best not to wake the other woman and then went for a pillow to place under the woman's head. Emma murmured something she couldn't understand, smiling at this gesture Regina left to get the door before the impatient person rang the doorbell again.

The door was open to a much impatient Ruby Lucas. "Hey. Morning."

Annoyed Regina said, "I've had better." The minute she voiced her annoyance Ruby's expression was all apologetic. "Care to share why you're here, Miss Lucas?"

"I need to speak with Emma." She seemed expectant to do so. "It's kind of an emergency."

"Emma's asleep." Regina said, and before Ruby could apologize and leave her porch she announced, "Come in." making some space for the younger brunette to do so. Ruby hesitated at first, but the glare of the other woman put it nicely that it was not up for discussions.

They headed to the kitchen once Ruby got in, Regina thought it would be a good place for them to talk as it wasn't much intimate yet not too friendly. She made the other woman a cup of coffee and a cup of decaf for herself.

"Is this about Miss Blanchard?" The older woman asked.

Ruby was taken by surprise. "Yeah." She said weakly, "She just disappeared last night and she's not getting her phone either, so..." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Emma said you had gone out of town-"

"I wasn't going out of town!" Ruby cut the other woman to say, "I'd not do it after-" She stopped her words not wanting to share too much.

"No need for details." Regina said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Does Emma know where she's?" Ruby hopefully asked.

"No. I don't think so." Regina saw that the other woman was getting beyond frustrated.

The silence that remained between them was uncomfortable but none of them tried to break it, they continued drinking their coffees up until the steps were heard and a tiresome voice spoke, "Regina, I think your couch broke me."

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's words. "I hardly think so, dear."

When Emma walked in the kitchen she was rather surprised to see Ruby there, she looked to her friend to Regina and the older woman slightly shook her head at the silent question that was Emma's frowned expression.

"Hey, Emma." The younger brunette said facing the blonde.

"Ruby..."

Regina decided that it would be best to leave the women to talk privately. "I have some things to do, so if you two excuse me I'll just get to it." She said and started walking away. "Your morning supply is in the fridge." She remarked when passing through the blonde.

Once they were alone in the room Emma looked at the other woman and asked, "What are you doing here in town? Mary said you had left."

"I was never gone from Storybrook, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well... Mary said she was going after you-"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah."

The sudden change in the blonde's voice was enough to make Ruby alert. "What happened?"

"I..." Emma tried to find the right words, this had never been her strongest point. "I'm not sure, she called yesterday..."

"And?" Ruby knew that there was an _and_.

"She called me and she said she was going after you, but then something happened... A car was aside the road and she thought she saw someone. A dangerous person." This piece of information only arise Ruby's nervous. She was about to say something when the blonde spoke, "She said that the person was kind of close, then she stopped speaking. And I'm not sure if he got to her or..."

"Did you call the station?"

"No, Graham wasn't there last night. And there's this bullshit about the station having to wait twenty-four hours to fill a report."

"Shit." Ruby breathed the word. "She could be in danger, and I..." She swallowed not wanting to put voice to her thoughts

"Ruby, this isn't your fault. If this guy wanted to get to her, he'd do it."

The brunette sighed not really taking the guilt out of her chest. "Do you know if she was close to something? Did she mention what point in the road she was?"

"She said she was close to the boundary. And that's all I know."

"That's a start... I can go over there to see if-"

"You can't go there alone, dangerous man, remember?"

"I won't go alone." Emma widened her eyes quizzically. "Regina will probably want to come with me."

"Why?"

"Kathryn left not long before Mary yesterday."

* * *

"If you're going I'm coming too." Emma said, stubborn as always.

The blonde was waiting for the millions of reasons she was sure that Regina had to keep her closed indoors until she and Ruby came back from their search. But this time, that was not what she heard. "Okay."

"_Okay_?" She asked looking for the catch on it.

"If you stay here, you'll only be thinking about what you could do if you were there, or what is happening with us, or if we found anything yet... So, it's fine if you want to come along."

"Thanks." Emma said and hugged Regina, who hugged her back.

"Now the rules..." Regina said with Emma still hugging her.

"No rules."

"Number one, if we find something we'll call the sheriff immediately." Emma closed her eyes over the brunette's shoulder and leaned her head. "Number two, if I say to back off, we back off. And number three, keep yourself away from this man."

"Okay."

* * *

They were already reaching the Leaving Storybrook sign and nothing that could lead to the scene that Mary described was found. A house about two miles before crossing the town boarder came in sight.

"Can we take a look there." Emma asked pointing the direction to Regina, who was driving.

"That house..." Ruby wondered. "Isn't it supposed to look weird and be all kind of closed?"

"I thought so." Regina agreed while driving off the road.

"What is it about the house?" Emma asked not getting their point.

"This house was abandoned, it was like the Adam Family's one but without the fun. It's supposed to be scary creep." Ruby told.

"Well, someone did a very good and expansive job with it..." Emma commented looking at the well ornamented house, it was nothing but glorious.

"I think the mayor bought the property... Maybe he reformed it."

Emma frowned trying to remember if the first times she came to Storybrook while living in Boston she saw this house on her way. "I don't remember this house being here six months ago."

Regina stopped her car off the road. From the glove compartment Regina took off her own binoculars, which made the other two look at her astonished. "We never know if we might need." She explained but the glares remained at her. Looking over it the brunette saw no body outside or through the windows, but some of them were open which indicated that someone was home. She saw an old car parked out the garage, but took it not to be Miss Blanchard's. "There's a car parked outside, looks like Mary Margaret's but it's clean."

"We cleaned it yesterday!" Ruby spoke making the other two look at her. "That's how I knew that Kathryn was leaving town, she told me yesterday when we were cleaning it."

"Oh, she _cleaned_ Mary Margaret's car but she couldn't handle apologizing to me?" Emma complained. "What's wrong with your friend?" She glared at Regina furiously.

"Can you please get over it, Emma? It was an accident."

The blonde huffed crossing her arms and looking back to the house.

Ruby cleaned her throat before speaking, "Can we concentrate at the fact that... We just _found _Mary and that she could be in there with a sociopath or something like this?"

Feeling how stupid their discussion was Emma and Regina decided to get their minds in getting a way to figure who was living in this house and get the schoolteacher out of there safely. Fifteen minutes had gone by and nothing happened, they were all quiet observing to find anything that could link to Kathryn or to see who was there and if Mary was okay.

A estrange noise came from the back seat and a pair of eyes looked back to where Ruby was sitting. "Sorry." She spoke shyly, "I guess I'm hungry."

"Please, talk about anything but food... I didn't eat much this morning."

"You what, Miss Swan? I thought you drank th-"

"Yeah, I drank the gross stuff." Regina quizzically stared at her. "But that was it."

Ruby giggled at their scene. "You guys are just... I don't even know what to call you right now."

Regina shook her head and turned back to look over the house's porch, she saw a young brown haired man getting out the door. "Look, someone came out." The man looked over and started walking to the back of the house.

Before he got out of their sight Regina handed the binoculars to Emma. "It's him."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked, she was never in such situation and though her only thought was to go inside and take Mary out of there she was not sure of anything.

"This man is a possible fugitive, I'll call the sheriff and have him coming over."

"What about Kathryn?" Emma asked, "We have no signs of her yet."

"Maybe she's not in there..." Ruby offered.

Suddenly Regina opened the door and got off the car, giving specific orders for the two other woman stay inside the car and don't go after her until she said so, if anything happened she'd be calling Emma or texting alerting them. After getting them to agree with it, she walked away in the porch's direction.

Ruby changed her seat taking the driver's one, while Emma looked over the binoculars watching Regina making her way. She ranged the bell, and Jefferson came back to the front door, the fake smile on Regina's mouth was so good that Emma almost believed it herself. A phone rang in the car, it was Ruby's, she looked over the screen and when seeing who was calling she excused herself to take the call getting out of the car. The blonde looked back to the houses porch and for her full desperation Regina was not there anymore... And so wasn't Jefferson.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Regina waited patiently until someone came to get the door, as she predicted the man she saw leaving the house came back to the porch in not more than a couple of minutes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He said friendly greeting her with a smile, and she new by that moment that Emma was not over reacting. If she wasn't aware of anything he had done and could possibly be up to, the brunette would never take this man for anything but a true gentleman. However, his manners didn't fallow his intentions and sooner or later something would betray him.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you this time in the morning but I've no other to recur." She said with a hint of innocence as faked as his friendly greeting. "I'm looking for a pet, it's a golden Labrador. Have you seen any by the surroundings?" She spoke with a hopeful smile in the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think so." He said pitifully.

"Are you sure? He answers by the name Spot."

He looked around as if trying to find something. "I'm sorry, but I can't really help you with it."

"It's alright, Mr..." She said trying to catch his name.

Again his friendly smile was back. "No mister, only Jefferson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jefferson. You may call me Regina."

"I know who you are... The Mills family is quiet famous in practically anywhere."

"We appreciate the recognition." Leaning a hand over his shoulder she proceeded in a softened voice. "Especially when it comes from such a gentleman."

"I was wandering... Would you like to come in and have some tea?" He offered politely.

"I'd be delighted."

From the inside the house was just as glorious, the ornament was fabulously placed, probably organized by a professional designer. The environment was appealing and everything seemed to be at its place, not a piece of messy. Jefferson asked the brunette to take a seat while he went to prepare things to serve their tea. Hats were sure something he prized, as she looked around at least three of the paintings hanging on the walls were centered over this object and it was present even in some sculptures.

Once he came back, Regina was sitting at the sofa. He placed a tray with everything they'd need at the center table.

"You have an exquisite test for art, Jefferson." Regina commented, "Hats?" She said intrigued looking at the man.

"It's an old passion."

Pointing out one of the sculptures she said, "That one is a very intriguing piece."

Smiling at her complement Jefferson walked over to the self where it hung, and got the piece. That was all Regina need. "This one's from a very talented Indian artist, it's one of my personal favorites." He said and placed it at the center table beside the tray and prepared to serve the hot water on their cups.

When he gave Regina the hot liquid the woman took a deep breath sensing the smell of it. "Tilleul Menthe." She said guessing and he nodded. "That was a good choice."

"I knew you would approve it."

And they both sipped from their cups.

"So, Jefferson, how long does it take?" Regina asked leaving her cup aside and facing him with his confused expression, "The drug you added to the tea, dear."

After her explanation Jefferson smiled with confidence. "That depends, but it shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes." He placed his cup at the table too, and got up from his seat. "It's a shame that you had to be dragged into this situation, Miss Mills." His words were calmly spoken, the words of someone who had the control over the entire situation. "Your perception is exceptional, I must say." He said congratulating the woman.

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same about yours." The once confident man was starting to fall apart now and Regina knew it. "As we have only a couple of minutes before you lose conscience, let's not lose our last moments."

He giggled nervously shaking his head slightly. "This isn't gonna work, I'll come back for her."

"And once again you'll have to pass through me before." Regina said, now it was obvious that she was the one in the control. "Listen very closely, Jefferson." She said pulling the man by his shirt collar. "Nobody comes and threatens the people I care about, so if you want to live a less miserable life than you'll live, I suggest you leave her alone because I'm not a merciful person."

Already feeling the effects of the drug, the man started to feel his eyes closing and things starting to move slowly. Regina tossed him over the couch and went to search for Mary Margaret.

* * *

Emma had already called the sheriff and the man said he'd be there in not a long while, Regina was still inside the house and she had not a single word from her ever since she left the car. Ruby was still in a conversation with someone outside the Benz. The blonde was concentrated at her phone waiting for it to ring at any time with news from Regina, but nothing came to it, absorbed with her worries the blonde didn't notice a man approaching the vehicle neither when he knocked at the glass three times.

She was only aware of it when the driver's door was open, frightened she looked at it with her eyes wide open and her breath getting heavier. She was ready to throw the first thing she could place her hands at when she saw a familiar face and stopped the action. "HOLY CRAP! Are you trying to kill me, Graham?!"

"Sorry, but I knocked and you didn't even move." He said apologizing. "Where is she?"

"She's in there still."

He looked back to the house and then face the blonde again, "I'll go there, you two stay here. And next time lock the doors."

* * *

It was the fifth room Regina opened searching for Mary Margaret, and was the fifth room she wasn't at. "Where did the maniac place the annoying teacher?" She said to herself as she moved to the next door.

After searching through half the doors Regina was getting stresses by this, she was ready to give up when the door she opened revealed a Mary Margaret tied up to a chair with duct tape and the same tape covered her mouth. She made muffled noises and her eyes were desperate. Regina walked to where she was trying to calm the woman down, once she pulled the tape off Mary complained about the pain. "Sorry, I have no time to be gentle." Regina said rolling her eyes and untying the woman's hands.

"Regin-" Mary stopped to correct herself, "Miss Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't this piece of information obvious?" Regina said while she finished freeing the woman's hands.

"Sorry." Mary whispered.

It wasn't long before the woman was freed off the chair and started heading to the exit hurrying. On the top of the stairs Regina looked down and saw that Jefferson's body wasn't there.

"He's awake." She breathed the words rushing down the stairs in order to get out the house before he got to them, but as soon as she stepped in the living room the click of the loaded gun made her stop her walks. She looked at the fearful woman by her side trying to tell her to calm down with only her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." The male voice said, and Regina started to slowly turn back. The first bottoms of his shirt were open, what surely was a result of her throwing him over the couch earlier. Now she could clearly see the scar the covered his neck from side to side.

Once Mary saw the other woman turning to face Jefferson, she hold her breath trying to calm down and started to do the same. "Don't." Regina whispered to her and she stopped even though she didn't know why.

The silence in the room was intense and none of the three people broke it. Regina kept her eyes firmly at Jefferson, and he kept his gun pointed at her.

Out of a minute, there it was again the same smile she gave him when she switched the cups and with the same tone she made him doubt his self control. "Sweet dreams, dear." She said with sarcasm and the man crashed to the floor after receiving a hit over his head.

"Are you okay?" The sheriff asked them.

Regina nodded to him. Hearing Graham's voice Mary felt less apprehensive and remembered she was holding her breath. The sheriff handcuffed the man and started carrying him out the house at his first signs of lucidity, they made the way out of the house.

As soon as Emma sighted the two women coming out of the house and heading to the street she exited the vehicle making her way to them. Ruby was already off her phone she was sitting at the driver's seat and when she saw the blonde starting to move she did the same.

Emma closed the distance between her and Regina throwing herself at the woman's arms, "I almost had a heart attack."

"It's like a taste of your own medicine." When the words were said, Emma backed up from the hug and looked a bit ticked off with them. "It was a joke." Regina remarked.

"It wasn't nice."

Mary was standing still, she didn't know what to say. Ruby was supposed to be far from here by now, at least that's what she thought.

"You're here." She stated at wonder.

"I was kind of... Never gone." Ruby responded with her hands in her pants pockets.

* * *

Emma was at the diner, it was the end of the afternoon and as things were already back to their places with Jefferson arrested and with his ticked back to prison granted, and the fact that the sheriff was able to find enough prove to make Cora speak on the Lacey French's case, the blonde had some time to think about what was going on her own life. Not too long ago she figured who her true parents were and even more, Regina knew them while she was still a child.

Ruby was recently reinstated at the diner, the brunette waitress placed a cup with her cocoa and then put some cinnamon over it.

"Thanks." She said and stared down at the cup not taking it.

The diner's bell rang announcing a new costumer, and Ruby greeted August after he took a seat on the counter by the blonde's side.

"Seems to me that you can't stay away from the tabloids." He said showing the last edition of the Mirror, with a cover photo of her and Mary Margaret.

"Sidney Glass must have a crush on me..." She explained while looking at it.

"Rumor has it that he has a crush on your girlfriend." He mocked her and placed the paper over the counter.

Emma thought about the word he used to describe Regina, she never even thought of the brunette as her _girlfriend_. She was too busy having fun, or getting into trouble, or being afraid of a true commitment to do so.

"He must be trying to make me less interesting to get me off her than..."

"So, she _is_ your girlfriend."

"She might. I don't know..."

"I was a bit disappointed when you gave up the contest yesterday." He said remembering the blonde about the pie contest.

"Maybe next year..." She spoke not really minding her words.

But he noticed it. "So, there'll be a next year, huh?"

"I don't know..."

"Someone once said, _You need to make a commitment, and once you make it, then life will give you some answers._" He said getting up from his seat and heading out of the diner.

With August's words Emma made her way out of the diner, her steps were set to a direction she very well knew. She didn't know what or why she was doing this, she didn't know if she'd be capable of going through it all the way but she had to try. She was tired of giving into her fears from everything that seemed too much personal. On her path she started asking herself why, why couldn't she commit to another person within all those years? She had been running from place to place haunted by the past and all of the ghosts that still made her fear to give herself something permanent. To stay for once. She only stopped to think she had already reached her destination when a man's hand touched her shoulders.

"Leave us." She said predestinated.

Graham didn't oppose to her wish he left at least for a while, he knew that the woman probably had things to sort with the prisoner they held. And as his police escort was already on their way to get him back to jail, he let her have her last chat with him.

"Look who is here..." The pretentious voice was just the most irritating thing she could get right now. "The brave brat herself."

She looked at him choleric, and walked closer to the cell he was locked up. "You are a crazy bastard."

"Oh, why is that? Why am I such a bastard?" He said in fake innocent tone. "You were the one to take everything away from me- You and your little friend... Even my daughter abandoned me."

Emma had so much anger from all of the years and right now she had her chance to let it go, to tell him everything she wanted, everything she kept inside. "I want to hope that she doesn't ever want to see your face again, that one day she doesn't even remember that you existed, that she's so much happy with her new parents... But I know she won't ever forget who you are, and though I hate you so much, I know you were not such a scumbag with her."

Even with the subject of his daughter Jefferson kept his control. "And you know that because... Oh, I know, your parents abandoned you!" He said full of sarcasm. But Emma didn't give into his game. "Oh, I didn't know we were playing tough."

"I'm sorry, Jefferson, but you don't own the game anymore." She said with the same tone as him. "You won't and you can't manipulate the pieces at your favor any longer and I know that must be frustrated, but it's the truth."

"The truth?" He said not giving in. "Who's trut-"

"I give no shit for what happens to you... I give no shit about what happens to me..." Emma said interrupting him. And walking closer while she kept saying, "Your daughter, Grace, she must remember you for the rest of her life and that's going to be the most disgraceful thing she could ask for. The daughter of a criminal and sociopath. It maybe that nobody around her knows about it, but she will live with the truth of who her father truly is for the rest of her life. And all the shame... Imagine it when someone judges you and she doesn't even know how to defend the man that raised her for so many years, because everyone is right, he's less than scum. That is, if she wants to defend you. And that..." Noticing that his expression already changed, and that he lost his control, she grabbed the grids with both hands and getting her head closer to it. "That's my gift, to you." Emma said slowly making her point. "I'm taking back my life, the one you ripped from me all those years ago. And you better go and never come back. Leave us once for all, because if you get close to anyone that I care about... It won't be pretty for us both. I got used to be in a cell once, I can get used to it again."

At her final words she left, and Jefferson was static, he didn't expect the blonde to act so offensively, that wasn't the Emma Swan he knew and for sure wasn't the one who entered the room not more than some minutes ago.

Emma left the station determinate to make a deal with herself. She was convinced that to start a commitment with any other person this was the first step. So this day, once for all she'd never let be feared by the ghosts in her past, she'd go on with her life and start again with something real, something made not by fear but by encouragement. The same encouragement that made her accept that the people she found in this city were becoming more than the usual casual friends she had made through her life, they became her family.

* * *

Regina was at her home office, after she came back home the first thing she did was call Kathryn as she didn't hear from the blonde yet. As she was hoping, her friend had made it safely to Boston and was just fine. They talked about the university and the people she met there. Regina didn't tell her about everything that happened that day, not wanting to worry her friend. The two woman kept the talk up until Daniel came to see the brunette.

The papers were returned to Regina, and as she looked through them Daniel explained what she needed to know.

"These papers are not only proof of fraud, but they can also guarantee that those lands are returned to their rightful owners." He explained.

"That should do then... Now I only need him to break the deal first." She said still looking through the documents, a couple of pages after she noticed that one was missing. "Where is the one I-"

"Here." He said handing her the files. "I had an extra care with them, as you asked." She took it and started reading through them. "Why this one property is so much important? The owners are dead, aren't they?"

She looked up from the papers to him and smiled saying, "It's the writer's summer house."

"Are you buying his house?"

She shook her head. "I'm returning it to his daughter."

Daniel was much intrigued by the statement. "His daughter?"

"_Regina, are you home?_" A voice shouted.

After exchanging a glare Daniel knew who his friend was talking about. "Emma..."

* * *

**A/N: So there we go... I hope you've liked it, I've changed a lot of things from the show over the last chapters... The next ones might follow this scheme. I'll also be solving the crimes, unleashing the truths and all of that stuff... I have planed about five more chapters to this piece, so we're moving on all the mysteries, soon! Anyway... Just want to thank everyone who's reading it! That's it for now, next chapter should come till the end of the week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OUAT characters.**

* * *

Regina was entering the house, it was late night and way pass by her work time when she got there. She was coming back from a meeting with the possible buyers of the Mills company, and during three long hours she was debating the current situation of the whole process and analyzing the first offer. Tired she got ready of her shoes and walked to her study. Leaving her purse on the couch she made her way to the bar a prepared a glass of apple cider.

Back to the couch she laid there and closed her eyes just for a moment. She held the glass with both hands and placed it lying on her stomach, with each breath she felt her body functions go numb. She was almost asleep when two soft hands got the glass off her hands and placed it on the table. When she opened her eyes she saw Emma standing close to the couch looking at her.

"Hey." She greeted the woman in a soft voice and a small smile. "You didn't use a coaster."

"It's just so lovely to know you're paranoid even when you're sleepy." Emma joked. Making some space, Regina pointed a spot for the blonde to seat and she united their hands playing with Emma's fingers.

"The more tired, the worst it gets."

Emma giggled with the words. "The fed-ex guy left a box for you." The blonde pointed to the table behind her using her thumb.

Regina moved a bit to see past the blonde and found a four feet box over her desk. "That's not mine." She said while looking back at a confused Emma. "I read it was good if you started doing some exercises."

"Exercises?" Emma asked peering. "Do you think I look fat?"

"No." Regina pointed while she started sitting at the couch to reach Emma's high. "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure?" The blonde said not convinced at all.

"Yes." She said and gave Emma a quick peck.

However, the blonde wasn't convinced still. "You don't sound much sure of it. _And_ you think I need exercise."

Regina sighed, and that resulted in a glare of furious green eyes directed to her. "Not because you're fat. How many times have I said that to you?" When Emma looked away Regina knew the blonde recognized she had a point. "It can be good for you and the baby." And if Emma wasn't convinced by this yet Regina said one word that the blonde knew it reflected mostly to care. "It's Healthy."

"Okay. I'll think about it." The blonde sounded less afflicted with the idea. "There's more." She spoke once Regina laid down again.

"Please don't have a craving now." She said with a tired voice.

"I won't. It's too early for that." Emma joked about it.

"Please don't have a craving later too."

"That I can't promise." She spoke making Regina sigh exasperatedly closing her eyes again. "Your mom came by and dropped your very own box of shame."

"My what?" She said with widen eyes and sudden alert.

"Your 'Things I'll never forget' box." Emma spoke with a smile running through her face.

"Did she show what's in there?" She asked trying to look careless about the fact.

Emma shook her head. "It was enough to know that it existed." There was a moment of silence between them before Emma spoke again. "I hope you put something to remember me in that box one day."

"You don't have to be at a stupid box. I'll never forget you."

"Was that a catch up line? If so, it was terrible."

"No, it wasn't. For someone as tired as I am it was a pretty good one." Regina said defending herself, they laughed for a few seconds and when everything was silent she spoke, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"I'll never forget you too." Emma said mocking the other woman.

Regina chocked and rose now taking a seat on the couch and Emma sat by her side waiting for the brunette to speak.

"I know you don't enjoy talking about this subject, but... You said that when you lived in Tallahassee you found your parents, or sort of. Do you know who they were?"

Emma bit her down lip nervously, she had certainly been thinking about how she'd tell Regina about her parents for a while. She also had a zillion questions to ask the other woman. but there never seemed to be a good way of doing so. "I... I didn't know much back then. According to my files I knew that they were from there and even with their names I wasn't very lucky on my search for a while. Guess they didn't have many friends..." Realizing something the blonde stopped her words for a second or two. "_Were_." She whispered.

"What?" Regina asked not understanding.

"You said _were_." She spoke facing Regina. "I never said that they died or anything."

"I was only guessing." Regina tried to set up a lie, but then remembered that this kind of thing almost never worked with Emma. "All right... It wasn't only a guess, but I was not absolutely sure either."

"You knew it..." Emma stated before looking away from the other woman. "And you didn't tell me."

"I'm telling you now." She spoke defensively.

"How?"

It was a single question but Regina had so many answers to that, all of the things that led her to suspect that this was the truth. "You have their name. Your age is the same their babe would have. The necklace with the swan pendant. August's sudden interest in you. At first I thought it to be only a coincidence that your name was Emma Swan, but then all those things pointed that you had to be _you_."

A single tear ran down Emma's cheek and the blonde quickly cleaned it off.

"You even look like a mix of them both." Regina said softly. She wanted to hug Emma and tell her that everything was fine, but she knew that sometimes the blonde needed some space.

"You have a great memory for your age."

"I'll pretend I'm not offended by this very comment." Surprising Regina, Emma leaned her head on her shoulder. "Just so you know... You are at my box."

Regina showed Emma a few images she had in the box with the blonde's parents and though she enjoyed them the woman was trying to get the brunette to show the other things she had kept too. However, nothing she did was enough to make Regina change her mind, and when she was already getting tired she started gaving up for the night and they head to each of their bedrooms in order to sleep.

The quiet sleep hours didn't last long, as Emma woke Regina with a craving. The brunette tried to exchange it for a couple of her recollected items from the box that had the blonde so curious, but it didn't work and she had to go and grant Emma her wish anyway.

* * *

Emma was just making her way into the building, she'd not be there for much long. She was supposed to update the station's system and then head out to Mary Margaret's. She had been working on the last papers from Regina's home office. Though she wasn't very comfortable with doing so in the previous months. Now she had to admit it came in handy. And as according to every damn pregnancy guide ever she'd be getting lazy real soon, so this would fit perfectly for the while she'd still be in the job.

Walking inside she found Regina there, taken by surprise Emma smiled making her way to the brunette. "Hey."

"Hi." Regina responded looking back to the blonde, she didn't even try to smile after she was greeted by the blonde.

Giving a quick kiss over Regina's cheek, she spoke trying to make the other woman a bit cheerful. "Fun fact, every time you say 'hello' the baby kicks. I think Smudge might be super smart and he already knows you by your voice."

"I doubt it." Regina said skeptically.

"How come? Some crappy books say that babies are totally capable of that sort of thing." Emma tried to defend her point.

"Some say they're born mysteriously addicted to the pregnant choices of food." Regina had a bit of sarcasm on her tone.

"That's why they are just crappy books." Emma said giving in the other woman's argument. "So, what are doing here?" The blonde asked vaguely while she made her way to the computer desk.

Taking a seat across from the blonde, Regina looked down to her phone checking the time while she said, "My mother was scheduled to have a chat with the sheriff."

"Oh. I didn't know that was happening today."

"So you did know she was coming?" Regina carefully asked.

"Yeah." Emma confirmed it. "I'm sorry, Regina, but I... I can't talk abo-."

"Why?" Regina's voice was empty of emotion, she was being strictly professional. "What is it about?"

"I can't tell you anything..."

"This..." Regina spoke peeking at the door to make sure nobody was walking in. "This is important. I need to know if this is about _him_."

Emma wasn't certain of who she was talking about but she had a greater suspicious. "The... May-"

"Yes. Him."

Before Emma could answer steps were heard and when they both turned to the door Cora came in looking from one woman to the other. Getting on her feet, Regina walked to her mother before she made her way farther inside the station. "A word outside, please?" She asked but didn't stop her walk to get any kind of response.

"You know you can't talk about him, don't you?" She questioned her mother when they were both already outside.

Annoyed with the question Cora spoke, "I wasn't born yesterday, I know what I must do."

"You better, because I still can't do anything on that matter."

"This is the most idiotic thing the world has ever seen. You didn't sign any contract, this isn't a valid deal." Cora spoke low in a whisper so only her daughter could hear.

In the same tone of her mother Regina said, "It is, to him. And he knows I won't break it. Which is why he hasn't done anything to you, Emma, or the baby. Because he is respecting his stupid deal."

"You can put him in jail already, can't you?"

"I need the more I can get against him. Because he can't find a way out, not even to take a breath." The younger woman explained. "Why did the sheriff ask you to come?"

"They apparently reopened an investigation related to a missing girl. Just a tedious common girl, I don't know what Gold saw in her..."

"Have you thought about the solution to get away from this situation?"

"Yes. Now I must enter, it's getting late."

"You're more than thirty minutes late already." Regina said rolling her eyes and when Cora opened her mouth to say something she quickly spoke before leaving. "Do not quote Julie Andrews."

* * *

Emma was outside the interrogation room, she decided to stay and watch how things went by. She was staring at the three people inside. Graham, Cora and the older woman's lawyer.

"I can assure you, sheriff, I have nothing to do with this girl's tragic destination. Whatever destination she took." She heard the determinate and calm voice of the woman say.

Graham pressed play at the tape player and the jovial but regrettable voice of Lacey French sounded. "_He-he wanted to kill my son, because I refused to get ready of him. He said it was a burden and would be infamous to have me with another man's child_." The tearful sobs were heard as she tried to calm down and speak again, Archie was trying to tell her comforting words. "_The child didn't carry the fault for any of it. He was my responsibility, he was my son_." She was still sobbing while the words came out.

"I don't see the point of this, sheriff." Cora said through the sound of the tape that still played.

"Just listen to it."

"_And_ _have you thought about a way to solve this problem at all?_" The therapist asked.

"_My father... He said he asked for help... He is convinced that only she can help us with it. The Mills' are the only one with more power than him_."

"_And do you feel safer with the presence of this new helper?_"

"_Yes, for the first time there's a real chance for me... Mrs. Mills has her motives to help. I know she will._"

The recording was stopped. "After this piece of information, do you stand with your previous declaration?" Graham asked.

"Yes. I have nothing, not even the slightest piece to do with the misfortunate events of this girl's life." She said self secure.

"How do you explain you being named in such position on this tape?"

"Isn't it of common knowledge that this girl suffered some delusional episodes? And isn't that very reason why she was attending to a therapist? Can't we agree that everything she said could very much be part of an illusion of her mind?" Cora not once took her glare away from the sheriff, she not once betrayed her words or let her focus. And even though Emma could say that she wasn't exactly lying, she also knew that the woman wasn't telling the truth. She was simply ignoring the question, but she was doing it perfectly well.

"You didn't answer to my previous question."

"Wasn't it implied at my words? If there is one thing I can certainly guarantee you, sheriff, is that I didn't have any kind of social contact with this woman besides the very least of what the social etiquette predicts. I think I've accomplished our goal here, I hope that my cooperation has helped you with your investigation." She said sounding sincere and rose from the chair waiting for the other two man to do the same and head outside.

* * *

When she entered Mary's apartment Emma saw a bit of a mess on the woman's living room. She had some camping things spread though the floor and what looked like old telescopes and tripods that didn't seem handle to stand anymore.

"Are you giving a party or something?" Emma said pointing the objects

"I'm going on an adventurous trip with the kids for the weekend."

"That's sound like boring." She said mocking the woman. "What about the telescope? Is it for donation?"

"Oh, no. August is coming by to take, he's fixing them for me."

"What doesn't this guy do? Seriously!"

Walking to the kitchen Mary said, "He was practically raised by Marco, I wouldn't expect anything less." Emma sat at the kitchen table while her friend prepared something for them to eat. "How's everything?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Just fine?" Mary spoke asking for more details.

"Actually, it's great. After the Jefferson issue I feel like I've got my life back on track." She declared. "Things with Regina are fine... Or they were. I don't know." She said a bit vaguely.

"Did something happened?" Mary asked concerned.

"No, just work issues." Emma explained not making a big deal about it. "Actually we're planning to have an official date."

"Aren't you together for a few months now?"

"We haven't done the official date thing." The blonde stated.

"Okay. I'll pretend I understand that." Mary spoke not even trying to understand it. "Have you thought about anything?"

Emma shook her head, but as she made herself aware that the other woman wasn't looking at her right now she spoke up. "No."

"You could cook for her." Mary suggested.

"No, thanks. It's our first date we're talking about... I don't want her dead before I can get to the sex part."

"_The sex part_?"

"Don't look at me like that..." She said when she saw a judgmental glare coming at her direction. "And she has a son coming up."

"You mean, you two didn't have sex yet?" Mary asked not sure if she should.

"It's just that... We are waiting for... uhmm... The right moment."

"No wonder you're so grumpy sometimes..." Mary commented lower but still got a glare from the blonde. "I mean, it's... Sweet of you." She said quickly. "I need to... Boil the water." The teacher said while she turned back to the oven.

"Oh my god!" Emma said pointing a finger at her direction. "You and Ruby already did it!"

Stopping her steps Mary looked back to the blonde with a bit of fear and anger in her eyes. "Can you say it louder? I think the whole neighborhood wasn't able to hear it."

"I need a moment to get over this..."

"You need a moment to get laid."

"Take it back!" Emma demanded.

"You're such a child." Mary stated ignoring the request.

"No, I'm not. Take that back too!"

As the teacher was going to reply her door bell sounded and she walked to attend.

When Ruby and August entered they greeted the blonde and joined them for their snack time, the earlier subject was thrown away as soon as they arrived.

"How much do you think it'll cost me?" Mary asked August about the fixing of the telescopes tripods.

"Take it as a gift." He simply responded waving a hand.

She started complaining. "I can't acc-"

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" He asked and as she nodded confirming he proceeded. "Then it's a birthday gift."

Shrugging Mary gave in and turning to Emma she said, "Do you know what you're getting for Regina?"

"No?" Emma said confused. "Should I get her something for you birthday?" She said joking.

"Regina and I shared the same birth date."

"No you don't!" The blonde said quickly.

"Yes, we do. I've been doing it for the last twenty five years."

"It's okay, totally fine. There are exoteric studies that could help me double myself... And physicists that can make me go back in time."

* * *

Emma and August left the apartment together, she was helping him carry the things to his motorcycle. They were in a friendly chat when suddenly August stopped speaking and looked at the man passing by across the street. Marco looked at their direction for a brief moment but he didn't do anything but stare and continue his walk.

The tension was kept for a while between them, Emma spoke on an attempt to break it but it didn't work quite well, so she decided to ask August about it. "Is everything okay with the two of you?"

Looking back to see if Marco was still walking on the same street, August left a heavy breath out. "He must be a little mad at me."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Could be because I didn't go to speak with him since I came back..."

Before Emma could ask anything else about his subject August started to growl about what was apparently a cramp on his right leg.

When the blonde tried to help him with, he used a hand to keep her away and said, "I'm fine." But he still was obviously in pain.

"Come on. Let me see it." She said still worried about him, but he insisted on keeping her away.

"It's nothing." He said, now apparently a little better but still having some trouble to use his leg. "I'll walk it off."

As he kept repeating that it was okay, Emma didn't insist any longer and as they arrived his bike she left the things closer so he could prepare it to go. But before she made her way out she turned to him saying, "It's not only a temporary pain. I've noticed that you changed the parking support of your motorcycle from left to right, and that was probably because you can't stand the weight with your right leg." She pointed out. "You should see a doctor. And you should talk your uncle."

She had already turned and walked a few steps when he said. "Father. I call him father."

* * *

Regina was at home already she had just finished a call when Emma walked in the house. Leaving the home office she approached the blonde when Emma was still closing the door.

"Hi." She said walking closer.

Emma didn't knew how to respond or what to respond so she just hung there and said a simple "Hi." Back at Regina.

"I know that you probably will want to talk about what happened earlier-"

"I don't." Regina was confused at the blonde's attitude. Maybe Emma was really angry with the situation. Maybe she was trying to ignore it. Maybe this was her hormones talking for her. There was many 'maybes' going through Regina's mind right now. "I know that if you could, you would have told me."

Surprised by the woman's words Regina said. "Are you giving up?"

"No, I'll find my way to go on."

* * *

During the next few days Regina was working a little more. Both of them tried not to let work issues get between their personal relationship, but once or twice they just couldn't prevent it from happening. Emma was still trying to see a way to go on with her case without Cora's piece to the whole puzzle but she was stuck in it, as was the sheriff. They tried every bit of twist but it didn't work.

Daniel was still in town, and once in a while the blonde would come home to find him and Regina discussing company issues and some of those times they would last till past two in the morning.

She knew that Regina was tired and that the last thing she needed now was going on crazy tasks to get the most impossible food combinations that Emma asked for, but it was inevitable for the blonde to get ready off the cravings. Which always ended up with them having a fight for whatever random reason they would find in their way. The box with the whole yoga set, clothes included, that Regina bought was hanging in a corner of the house serving to nothing really.

It was almost four in the morning when Regina made her way downstairs in order to see what were the noises coming from there, it wasn't anything loud but in the silent of the night was easy to hear it. Carefully she entered the kitchen, where she saw a low light illuminating the room.

Emma was at a stool by the kitchen counter eating something from a bowl. Whatever the woman was consuming, the brunette hoped it didn't taste as bad as it smelled. When Emma noticed someone watching her she looked up, with her mouth filled with food and the spoon that had just been recharged on its way to her mouth. Something apparently gooey was trickling from the spoon back in the bowl.

"Hey..." The blonde barely managed to say with her mouth full.

Regina stared horrified at her, she was in doubt between going there to see what was it or turn back and get away from the unbearable smell. Making a disgusted face she turned her head from one side to the other trying to get fresh air. "What is that you are eating?"

While the blonde chewed a short moment went by, and when she finally swallowed she answered as if it was something enjoyable, "Instant mac 'n cheese with tuna, syrup, ketchup and mustard." She seemed happy with each one of the ingredients. "Want some?" She offered.

"No." Regina responded quickly. "How can you eat this, smells disgustingly." She put a hand over her nose. "Just take it out side as soon as you're finished." She said slowly so the blonde could understand each word and stared walking back to her room, but stopped and came back to the kitchen a few steps later. "And, please, take a shower before going back upstairs."

When the morning came and Regina went down stairs to start her day and make breakfast, she could feel it from the living room. The horrible smelly mix. Gaining some courage she walked in the kitchen and headed to the garbage can, after she opened it the thing got at least ten times worst.

The furious knocks on her door woke the blonde up, she started stretching so some of the backache from only being allowed to sleep in a minimum number of positions would stop. Not minding how pressing the knocks seemed she took her time to get to the door. And when she opened it she only found two furious brown eyes fixed on her.

She tried to greet Regina with as much cheer as she could this early in the morning. "Hey... Good-"

"Stop it." Regina sharply cut her and though she seemed really pissed off, the woman was not showing it with her voice. "I told you very specifically to throw the rests of the smelly food you ate out."

"Oh..." Emma looked down avoiding to look the other woman in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot to-"

"Stop." Again she was interrupted. "What am I supposed to do with 'I'm sorry'?"

"Look, I made a mistake and I said I'm sorry." Emma started to show her dislike of the conversation. It was early and she didn't even had food yet, she was feeling her body ache and now she was getting irritated. "If this is so important I'll go down and throw it out." She said starting to walk passing throw Regina.

Before the blonde passed by her side, Regina intercepted her way. "No. That's not how this works. You made a mistake... In my _kitchen_. Which makes it the equivalent of several mistakes you could have made."

Emma breathed out a small sarcastic laughter. "Gee, what am I supposed to do then?"

"Get. Away. From. My. Kitchen."

This was just absurd of the brunette, Emma had nothing against all of her appreciation for the place and her OCD over it, but there was a line between what was or wasn't bearable. "You do know that I _live_ here?" She asked.

"I'm well aware of it. And so is my kitchen."

"What was I supposed to do-"

"You could ask me. I was just a few steps from your bedroom's door, so you could have asked me."

"And when you're not around I'm supposed to starve to death?" Emma asked sarcastically. Before the brunette could answer she voiced another question. "And how am I supposed to go and ask you, if every single time I do so you start acting like I just put all of the world's miseries at your back?" Now Regina sighed and looked down. "I was trying to keep you from it, because every late night craving started a fight. And even though I tried to keep it easy, apparently I've got some hormonal bombs and sometimes they get out of handle and explode." The silent moment that was between them was just too heavy, and seeing that Regina was still trying to find some words Emma went on, "I love this baby, I really do. And he is your son, I just didn't want you to love and appreciate him any less because I was waking you up in the middle of the night and making you go around on crazy tasks."

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered the words not knowing what else to say, she wasn't used to feel this way.

"I'm sorry too." Pulling her hands to grab Regina's and looking down at them together. "Maybe this isn't working anymore." Regina looked up to the blonde shaking her head in a silent plead for her to stop her words. "I've been trying so hard _not_ be _me_."

"What do mean?"

"Look around." She said doing so too. "There not one tiny thing out of place-except for the bed sheets, but that's because I just woke up." She made her point. "This isn't me. I'm not a bit organized." She walked to the wardrobe and opened two sided doors of it and stepped to its side so Regina could see it. All the things were thrown in there, it was like a hurricane passed by... Three times in a row. "This is me. I'm a complete massive mess. But I've been trying to play by your rules, to have everything in its place."

"You don't need to do this."

"Yes, I need. Because if I start to get all home-y with the bedroom, soon I'll be doing it with the whole house, and then you'll be complaining about it all the time. So I do need this one boundary, 'cause it's not like you need one more reason to fight with me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, I'm now apologizing for the end of this chapter... Just don't hate me yet, please! For the next one I'm planing on bringing more baby stuff and something around the business world of the Mills Family. I hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers: I don't own OUaT or its characters...**

* * *

"Emma, how many times will I have to warn you about leaving the sneakers thrown through the stairs?" Regina yelled pulling one pair from the floor. It had become exhaustively frequent she finding all kinds of things that belonged to the blonde woman around the house. She was sure that it was all done on purpose, but then again she'd handle it.

It had been two weeks since the blonde come with the '_I think I shouldn't live here anymore_' talk, and it had been two weeks since Regina had to make her way so that any available place around town was out of option to the blonde. She knew that Emma was probably aware of it, and that should be the reason to her house turning out a zone for the last days.

Every time something was found out of place the brunette took a deep breath and went right away to speak with the blonde as if she was a child that needed learning better manners.

When Emma heard the knocks on her bedroom door a grin urged on her face, but it went away as soon as an angry Regina opened the door.

The feigned innocence was immediately there and the blonde peeked at the woman with the two sneakers in hand over the doorstep.

Regina had to use much of her control not to roll her eyes and sigh angrily at the blonde laying on the bed with her dirty clothes - that she didn't had the grace to change after arriving from work. Pretending she was reading a book and the air of disinterest that hung in the blonde's voice when she spoke was just almost unbearable.

"Just leave there and I'll go get it later." And when the door was not closed the blonde looked up from her book to the brunette and smiled. "Thanks." And soon she was back to her reading.

The pair of white sneakers was thrown inside the bedroom and the door was slammed. Regina was about to reach her own bedroom's door when the petulant voice of Emma Swan said, "Oh, you brought them! So sweet of you!"

She was just about to go back there and deliver Emma a piece of her mind, but she kept her way inside the bedroom door thinking about the hot bath waiting for her. And god she was in need of one relaxation moment to end her day.

This kinds of conversations were what they mostly had for a while now, they didn't actually spoke about how things would work if Emma was to move out, or anything about the fact that she had been thinking about doing so. At every tiny opportunity to say something about it the blonde got, she ended up not finding the exact words to say what she wanted or Regina found an excuse to finish their conversation. Every bit of interaction they got consisted in this little ridiculous game of who got to show whom the rightness of the situation.

Emma was doing her amount of work too, this last weeks were tough. The sheriff and her worked intensively on a way to proceed their investigation, but every plan they could come up with didn't go right. They had been listening to a bunch of tapes ever since they could put their hands in the therapist recollection of his sessions with Lacey French.

There were nights that she came back to Regina's exhausted to put up something and make the other woman nervous with any kind of messy situation. She only wanted to lie down and close her eyes and call it a day, soon she'd be ending her work with the station files, maybe in a day or two if she applied herself to do them. Now that she and Regina were not in their brightest moment the blonde started taking shifts at the station like any other would, she went there around nine in the morning and usually was out by the afternoon. Almost every day she only made her way to the mansion after having a cocoa at Granny's or passing by Mary Margaret's.

Which only reminded her that Regina's and Mary's birthday would be in four days. All with their problems to get along that would be a hard task to make, coming up with something special for the other woman was going to be a hard to get thing. She had already thought about something, but the one thing she could've planned would require someone else's help, someone with a bit of influence and if someone had the right contacts to help that was Cora.

When she went to talk and ask the woman a favor the door was almost immediately closed on her face, but when Emma said she was planning something for Regina a sudden interest took over the older woman and she was up to listen what the girl had in mind.

Emma kept the fact that she knew Regina's birthday was coming up hidden from the woman, and the brunette didn't brought the subject into discussion either.

* * *

Tired the blonde entered the house closing softly the door behind her, by the advances of the time Regina would already be locked up in the home office with Daniel.

Coming out the door and walking at the hallway she saw Regina, she was still into her work black suit and her eyes looked tiredly as it had became something regular.

"Hey." Emma's voice was weak when she greeted the other woman.

Regina didn't try to smile or express any positive emotion, but inside she was relieved to see Emma, she always felt more comfortable and secure when Emma was on sight. And as they hadn't talked much and when they did was for some silliness issue, every contact or approximation aside from that was welcomed. "Someone called for you about an apartment."

The subject got Emma's attention. "So..." She spoke in a questioning way and only saw Regina shaking her head.

When the sad expression floated by the blonde's face, though it was quickly gone, Regina wanted to hold her and tell she didn't had to go, maybe even beg for her to stay. But she didn't move one bone towards the blonde until Emma nodded and turned to leave, that was as far as the sympathy moment went.

Emma took off her coat leaving it through the way in a sided table with vases on it, and right after she kicked off her sneakers.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, she counted to ten and when it wasn't enough she tried to double it.

When the brown eyes reopened she wasn't alone any longer.

"You should stop this." Daniel's voice told her harshly. It wasn't the first time he showed his disapproval for the situation, and sure wouldn't be the last she knew.

"I can't help it." She said while making her way inside the study and being followed by him. "I can't let her win this."

He closed the door behind them and made his way closer to where Regina was, she stopped by the window with her eyes directed to the apple tree on her garden.

"I know it's hard, but this isn't the way you'll fix this situation. This is your lives, not a childish game to prove who's right or wrong. You can't tie her in here, if you don't let her find somewhere to live in Storybrook she could find somewhere out of here... And she might." They shared a silent moment each with their thoughts until Daniel spoke again. "I know it is no easy thing to do... But you have to try, because believe me it's not going to anything like a little fun game when it's over and she gone for real."

"It's just so hard to let her go..." She said sadly.

Daniel pulled a hand over her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I know it's hard, but if you love her it might be worth the risk."

Through a weak laughter Regina stated, "I can't love her, I barely know her..." She said remembering the blonde's words and the scene with the wardrobe. "She's messy." She spoke more to herself than to him.

"I'd say you know her enough." He made a point, but the other woman only tried not to think too much into it.

* * *

Once again Emma sneaked out in the middle of the night, it was something she had been done for a while. In her way out she always found Regina downstairs in the study or in the living room's couch, often asleep. But unlike the other nights, this one when she came back from wherever she felt like going and Regina didn't left the place she was by the time Emma left. She was still with the paperwork hanging over her face and the calm breathing and absence of movements indicated that she was asleep.

The blonde walked closer she took the papers depositing them in the coffee table. Once she looked back to see the woman lying on the couch the image put a smile on her face, it had a bit of sadness and longing. Regina was a part of her life she couldn't quite understand yet, she felt so many things only by looking into her face and feeling her presence. Right by that second the only thing she wanted was for them to be okay, to go back to the comfortable place they were.

Without carrying to break one of Regina's rules, Emma slowly moved the coffee table closer to the couch with her feet, she was extremely careful not to do any noises that could wake the brunette up. When she was satisfied with the position, she took a seat there and with a hand she reached a few strands of hair out of place and pulled it back where it should be. When her fingers made contact with the soft skin she just didn't want to let it go right away, but she had to when two sleepy brown eyes slowly opened.

"Hey you." She heard Regina whisper and then yawn while lifting a hand to her mouth hiding it.

"Hey you, too."

Smiling at the blonde Regina said, "I was not talking to you."

"I'm sorry, you never said we were sharing the house with ghosts too."

With a weak giggle Regina pulled a hand reaching for Emma's belly. "I was talking to the baby."

"'Kay... He's listening..." Emma told gesturing with her hand for the brunette to proceed.

"I thought this was only... What was it again?" She said faking a vague expression to find the right word. "Oh, _crappy information."_

"Well, it's not, it's scientific data." With her voice a bit lower Emma finished her speech. "I'm even trying not to swear too much, and I've been avoiding sex subjects so when you have _the _talk with him will totally be a new thing." And there it was again, the smile and the laughter that Emma hadn't seen frequently in a while. She missed it.

"I'm sure the long years will make him forget about it."

"_Long years_?" Emma asked mocking. "Are we still talking about your kid?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Regina didn't even notice that her hand was still at Emma's stomach, she lifted herself on the couch taking a seat. Emma thought that this was her chance to say something about their situation, but Regina was faster and before she could find words to say the brunette announced, "It's late, and I really need to rest." She got up on her feet and Emma followed the action. With a sweet smile she wished, "Good night, Emma." And after placing her hand again at the grown belly she spoke, "I love you, baby boy."

While Regina made her way upstairs, Emma stood there in the middle of the living with a dumbfound expression, she didn't know why but her heart started beating so fast and there was this warm sensation when she heard the first three words, but then she was left with this feeling of... Disappointment.

* * *

There she was, walking through each of the three shelves with theme related books of the store. Passing by all of them without a second thought, some because they were too scientific, others because they owned too forced titles. "Exploring the Wonder of Pregnancy", "Waiting in Wonder", what kind of thing was that? She was pregnant for almost seven months now and if there was any wonder with this fact she had totally missed or passed right through it. Okay, for a fact Emma really liked the boy she carried inside of her, but the gestation being the seventh wonder, well that was just a big fat _no._

It was also a fact that by now she had accepted her condition. She was carrying some extra- okay, she was carrying a lot of extra weight but that was only natural. It was normal, and she was getting used to it as she was getting used to eat for two now. The weight was the only thing that she knew it would last long out of it, all the other things went away right after she was getting back into her comfort zone and getting used to them. First she had to get used to be crying all the time, and when she was starting to accept her faith... It went away, together with all the morning sickness. There was the insecurity of doing anything wrong and messing up with Regina's kid, well that would have made her feel totally crappy, but then again with the doctor always telling her everything was just fine she got over it.

For some weeks she considered the cravings just the most awesome part of being pregnant. Sure she'd look back and ask herself about how the hell she could stand all those weird combinations of food, but for the time being she was only enjoying those and having a good time. But not even her satisfied moment with the cravings lasted, because then the fights started and though now there was no fight going on she felt bad 'cause there was nothing going on.

Only a few days ago the laziness started, it was like she took a step and BOOM! Time to take a sit. The backaches were still something that rarely happened, she got it once or twice, but still when it got to her it was a pain in the ass.

Regina had told her that they had this thing, a birth class, coming up. According to the brunette's words she had enlisted them with this great professionals she had found in Boston, Cora's recommendation, she said. The trip wouldn't be long, but apparently it was a weekend program for like three weekends straight. Which meant six entire days in the company of other over hormonal women. She couldn't be happier with it. Though, seriously, what are those people thinking about? Sometimes she felt like she could become a murderer by any minute, imagine what would be with many others that could be through the exact same thing sharing a whole weekend, grouped in a room for at least four hours per day.

Never minding, Emma agreed with it, but when she was told the date she knew her request was granted. Not that she could doubt that Cora would ever say no if there was something to make her daughter happier and together with it, she got Regina out of the office for a while.

The fact about Regina those days is that she was indeed much troubled in work, there had been something about wrong deliveries and she had to be working almost twenty-four hours straight to get things back to places. She ended up having a loss of money which resulted in at least ten new unemployed people in the Florida office. Now, together with finding a buyer worth of the company, she had also this annual event that they held for some beneficial ending coming up. Of course, she was the one organizing every little detail of it.

As soon as she found a book up to her taste, the blonde headed to pay for it and get out of the store.

The black Mercedes was already waiting for her in the street, together with an impatient Regina.

"I thought you were buying the whole store." She said as soon as the blonde entered the vehicle, but repressed as much as she could the irritation in her voice.

While placing a bag on the back seat and the book on her lap, Emma said, "Sorry, I didn't know it would take so long."

Regina started the car, but when she didn't start moving it, so Emma faced her with confusion.

"Did you forget something?"

Regina shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "_You_ forgot something." The statement made the blonde even more confused. "The seat-belt." She explained.

"It's uncomfortable."

"I don't care. Put it." Regina said not leaving space to any argument.

And though she thought about replying it, Emma didn't say a word with much of a grouch behave she belted her seat and started the book trying to take her attention away from Regina.

"I can't believe you made me wait to buy a book called _Pregnancy Sucks_."

But the blonde didn't respond, she only pulled the book closer to her face ignoring the words of the other woman.

This was sure going to be a long, long trip.

* * *

Six. That was the number of times Emma asked to stop the car so she could attend to some need. Regina was already tired of hearing 'I'm feeling uncomfortable', 'I need to stretch my legs', 'My butt hurts', 'I need to pee'. They didn't go more than thirty minutes without the blonde making her stop the car.

Regina's exasperation increased every time she peeked the book, somehow it only got her to a bitter realization that this was nothing but a burden to the blonde woman. Yes, she was unloading some of her anger at Emma, but she felt so frustrated and irritated with herself for the way things turned out recently.

When the GPS lady told them they had reached their destination, Regina parked the car in front of the hotel. Emma was amused with the greatness of the place, she even felt a bit better for all the thousands she spent to get them there. She was so occupied admiring the place that she only noticed she was alone in the car when someone opened the door and offered a hand for her to grab. Glad that it was Regina, she thought that the woman shouldn't be so angry with her by the gesture.

After pulling both suit cases from the trunk Regina gave the valet the car keys. As soon as the cases were off the car a porter came on their way to carry the luggage inside. Emma didn't know what exactly to do so she hung there only following Regina wherever she went to.

They arrived in Boston already in the darkness of the night. Due the registration process in the lobby they had found some issues with the bedroom.

"Sorry, Miss, but everyone in the program is getting only one room." The receptionist found himself explaining for the millionth time to the angry brunette.

Regina repressed the urge to scream and with a cold, controlled, and all the business voice she tried to put it gently to the man. "You see, there must be a mistake here. The blonde lady-" She pointed to Emma who was sitting at a armchair fighting exhaustion. "-and I aren't a couple. I believe we made it clear that there would be two bedrooms."

"I'm sorry, but the program only allows one bedroom per couple. "

Accepting that this fact wasn't going to change no matter how much she tried Regina asked, "Can't you just give me a room in another wing then?"

"I'm afraid we are all booked for the weekend."

The brunette sighed and took the card key to the room they were conceived and walked to the blonde, "Bad news, Miss Swan."

The door of the bedroom was opened and their belongings were already there, though it was only one bed it was a spacious suite. The king-sized bed seemed comfortable, for their entertainment there was a 42" LCD TV set for their use, and even a work station with internet access which could come in handy if Regina had any problems from the company, they basically had everything they needed there, sofa, refrigerator, microwave. The bedroom had enough of a vanity space. And the view was a satisfactory one.

After setting feet on the room, Emma headed to the bed immediately. Before Regina could warn her about the shoes she was still wearing the blonde had already made herself at home.

Gathering what she needed, Regina went for a bath.

She didn't even notice that she was there for more than an hour, her fingers already had wrinkles when she decided to get out.

Her timing couldn't be worst though, as soon as she lifted herself and went for the fluff towel to cover her necked body the double door was widened open by Emma.

When she was aware of what was going on inside the room the blonde woman froze in place only looking and admiring every piece of Regina's body she could set her eyes on. She tried to speak but her voice failed tremendously and each time she ended up swallowing hard.

For a moment Regina was too standing still only looking at the blonde's expression. She had no action up until Emma turned back, then she went for the towel and quickly covered her body with it. When she was already covered, Regina looked at Emma and saw the blonde trying to close the doors and having a bit of a hard time with it.

"I swear I'm trying to close-" She stopped speaking when one of her fingers got stuck between the hard wood with all her clumsy attempt. "Fuck!" She said pulling it out fast.

If this wasn't such an embarrassing situation Regina would've found Emma the cutest she could be with her blushing face, "Let me-" She offered herself to close one side of the door and left the other open so that she could enter the bedroom. "Here, let me take a look." She said taking the blonde hand to see the damaged finger. It was red and a line marked where the door hit it. "I'll get you some ice."

With her attention in the woman almost leaving the room Emma practically yelled, "No!" making Regina stop right away. "Yo- you're not... You're naked." She stuttered. She walked to the door passing by Regina and avoiding eye contact at any cost. "I'll get it. Just put some clothes on before you kill someone."

* * *

Through the night they had a dinner meeting with all of the people participating, more like a get together to meet everyone before the lectures, demonstrations, and classes started. Emma wasn't really in the mood to attend to it, but she had to find an excuse to get away from the room and be around some other people for a while after their awkward situation. And then, there was the food too, which she insisted to clarify that was the only reason she was attending to it.

Regina went along with it, she didn't question the blonde's motivation to do so. She talked with some people that knew her by the company - Emma classified them as the 'Organic Maniacs' - but she didn't spent more than what she found necessary there. The whole thing was bothering her, everywhere she looked there was a pregnant woman smiling with happiness. She couldn't help but envy each one of them. She hadn't felt this way ever since the first months of the blonde's gestation.

Emma was in a task to find something to eat that had a good taste, it hadn't been more than a few minutes when she noticed that Regina was nowhere to be seen. As her stomach was complaining wanting food, she kept looking, but her search didn't last long. She gave up, walked to the lobby, and then headed up to her bedroom. Thirty minutes later a knock was heard on their door, Emma had figure that the other woman didn't eat either so she ordered some Chinese food for the both of them. It wasn't on her favorite, but she thought that it would be something that the both of them could enjoy.

* * *

Okay... It had been almost four hours since the first lecture, and now they were watching the unbearable painful suffering of a woman giving birth to not one but three kids. The poor thing had been screaming and yelling and sweating for almost two hours of video, never minding the whole process of getting to the final stages of delivering the baby and what was cut off between the triplets being born.

Emma would look away each time someone cheerfully told the woman to push harder. Gosh, she just wanted to shout someone to leave the pour girl be, for fucks sake, that was cruel. And the fact that they were showing this images to a whole bunch of pregnant women was just stupid. How did they expect them to have some guts after pulling up this show. When things were calmer the blonde looked back to the screen, and the doctor said once again how the breathing was important because apparently the uterus of someone in labor would miss it and claim for it and any other reasons that could be easily avoid by some sort of medicine. And of course the main reason for this ridiculous thing was the last one they mentioned, and didn't even care to elaborate on that, the intense breathing was meant to take your attention to some place other than the pain.

As the video stopped playing the doctor positioned himself in the middle of the stage, and spoke up to everyone in the room. There were at least twenty couples there.

Now the match was complete, they were actually trying to make everyone believe that it was a wrong thing to want some anesthesia or painkillers or whatever would make you feel better during the process.

Without caring to hold herself, Emma spoke loud enough so the doctor could catch her words.

"That's bullshit!"

Regina was sitting by her side, she was paying attention to each word and tips that the doctor said, and when she heard Emma speak she turned her attention immediately to the blonde with a question mark all over her face.

The doctor seeing the discontent blonde asked, "Is there something you disagree and want to share with us..." He got closer to the seat where Emma was, looking at her name tag identification. "...Miss Swan?"

At first Emma giggle nervously but when the man gestured encouraging her to go ahead, so she just elaborated her point.

"Let's just say that if anyone wants suffer going through natural labor after watching two hours of a woman screaming to death, this person is a creepy liar." There was a murmur around the room, mostly reproving the blonde's words.

When she catch up on someone saying that it was good for the baby, that they shouldn't act to their self comfort, Emma stepped up and walked till she was between the stage and the public.

"I think that anyone's baby would feel much better if you were not submitted into miserable pain, and you don't scream to someone please get the damn thing out of you." She said very seriously. "This woman was screaming so madly that the only thing she could transmit was how she felt angry for the existence of her baby. And I dare any of you to say that it was nothing but a beautiful moment and all that stuff we know it's not true." She waited to see if anyone would speak up. But there was only silence. "It's not selfishness that you want to go all the way without having to loath your child during the process, it's not selfishness that you don't want to call it names or only have the worst pain you've ever felt in your existence as the biggest memory of that day. And it's totally okay if we want to do this by other means that aren't the natural ones, and I think you, sir-" She pointed at the doctor. "-should stop judging any of us who are against this, or who disagree."

For a brief moment there was a silence, and the blonde could only think that she screwed things up and she'd be kicked out from the room, the classes, and the hotel. And she started sweating in her hands with nervousness, looking for a safe exit route. But soon none of it was necessary, as the women started to cheer her up agreeing with her speech, and they started throwing questions at the doctor, whom by this point didn't really know what to do.

Feeling a bit safer with the support of the others she now directed her eyes to Regina and what she found only made her worry. The brunette slightly shook her head, it was almost imperceptible, but Emma could see the movement. And most of all, she could see the disappointment. Or so she thought it was.

When, excusing herself, Regina made her way out the door Emma followed her quickly.

* * *

"Regina! I'm getting out of breath, could you please stop?!" The blonde said while she tried to keep her walk as fast as she could handle, which was just useless.

Regina didn't stop until she was at the end of the hallway, she pushed the elevator button and tried to resist the urge to look back at the blonde.

But when the door didn't open as soon as she thought it would, the woman had made her way till her and a soft whisper was all that took to make her turn around.

"I'm sorry."

Emma didn't know why she was apologizing for, not exactly, but she knew that this 'I'm sorry' was meant for so many things. She wanted to keep talking, but the elevator opened its door and before she could say anything they both entered it.

Already in their bedroom Regina announced, "I'm going back home earlier-"

"What?"

"-If you want you can stay, I can have a driver picking you up later." She said while she walked opening the closet door and getting her things packed.

For a short while, Emma could do nothing but watch as the older woman reorganized her things in the suitcase.

"Regina, you don't have to..." The blonde's words stopped when she sighted some equipment in the work station desk, the main reason she made sure that they'd be in this specific place for this specific weekend. "I'm going with you. But I have a condition." She knew that having a condition wasn't going to make the brunette change her mind, but she thought that at least she'd be listening to her. "Can you look at me?" She asked, but the other woman kept going from the closet to the bed without a words being said. So Emma stepped up on her way making the brunette stop her steps for a moment, and when she did so, the younger woman picked the attire item from her hands and pulled it somewhere in the bed. "Why did you leave?"

Regina snorted at the obvious question.

"You really don't know?"

"I mean yesterday... Why did you leave the dinner?" The question was made as if Emma had a real need to know its answer.

Regina battled herself to find if she'd respond or not.

"I only... Could not be there."

"Why?" Emma pressured her.

Regina sat by the bed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Ever since the beginning of this it feels as if I'm losing so many things, and I thought I got over the fact that I wasn't going to get pregnant." She looked deeply into the blonde's eyes. "When I saw all those women that could have the one thing I couldn't... And they seemed so happy with it, you know?"

Emma thought for a moment before asking not too much sure of her words, "Why am I unhappy? Why do you think I'm unhappy?"

With a bitter smile, Regina explained, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Emma. You are always complaining about every little thing that happens with you because you're pregnant. You are blaming it for everything that isn't fine, or doesn't work as it should. And I see it, I see you suffering for it. How could I ever think that you are having the time of your life?"

The words she heard made the blonde reflective for an instant, and she took seat close to the brunette on the bed.

"The worst part is that I can't help but feel guilt for making you go through-"

"No!" Emma spoke firmly. "You're not allowed to feel guilt for this, you're not even allowed to think this way." She couldn't believe things got to this, she didn't even know when or how, but here she was, with the most amazing woman she'd ever met and the very same woman who was telling her she felt guilt for her misery. Which in fact didn't exist, and she couldn't blame Regina for assuming it was there. "This is so fucked up. Not at all how I planed the weekend." She said lost in her thoughts.

"I feel as if I'm losing so many things in those months." Regina sadly spoke, "You have the morning sickness, the changes of mood, the growing belly, the cravings, you feel him kicking... You have bond that I'll never have."

"But you'll have all the other cool stuff with him... I'm only keeping him for nine months, you get to have him for the rest of your life. You'll be there for his first sickness, his first bath, his first steps, his first word, the first teeth, you'll be the one he'll call _'mom'_ for his whole life. And I know that right now it must feel like you're missing things, but couple of years from now you'll see that those nine months were nothing compared to all the things you'll be there getting him through. And he'll be so lucky to have this amazing woman to take care of him, and he'll love you. He won't even care that some other lady came and gave birth to him."

The brightness in the brown eyes was delightful when Regina faced Emma, she carefully took one of Emma's hands into hers and softly said, "You are not '_some other lady_'."

"I know that you wanted to feel everything I've been feeling, and believe me I would love to share all the things with you if I could. I'd do anything so you could have a little bit of the things I'm going through, even if you only could get the good stuff-" They both chucked at this point. "But I can't."

"I know." Regina said comprehensively.

"And that's why we are here, because I can't share _everything_ with you."

Getting what was actually happening Regina looked more seriously at the blonde. "You actually planned all this? With my _mother_?"

"Well... It's not really working as it should but I tried." The blonde said shrugging. "By now we should be eating in a nice restaurant, talking about random stuff, smiling at each other, basically having the best first date a pregnant woman could offer... I'd even eat fish-" Regina smiled at this part, she had been trying to get Emma to eat any fish for months, but there was no way the blonde was doing so. "-Then, we'd come back here, and I'd give you your gift..." And she looked at the desk where some appliance hung over.

Regina turned to see where the blonde was looking and found it, but didn't recognized what was. She saw two large white belts, one of them looked like a fake pregnant stomach.

Emma stood up and walked till the desk, she picked both the belts and the remote with what seemed an instruction guide. She offered a hand to Regina and once the brunette stood from the bed she helped her tie one of the belts around her waist, and then she picked the one that looked like a bally and asked Regina to tie it over her own.

She told the older woman that it could take a while, so they'd better sit down to do their waiting time, and she also needed to relax for this. When they laid side by side Emma took the remote and clicked turning whatever it was on.

"So," She started speaking. "I can't really share everything, but I thought it would be nice to share this one thing."

"What is that supposed to do?" Regina said not really believing that anything extraordinary would come out of this.

"We just wait until Smudge starts complaining for food... It won't take long." Emma simply explained.

"What is tha-" A point glowed in the belt at the brunette, and a weird sensation was felt over at the point were the LED lightened. As if something hit right in that spot. "What was that, Emma?" She asked apprehensive.

Emma smiled a looked at Regina. "He kicked." And amazed she continued, "This thing really works..."

Regina felt again, two more times the sensation of little hits. She half sat at the bed and Emma mimicked her move.

"This can't be..." Her voice was emotional and she was in point of crying even though she still couldn't believe it.

Emma reached her hand, intertwining their fingers while she softly spoke, "Happy birthday, Regina."

When she hugged the blonde, the tears were no longer hold, they made their way down her face freely. It had been so, so long since she cried this much and it meant to be tears of happiness.

Once she could take a hold of her voice and speak she pulled back from the hug, placed a hand over Emma's stomach and said the words again but this time she was looking directly at Emma, "I love you."

Again Emma felt the warmth that the words caused on her, she never felt anything alike, and she didn't really know where it came from. But she figured it was good and nice. "He knows it." She said, assuming that as the last time she'd heard it from Regina it was directed to the baby, this time would be no different.

Regina's hand left the stomach to take the blonde's face softly, and smiling she repeated, "I love _you_, Emma."

Emma was taken by surprise, she had never had anyone saying that they loved her, she couldn't control the smile that was on her face, and she didn't know how to react. Fortunately, she didn't have to because Regina pulled her for a kiss and she felt so many different funny things on her stomach that they pulled away and giggled at the sensation they were now sharing.

* * *

David was just finishing closing the door of his former home, he went by to get some of his belongs that were still in there, and found for his surprise that Kathryn had been keeping something from him. He was absorbed into his thoughts and only saw he was out walking off the porch when the high lights of the police car was in sight.

Graham knew that David and Kathryn were getting divorced and that he wasn't living with her any longer, so he assumed that it could be something suspicious when he saw someone walking out close to the front door. When he recognized the person to be David he left the man and continued on his way. It hadn't been long since he started his night patrol and weirdly he received a call saying that there was a break in at the Mayor's Pawnshop. When he was around the corner to there, a red car passed by his own. He recognized as Ruby's.

"No wonder you don't get laid, Emma." Ruby mocked her blonde friend on the passenger seat.

"I can't believe she told you this." Emma spoke angrily.

"I can't believe you hided it from me." The other woman said with feigned hurt feelings.

They were coming back- Well, actually, Ruby kind of forced Emma to get to home after the blonde told about how things went with Regina in Boston.

* * *

She was drinking a last glass of milk before heading to her bedroom, she was feeling much lighter, almost in heaven. She walked out of her kitchen and turned the last lights of the floor off leaving only the emergency one on.

Everything happened so fast, one moment she was hearing the door being opened and the other she was already feeling the firm, wet, passionate kiss. Unlike any other they shared in the past months. She was taken by surprise but once the lips met hers she already knew whom they belonged to. The hands were every where they could reach and their tongues searched for each other. She enjoyed each taste of want she found on Emma's lips, and even though she didn't want to stop it, she started finding it hard to breath and softly she had to pull their lips away.

For a moment, breathing was hard thing to do, the hands were kept wherever they were and the closeness of their bodies didn't decreased one tiny bit.

"I'm sorry for not coming earlier, I can be a little dumb sometimes." The words were gasped and the blonde had still her heart racing as fast as her breathing. The chuckles didn't last much, because soon they were taken by another kiss, this one being shorter than the previous. It was a while until Emma could find her voice to say, "I love you, too." She quickly kissed the brunette. "I want you." She kissed her again. "I need you."

* * *

**A/N: So, here was another chapter for you! We're reaching our final ones... With this one I wanted to have a bigger focus on the baby, though the next will have more about the baby, and many other things too. I hope you've enjoyed this one! My vacation is sadly off, but I'll try keep the updates frequent! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, sharing and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers: I do not own OUAT, I merely wish I did...**

* * *

The mornings. The calm and sunny mornings were one of the things she certainly enjoyed about life, probably because it was rarely how she started her day.

But this morning was proving to be a prequel of a wonderful day, so she was happily marching to the white mansion's porch and as per usual she didn't use the doorbell to burden in. Cora simply walked inside hoping to find a bit of the joyful environment she had been witnessing over the last few days. And it surprised her how wrong she could possibly be.

As soon as she opened the door the loud voices were recognized as they came from the second floor, but they were quickly shut.

Regina made her way to the kitchen and the older Mills woman followed her daughter's steps. She stopped afar from the kitchen counter, practically on the doorstep, while Regina madly opened and closed many cabinet doors over the desire to express her anger. Patiently, Cora waited until she was done with it, which took by some good five minutes of her time.

When Regina felt like it had been enough she sighed heavily as if she had just taken a few weights out of her back. She pressed her fingers against the marble surface of the kitchen counter and closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself down.

Once she felt some of the irritation lessen she started taking the things needed to make her decaf and set the mixer. She didn't look back and didn't direct a word to the woman behind her, she simply proceed with the morning activities that would lead to have at least coffee, and of course Emma's shake ready.

The mixer sound filled the room while the fruits were mixed with the milk and other essential supplies. Regina didn't know why her mother hadn't said anything still, she expect the other woman to already have voiced a thousand questions about what led them to acting so angrily.

Not knowing what to anticipate from the sudden silence she kept doing what she was supposed to. The coffee was ready, and the fruit mixed in a glass.

She was about to drink the hot liquid after serving it in a cup when it was taken from her hands and with delight Cora drank it.

"Thank you, darling." Her voice was lightened by the pleasure of consuming the liquid.

Regina forced a smile but didn't say a word, she was used to this, wasn't the first time nor would be the last one this happened. So she made herself another cup and this time drank a sip of it. Only the taste of the decaf made her feel a bit better. She was so focused in the cup on her hands that she didn't hear Cora's words.

But a third voice made her wake from her reverie. "_Someone_ thinks they can take decisions by others, that's what happened." Two glares were directed at Emma, one of them was joined with the confused expression of Cora and the other with the still present rage of Regina.

"Well, let's just say that if _someone _acted with a little thing called honesty we wouldn't be having this issue." The younger brunette said, and she had her eyes pointed at her mother instead of Emma.

"Know what would be great? If people actually started asking instead of just assuming. That would make my day!" It was Emma's turn, and her statement came out with nothing but sarcasm.

The blonde looked back at Regina expecting that the brunette would already have departed her eyes from her, but all she ended up with were two brown orbs staring right back at her. "I'm sorry that I _just assumed _that the people I love would be supporting me in my life, or in my decisions, or even in my professional career."

Not able to sustain the gaze for much longer, Emma downed her head facing the floor and taking a deep breath. She took her keys from her pockets and turned walking past the doorway.

Regina thought about saying that she couldn't go without actually drinking her morning supply but she held that thought to herself and stood there only looking at the empty space that Emma was a moment ago.

"You two had to ruin my morning." Cora murmured, doubting that her daughter had ever heard any of her words.

* * *

"Well, I'm not sure either... Maybe you should go back to him then." The exalted voice shouted, it cared the anger within each word.

Ruby was actually getting tired of the situation, it had been a while now since he started coming knock on Mary Margaret's door for advice. A word or two, that's what they said. However, she wasn't made of stone, and though she trusted her girlfriend she couldn't help but feel her jealousy arouse when it came to David Nolan.

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" The desperation was never hidden into Mary Margaret by that moment. "I don't wanna go back..."

"I've just had enough of this... All of this... I'm exhausted of having the tired girlfriend all the time because David came by and talked the hell out of him with his creepy little life that no-one cares about. Besides you, of course!"

Mary didn't know this would feel as much disappointing, she just couldn't get why that this one person that she thought would understand the situation had to act the way she was. "I can't believe this. I cant believe I'm actually listening to this."

Ruby now had her eyes anywhere but Mary Margaret's direction. "Well... what do you want me to say? That I love how exhaustive it is to have to listen to David all day long? Sorry, not gonna happen!" She tried to handle it as long as she could, but it wasn't working any more, it was getting so tiresome to have to practically share Mary with this one person.

"David needed a friend for the last days. He is just trying to figure his life out, and that's all." The pixie haired woman tried to explain it once again.

"Is it? Can't him go and do it with... I don't know... Any other available woman in town? I'm sure he could arrange that, but no, it has to be _you_!"

The more she tried it seemed harder to get Ruby to understand the situation, so Mary only packed up her things and rose from her seat.

"He knows I'm _not_ available. I told him. And you know what? He was genuinely happy for me- for _us_." Those were the last words said before Mary stormed out the diner not looking back.

After Mary Margaret exited causing a commotion, the diner door slammed loudly again attracting everyone's glares to the blonde in front of it, including Ruby's.

When she was aware of the glares she received with her entrance Emma tried to apologize quietly, and when she met the Widow Lucas' judgmental stare she could do no more than smile ashamed for unloading all her bad-mood at the door of the woman's establishment.

As she approached the table her friend was at, Emma looked at Ruby not taking a seat.

Ruby exchanged her frustrated expression for a confused one before asking, "Aren't you going to sit?"

Emma stared right at the vain between the booth's table and seat. "I don't fit there." She spoke all feisty.

Impatient with the blonde's attitude Ruby pulled the table closer to her making some space for the other woman. She even tried to leave her stress behind and make a friendly conversation, "So, how was Boston this weekend?" But it was crystal clear that the morning wasn't as graceful as she tried to make it look like.

"As any other weekend I guess." The blonde responded vaguely.

"And how were the classes?"

"I don't know."

"Weren't you there?" The question was carefully asked.

"We were practically kicked out-" A waitress came by with two orders of black coffee as was asked before Mary left. "Thanks." Emma didn't even look at the content she simply got the hot cup and started drinking it.

"That's-" Ruby tried to warn, but it was too late. And Emma spit it as soon as she felt the taste of the drink on her mouth. "Never mind."

"You gave me coffee?! I can't have coffee, Ruby! Holy shit! Regina's gonna kill me when she finds out!" The words quickly came out with desperation.

"Sorry, I won't tell her, I promise! And you didn't even swallow it." She tried to make a point to calm Emma down, but it didn't quite work.

"No need to. She's Regina, she'll find out, she always does! Then we'll have another fight! Fuck!"

Ruby asked for a cup of cocoa to the waitress and after they were alone an uncomfortable silence was installed, Emma only stared outside. She had a lost glare at a random direction and Ruby didn't want to interrupt her appreciation of whatever she was looking at, because it seemed to be calming her down a bit.

Instead she waited for a couple of minutes to call Emma's attention to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She tried and the blonde was still staring through the window, so she extended a hand touching Emma's and gave her a few slaps. When the blonde finally faced her she gave a sympathetic smile and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

At first, Emma shook her head not wanting to make a fuss out of it but when Ruby gave her an 'are you sure' glare she breathed out exhaustively. "We spent an amazing week, seven days in heaven. and everything was just... Perfect."

"What happened in Boston?"

"We... I've had a problem with one of the women, but she started it. It was totally her fault for throwing baby powder at me."

"This isn't what this-" She said while pointing at Emma, "-is all about, is it?"

Emma shook her head. "That would be silly."

"Yeah."

"Short version... Regina assumed that I was going to be at this big party thing she's been organizing for the company, and I just told her that didn't want to be there. She made a big deal about it and we had an argument."

"Why you don't wanna go?"

"I don't think I'll be comfortable there." The waitress was back with the hot cocoa and when she walked out Emma asked after taking a sip of the drink. "What about you? What happened with Mary?"

"Oh... David happened, and then we argued about how frequently he's been 'happening'." She took a sip of her coffee trying to let it go but not being able to. "It's so... Hard to accept that he wants to be her friend after all they went through."

"Such a happy shinny morning for us." Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. You should... Talk to her." She spoke and sighed. "Sorry, that's all I've got right now."

Smiling Emma said, "That wasn't bad, considering is the first advice I've got on the subject."

Ruby smiled back. "Your turn."

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"The advice thing... I just gave you one, now do your part in all this." Ruby explained as if she was speaking with a child.

"'kay." Emma said taking a deep breath and measuring her words. "Well... just- try to be patient, she's just doing what she always does... and it's not just because it's David, if anyone knocked on her door with a problem she'd offer some friendly advice."

Ruby stared silently at her friend until the astonishment came into surface, "Wow."

"I know. I'm much better than you at this thing." Emma spoke full of herself.

"No, you're not. I've given you plenty good advice."

"When was that, huh?"

Ruby made a thoughtful expression trying to recall something that would have made her point. "There was this time when I... Did this... Thing... You know..."

"Yeah! This time... How could I forget? Oh- I know! It never happened."

"Shut up!"

* * *

David was ending his activities at the animal shelter for the day, he was still trying to get in touch with Kathryn to ask about the papers he'd found when recollecting his last belongings at his former house. When he pulled the key out of the door lock he looked back to see Mary Margaret passing by the sidewalk.

"Hey, Mary..."

He tried to greet her but she was so rushed that there was only time to say, "Not now, David." While she passed by him.

He let it go and started to walk back to his new place when a known brunette figure was sighted in the other side of the street.

Regina had just get out of the grocery store, she was ready to take off with her car but there was no way she could get the engine started. Frustrated she got out and walked to stand the hood trying to look for whatever was keeping her from move the car. The more she looked for a problem the more she was lost in finding it, that's how much she knew about cars or how to fixing the simplest problems it could have. She looked around a little more before losing her hope, and when it was already messing with her nerves she decided to let it go. However, when she pulled her head back she met the hard board of the hood and slammed against it.

"Ouch!" She raised a hand touching the back of her head at the place where it had hit.

"Car trouble?"

She was rather surprised to hear David's voice and looked at him while the man crossed the street at her direction. "It doesn't want to start." She said smiling at him, not at all happy with the situation.

"Mind if I take look?" He offered. Then she stepped aside allowing him to do so.

He examined the hood quickly and then walked to try to start the car, but got no success with it.

"Your battery is dead." He gave the diagnoses.

She sighed and massaged her temples closing her eyes briefly. "Just when thought this day couldn't be more banner." She murmured sarcastically.

"I don't have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home." He politely volunteered.

Regina shook her head declining it, "It's okay, I think Emma's still around..."

"Oh, okay then..." He started walking away but stopped turning back after a few steps. "Can I... Can I ask you something?" She only nodded and waited for his question. "Did Kathryn ever mentioned anything about a healthy condition to you?"

"Look, David, if want ask something you just go and ask her. I can't answer to your question."

He took a deep breath and sighed right away. "It's okay. She didn't really leave me a phone number or anything, so, can you tell her to call me when you speak with her?"

She gave him a single node and said, "That I can do."

The school was emptying as the playground was filling with kids and parents, some played with their relatives some only enjoying the other class mate's companies. And she sat there in the bench only admiring the images with all the happiness that all of those people were experimenting, even this little girl's mother who smiled trying to bring some comfort after she saw her daughter fall of the slide.

She was appreciating the view that filled her with memories of Regina's childhood, she was always energetic, always trying to do everything on herself and rarely accepting help when she fell. She liked to step up and face it again all by herself since she was only a child.

"Hey... Look at this, someone having thoughts on grand-motherhood." She heard the voice breaking the moment that belonged to what seemed to be a perfect afternoon. "I didn't know you liked children, old lady."

She looked up and saw the image of Emma Swan with a box in a hand and a donut in the other. "Miss Swan." She said unpleasantly.

"Is this seat taken?" The blonde asked pointing to the free space on the park bench.

"Yes, it is." Cora said taking her eyes off the blonde and back to the children as if they were much more entertaining than the woman.

Emma didn't mind her words, she knew it was all a part of the beautiful dynamic they had going on ever since she met the woman, so she took a seat.

"Do you want some?" She asked right after taking a bite of the donut.

The face Cora made when looking at the blonde was just nothing more or less than disgusted. "You shouldn't be eating that amount of sugar and fat. Does my daughter know?" She said reproving the action.

"Sorry," Emma said with so much regret that it almost had the other woman believing it. "I didn't know I had to report my everyday meals to her. I'll do it the next times."

The exasperated sigh was not held longer and Cora rolled her eyes before asking, "Could you inform the propose of this, Miss Swan?"

Emma cleaned her throat before speaking, "I realized that I haven't actually thanked you for the help, the Boston thing-"

"I heard it was a fiasco." She said interrupting the blonde.

Now it was Emma's turn to roll eyes. "It wasn't my fault. The woman threw baby powder at me." She said defensively.

"And who would expect you to respond with civilized manners to it, right?"

"Okay, I've had enough... I was trying to be nice, I even brought you a box of donuts-"

"Which you've eaten half of." Cora pointed.

"I knew you wouldn't want it, that's how much I know you." She said proud of herself. "Even though you don't really deserve, because you've ruined my investigation."

"I believe we're not allowed to touch this subject."

"I'm a skeptical. So let's talk."

"Miss Swan, all I can say is that I only spoke the truth."

"How come it doesn't fit anywhere?" The blonde asked frustrated.

Cora got up from the seat only looking at the blonde who seemed in point of losing her minimum self-control and smiled saying, "That's not an issue of mine."

After Cora left Emma was on point to smash the donut on her hand, but the phone on the blonde's pocket started ringing stopping her from doing so. Not for her surprised she saw Regina's number on the tiny screen.

"Hey." She said after answering the call and closing her donuts box while rising from the bench.

She started to walk while Regina told her how miserable her day had been and that she needed some assistance with the groceries. When passing by an alley Emma looked quickly and sighted two figures there.

Graham was again trying to apologize, though he was really trying to help there wasn't anything more that he could do on the mater.

"I'm sorry, I can't cover you for much longer, Ashley."

"I know... But it's just for a few days." She spoke pleading. "It's all I need, please?"

He walked back and forward and stopped facing her. "He said, he'd catch whoever did it if I didn't come up with the responsible soon. I don't know how much longer he'll take the 'I'm working on it' story."

"Just a few more days, until I can fix things and leave."

"You shouldn't have broken into his pawnshop."

* * *

They finally arrived home, and were ready to call it a day. Regina was holding the three giant bags of groceries on her arms, and even though she had some difficulties handling it there was no way she was giving Emma one of the bags.

She was now washing the things that went into the refrigerator and organizing at their specific places, Emma said she'd take a shower and try to relax a little. Neither of them spoke about their recent argument, but none could think of any other thing for the whole day.

Emma was already showered, and when she went down the stairs and walked into the living she saw the box with the exercise material Regina had ordered for her. She opened it and took the clothes, gym accessories and a DVD out of it. She looked at each of the items and thought why not try.

Ten minutes later Regina was entering the living room and saw the blonde trying to touch the floor with her arms and keep her legs straight while practically having an argument with the DVD teacher.

"You said it was going to be easy!" She complained while still trying to keep the position. "Stupid DVD!" Regina smiled at the scene. "I know you're there, stop smiling, Regina!"

"Sorry." She said but kept the smile in place.

Giving up Emma lifted her torso straightening herself up and left a breath of relief. "I'm never doing this again." She breathed the words out.

"Wasn't that bad." Regina said, giving her not so honest opinion.

"Were the worst five minutes of my day and I didn't even had a good one." She tried making a joke out of it.

"I'm sorry."

Regina looked out the window and when she saw that it would take at least two hours or so 'till sun down, she looked back to the blonde.

"Emma." When she had the other woman's attention she went on. "I need to show you something."

* * *

For the second time this day Regina was having a ride on the bug, and Emma couldn't be enjoying more to mock the hell out of the brunette about how her 'death trap' practically saving her day.

"Can't you go faster, please?" Regina asked, not for the first time.

"I'd go, but I'm actually enjoying this."

They had been driving for no longer than fifteen minutes and the residences were getting far behind to the point where it was only trees ahead of them and far, far away they could spy a minuscule house on the distance but that seemed to be much bigger when spotted closer. When Regina asked the blonde to turn left, Emma was about to ask where as she saw no road leading on to that path, but when behind the trees she sighted a house and a roadway made of stones came to view she did as requested.

When they both got out of the car, Emma looked astonished at the place. The garage, or that's what she thought it to be, was covered with a green foliage within its roof and wall, and connected to the floor as if it was a small mound and the place was constructed out of it, the only things that gave away this was a part of the house were the door and the windows. She was already out taken with only the garage but when she saw the rest of the house... It was just perfection. It wasn't as huge as Regina's but it was big for sure. It had two floors, and the outside was covered with two colors, on top it was reddish like the roof top tiles making the white board of the windows excel. Downer there the walls had green plants attached to it, they were perfectly cut in place and colorful at its most. In the middle of the structure, a rounded wall made place to the porch down and to a balcony up with a board made of dark wood.

Regina took a moment to admire the astonishment on Emma's face, she was examining every corner of the house so curiously. Not wanting to interrupt her appreciation she took her by the hand and walked them closer, without a word. When they were about to get to the porch, Regina let go of the younger woman's hand and got a key from her blazer pocket to open the door.

Once they entered a short hallway led to the living room door at their right, and kitchen and dinner room to their left. They went into the right one.

The mobile was mostly covered in white blankets, there were paintings on the walls, some of them Emma could vaguely recall to have already seen somewhere but she wasn't much sure. There was wood made spiral stairs rounded what seemed a tree trunk at a corner of the room giving access to the second floor.

Regina stopped for a moment before she continued the silent tour through the house.

"So... Did you like the house?" She asked the blonde.

A couple of seconds went by until Emma could find her words. "It's amazing." She said in wonder.

"It's yours." The brunette said softly.

"What?" Emma asked trying to understand what Regina had just said.

"The house, Emma. It's yours." She spoke again.

"What house?" The blonde asked not keeping up with the conversation.

"This one?" Regina asked as if she was pointing the obvious.

When finally understanding the point, Emma's eyes were wide opened and she giggled nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, let's seat and talk."

Emma let herself be guided by the brunette outside and they found a swing bench placed in front of a still in construction yard.

As soon as they sat there Emma spoke, "You didn't buy me a house, did you?"

"No," Regina stated. "It's yours by right."

"Right?"

"This house was your parent's, my father actually tried to buy it for years after they died but somehow our dear mayor ended up with its title and I was away and wasn't having a good moment with my mother so I had no way to know that this happened and I couldn't do anything then... But when you came into the picture I just had to try to take it back. Now the house is yours."

"Thank you." Emma searched for Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers. "But I can't accept it."

"I just said it's rightfully yours."

"Is this how badly you want me to move out?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere, I feel as if the house is empty and I'm kind of alone when you're not around." That much was true, Regina didn't want to scare the blonde or anything so she kept her wished for herself. They'd have time to talk about things as her longing for the blonde to stay even after the baby was born, but if letting Emma move out of the mansion was what it took to keep her in her life, she'd do it.

"You can ask your mom to move in."

"It wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"You are, for me." She said as much sure of this as she was of the sky's color.

Emma smiled tenderly appreciating the moment. Her voice went soft when she spoke, "I really love you. I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. It was like everything was quiet and the only thing I could hear was my heart racing and the perfection that was in front of me. I just couldn't believe I was so lucky to get to see you for the next nine months." She chuckled at the remembrance. "That's when I saw your mom, and I got a little bit worried that she was going to be the one to do the interview. You don't know what a relief it was when you told me you were you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I went back to Boston that day I just knew that there was no other but you. I didn't even go to interview the other possible parents."

"Why did you put yourself into this mess?"

"You asked that before. They told me I could be good at it, and right now it makes me feel useful, needed, important... That's not a current thing." Regina noticed that this time around Emma didn't mention the money as before, she vividly recalled the first time she asked the blonde this question, on the first day they met.

A quiet moment went by, each of them appreciating the company of the other drown into their own thoughts and even their future plans that mostly didn't seem to go parted.

"You don't have to go attend at the gala evening." Regina said comprehensively, which granted her a grateful glare and a kiss from Emma.

The sun was starting to set when they decided to head back. Regina had asked the blonde to at least consider the house offer, and Emma promised she'd think about it.

* * *

The pawnshop had been closed ever since the break in, Gold wanted to verify item by item to figure what was missing or even if there was something out of place. He already had looked through all the many things in his possession, only lasting one place. The safe behind one of the paintings on the wall. When he opened there seemed to be no violation at all, he rounded it until the last number of the combination made its lock open and reveal the inside. He picked the papers and read one by one checking them.

When she noticed which was missing he already knew who had break in and why, but there was one question hanging still. "How did she figure the right combination?" He murmured into the silence of the room, but had no time to think about it as the bell sounded announcing that someone was entering his shop.

He closed the safe and placed the painting back where it was hiding what laid behind and headed to the shop area.

"In case you've missed the plaque, we're-" His words were shut as soon as he saw the manly figure looking right at him, one he hadn't seen for a long time, and that he wasn't expecting to. "Bae..."

* * *

**A/N: Well... one gone, and I've got two (maybe, maybe, three) more ahead. We're getting to the final steps and the next chapter should get us to some of the final answers! And a few tension moments could arrive... That's it for now, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! The next update won't take long! See y'all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowed...**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, just to clarify the italic part on the begin is in italic because it's a forward, chronologically speaking, part... I'm beginning with sort of the end this time... Let's get to it!**

* * *

_At the pawnshop Gold now faced his son, and the responsible for such reunion walked through the streets interrupting her route as she found exactly what she was looking for._

_The steps until reaching the camaro 75' were cautiously made, so that nobody - Even with the chances being low - could see her passing through the main street, by this late at night it was practically deserted, not even the usual drunk guys that hung around by there could be seen._

_Hoping that she was right on time, and had arrived before the driver could enter the vehicle so that there would be no other way but hear each word she had to say, the passenger door was successfully reached, she immediately opened glad that it hadn't been locked by the owner as it should._

_After her entrance she had nothing to do but wait till the driver's arrival, and so she hopped that it didn't take much long._

_The blonde figure made her way in careful steps until her destination, even if her steps were almost silent the woman inside the car could hear it through the silent of the night only mixing with the soft breeze. Once she arrived she stopped by the driver's door hesitating for an instant before opening it. And much for her surprise, once she sat and looked to her side, Ashley confronted an unexpected presence to say the least. There was someone she didn't expect to see, there or at any other place by now. Her instantaneous shock left within a few seconds, however, her apprehension persisted growing._

_Her voice almost failed her once she tried to speak, but the sentence went out even if shaken, "What do want?" Her eyes covered each piece of the expression of the other occupier of the car. Each breath she took while the answer wasn't responded her heart beats accelerated._

_She didn't had hold of the chill that ran through her spine once she was faced with intense eyes but the words that came from the other woman were adequate to calm her with the kind of softness carried on it, "I can't let you ran away like this. He'll find you eventually, and afterwards the child will be taken from you-"_

_"He'll do this even if I stay here." She was quick to say, and even though she made it clear she wasn't totally secure, she also wasn't giving up her plan. "He possess a contract that gives him rights to."_

_A moment passed, and the silent fell harsh between them absorbing each within their own thoughts. One wanting to find a way so she could explain that running away wasn't valid option, after all they were dealing with a resourceful man; the other was still trying to understand what drove this very person to be worried for her situation._

_"You'll became the fugitive that broke a deal with a powerful man, and this very man will easily have all the authorities after you. There will be nowhere to hide, all you have left is to face him."_

_Finally some of the resistance imposed by Ashley fell, the young blonde pondered her decision, and kindly the other woman didn't rush her, she simply waited until the answer came with the final verdict._

_"This is my only chance."_

_Without giving it much thought the words were spoken, "Then you'll have to take me along." And besides it was surprising even to the one speaking, the next sentence was no doubt secure, "Because I won't leave this car."_

_Good minutes later part of the path had been made, and in a long distance they could already see the plaque signing that they'd be leaving Storybrook._

* * *

The previous day early in the morning, Emma had just woke up a few instants back, but she kept her eyes shut on the sound of a soft and low voice she couldn't mistake with any other, and felt a hand lying on her stomach.

"... It's getting closer to the time we'll meet each other, little boy... I know that Emma sometimes can seem like she isn't attached to you, but in her own way I know she cares a really big deal about you. Did you know that you aren't even born yet but there are a lot of people who already love you?" She asked, only to answer herself after a couple of minutes, practically whispering her next words. "Well, there is." For a while the soft breathing and the calm voice were shut, but it didn't last too much long, Regina seemed to be searching for words to keep up. "I know it doesn't seem so but I'm really, really scared and nervous with all this changes coming up. Because, you see, I don't quite know if I can take care of you properly." A weak laughter left her mouth before she proceeded in a kind of confession, "Not too long ago I used to keep the biggest distance I possibly could from babies - Don't get me wrong, you're cute but messy, and the former was not something I enjoyed having around - but now, all want is for you to get out of there so I can finally hold you, and see your smile, and how you'll first look at me..."

On the same time, the brunette's thoughts were taken by a extremely opposite feeling, because the fear that the baby was born and Emma leaving after it was something that she kept constantly in her mind. Even if it was not more than a senseless fear in the end, she couldn't keep herself from facing the fact that - as the blonde had once said - Emma was used to keep moving from one place to another constantly with such high frequency. Sure that in her head and heart they had something special with one another, however, what if that wasn't enough reason for the beautiful blonde asleep in her arms? What if Emma decided to leave?

A sigh, was the only and last thing Emma heard after the warm body left her side and mare second after a door that she assumed to be the bathroom's closed with a tight click.

Even a while after Regina left the bed, Emma decided to keep her eyes closed for a while. She laid there only simply breathing softly as the first kicks of the morning started. And didn't matter what she did, the party she was trying so hard not to think about kept coming back to her mind once and again.

She had been awake for a few minutes and still she was having a harsh morning to keep, in a few Regina would be leaving the house and the little town of Storybrook to begin the final preparations for the beneficent event. To say the truth, the woman was a nervous wreck for the last few days, all of her attention was applied to resolve the details of the reception and guests, many times she didn't have time to spent together with the blonde or even away from anything connected to business.

Emma, on the other hand, was trying to act understandable towards it, she tried to keep in mind that this was part of the bustling life of Regina Mills, after all she was one of the biggest company owners of the region and, for sure, was in the list of the highest rated on the country. She'd be much bigger if more people were committed with being healthy, that thought always brought a smile to Emma's face. It was a true irony that her girlfriend's business could grow absurdly if there weren't so many people like her all over the place.

When she left the bathroom wearing a towel around her body, the brunette stopped by the door admiring as Emma smiled like a fool, which made her face brighter and prettier - If that was even possible.

Not wanting to interfere with whatever thoughts she was having, Regina returned into the bedroom, in order to finish getting ready and only leaving back to the room once she had everything practically ready to start the full day ahead of her.

The sound of unmistakable high heels made Emma direct her eyes at the door, she sighted Regina completely ready to her day on duty and all perfect as always.

The brunette directed herself to the board of the bed, where she took seat close to the other woman and kissed quickly on the lips before wishing, "Good Morning."

"'Morning." The reply came in a sleepy voice and provoked a low laughter from the older woman.

Once silence was restored between them Regina decided to speak, "I need to leave, duty calls." She had a pitiful voice, and a hand reached a lock of hair lying through the blonde's eyes and took it behind the woman's ear. "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too." Emma said with a genuine smile before they united their selves in a new kiss, that soon became many kisses which they had loosen up for long minutes.

With a smile on each face they parted and what was supposed to come out as a 'goodbye' became a, "I love you."

Instantaneously responded with, "I love you too."

* * *

At the Mills house, Cora was in charge of the preparation of hers and Regina's looks for the night. She wouldn't be satisfied with less than perfection and perfection did require the best professionals on each one of the areas they'd need to make an astonishing appearance. The older Mills was walking from one side to the other trying to make sure everything was arranged for their arrival at Cumberland while speaking with someone over the phone.

Regina was still outside, as her mother had a golden rule of 'no Daniel inside' she had to get out not wanting to cause a commotion on this day as it was enough stressful already.

"Everything is settled, I have made an appointment and they'll send someone right after pressing charges to begin the process." He said self-secure and pretty proud for his own efficiency.

"That's good." She said, "I have personally delivered Spencer's invitation to the evening and made it _politely_ clear that it's important that all of my directors attend to it."

"Do you need help with any other thing?" He friendly offered.

She thought for an instant but shook her head declining. "I've got everything under control."

If it was any other standing there the person could possibly be fooled by Regina, but for her misery this was Daniel, best friend of a life, the one person that knew her better than no other. Frankly, not even Kathryn knew as much about her.

"What is it?" The question was simple.

Regina thought about acting as misunderstanding the question, but she knew it wouldn't work, it never did.

The weak sigh left her mouth and she dropped her face to the ground with it. "Emma..." She looked up facing the man again. "She won't come and I just..."

Daniel embraced his friend in a kind and warming gesture and Regina let go of herself and allowed to be held for a while. A moment went by before Daniel cut the silence, "I can be your guest of honor tonight," He said smiling. "We can recall old times when I used to date the hottest girl in town." His suggestion was followed by a weak laugh of Regina's. "Then I'll be in all the magazines as the hot lover." Now she parted the hug and playfully hit his arm.

* * *

It was by the third time she knocked at the door and ended up having no answer so far, and also for the third time Ruby tried to give an excuse to be out of there.

Now she was at the hallway of Mary Margaret's apartment, and even though she knew that her friends hadn't been in good terms for weeks now the blonde was not taking any of their excuses. She needed both their help with the issue.

"Emma, this isn't really a good idea." She said nervously not knowing where to place her hands quiet well, she crossed her arms, then placed them into the jeans pockets, the held her waist... "She'll never help you if I'm here."

"Shut up!" Emma said seriously. "I'm pregnant hormonal material, she'll not shut the door on my face and she'll not object to whoever I bring as a helper..." Ruby still wasn't convinced about it. "She knows better... And I helped her when she was lower than drunk Leroy."

Again Emma knocked, but this time only twice as before she touched the wooden door for the third time it was opened.

"Hey." Mary said looking at her blonde friend with a smile that faded out as soon as she looked to the right and saw Ruby.

"I don't care if you guys are not in condition to breathe the same air, I need help!"

* * *

Emma was looking at herself in the mirror once again, Mary and Ruby had already lost count of how many times they had been through this. Their friend walked inside the bedroom, stepped in front of the mirror, looked rather weirdly at her reflection and turned to them with a cry for help all over her face.

"Are you one hundred percent absolutely sure that I – Emma Swan – am looking decent in this?" She said and pointed to the dark nightdress that extended until right down her knees.

"Yes!" The other two answered without thinking about it.

A whole of four hours of their day was spent into stores trying to make the blonde choose a dress, but all the time she came out dressing a new one and asked their opinion if they carefully thought about what to say the woman started complaining that it wasn't good because they were staring too much, and each time they answered quickly she'd say they didn't even looked at it enough to do so. It felt like a miracle coming true when they finally left the store with the dark blue model.

"What about the make up?" She asked insecure. "Isn't it too heavy?"

"Oh, come on!" Ruby said earning a glare from Mary, making her soften her voice when speaking again. "It's barely there."

When doing the makeup and hair, they didn't even let the woman see until it was ready. As she had freak out about anything they allowed to be her own choice.

"Maybe there's too little of it then..." She asked starting to panic.

Mary took a step closer and took her hand to lead her back to the mirror's front, once they were looking on Emma's reflection she said, "It's perfect. You look like an angel."

"Yeah... Not even recent reached eight months of pregnancy can change that fact."

That comment from Ruby was all it took to make the tension grow between them, Emma slowly turned to her friend frowning.

"Are you by any chance saying that," She started walking in Ruby's direction, and Ruby stepped back, "even though I'm fat, I'm still looking good?"

She didn't know what to answer, so she looked at Mary for help, but the pixie haired woman only shrugged not knowing what to do either.

"Maybe?" She tried.

"So I'm _fat_?"

"No?"

Emma turned back with an offended expression and spoke looking at Mary pointing back at Ruby, "She just called me fat."

"Don't listen to her... You're beautiful, perfect and _not_ fat!" Mary carefully said and then looked at a clock radio by a bedside table that informed the blonde would be late if she didn't start to make her way, "And you should go, because Regina won't wait forever." She spoke still with tension.

"Yeah." Emma said and the other two let go a breath of relief. "Who's taking me?" She faced Ruby when asking the question.

Looking concerned to Mary before facing the blonde with the answer the Lucas woman said, "Billy is kind of doing a favor..." The embarrassment was on both her voice and her face, so Emma decided to let it be without farther questions.

They started to walk out, where a car was waiting to take the blonde and when they had just left the building they heard, "What if I need to pee? I've been peeing a lot and this dress is not gonna help much..."

Ruby and Mary exchanged glares and the former said, "It isn't a long, it shouldn't be complicated."

* * *

During the ride till Cumberland, Emma was uncertain if she was indeed doing the right thing. She tried to keep her attention on the view of the urban sights that mostly combined with green of the trees or sometimes colorful flowers, not even the sight of the harbor areas and the sea waters that mixed with the intense orange color of the sun setting attracted her full attention.

Once the luxury houses and hotels started to gain the scenery, she automatically knew they were getting close to the destination and this caused her to feel a stitch of fear that made a funny sensation come to her stomach. Swallowing hard she decided that from this point on there was no coming back, now she'd go till the end of this.

The lightened entrance of the hotel lobby and the cars leaving passengers with no baggage and well dressed told the blonde this was the right place and her forty-five minutes travel was coming to an end.

The location was splendid to say the least, it wasn't one of those high hotels with reflective glazing windows, but it was sure astonishing.

The car stopped by the door and Billy had to call the blonde's attention twice before she finally was conscious that the door was open and let herself be conducted outside.

Emma sucked a bunch of air filling her lungs and started to make her way at the door's direction, once she gave her name to the woman check on the list the security guy received a positive nod to let the blonde in. Each step she took made her heart beat faster, until she finally finished her short journey to the pool area where most part of the guests had arrived and were spread in tables or round groups of talk. She observed the surround in search for one of the very few familiar faces she could possibly find and ended up finding none.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hotel, a comfortable room, set on the ground floor and with a good location close to the area where the gala evening was being held. He didn't have to walk that much to get to there, Daniel locked the door and started to organize the files on a case. Wouldn't be long until the main announcement of the evening was made.

After the opening speech Regina was busy in the rounds of conversation, she was trying her best to attend to the more guest she could. As she had planned to they woman left the party momentarily and was heading to the bedroom where her friend would be waiting for her, she was feeling nervous, but nobody was able to tell so, after all this was Regina Mills, from far considered one of the most self-confident people in the business.

The magnetic card was passed through the lock and the green light appeared telling her she could enter.

She looked around to find Daniel finishing to close a case, "So, everything ready?" She asked once the door was locked again.

Daniel nodded raising a hand to show the documents that he carried along, "They'll be here by any moment." He walked in her direction, with a re-comforting gesture placed a hand over her shoulder and said, "Everything will be just fine."

"I know." She said, without showing any doubt at the statement.

In the party, the music sounded softly through the environment making it comfortable, the people were talking and enjoying their evening as it was expected. Cora, however, wasn't with her attention focused on that. She made her way to the garden area, the lights were on making the delightful view aware for appreciation, this was the only empty area on the outside.

Steps were heard saying someone was getting closer, she didn't need to turn to see whom was coming, she was waiting for him to arrive.

When the man stopped by her side she felt his eyes over her. The very man she would never expect to have this conversation with, the one she thought was a family friend, the only thing she could think by now was how wrong she was on trusting him.

"Allan." She said, keeping any kind of smile or sympathetic gesture to herself, she didn't feel any bad for it, as he was dignified to receive such treatment. With a tiny nod of his head Allan Spencer greeted the Mills woman silently. "How have you been?"

"Well, I couldn't be better. My family is great, business are going just fine. I must say your daughter is the one responsible for that." He said seeming actually fine with how things were working for him.

Cora remained with her serious expression intact, she only glanced at him studding his features. "Is that so? Regina has indeed dedicated very much to get this company to where it is." The cynical smile on his face only got bigger and more forced than ever. "And it's a pity, Allan, that after all those years of hard work she is betrayed by someone we considered a dear friend of the family."

At this point his body was rigid as a slight demonstration tension. "You really thought that Gold would keep in secret this plan of yours if that made him lose something?" She made her question coldly without changing her voice or face it for a second.

He tried to get away with it by faking to be unaware of what she was actually telling him, "I don't know what-" But didn't get any farther with the attempt.

"We have proof of it..." She said slowly to clarify, "Actually, we already have every adjusted for it, you'll have a trial as justice demands and I wouldn't give more than a few one moths - less maybe - for you to be behind bars in a filthy penitentiary."

"What is the point of this conversation?" He said starting to show apprehension.

"My daughter might be very generous, but if there is one thing she'd never forgive is betrayal," She stood silently for a few moments. "But I... I'm much more of a flexible person, even though I must say that the idea of seeing you in prison attracts me very much." She looked at him from a corner of her eye. "How long do we know each other? It's been so many years, hasn't it? And I'm sure that you wouldn't do this without a reason, a good one, after all you co-founded this company with my dead husband. Which leads us to the point of this conversation, Allan. I'm giving you an alert because you still have time to get away from this situation. You only need to go home, take your family and vanish."

"What?" He said shocked.

"Disappear from the country, change names, do whatever needs to be done not to be found. I'm giving you a chance, but it's entirely your choice to take it or not."

Emma was only looking around, not finding any way to mingle with anybody in the surroundings, she had just accepted that this kind of thing wasn't for her when the music stopped and gloriously Regina started to walk to the stage area. She was absorbed with the view, the black gala dress was all the classy and sophisticated a dress could be and the brunette was just stunning in it. She was so lost with her appreciation of Regina that didn't notice when a woman arrived, dressed in a dark skirt suit and white button up shirt, not at all like the other guests. And when Emma turned facing her she went pale.

"Excuse me."

She said and Emma was so sure she wasn't so strange. The brown hair, the blue eyes, the whole face and accent. The accent was just like the flower delivery man's, it had to be her.

When she saw Emma's expression of astonishment the woman said, "I'm sorry." Sincerely apologizing even if she didn't know why. "Are you alright?" She asked and reached a hand touching Emma's shoulder and taking her away from her thoughts.

The blonde slightly shook her head trying to go back to reality. "I'm fine." She said but kept staring. "Do I know you?" She asked curiously.

Before answering the brunette shook her head and peeked at the floor. "I don't think so." She said and then raised a hand showing the camera she was holding. "I'm here as a photographer, would you mind to take a picture?"

"I..." Emma looked around trying to gain time to think of something, she was sure this was the woman she was looking for, the open case Lacey, she needed more time to ask at least some of the bunch of questions she had kept accumulating over the last months. "Sure."

A couple of pictures were taken, and right after the woman directed herself closer to the stage where Regina was about to start. Everyone had their attention to the woman in the center of the stage, and she waited until everyone was quiet to start with her words.

"Good evening for those who I couldn't greet still, I must say again that I am thankful for everyone's presence this evening. Every year we have this tradition to organize a beneficial gala to help and collaborate with social causes and make the lives of those who are in need a little better. Although, today I must present to you an unusual evening to our gathering here. Some of you already know that I am trying to find a new owner to my family's company, and even received generous offers for it thus far, that is why I requested all of you specially to be here this night. The Organic Mills Inc will be auctioned today," A murmur started to run through the guests but was shortly cut by Regina before she proceeded the speech, "...and as I know that my father would probably be glad with this decision, the money obtained will be reverted into a new project I have been working on." When her eyes went through the crowd, Regina met a glare of green ones looking right back at her, the warmth sensation she felt was pleasant, she still couldn't believe that Emma was indeed there. When she was aware that it had been a few minutes long since she was taken from the speech she was supposed to finish, she cleaned her throat and hid the silly smile that wanted to surface at all costs. "Every day we hear relates about many children who end up in the system as orphans, and it isn't as rare as I'd like to think that those kids are not well taken in some homes, which is what this project is about. All the money granted with the auction is going to be applied into make and maintain an orphanage in Storybrook, where I hope to make a stable home for children that once suffered within the lost of their families and abuses from any kind, giving them a place to belong in a community that surely will make them feel loved and carried. And for my last words before we start..." With her eyes directed to Emma and indescribable tenderness she proceeded, "I want to say that I dedicate this to not only my father but to other two kind, lovely, and friendly people whom surely changed my life. Thanks to them I had the chance to meet the one person who gave me everything I could ever ask to be happy."

Emma had tearful eyes already and before Regina took her eyes away from her the blonde mouthed 'I love you' making a smile appear in the brunette's face.

As Regina was over with her words, she walked to a side of the stage where Daniel was and the auction began.

While the conductor made the introduction and detailed all the more about the company history Regina stood there looking at the public, Emma was now talking to a woman that seemed one of the photographers, her mother was sitting with other few members of the family and Allan Spencer...

"Daniel," She said turning worried to face her friend while whispering the words, "Where is Spencer?"

He looked around trying to find the man but after looking at all the faces at the room, he could say that none was Spencer's. "Holy shit!" He breathed the words out in worry, that only grew when three men in black suit entered by the back door that led to the area they were. "They arrived..." He said to Regina subtle pointing the men.

Regina frowned when she saw them, and her expression was giving up that not only Allan Spencer's disappearance was the unexpected thing with this situation, "That can't be."

"What?"

"That," She pointed to the brown haired tall man in between the others, "Is it-" She kept herself from finishing the question, he could be far away but she knew who was this man. He hadn't change a thing from the last time she saw him in town.

* * *

Once Regina was back to the gala after taking care of the unexpected situation, she looked around the space looking for a blonde familiar face, once she didn't find Emma anywhere she walked to Cora, whom was clearly flirting with a man close to the bar.

Excusing herself Regina pulled her mother taking a hold of her arm before the unknown man could say a word.

"Have you seen, Emma?" She asked while they walked to a more private corner of the room.

"Miss Swan? Last I saw she was in the balcony with the photographer, they seemed rather friendly."

Regina sucked some air trying to control herself. Before she could say anything Daniel walked in accompanied by one of the agents and close to the garden door she saw Emma and another woman she vaguely remember ever seeing, "This evening is just so full of pleasant surprises." She said looking from one side to the other.

When Cora looked at the same directions that her daughter had her eyes going back and forth and stopped at the sight of the two men. "Is that-"

"Yes, his very own son." Regina replied conscious of what she was about to be asked.

If she wasn't so focused on the other four people, Regina would have seen the smile that came into her mother's face. From one side, the tall black haired man that didn't look anything like his father, crossed the room stopping where the photographer girl and Emma were, he seemed polite when interrupting the women's conversation and taking the brunette away.

Daniel made his way to the blonde who looked curiously at the couple while they walked to the door, "Are you okay?"

She didn't redirect her eyes to him when asking, "Who's that guy?"

"He is the mayor's son." Daniel simply said.

In her head a click went on, there it was the missing piece to the case.

"Have you seen Allan?" Regina asked her mother curiously.

The older Mills only shrugged and started walking out while speaking, "Maybe he went home..."

Regina was ready to walk towards the blonde when her mother made her way back speaking in a soft tone, "The deal is broken, dear."

* * *

The ride back was filled with an uncomfortable silent, and forced smiles each time one sighted the other, for Cora and Daniel not even sights and smiles went on when facing each other, they completely avoided the existence of one another. Sensing that things wouldn't get better Emma decided to pull a conversation with a neutral subject, and by the instant that meant the baby.

"So... I've had a dream those days, about the birth time." She said and waited to see their reactions.

Regina looked at both her mother and her best friend before directing her words to the blonde, "Oh, dear, isn't it too early for you to start having nightmares? Look..."

Before she could finish Emma cut her clarifying, "It wasn't a nightmare!" She looked around and as none of the other two were paying attention she got closer to Regina and lowered her voice saying, "I nailed it!"

The younger Mills frowned confused at the statement. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I nailed it." Emma said as if stating the obvious. "I was perfect. The baby was perfect. Everyone was perfect. Passed with shine stars."

"Oh god..." Regina murmured under wonder for the blonde's description of the labor moment of her dreams.

* * *

The following morning came not as much agitated as the previous night. Regina was still waiting for a call saying that they had find Allan and brought him to justice as planned, but thus far nothing had been announced over the subject.

She was in her study staring at the apple tree through the window as everything went by her mind. Now the company was officially sold and she'd have to apply herself to finish her other plans successfully, the orphanage and pursuit the career she always wanted as a politician. Just to complete everything the deal was broken, one she didn't even knew what was about, only her part in all of it. Not messing with the mayor.

Emma was about to knock on the door when she saw the brunette woman so deep in thought, the blonde silently walked closer and brought Regina to her by placing a hand over her waist. The brunette welcomed the gesture and leaned her head over the blonde's shoulder.

"They'll find him..." Emma said softly while placing a kiss on the brunette's head.

"I hope so." Regina's reply came in the same tone as hers.

It was amazing how just by being there with her Emma could make things so lighter, she'd never comprehend it, the fears and troubles she was feeling were completely replaced by a warm sensation and the thoughts of how amazing this was. For a while they kept in this same position enjoying their closeness in silence.

"I need to go." Emma said, gently parting they embrace and pulling Regina to her front making the brunette face her. "I have a meeting with Graham and... Apparently, people aren't having trouble with the apartment thing any longer, so I might get one of those this afternoon." Regina sighed not at all liking the idea, but as she had committed herself to, she'd not interfere this time. Emma played with Regina's hair and then her hand made its way down her torso, and she gave several quick kisses on the brunette's mouth before she found words to complaining. In between the kisses she spoke, "I was wondering... If you would like to... Maybe have some coffee in the afternoon... With Ruby and... Mary Margaret... And I?"

Regina pulled herself backward while raising an eyebrow, "On this point of my life I never would imagine to be asked to go on a double date with those two." She joked.

"It's not a double date." Emma assured. "It's only four people going to enjoy food and friendly conversation. Will you come?"

When Regina faced the pleading expression of the blonde she already knew she'd be doing it regardless anything, but there was nothing keeping her from getting something out of the situation too. "I'll it, if you have a nice dinner followed by a _friendly conversation_ with me, Daniel..." The blonde was already nodding when she heard the other name, "_And _Kathryn."

"You know Kathryn doesn't like me." Emma quickly said.

"Oh, but she'll love you." Regina assured. "As soon as you tell her you're sorry."

"Never!" Emma shouted. "She walked into me, she's the one that should be sorry here."

"Alright then... No _friendly conversation_ with Miss Blanchard or Miss Lucas."

"Not fair." Emma's expression went all childish.

"Please?" The brunette carefully asked.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

When Emma told the sheriff that it was possible the mayor's long gone son was behind all of this mystery evolving the disappearance of Lacey French they started searching data that could lead to a possible explanation as to how he was evolved with it. All they could find about the man was basic information, possibly because he occupied a charge on a government agency and everything was restrict even for a police department to access. He basically had been doing some work out of the country for most of the time, Australia, when he came back he stayed an year or so at Massachusetts but was transferred to Boston to too long ago. Only this got Emma to where she wanted to be, both the places matched with the one's the photographer said she lived before getting to her current residence at Boston.

Establishing that, Emma was going to try extract the contact from Regina, who surely knew him from somewhere or possibly could have more information to help them, Emma left the station heading to the diner to get her lunch before meeting the owner of apartment.

Graham didn't stay alone at the station for much long, a while after Emma left he was surprised with Regina walking in.

Leaving some papers on his desk he walked to her, "Regina." He greeted friendly, "How can I help you?"

"I have something to report." She said attracting all of his attention to her.

Emma was walking down the main street, a bit crowded but nothing out of the normal for a Saturday noon. She was looking over to the kids playing around, and almost didn't notice the blonde, young and pregnant woman crying while getting some clothes from the ground in a alley. When she walked closer she was sure that this was Ashley.

"Are you okay?" She asked lowering herself carefully to help gathering everything.

"I'm fine." Ashley sniffed trying to calm her crying-self, "You don't need-"

"A little help some times can come in handy."

Once they were over with it they stood and Ashley thanked the other blonde for the help.

"Are you really okay?" Emma asked just to make sure.

Ashley felt everything but okay, even though she nodded. "It's just that the white sheets are all pink now." She spoke as if this was the main problem with her whole existence.

"You should try bleach." Emma offered, looking down to the other woman's belly almost as big as her own when she asked, "How is the pregnancy thing going for you?"

"I've had a few problems through the last weeks, but now everything is fine."

"This..." Emma said unsure. "This is great- That you're fine, I mean."

Ashley smiled, grateful for the concern that she didn't see often. "What about you?"

With a hand on her own belly Emma said, "I've had some trouble adjusting to the kicking and the backaches and all the changes, but after a while you just get the handle of it."

"Only two more months to go." Ashley tried to seem happy with the statement, but she was far from that.

"Look... This baby is yours, only you can decide what his destiny must be."

"Nobody thinks I can do it. Nobody thinks I can do anything."

For a moment Emma hesitated to say anything, but she couldn't keep herself from doing so, she looked the other blonde in the eyes and started, "Here's the thing... Screw them! I know what it's like everyone telling you what you can or can't do, that's exactly why I've put myself into this. I thought I could prove that yes I could do something right... And this is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me! But it breaks me every day to think that I won't be able to keep him, that I don't even have the rights to, the only thing that brings me some comfort is that Regina will be so fucking happy... And I'll be happy because she'll. But you? You have a choice, so whatever it is that you want to do is up to you, just do not let people tell you what you are or aren't capable of. And believe me, if you think there's a tiny chance to keep this kid and prevent him from spending all his life with Gold for a father you should take that."

"It's not exactly how this is..." Ashley started walking away. "I gotta go."

"Never is... Just think about it, Ashley."

Those were the last words Emma said before she considered to go back on her path to Granny's.

"Nice words, Miss Swan." A completely sarcastic voice was heard, when she turned around there was the mayor walking in her direction.

"What do you want?" She asked once he stooped a few steps away from her.

"I was just passing by and decided to stop and be neighborly by greeting you." His innocent tone was already messing with the blonde's nerve. "All right... I actually wanted to offer you... A deal?"

She scoffed not believing the words of the man, "A deal?"

He nodded once slowly. "I can be a strong ally. The child, you want keep, I can help you with that. Here's our deal, I help you get your child and you-" He pointed at her with one hand while the other sustained his cane on the floor. "Forget about my son."

Emma stepped closer but still not into his personal space, "Not. Interested. The baby isn't your yet, if he is lucky he won't be yours."

"We both know whom I'm referring to." She stared to walk away from him but wasn't enough distant as not to hear his last words, "Think about it."

* * *

Regina was just entering the diner to have her _friendly conversation _with Emma and her beloved friends, but when she entered only saw Ruby and Mary Margaret having a discussion on the counter and no signs of the blonde anywhere.

"Where is your car?" Mary Margaret asked demanding the answer right away, but nothing came but an guilty glare, "Ruby! I can't believe you did this."

Regina walked to the counter and the two women looked at her concerned, "Excuse me. Have either of you seen, Miss Swan?"

"You call 'Miss Swan'?" Ruby said fighting the laugh.

"She still not here," Mary said after glaring at Ruby for her question. "You can seat with us... While we wait." The teacher was already nervous, it seemed to happen every time Regina was around.

"Fair enough." Regina accepted, if she was supposed to be submitted to their presence anyway, it was better get used to it.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ruby offered.

"No, I prefer to wait till she gets here."

Shrugging she looked back to the pixie haired woman and pulled something out of the other side of the counter, "Look, I took the little wolf you gave me before she took the car..." She said trying to make a less unhappy Mary Margaret but it didn't worked quite well.

She huffed and looked back to Regina rolling her eyes, "Women..."

Regina forced an total wrecked smile, "So you sold your car?"

"Actually she gave it away piratically..." Mary answered.

"Ashley needed!" Ruby tried to defend herself.

"Ashley Boyd?"

* * *

Emma came into the diner a bit late for the get together thing, as her visit to the apartment had lasted a bit longer and started a bit later than she thought, but as her friends were still there she walked to them happy that she could make it, and tell the great news - as she told herself for several times, almost as if she was trying get convinced that this was a good thing, that she needed this.

"Hey... You just missed Regina." Ruby said when she was closer to them.

Emma made a disappointed expression and sighed while taking a seat. Ruby went right away to do some cocoa for her friend, as she knew she'd want and need it, that was like Emma's comforting food.

The blonde looked at the red little wolf at the counter and asked, "Isn't that from Ruby's car?"

"Yes!" Mary said back in anger and glared the woman serving the cocoa before continuing in an accusatory voice, "She _gave_ it to Ashley."

Frowning the blonde asked, "What do you mean?"

"Seems like Ashley is going on a trip or something..." Mary said vaguely.

"Shit." Emma breathed the word and started to raise again and walk out, "I gotta go, see you guys later!"

* * *

While two women made their way out of town by the night fall, the mayor was having a chat with his long gone son. When the sheriff entered following his boy inside his shop the look of confusion took over his face, he never saw this coming. He thought this conversation would be much different from what it ended up being, he never thought someday he'd hear his rights from the mouth of Bae while Graham pressed the metal of the handcuffs against his fists.

* * *

She was driving as fast as she could to the town border hoping that she'd still get her in the way. The dark of the night and pour illumination were starting to mix with her tired eyes but she kept going, for a moment she lowered her eyes looking at her phone on the passenger seat expecting to get any call by any moment, but nothing...

When her eyes went back to the road all she saw was a wolf in the middle of the way, fast she tried to divert from it but the lights of a car coming in the other way blinded her view not used to the strong light and she lost the handle of it.

On the other car, horrified brown eyes looked as the yellow beetle crashed aside the road. It was the only thing and the last thing she saw.

* * *

**A/N: Okay you guys, here it is our penultimate chapter... There only one more, and well I know there was a lot of tension here but... Well there is no but really... It took me a while to put all this whole thing together that's why took a few days more than I had planned to post. I really really hope you've enjoyed, not only the chapter but the story so far! Thanks for all your support! Till the next and _final _chapter!**


End file.
